One piece: Draco's Crew
by Malchior The Draco
Summary: This a story about a Caption, without a crew or ship, whose running from the Marines. He have nothing, thanks to the someone, named King, and he plan to get him back as he plan to put together a crew of fighters and dreamers.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but $2.14 and my OC.**

**

* * *

**It was a quiet day on the sea as a beated up marine ship sailing throw the sea. The crew wasn't best of shape, but at least they stand gruading over a cage. Inside the cage was a black haired man, who seem to be dead, but the marines could tell he was live by the way he chest move ever few minutes. He was wearing black slacks and a sleeves white shirt and have a x shape on his right cheek. 

Just then a man walk out of the cabin and slam door shut, making the fall on top of him. He was wearing a lime suit with black strips, a blue undershirt, and what look like iron knuckles on his right hand. His hair was pink and he look somewhat drunk as head straight for the cage.

"Oi, You guys take a break. I'll watch over Draco" he say with a smirk. All the men just nod and went below deck as the man look at the Draco, then pour his glass over Draco's face. Draco cough deeply and spit out the wine, "Gods...that horrible taste..." he spit some more as he raise his head, but bump it against the bars, "How can you drank that stuff, Fullbody?" Fullbody just smirk and kick the cage, "Why don't you shut it and listen to my questions" Malchior growl weakly as his back hit the bars, "Then ask and I'll answer, but make it fast. I want to finish my nap before we say hi to Tobacco Breath."

Fullbody kick the cage again as Malchior hiss lightly, "First off, what happen to the big ship you took from the Captain Hina and why were you on that little strip of land?" he ask as whit a smirk. Draco didn't answer as he shut his eyes, which case Fullbody to kick the cage, "I think your crew had a mutiny and marooned you on the island." Draco's eyes open widly as he look at Fullbody with his eyes seem to set on fire, but Fullbody kick the cage, again, "Oh...did I hit a nevre. Then why not tell me why, Smoker hate you so much?"

Draco blink and then start to laugh like a mad scientist, which made Fullboy take a few steps back. "I see you never seen the pictures of him.", he say as he keep laughting creepy, making the former lieutenant shake, but he snap out of it and kick the cage again, "knock it out" Fullbody say as something caught his eyes, it was a silver locket around Draco's neck. The man smirk as reach for it, "And what do we have here?" Draco's growl and snap at as if he was a wild animal, "None of your bussiness."

Fullboy narrow his eyes as he look at him, "One last question, then i'll take it away from you." "What is it, dumbass?" Draco say as he glace at the sky and blink twice to a parrot just set on the main mass and watch both of the two, "What were you after on the sea? Power? Treasure? Fame?" "None of those." Draco say as he shut his eyes as Fullbody kick the cage once more, "Then tell me what was it?"

"I won't waste my breath on trash." Draco say he glare at the man and spit in his face as Fullbody reach for his locket as the sounds of a set of keys was jingling in the posts back pocket. Draco growl deeply as he try bite his hand but it was to late, as the locket was rip off him, "Nice lil silver. I wonder how much will I get for this in the pawn shop." Draco look very piss but he was trying to come down.

The parrot jump off the mass and flew start behind Fullbody, then the bird flew up and landed on the mass. It watch Fullbody walk away from the cage and head straight for his cabbit with a laugh as he twirl the locket on his finger. The bird whistle as he start to groom his redish feathers, and Draco whistle back with a small smirk as he look around the area for something. He then lay down as the sailors return to their post and when into a sleep.

_...Flashback..._

"Malchior...we meet again" say the figure in the shadows as he took out his two kanatas and begin to spin them and rush toward Draco as their blades meet each others, "Shut it snake breath" Malchior hiss as he push on his opponent's swords, but not making him move.

Then he feel pain on his wrists as he feel something grab it and start to hiss from the pressure. He then drop his two katana as he heard a whisper, "Tell me something, friend. Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?" Draco fall down in pain as if he was being force to and feel like someone was on him. When he look up, he seen no one on him.

His turn his eyes around the figure put his weapons away and chuckle as a boot kick him in the head, "Well...I hope you don't mind if I barrowed your ship." He then kick him again, knocking Draco out cold. When he come to, he found himself on an small island, tired to a seastone chain and watch as the ship was sailing away as laughter was heard from the ship, "Damn Basterds!"

_...End Flashback..._

Draco open his eyes as he woke up from his nightmare in cold sweat and feel something on his shoulder, "Oi, Caption. Sleepy time is over with." Draco look at his shoulder and seen the parrot from earlier, "I know, Jack, I know. Just pass me the keys" Jack just nod and turn, dropping the keys in his hand and then the bird rub against his cheek. _"Oi...I really need to get a girlfriend for Jack.",_ he say to himself as he try out the keys until the cuffs hit the ground.

"Now to get out of here." he mutter as he start try each key, but he blink as the keys wasn't work, "Damn..." he say as he shut his eyes and think, "Jack, I need you to find a pair of normal cuff." He the took off his shirt and cover the cuff with it, picking it up and throw them throw the bars. He smirk as he hear the cuffs hit the water and shake his shirt off the dust, then put it on, "Now the fun will begin." he mutter to himself as he lean against the bars lightly hissing to himself and look at the night sky.

* * *

**Hope you like my first FanFic, please no flamer.**


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece: Draco's Crew

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, just my own charters and $1.02.

The Great Escape part 1

* * *

The brightness of the sun slowly raise as Malchior slowly go back to sleep as the Fullbody walk on broad, yelling at everyone to get to work. Malchior just smirk as he listen to them and then he feel someone kick the cage, "Wake up, Draco." order Fullbody, "We're almost to your final stop.", just the a red blur came down behind the man and the keys hit the deck. Malchior say nothing as Fullbody pick up the keys, "I wonder how long their going to keep you a live." Fullbody turn around and look at him with an evil smirk, only to find Malchior, fast a sleep. 

The Man growl under his breath and stomp away, "Oi...you guys hurry up and make this piece of junk move faster." His men just nod as they there to move as fast as they can, only to find themselve fall to the ground as a large wave hit the so-call ship. Fullbody growl and walk back to his cabin, slamming the door, only to hear it hit the deck as a single parrot set on the mass begin to chuckle.

* * *

A hour later, the ship finally dock and sailors and people start to form around it. Then four, armed marines walk in forth of a man who was holding a black chain, wrapped around Malchior's body and start to pull him off the ship, but Malchior shut his eyes with a smirk as he glace up notice Jack flying over head. "What are you smirking about?", say a voice as puff of smirk came out and hit his face. "Just thinking about the time I was in a bar and got a drunk to wears a pink min...", without warning Smoker left arm turn into smoke and launches his fist into Malchior jaw, make fall back.

"Hurry up and throw him in his cell" Smoker order as he narrow his eyes at the man. Malchior still smirk as he got up and sip some blood out, "What wrong puffing? Don't you want me to tell a story?" Smoker growls under his breath as he reach for his jutte, but stop as he see throw Draco's plan and stomp away."It's always fun talking to you" Malchior said as he was being pull into Logue Town as the parrot follow them.

"Put him in with "Blaze". I'm sure those two can keep themselves busy." say the overweight guard with an evil chuckle and throw Draco into the cell, landed on top of a man who had an angry look on his face. The guards laugh as they lock the cell door and walk away as Malchior got off the man and study him. The man have brown eyes, spiking, black hair with red highlights, have three scars over his left cheek and he wears black pant, a pair of brown boots, a blood red sash, a red bandanna wrap around his forehead, and a black muscle shirt with the Japaneses kanji which means "Evil".

Malchior sigh to himself as he got up and look at the man, "Oi...What are you in for?" The man got up and then slam his fist into his stomach, "Like I waste my words on a piece of trash." Draco just blink as punch didn't do much damage to him and blink, "Like I ask before, "What are you in for"?" he ask as the man start to hiss in pain holding his hand. "I'm not going to waste my words on a dirty pirate.", said "The Blaze" as he look at Draco.

Malchior just sigh and shut his eyes, That's right...Judge me like the government." he mutter as he took a deep breath and the pull apart the handcuffs after his arms pull different ways.

Malchior then look at the man eyes and blink, "Your eyes...their the same as mine..." "No their not. We have different..." Malchior roll his eyes, "I"m talking about the fact, you seen so much pain and..." He was cut off as "The Blaze' pull off one of the legs of the beds and smack him in the head with it, knocking him out, "Mind your own business."

A few minute later, Malchior got up, rubbing his forehead and look at the man and shut his eyes, "Look...I'm sorry about going to far, but I was ask if you like to get to know you." "What for? We're both going to be killed tomorrow" Maclchior just smirk and lean against the wall, "Well...let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeves." Draco say as a lullaby seem to be playing in the back, "And I want to know if your a good guy who don't belong here or not."

"The Blaze" blink and til his head, "What are you saying?" "I just say, are you, liked me, or just your run of meal cut throats." He blink again and Malchior hit his forehead, "Just tell me why they throw you in here." "Oh, that's it...Well, I sort of kick a few people around and I sort kick the wrong ass." "So you're basically here because you fight too much?" "Yeah"

Malchior roll his eyes and got up, "Did enjoy kick their asses." "Not really." he say as he got up, "I'm just working out for the true person I want to fight." Malchior blink and then smile, "Oh...you lost your family because some killed them." "More or less.", said the Blaze and Malchior shrug and hold out his hand, "I'm Malchior" The man slap his hand, "I'm Roy. So what are you planning." Malchior smirk, "You see.", he say as he shut his eyes and lightly chuckle as someone was singing in the background, "rock a bye fat pig on the treetop, When the wind blow the fat pig will rock. When the bough breaks the keys will fall" just then a loud thump was heard "And down came piggy and all"

A few minutes later Jack flew into throw bars and landed on his master's shoulder dropping the keys in his hand, "So what do you think about my voice, Caption?" ask the parrot who seem very happy, "You're off key again" The parrot just blink and then bite Malchior's ear, "You rude jerk." Malchior just blink as the bird try to bite him, but didn't show any pain at all. Roy blink and smirk, "Clever bird" say as the bird turn to him and start to hum lightly as Malchior raise a brow, "Don't praise him"

* * *

A few hour later, a woman run up the stairway wear a pair of glasses, a blue jacket, blue pants, and a yellow shirt with a flower print on it, and slam open the doors to the prison only to see hundreds prisoner running out of the place. She fall do to the side as her glasses hit the floor, "Here. Let me get that for you, Madam" say Draco as he reach for her glasses and hand them to her with a smile. "Thanks" she say as she put on the glasses and look at his face.

"You" she quick pull out her sword and point at Malchior."Nice to see you're doing well, Tashigi" Malchior say as he feel the point the blade against his neck and smile weakly. "You're the jerk who hit on me, a few monthes back." "That wasn't me. It was him", point at Jack who just landed on her shoulder and whisper in her ear, "Hey love, want to go to you're room and have some saki with me?" "You...you trained him to say that", she say as she push the blade closer to his neck. "He did nothing to me, love." the parrot say as he rub against her cheek, "I learn by myself." Tashigi hiss as she look at the bird "GET OFF ME, YOU BAKA BI..." then without of no where a large mop hit her in the head.

* * *

Mal: "Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoy this chapter."

Jack: "Oi..Mal, arn't you forget something."

Mal: "No."

Jack: "You say I get a bigger pa...Zzz... "a small bag cover the bird's head and made him fall to sleep

Mal: "Night you Baka bird."

* * *

Please Reviews, but no Flamers 


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, and if I did, there would be more parts for Buggy the Clown.**

**The Great Escape part 2**

* * *

Smoke form throw the room as Smoker stomp in and look at the cells. "Get up, Tashigi.", he order as soldiers drag in some of the inmates. Tashigi open her eyes to see her Caption and was about to sloat him, but found she was handcuff to the chair she was setting in, "Caption Smoker...How about some help?" Smoker growl as he walk away from her and head straight toward the window. 

He stop as he see a hole cut into the floor and peer down into if. He growl some as he pull out two of his cigars and light them. He jump down the hole and landed on his feet, glacing around the room, seeing nothing but old desks and files, but something caught his eyes as he seen Tashigi's Shigure and sigh as he reach for it and change his bottom part into smoke and flew up.

-Elsewheres-

"Pertty slick move, hitting her with the mop.", Malchior say as the run throw the building, looking for the some weapons. "Yea, but what you did with that sword was really slick. Say, why didn't you keep it?" "I don't take weapons that don't want to work with me.", Malchior mutter as they reach the armory and shut the door, locking it as both of them took a deep breath and a deep sigh, leaning against the door. "What do you mean by that? It's a blade." Roy ask as he look at the boxes "It's have no will of it own."

"Oh really" say Malchior as he walk from the door and start to move the boxes around and open a chest, "Then why does this on keep calling, _The Blaze_" he ask as he came back carring a Guan dao over his shoulder with a smirk. Roy's eyes widing as he seen the dark red staff with a large carve blade at on end and an arrowhead cover in bright red horsehair at the other. Roy took the weapon and hold it close to him, like it was a longlost love, "I thought I lost you forever, big brother." Malchior raise a brow at what he called it and shake his head.

"Oi, Malchior. We better beat it before it's to late." say jack as he flew into the window and landed ontop of a cannon. Malchior roll his eyes as he pull out a black leather chest "I know, but I'm sort of need of something..." he then open it up and smirk, "Not my blades, but it still mine." He took out a small black flask with the letter's "_D.B.M._" and a belt cover in black shurikens. He got his things together and smirk as Roy look at him, "Malchior, how are we going to get out of here?"

Malchior walk over to the window and glace down at the grounds, seeing them cover by marines, "Hmmm..." he then glace at the sky as the moon start to be cover by the clouds. "Jack...I want you to meet use at the docks." "Ok, but you better be there." the bird mutter as he shut out the window. "I will..and no hitting of women." "Up yours, lizard."

Malchior roll his eyes as he turn to Roy and smirk some, "Ok...help me out", he say as start to throw boxes and chests inforth of the door. He stop as he notice a hand-held cannon as Roy keep throwing boxes, making sure no one could use the door. Malchior found redom cannonball and loaded it up and the took out his flask open it up, then a horrible smell came out as he took gulp some of it down. "Gods...I hope this work" he mutter to himself as he aim the cannon at the wall. He took a deep breath as he the cannan fired and made a large hole in the wall.

Malchior took another deep breath as those the cannon down. "Let's go" Roy roar as he run toward the opening, but he stop as Malchior grab a hold of him, "Not let.". He then walk away as he took out a sword and slash the wall on his right side, making another hole. He then kick the wall, making another hole "This our way out" he say calmly and walk throw the next room and doing the same thing to the next wall, until they reach the ten room. He shut his eyes as he walk over to the door and start to slash at it, not making the cut deep but enogh to make a large D on it. He smirk and then glace at Roy who finally caught up with Malchior as he blink, "How...can you do that?" "Skill and training." Malchior say as he took a deep breath and open his eyes as he slash a large circle into the wall and then slam the sword into it. He smirk as he start to pull on the sword, he then took a deep breath as he pull the blade but also pulling the part of the wall.

-Back to Smoker-

Smoker growl under his breath as he hear an explodion, "Draco" was the only thing he say and rush down toward the armory, knowing that where they store most of parite's weapon. When he got to the door and try to open it, but it won't move, "Damn him." He then stomp off, knowing that he couldn't get in the room because the door was made out of seastone and head toward the nearest open window.

-Back to Draco-

Malchior sigh as he watch the clouds slowly covering the moon. "Not that I'm complanting about the sights or anything, but shouldn't we be getting the hell out of here?" Roy ask as he start to worder. "We'll be out soon." Malchior sais calmly as he look at the sky and took a deep breath, "But to get out of here...you got to promise not to scream." "Why would I scream?" he ask Draco "Just don't!" he say as he turn head, looking at Roy's eyes and roy just took a deep breath and nod, "O-ok...I'll shut up until we get away from this place" he say as took a deep gulp.

Malchior shut his eyes as the moon cover by the cloud and took a deep breath, "Keep hold of your weapon and get ready to jump." "Jump?" Roy shout as his eyes seem to bug out and bite his lip as he feel malchior push him off. and start to scream. However, Draco jump at the sametime Blaze and grab a hold of Blaze and cover his mouth, "I told you not to scream" he mutter as Blaze look at him and notice something seem different about him, but he couldn't tell because of lack of light. They seem to glide on to the nearest roof and then landed badly.

-Back to Smoker-

Smoker fanilly got to the armory and look around at the mess and then slam his fist into the wall, making a big dent, "Damn him. He always two step ahead of me." He then turn around and walk into the next room and walk out muttering to himself. He head straight to his office as he throw his cigars on to the floor, and head straight to Tashigi, "Sir, we round up most of the escapies. Now we await for your orders." "It simple." Smoker growled as he pull out two new cigars and light them, "Hunt down and catch all pirates." Everyone yell out "Yes sir" "And one more thing, if everyone seen this man" Smoker growl deeper as he point at a nearby poster of Draco, "Report to me. Do not attack or do anything. He's mine" "Yes sir, but don't you think you putting per.." Smoker turn to the only woman officer and look in her eyes, "I give you orders. Now do it"

Without saying another word, everyone left to hunt down the pirates as Smoker return to his office and set down, muttering to himself as he he pull out something in his desk and look at it. He growl as he rip it up and yell out, "I swear, I'll kill that man." "Boy, do you have angry problems, Smoky." say a figure behind as Smoker head hit the desk with great force. Smoker growl in pain as he try to turn into smoke, "What you need to is smile." the figure say as he start to laugh as Smoker's head start to slam into the desk.

"You're right puddin" say a female voice as the place was cover in purple smoke and a very sexy female figure move inforth of the desk. She smirk as she pull out a playing card and throw it straight down, slashing some of his hair and stuck into the desk, "Why don't you tell him a joke, puddin?" "You're right, love.", say the figure as he move next to her and grin evilly, "What's white, yellow, and can always make a person laugh and smile?" "What puddin?" The figure pull out a daisy from his vest pocket, "My flower.", he smirk as Smoker seem to look like someone pushing his head up. "**Yukai Hana"** the figure say as he start to chuckle and the flower spray purple gas in Smoker's face.

"That's a good one, puddin." the she say as she hug the other figure as he lean against her and kisses her deeply. Smoker stamd up, finally, still coughing and reach for his weapon, but stop as he start to chuckle and fall onto the ground as his face show a big grin. The figures lok at him then look at her, "Let's get going puddin." "Yeah, our show is over. Time to exit, stage left." The both walk into the shadows and disappear as Smoker start to laugh like a mad man.

-Back to Draco-

Malchior jump off the roof and landed on the ground, on all fours, then Roy jump off the roof and landed on the ground, face first. Malchior sigh and rub his temple, "Atless try to land on your feet." he then help him up and glace around as Marines start to march into the street, "Maybe we should get a new clothes.", he mutter as he pull Roy up and rush into a clothier store.

Malchior drop Roy on the ground and smirk, "Go find something new for yourself and make sure you look different then before." He mutter as he walk over to the rack and pull out a leather trench coat, then he pull out pair of shades, and a black fedora. He put them on and smile, "_Prefect_." he say to himself and walk up to the casher. He tip his fingers on the table as he wait for Roy, "Don't make me put you in a blue skirt."

Roy finally came over to the casher, wearing a blood red jacket, a pair of red sunglasses, and a red bandanna wrapped around her forehead, "So...How are you going to pay for it?" Malchior roll his eyes and pull out wad of cash and hand the man 200 beli, "Here you go.", Malchior then head toward the door, "Later Days", Roy say as they walk out and head toward the a nearest bar and grill.

Once in, they seen a large group of Marines, laughing and drinking as one of them have a girl on his lap, "You know _"hic" _I caught Draco a few days ago_ "hic"..._" the man say as he holding the girl by the hips by force, "and I did _"hic"_ it without _"hic" _any help." he say as hicup and pull out a silver locket, "And I took this _"hic" _from that _"hic"_ fool.." "You got to be kidding me." Malchior mutter to himself as he walk over to the group.

* * *

Malchior: "Well that's the end of that chapter and I hope you all like it." 

Jack: "You're a theif" he say as he try to bite his master ear.

Malchior: "I'm Pirate, beside I'm sure no one could figure out who those basic on." he rolled his eyes.

Jack: "Oi. I hope a shark bite your ass"

Malchior: "And I hope I could find those spikes for kabobs."**

* * *

**

Terms/moves

**Yukai Hana**(Happy Flower): A flower that spray a purple gas in oppenents face, making the person laugh non-stop and force them to grin for long prenets of time.


	4. Chapter 4

**One piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, and if I did, I would of have ton of money.**

**The Jerk, The Chef, and a Dragon**

* * *

Malchior watch the group as the leader held on to the wiggling woman. Roy glace at them and at Malchior and shruged, then he walk over to the bar and order grill shrimp and a pirt of beer. Malchior watch them as the man hold up a silver locket and growl as he slowly walk over to the group. He pull out a chair and was about to throw it, but stop as he heard the woman's voice. 

"You better let me go." she said as her long, blound hair wave around as she try to free herself from him. "Why? I paid you. You belong to me for a few hours." He said as he lean in with his lips pucker, but then he felt her hand slaping his cheek. "I'm not that kind of girl." she yelled but then she was push against the table. "To bad for you, but I promise the boys a show." He said as he pin her with his right hand and slide the locket into his pocket. He lower himself to her and was about to forcable kisses her, but she grab a bottle and smash it against his head.

"Are you ok, Fullbody, sir?" ask on of the man who help him up as he start to shake it off, "That little...witch", Fullbody said as he rub his forehead. He then look at the girl who was being hold by two officers, "Let me go" she yell as he pull back. Fullbody walk over to her and raise his right hand to slap her, but he found that he couldn't move it. "You know, you're the worst kind of man I have ever meant." Malchior said as he squeeze his hand, making Fullbody cry in pain.

He then smirk as he turn his head, and kick a table up into the air and then kick it again sending it inforth of two marines. Roy turn around, looking at the little battle and sigh,_ "How can he fight? I mean he must be tired by now."_ he ask himself as he chew on a shrimp. Just then a man landed near him, spilling the beer over Roy's lap. He growl as he grab a hold of his neck and then throw him into the wall.

He then glace at Malchior, who throw Fullbody onto the table and glace at the two who drop the girl and pull out their sabre. "Oi...You two what to play?" Malchior ask as he let go of fullbody and raise his hand and moment them to come. They rush at him with their blade ready to slash at him, "**Dageki Kobura**" he said as he his right hand took hold of left's officer's sword by the blade and force it to knock the other officer's blade out of his hand, he then sigh as his squeeze the blade harder, making it crack and then fall to the ground. "What a weak blade." he said as blood start to dip onto the floor and then punch both of them in the face, force them to hit the wall. Just then two more fly over and landed on the other officer, "Moron" say Roy who look really angry about what they did to his pants.

He turn around to see Fullbody get up and raise his fist, "I don't know _"hic" _who you are, but _"hic" _You're going _"hic"_ to pay _"hic", _He said and throw a punch at him. "**Saru Genkotsu**" Malchior say as he took hold of the fist with his left hand and pull Fullbody toward him as Malchior's right fist hit his stomach, causing Fullbody to spit blood out. Malchior let him go and watch as his opponent's body hit the floor and then Malchior lean down and slide his hand into the pocket and pull out the locket, "Thanks for keeping it safe me.", he said with a smirk.

He then glace at the girl who was being yell at a heavy weighted man, "That's it, Jessie. I can't stand all the trouble you bring here. You're fired!" "Fired?!?! That man try to rape me." She said as she point at Fullbody, "And you're firing me for protact myself" Malchior blink as he took a glace at her haze eyes and her little tan skin. He took a deep breath and got up as he walk over to, "Look. It's my fault. So there's no need to fire her." "He's right. You can't fired me. I quit!" Malchior blink and watch as the girl climb up the stairs and slam the door. He then set down and look at the owner, "Give me grill shrimp and tea.", the man look at him was about to yell at him, but remember who made this mess and nod.

Jessie climb down the stairs, carring a bag, muttering under her voice as she set down and rub her forehead, "Water" she demanded as he drop her bag next to her. Malchior glace at her and sigh, "Sorry." "It's ok. He been trying to find away to fired me" she say as she with a weak smile. "Well, I'm still sorry, Miss. Jessie" he said as he reach for his tea and sip it, "You know, you could come with me and work for me. What did you used to do?"

Jessie look at him and smile sweetly, "I used to be the vice-chef of this bar and grill" "And a big pain in the neck" said the man who surve Malchior his meal and look at the two. "Why don't you mind you're own busy, prev." she hissed out loud which made the owner move back and knock a coplie of glasses, and hit the floor, breaking everywhere. Malchior and Roy blink at the man and at her, "Ok...and do you have any fighting skills?" "Some" she saed as she took a shrimp without looking and just smile, "I study under a master, who also taught me how to cook." He nod and finish up the shrimp and tea, "And do you like the sea?" "I love the sea." He smile and took a deep breath, "And do you have a dream?" "I do, but I'm not saying." she said as she sip her long awaited water.

Malchior smirk and shut his eyes, "You know what." "What?" "I like you. So I'm hiring you" "Really?" She ask as her eyes widing. "Yeah. You're going to be my ship's chef." She blink as she look at him, "What a minute...Who are you two?" "I'm Malchior" he say as he raise his hand to her, "and that's guy behind me, is Roy."

Roy just roll his eyes as he got up and walk toward the door, "Their no point in telling her my name. Once we're out of here...", right before Roy could finish, Malchior slam his hands on the bar and walk straight over to him, "You what?! Hunt down the "Black Hunter Pirates?" "How do you know?" Draco turn around and walk straight toward Roy, "I know that you seek them out and fight them for some reason, and for some reason you keep failed." Malchior look in his eyes, "And that's reason is that's there one of your and about ten of them" Malchior turn around and walk away from him "I say the best bet would be stay with us and wait until we might that so call crew." "Amd why would I" "Because you owe me." "Is that so?" I save your ass, remember?"

Roy blink and then mutter as he shut his eyes, "Fine. I'll stay but you better hurry up" Malchior wave him off as he set down next to Jessie, "So, what do you say? Want to be my cook" "What's in it for me?" "Hmmm...What do you want?" "Beli." "I see. Well, how about this. You join me, I'll give you 200 beli a week" Her jaw drop open as her eyes widing. "Yes that's a yes, or no?" Malchior ask Roy, who just lean against the wall. "Yes..I'll work for you, and maybe...you could help me with my dreams." she whisper under her breath. "What was that?" he ask with a smirk. "Nothing." she say as she finish the water.

-A few minutes later-

They walk out of the pub and grill, and glace around, they notice that a group of heavy armed marines. Malchior sigh and turn to Roy and Jessie, "You two go to the dock" he mutter as he turn around and walk inforth of them, keep his eyes cover with his hat and smile some. "Good evening, gentlemen." he say as the two quickly rush toward the docks, "I believe you're looking for me?" Then without warning a shot knock off his black fedora "Men...you guys really know how to pissed someone off."

He shut his eyes and pull out his flask as he growl under his breath and gulp some of it down. He then put it away as he smirk and shouted out loud, "Ready or not here I come", pulling open his trench coat and then jump up onto a nearby stand and then jump up higher, as he feel the rifle aiming at him, and shouted, "**Hoshi Arashi**" as six shurikens fly toward the men and slide into the barrel of the guns. He then landed inforth of them as their guns explode and walk away with a light chuckle as he pick up his hat and put it on.

He then stop and took a deep breath, "I don't know why you want to fight me lil girl," he say as he side step as Tashigi who try to slash him, "but I real don't like to fight ladies." "Shut up and give up" Malchior just sigh as he move to the side again, making her miss him again and quickly kick her in the butt, "You see I don't like to give up" She hiss as shee turn around and at him, "Oi...you should leave me alone." he mutter as he hold out his two arms and shouted "**Tsuin Kobura Dageki**" and quickly grab a hold of her blade and her left wrist, making sure she doesn't move by pushing pressure. He then smirk, "Don't worried. You're blade won't break" and he push her into a group of Marines, and knock them down. Then he feel his hat fall off his head and glace at it, noticing it was split in two. He growl deeply as he shut his eyes, "You morons really pissing me off" he roar as the moon was cover by clouds.

-at the docks-

"Roy...do you think he'll be ok?" she ask as Roy nod "He'll be find." Just them Jack flew onto Jessie's shoulder and rub against her, "Hey there, love. What to come to my ship? I'll let you drive" Jessie scream as she knock off the bird and look at it, "You..stay away from me...you prev." Roy laugh out loud but then fall to the ground, holding his groan, "Don't laugh at me, Baka" she say as she raise her foot and act like she was going to kick him again.

-back to Malchior-

The area was full of crys of pain, smoke, and scream of terror as the clouds slowly moving away from the moon. Once the moonlight the area, the marines saw a 7 foot black dragonman with large pair of wings and a large tail that seem to be dusty by gold. He growl deeply as he walk toward them but stop as he smirk, "Who's first?"

* * *

Malchior: "Well, what do you guys think?" the sound of crickets feel the room "Knock it off Jack." He throw a shoe at the bird and he fly into the air. 

Jack: "Jerk. You know only three people review, doesn't mean their not reading." another shoe are throw at Jack but missed again.

Malchior: "Baka!"

Jack: "You're the Baka"

Malchior: "No you're the prevy baka."

a sign was in place of the two "this will take a few days"

* * *

**Terms/moves**

**Kobura Dageki**(Cobra Strike): He quickly move ether arm and strike ether the opponent's sword, shoulders, arms, wrists, and neck, grabbing the the areas and squeeze. This cause quick pain and could break bones or metal, if he use enogh pressure.

**Saru Genkotsu**(Monkey Fist): He grab the opponent's writh, after the opponent throw a punch, and then pull the opponenttoward him while punching the opponent's stomach or chest, causing great pain and force in the opponent.

**Hoshi Arashi**(Stars Storm): He normal jump into the air as he reach for six shurikens and then throw them at his opponents, aiming for their arms and legs.

**Tsuin Kobura Dageki**(Twin Cobra Strike): It's basic the same as Cobra Strike, but he used both arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Piece:Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, and if I did, I would of have ton of money.**

**Darkness, smoke, flames and the sea.**

* * *

"Mr. King," said the figure that was talking to a small black snail on his wrist, "I'm sorry to report that we'll didn't found your mark." "What do you mean?" hisses the snail as it give the figure a dirty look. "It wasn't my fault." "Or mine," said the other figure who appear in purple smoke, "But I know where he is." The snail eyes narrowed as he hissed "Find him and bring the fool to me." "Y-yes sure" they say as they straighten up. "Then move out, or I'll spit on you" 

They look at each other and close the cover over the snail, "What the hell did you open the Den Den Mushi and puff out of it?" "Sorry, puddin', it's sliped and opened...I sort of freaked out." "Fine. So let's get a scaliy" he mutter as he took hold of her and they disappear from sight.

-Meanwhile-

Malchior knock a group of armed men, who rush at him, with his tail and look at them, "Is this all you got?", he said with a hiss. Just then, Tashigi somehow got behind him and slash at his back. He hisses in pain as his tail slams into her, making her hit a window, and then growling deeply he looked at them, "You guys really need to stop fighting me." He then jumped onto a nearby buildin as his claws diged into the wall and started to climb the buildin as quickly as he could, trying to forget the pain and the bullets that were flying toward him.

Malchior was hissing deeply as he fell on the roof, breathing hard, "Maybe I should of stayed with Roy and Jessie" "And who would they be?" the figure said as Malchior open his eyes. "Oh..it's the clown and his lil doggie" he mutter as he turned back to his human form and glaced at them, "So..I take it he want's me." he said as he slowly stould up, "Well, he can't have me."

The figure starts to laugh as he walks over to him and then smack Malchior in the forehead with his cane, making him take a few steps back "You know, you're always a barrel of laughs." Malchior growled alightly as he watched him, "Why don't you go back to your lil hole with your bit-" right before he could finish, a foot hit him in the face. "Watch what you say about her." the figure said as Malchior rubed his jaw.

Malchior looked at the two and growled to himself, but glace behind him and smirked, "You're really think you two can keep me?" he asked as he shut his eyes and took a deep breath as four silver balls landed infront of him. "What?!" said the figure who slowly bent down but his eyes widen as out came white smoke. Both figures started to cough as they covered there eyes.

When the smoke clear, Malchior disappear, and was replace by Tashigi and her group. She look around and then narrowed her eyes as she looked at the two, "Who are you?" "We have many names." he say as he held his cane close and smirked. "The main question is, Will you leave or stay and play?" said the woman who disappeared in puff of purple smoke and reappear behind the group holding up two decks of cards. Her long red hair seem to wave in the wind, as the moon light hit her silkly white skin and her green eyes making them glow. She weared a gothic looking school girl uniform, long black gloves and a cloak that waved into the wind.

"It's...it's The Succubus" one of man yelled as the men started to shake of the romurs they heard of them. Some call her a black wildow, that kill guys that fallen for her, other say she was a killer that just love to taste blood of her kill, and other say she only kill those with have high ranks, both marines or pirate. They all aim their guns at her, but they start to shake, "Oh puddin, look like they still know me and I still have to deal with those silly romurs."

The man started to laugh out loud as he walked over to his girl, dropping a small egg like ball with a smile painted on it, "Well, I'm glad to say those rumors are as true as two beli bill" He then take her hand and smile, "Say we?" "Yes." "Hold right there. I'm placing you under arreast" "You're kidding right?" he say as he smirk, "Because that's a pertty bad joke." Just the ball spray the whole area with green smoke. The marines started to cough and tried to cover their mouth, but it was to late. The gas started to take its effect, turning most of the marines paralyze and force them to smile evilly. "You got to love that **Yukai Kitai** it always make people smile." "But puddin, she not smiling." she said as she pointed at Tashigi. Tashigi pants as she try to move toward the two but fell down, "There's always one out of hundred who can't take a joke." he mutter as they turn around and disappear into the night, looking for their prey.

-back to the docks-

"So, what do we do?" ask Jessie aas he looked at the two. Jack flew up on her shoulder and rubed against her cheek, murring happily, "Simple, love. Find a boat to get out of here" Jessie pushed the bird off her and walk towards the boats and look at each one of them, then she felt a chill going down her spine. She turned around, looking at Malchior walking toward the them, but he fell to the ground, panting hard, "Must...escape...this island..." he muttering as he slowly got up and look at them, "Found a...boat, yet?"

They both looked at him and shruged as they smile, "Ummm...you didn't tell us to." Roy said as the Jack flew on his head, "I told them to, but they..." "Oi...Jack." "Yes Malchior?" "Shut it." "Moron" "Baka bird." Malchior mutter as he glace at the boats and walk over to a small boat that had blood red sail. He smile as he could tell it could hold up to four people, "I think this will work for now." He say as he slowly turn around and then growl as he notice a shadow like figure slide behind Jessie. Malchior narrow his eyes as he rush toward her and pushed her out of the way, before a shadow took her. "What the He..." she stoped in medsentents as she looked at the figure with a wicked smile as he stood infront of Malchior, "Well, I didn't know you're still around lil Blue Rose." he said as his eyes met her eyes but then glaced at Malchior.

"Well, well. Look like we can kill two birds with one stone." he said as his arm grew long and went toward Malchior's shadow and was about to take it, but without warning Malchior changed to his hybred form, and shouted "**Oni Bakufuu**" His mouth start to glow blue and the a blash blue flames hit the figure, making him hiss in pain, "Oh...you remember his weakness" "No...I just pissed." he roared as a woman appear behind them in a puff of purple smoke, holding two derringers, pointing at Malchior and fire, "**Umi-ishi Shu-to**" she mutter as the bullets fly toward him.

Just then, Jessie jump behind, hold a steel staff and twist one of the ends, "**Suitoru Toku**" she yell as a red steel umbrella came out of the staff, stoping the bullets on contact. The woman just blink and mutter, "What the hell?!?!" she then throw her guns to the side and pull out two more derringers and fired at her again, but they did the same as the other two, "Hey lil brat." "Who are you calling a small, weak pitsqit?" Jessie yelled as she rush at her and fold her umbrella and was about to hit her opponent, who disappear in purple smoke and reappear behind her tossing her guns to the side and pull out two more, "Now I got..." the woman fell to the ground as Roy held out his weapon, "Oi, next time, watch where you going. You could of hurt my parter." he say as he saw the parrot and Malchior run past them.

"We got to go" Malchior yelled as he got into the boat with his parrot on top of his head, "Joker isn't down" They both blink and look at the two who seem to be knock out, however, the shadow creature slid into the shadows, and reappear behind Jessie as he turn back to his true form, and wraped both his arms around her, holding her by the neck and waist, "Its been a long time." he said to Jessie who sqorm around, trying to get free. The man smirked wickly with his thin, purple lips and whisper, in her ear, "I remember the last time we met. How many friends did I killed in that little village?" he asked as he squeezed her neck. His red eyes seemed to look at the two men who were ready to attack. "Not going to answer me?" he ask her again as she keep her mouth shut, "Ok, but I think you should know, that your master..and your friends met the reaper with a smile." He begin to laught, but then he gasp as he feel her staff hit him in the groin, letting her go as he fell to the ground.

Malchior just blinked and looked at Roy and Jack, "Remind me not to make her made" they both noded in agreement as Jessie rush pass them, "Lets get the hell out of here" she yell as the two look at the area and then jump abroad, quickly getting the little boat moving as Draco change back to his normal form and smirk, "May this be the day you all remember that you almost caught Caption Mal.." just then an apple hit his mouth and made him fall onto the ship. He set up and shake his head as he started to laugh, then bit into it.

Then from out of nowhere a cannonball came flying toward them, but it miss by a few yards. Malchior growled to himself as he seen Fullbody's ship moving toward him, "That guy doesn't know when he's beat" He looked at the two and bite his lip, "I know I should of catch ride on a seaking." Jessie quickly open up her umbrella "**Suitoru Toku**" she yell as she use it to stop a cannonball and looked at the other two, "Hang on to something" Malchior took hold of the mass as the bird hold onto sail and Roy took his Guan dao stab the arrowhead into one of the side of the boat. He then pulled on the staff, turning it into a three section, and stab the otherside of the ship, as he took hold of the middle and looked at Jessie who folded her umbrella and quickly push the tip into the water, "**Inpakuto**" she yell as she push on the handle. Without warning, the boat flew out of the water with great speed and power, making the three far away from the island. Jessie flew throw the air and was heading to hit the water hard, but Malchior took hold of her.

-two hours later-

"So where are we headed?" Roy ask as Malchior pull out a map and smirk, "We're head for a lil place called, Omashu." "Why there?" Jessie asked as she set on the edge of the boat. "We need a ship as well as a few other things." "Like?" "Like geting Blaze some lessons" Roy eyes narrow and looked at him, "What do you mean by that?" "I mean you need to work on your skills." "Meaning?" "He meant, you suck at fighting." Jessie said to Roy as Malchior slap his head and chuckle some.

-three days later-

"First the stupid waiter made me go down in rank, now if I get beat they're going to kick me out of the Marine." Fullbody mutter as he walked threw the hosptil hallway, carring cigars, chcolates, and flowers. He walked into the room and smiled slightly at Smoker who was being nagged at a nurse, telling him to get back into bed, but he didn't listen. "I have a job to do. So let me do it" Smoker said under his breath as he reached for two cigars, but the nurse hit his hand, "No smoking." she say as she look in his eyes, like she was warning him to do what she said or she'll turn him into a girl.

Smoker just sigh as he gave in, then he notice Fullbody, "What do you want?" he said with a puff. "I thought you would like this" he say as he hold out his gifts, but Smoker just wave them off, "Put them with the rest" he mutter as he point to a huge pile of cards, boxes and flower were in the corner, "I heard that you losse to Draco" Smoker said as he lay back, look out the window, "Yeah, but I tryed to catch him again, like I did before." "You didn't caught him." "W-w-what are you saying? I caught with my right hand." Smoker sigh and look at him, "You been played like a flute." "How so?" Fullbody ask as he took hold of his hands and squeeze them hard. "He needed a ride." Smoker mutter.

Just then, the nurse came over to Smoker and handed him a brown envelope, "I forgot to tell you this came for you." "Put it with the oth.." he stop in mid-sentense and took hold of it and notice the seal, a shape of a dragon holding up two swords. He growl under his breath as he opened it up and put a white envelope and a note saying, "Thanks for having me in your town, Puffy. I'll make sure to come back real soon and we'll have a few jugs of saki together. Mal". He growl as he crumble the paper in his hand and then open up the other envelope and cheek inside. Smoker eyes widing and then narrow as he jump out of bed as three photo fall onto the floor. He opened up the window and was about to turn into smoke, but the nurse grab him by the ear and drag him back to the bed.

Fullbody pick up the photos and glace at them, and start to laugh as he fall onto the floor. The nurse reached the photos to see what's so funny and she fall next to Fullbody, laughing like and insane person. "Smoker...Why...hehe..are you...wearing a skirt?" Smoker growl at the two and shut his eyes, "You two are so lucky."

-Omashu-

"Stop!! Thief!!" yelled a man, dressed in black, running out of a huge house looking at the roof as he runs. Just then a man jump infront of him, wearing a black tuxedo, a long cape, white gloves, and a red demon mask. The man fell back in shock as the figure lifted up his cane and started to laught evilly. His long blue hair wave in the wind as the man covered his eyes, hoping it was a dream. Just then well-arm people ran toward them as the fog came in, covering the everything. Once the fog cleared up, the figure disappears, leaving the man hanging by a nearby tree as he yells, "Damn you, Faust!"

* * *

Mal: Well...I have to say this is get good. 

Jack: Oh please. It's not

Mal:I hate to ask...So what wrong with it?

Jack: There's only one girl and I don't think she likes me.

Mal: I think she does...Infact I bet there's a couple of people who like you.

Jack: Really?

Mal: Really! Infact, I think we should have a poll.

Jack: A poll?

Malchior: A poll. All we need to do is ask the poeple who's reading this chapter to tell us what they think about you.

Jack: Yeah. let's do it! I want to see some fan mail for me.

* * *

**Terms/moves**

**D.B.M.**(Dragon Breath Mixer): This basic a chemical that alone Malchior to breath flames which he keep in a silver flask. This mixer is very powerful and can easily light in a quick blaze, one it hit cool air, but does have a very awful taste. Infact, Malchior say it's almost taste like his devil fruit.

**Succubus**: A female demon who like to sleep with her prey and then take their life.

**Derringer**: A mini pistol that can be hidden everywhere on the person's body.

**Yukai Kitai**(Happy Gas): An egg-shape bomb is drop on the ground, inforth or inbetween a group of people, and green smoke explode from it, causing the group of people to be paralyze and force the person to grin until the gas wear off.

**Oni Bakufuu**(Demon Blast): Malchior drank a small amout of D.B.M. and out came a blue flame blast fom his mouth. This move can cause quick pain and burns. It also can be used for a bright blast of light, blinding his opponents.

**Umi-ishi Shu-to**(Seastone Shoot): Basical a buttel made out iron and seastone and fire from derringer. This move is very powerful if the person have many of these guns hidden on their body.

**Suitoru Toku**(Absorb Shield): When she change her staff into a steel umbrella, that she can used as a shield that can stand up to bullets to cannonballs. The reason that it can take some much pressure is because the shield can absorb the energy that hit it.

**Inpakuto**(Impact): This move happen when she fold the umbrella and ether push the tip of it into someone or something or pus the handle, which releasing the power that was save with great force.


	6. Chapter 6

**One Piece: Draco's Crew  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Jessie, but I do own my oc and sadly, Jack.**

**Are We There Yet?**

**

* * *

**

"Are we there yet?" ask Jessie as she started to play with her hair. "For the the 300th time, No." Malchior yelled as he pull out the map and look at it, "We have at lest two more days." "Well, we should do something to pass the time." Jessie said as she looked at Roy, who was trying to catch a fish with his guan dao, but miss everytime.

"What do you have in mind?" Malchior said as he pull on the sail, tring to make the boat sail faster. "How about we talk about our past?" Malchior eyes widen as he heard and then cough a bit, "Ummm...how about you start, Roy?" Roy's eyes grew as he heard what Malchior said and glace at Jessie, "How about you start?"

Jessie blink and nod as both men sigh to them self, "I was born in a small village in the East Blue..."

_-flashback- _

A stormy night was over the island, Galvan. Screems and cried of death came from a three storey house. There in a corner of a small bedroom, was a six year old, blound girl, shakeing in fear as she whatched blood seek under her door. She cover her ears and shut her eyes as she heard her mother screaming when a gun fired with a slashing of a knife.

Then everything went quiet, the young girl quickly headed toward the window, trying to get it open. Then she heard foot steps heading toward her room. She bit her lip and quickly broke the window, then she wrapped a sheet around herself and jumped out, but someone took hold of her left arm as he laughed, _"Oi..It's a bit rude to run from your daddy" _say the man as he started to pull her back into the room, cutting her arm on the glass.

She looked up at the man and narrow her eyes, "You're not my daddy. You're just a murder." she screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. He held on to her arm thightly as it bleed. _"Hahaha...I am your father"_ he said as he took hold of her other arm and dragged her out of the room, passing her decease family. She was in shock of all thebodies lying still in their own blood as she got draged out the door.

He started to laugh as he droped the weapon on the floor and then pulled out a match, lighten it and throwing it on a bunch of papers by the house. A few minutes later, the house caught on fire as the girl kept crying. The man smirked at his work and then took hold of her hair and pulled her away from the house as he started to laugh out loud, _"Hahahaha...I love my life." _He then dragged her onto a little boat and sailed away.

_-year in a half later- _

The girl was later found in a small little shack, near Gosa Village with her father. He always found a reason or a way to beat her til she was close to death and then he left her alone, leaving her to surive. When he came back, he would throw her on to the bed and started to cut her near the scar she has on her left wrist.

Then her birthday came and he made plan for her. He tided her down to the bed and whisper, "Happy birthday" as he pulled out a small dagger and was about to stab her, but stoped before it her heart, "Get out of me..." he hissed as he drop the dagger to the side, _"Stop fighting me and kill your daughter." _said the voice from his shadow. Her father toke hold of the blade and quickly sliced off the ropes, freeing her daughter "No...I perfor to take my own li..." he gasp as his hand stabbed himself with the dagger and fell to the floor. He then looked at her daughter's eyes and groan in pain. "Jessie...leave here...and...I love..." he then fell back as he shut his eyes. Without saying a word she ran out of the shack as the voice begin to laugh out loud, _"HAHAHA..."_ then the shack when up in flames, _"I love a good drama/comedy." _

_-two years later- _

She was found on the streets of Gosa Village, living and taking what she can. One day, she was found by a blind man that took her in, after she tried to take his money. He then trained her how to use a staff and raise her as one of his own, in his own dojo. The man told her that he was once a great pirate who been over the world and took on many strong people in battle, but he faced a man that took away his sight from him, but he also had no reggets for what the man did.

_-End flashback- _

"...and we move to Roguetown when the fish-man start to demand too much money", she said as she looked at the sea. She then turned around seeing guys have their jaw drop. "Ok...but that doesn't explain...umm..." Roy stop as he seen something in the water and try to get it with his weapon. "I think he mean your weapon? It's not really a staff." "It's call Lei Kun" she said as she got up and pull it up, "And she is a staff" "Ok...but I do understand, how it can do that?" "My master gave it to me. He said a friend of his made Lei Kun for him after they left their crew." she said as she start to wave it around, "Sopposable, he made it with all the knowagle and tools they gained over their travels."

Just then, a giant red eel-like creature came infroth of the boat as it hiss in pain. Malchior glace at Roy who was stabbing at something in the water, "What are you to do?" Roy just shrug, "I'm trying to catch dinner." Malchior looked at Jessie and then at the monster, who seemed in pain, "Oi...Jessie...take care of him" he say as he pointed at Roy "And I'll take care of our new friend."

They nod to each other and they walk toward their opponents, which seem to busy with eachother. A minute later, Roy was holding his manhood, shaking on the deck as he moan in pain, well the Sea King was laying in the water with four bump on it's head, "Oi...You think these guys would know better.", he mutter and walk below deck, then came back with a great amount of rope.

_-Ten minutes later- _

"You better pick up the speed, baka, or I'm having you with rice" Malchior roared as the Sea King pulled the boat. "Oi...Jessie...did your master ever been to Skypiea?" "I'm not sure, but the name sound familiar." Hmm...I wonder...Malchoir thought to himself as he shut his eyes and smirked as Roy finally got up, still holding his groin, "one of these days, I'm going to kill both of you."

They both look at each other then at Roy and back at eachother and start to laugh out loud,, "That's a good one" "I really needed a good laugh." Roy growl under his breath and pulled out his weapon and was about to slash at both of them, but he stoped as he looked at Malchior's eyes. He started to shake as he droped his weapon, "Got something on your mind?" Malchior asked as his eyes seemed to be the same as the Sea King. "No...I'm just...ummm..." "Look, I know you have some skills and you're pretty smart, but that doesn't mean you're powerful enogh to take on the Black Hunter Pirates." He said as Roy sat down and nod sadly, knowing he was beat.

"Good. Now tell me, why do you hunt that group of pirates" Roy rubed the back of his head and sighed, "...I'm going after them because they took someone from me." "Your Girlfriend?" Jessie ask. "No, my sister." Malchior sighed as he shut his eyes, "Oi...Hurry up and move faster before I get hungry.", the Sea king gulped and moved faster as if he saw a ghost as Malchior turned to the other with a slight smirk, "I'll help you out, Roy, plus getting some payback." "Payback?" "Don't ask." yelled the parrot as he set on the mass, "Just don't ask." "Ok..." Jessie as he look at Malchior, "Who was that guy and his girlfriend, that attack us a few days ago?"

_-Flashback- _

"He's going to enjoy killing your new crew, just like your old ones." Joker said as he smirked in his shadow form, "and he's going to enjoy making sure you're meet the reaper, but he's going to force you to watch before you pass on to the next world." Malchior growl deeply as he change into his powerhouse form and shouted, "Oni Bakufuu!" and a blue flame hit the shadow form and the glace at the Jessie, who was busy with the other woman. Glad I have her with me...,he thought to himself as he saw Roy picked up a bottle of rum and gulp it down, then Roy broke the bottle on her head, but Roy needed to put more move in him to become a powerful fighter.

_-end flashback- _

"Oh...you mean those two Baka" Malchior mutter as he slowly walked below deck, "Their just asses..." "Then...I want to take them down" She said as he followed him. "No need. Their most likly in cages by now" "No...we need to take them down" Malchior eyes narrowed as turn around and growl, "I know what you mean. I seen mean people pass on, but I can't take them down." "What do you mean?" "I mean, if I take one down three more take there place" "He's the one who took control of my fath...We need take them down" she muttered as she remember that smirk, the same smirk on her father. "Well, we did. So let leave it at that." Malchior said as he walked away, Does she think she's the only one who lost love ones?, he thought to himself as he shut his eyes and sigh deeply.

"Hey, Malchior...Why did Smoker hate you so much?" Roy asked as he saw him walk back on deck. He just blinked and started to laugh "Oh...You really want to know?" he asked as he pulled out a large black envelope and open it up. "I do." he said as Malchior pulled out a picture and handed it to him. Roy eyes widen and then started to shake and moaned, "Oh...gods...puck out my eyes..." throwing the picture down on the deck and headed toward the sea and dunch his head.

_-Flashback- _

"Oi...bar keep can you give that man over their a drink" asked an 18 year old Malchior as he hand the bar keep a small bottle of sake. The bar keeper noded and walked over to a younger Smoker and handed him the bottle.Three minute later, Smoker was wasted from the small bottle and got up, begining to dance around as Malchior just blink, Oi...I wonder what would happen...

_-three hours later- _

Smoker found himself in a fountion, wearing a blue skirt, highheels, and a matching purse. He ran back to the base without anyone seeing him and quickly put on his unifrom. He glaced at the floor as he noticed the purse and opened it up. He picked it up and was about to put it up when a couple of photos came out of it and landed all over the room. He glaced at them and quickly riped them up. He then, saw a notice with a seal and a dragon on it, holding two swords. He opened it and read it to himself, Dear drunken moron, I hope you had fun. I know I did. You should of saw yourself once you put on your skirt. Everyone laughed at you and couple guys danced with you. They then asked me to give you their adderesses, which is on the back, but thats not importent. What's importent is, I took pictures. Of couse you have most of them, but I'm sure I can make more copies. Well, I hope you had fun, Caption Malchior. After he was finish with it, he riped it apart and made a vow that he'll get Malchior back.

_-End flashback- _

"Good times." he say as he glace at Jessie who was holding onto the picture and start to laugh as she lay on the deck. He then take the photo and slide it back into the envelope as he walk over to the Sea King "We're making good time" he say as he enjoy the sea breeze on his face and in his long hair.

_-Meanwhile- _

"Oi...Why did it took us so long to get out of that stupid town?" said the woman next to Joker. "Simple. You didn't stop them, Roulette." "Don't blame, clown boy. You could of knocked out the lizard boy if you wasn't taking your time beating those morons." The two angry about 20 minutes, then took hold of each and started to make out. Just then, the Den Den Mushi ringed on Joker's wrist and sighed, "Always happen." he muttered and answered, "Hello Mr. King." "Shut it and return to base." "Why sir? We didn't catch Draco." "I'm awhere of that, Miss Roulete, but I have new orders for you two." "Yes sir" he said and hanged up then disappear from site right before kissing each other.

_-Omashu- _

"People of Omachu. I had maded up my mind." said the man wearing a black suit. "Starting today, I, Mayor Norm West, has put an award on for the head of Faust." Everyone looked at each other and start to mutter as the mayor smiled, "The award will be anything that person can wish for, maybe it be money to a year surpeils of can beets and to make sure that this rouge is brought to me, I signed up "The Lunar Lotus" the crowd start to go wild as a short, black hair young lady walked beside the mayor. She was wearing a white robe, black pants, and wooden sandles as she faced the mayor giving him a dirty look.

"And one of the best men, who ever fired a gun. The man who shot Daddy The Father's gun out of his hand, Ken Shiba." the mayor yelled as a mendue built man, walked toward the mayor, wearing a black fedora, with bullets covering the band of the hat, yellow sunglasses, brown vest, slacks and leathers. He smiled at everyone who was going wild for him, "Let the hunt begin" The mayor yelled and walked away from the crowd, Yes. The sooner we get rid of Faust, the sooner we can be part of the world government.

_-back to Malchior-_

"So...are we there yet?" Jessie said as she returned to playing her hair with a smirk. "For the 301th time, NO!!!!!" he yelled as the sea king started to shake in fear, "And we won't be there tell tomorrow." and turned to her, "So what's for dinner?" "Ummm...just rice, bread, and carrots." "That's it?" "Yeah...no fishs, no chickren, and no beef." "NO MEAT?!?" Malchior roar as he fell back, with a shocked look on his face.

* * *

Malchior: "I hope youguys like it so far." bow and shut his eyes "Well...I been meaning to put this on, but I forgot to, but I don't own Jessie. She is own by a good friend." 

Jack: "Me!" flew on Malchior's head "She soo good and sweet and very cute and she also like to weared alsort of things like..."

Malchior: Growling deeply as he took hold of Jack and squeeze him and start to shake him, "PREVY BIRD!!!!!!!!!!" Let go of him as he calm down and smile, "Sorry Venessa...He have a mind of his own. hehehe..."

Jack: Fall onto the ground, cough a bit, "Remember to leave your reviews and no flames or..." cough "lizard breath will hunt you down."

* * *

**Terms/Moves**

**Lei Kun**: is a Chinese god of thunder and chase evil away.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Piece: Draco's crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Jessie, but I own my oc and Jack.**

**Omashu: The Pervy Old Sifu **

* * *

"Are we ther..." "For the last time! No!" Malchior roared as he cut off the ropes that were holding the sea king and let it go free. It swam as fast as it could trying to get away from them. Malchior turned around and looked at Jessie who pulled out her weapon and smacked him on the head. "Oi...No hitting the guy who's paying you." Malchior said as he rubbed his forehead "We have at least an hour." The wind started to blow hard, filling the sail of the boat. 

_-Three hours later-_

"I thought you say a hour!" Jessie said as she started to tap him with her staff, but he just sat there with a sigh, "It's not my fault that Roy fell to sleep on the helm." Malchior muttered as he took hold of the staff and pulled it away from her, "Now, knock it off." Just then a ship with an elephant on it's bow, were infornt of them. He blinked and smirked some as he put his staff on to the ground. "I'm going to ask for some help."

Roy opened his eyes as he yawned and watched as Malchior jumped onto the other ship. "Oi...what's up?" "I don't know, but he said something about help." she say as she kicked up her weapon and caught it, "I said we should get ready for anything." She looked at the sail and tried not to laugh at the fact that their Jolly Roger had a red nose.

_-On the ship-_

"Oi...where's your baka caption at?" Malchior asked as he took hold of a skinny man, who was riding an unicycle. The man hissed as he tried to slash at Malchior's sides, but he couldn't move, "Let me go." Malchior narrowed his eyes as he saw someone walk out of the caption, "Mohji...Help me.." the man say right before he was threw at the mass, knocking him out.

Malchior smirked as he turned, seeing a man riding a lion and he rolled his eyes, "You never change, Mohji." "You better leave my ship alone, Draco.", the animal tamer said as he pulled out his whip and lightly tiped his pet, telling him to rush. Malchior just raise a brow to it, "Not that old trick.", he muttered as the lion taer's whip move toward him and then slashed the top of his hat. Malchior growled as he tossed his hat into the sea. "Oi...No one messes with my hat." He roar as the lion tried to slash at him as his master yelled out to his crew, "Get up and attack."

Malchior growled deeply as he walked straight to Mohji, who jumped off his pet, and rushed toward him and was about to hit him, but Malchior took hold of the the end with both hands. He look at him and hiss in pain as he felt blood dipping onto the deck. "You foolish baka.", He muttered as he let go of him and kicked him in the side, "I just want to know, is where the hell is Omashu and then you have to messed up my new hat." Malchior eyes seemed to shake Mohji, as if he was facing a Sea King.

Mohji slowly got up and took a deep breath as he pulled out a map and glaced at it, "Ok...j-just go n...north-east and y..you s...should be t...there in t...two hours..." He then droped onto his knees and begin to beg, "Please don't kill us. We're still have a mission..." He then looked up as he saw Malchior on the edge of the ship. "I won't kill you or your crew." he said as he seem to calm down, "Just be lucky that I don't have any blades" he then smile as he jump down to his boat.

_That was a close one._ Mohji thought to himself as he looked at the damage on the ship and his crew, _To think he was strong enogh to beat my crew, but he didn't kill a single one. He maybe stronger then before, but he still has a soft heart._ He shaked his head and then looked at them, "Alright, you guys are going to fix the ship up and then you all better heal fast for our plan to work" he yelled as he walk backward to his room and mutter to himself, "We better hurry, or Caption Buggy will have our heads."

_-a few minutes later-_

They were on there way for Omashu, leaving the ship alone, "Why didn't you let us come with you?" Jessie demand as Roy was leaning against the mass, sleeping. Malchior shut his eyes as he was putting bandages on his right hand, "Oh...I didn't want you to mess with those bakas." "Why?" "Because they're a crew of the worst group of prevs you will ever meet." Her eyes widen as Malchior started to fix up his left hand and glaced down on the deck, looked at the blood and sighed. "Be right back" he said as he walked away and came back with a wet towal and start to clean up the mess.

"So what's in Omashu?" she asked as she watched him. "Many things...great food, friendly people, good dojos that rivals the ones down in Karate Island...no World government...and in away...the end and the begin." Jessie tilted her head as she looked at him, trying to understand but just sighed as she watched him heading below deck and rubbed her eyes, _I may never understand that man._

_-2 1/2 hours-_

"Finally, Omashu!" Jessie said as she glare at Malchior, "What? How was I soppose to know that storm was moving near up?" Malchior say as he move close to her, their eyes meet ads daggers come out of them. "Oh no...mommy and daddy fighting again" Roy mutter as he finally jumped onto the dock and chuckled. They look at each other and they both nodded. They walked with roy and pulled him into a dark alley.

_-few minutes later-_

"Damn moron needs to keep his mouth shut." Malchior said as he walked out with Jessie as they draged Roy toward the town. "Tell me about it. He is lucky we didn't kill him." Jessie muttered and glacned at the two, "So this is Omashu?" "Yes. A great place with a great dream" Said the man dressed in a black suit and then took hold of a hand, "I'm Mayor West and how are you my dear?" and begin to kisses the hand. "First off, I'm no ones dear" the mayor looked up seeing he was holding Malchior's hand and start to spit, "Second off, I surgest that you watch what you're doing." "Yes..sir..." the mayor said with a light hiss and walked away.

Malchior sigh as he let go of Roy and walked over to the foundtion and dipped his hands into the water, washing his hand, "Always wondered why I left this place...Now I remember." "Is this your hometown?" "No...but it's close enough." He said as Roy rose to his feet and looked at the two, "I am so going to kill you two..." Malchior rolled his eyes, "Fine, but first you need to get stronger. So follow me." Malchior said as he walked away from the two, but stoped as he glaced at a poster hanging on a wall. Malchior eyes narrowed as he read it,_ Looks like someone found the shine_, he thought and begin to walk away, rubbing his chin.

A few minutes later, they walked up to an old, run down dojo, it seemed that it would fall down if a light breeze came by. The only thing that was holding the dojo together was the vines that covered it. "What a dump!" Roy said and started to shake as he feels Malchior's eyes glaring at him. Malchior then showed a some what goofy grin as he shut his eyes, "That's what I say when I came here."

He then reach for the bell's rope, when a hand took hold of Malchior's wrist, "That won't be neceary, Mal." said a young woman with a light smile. Her short black hair, with silver tips, waveing in the wind as she was wearing a pink tanktop and loose black pants. She bowed to him as she opened her eyelids, showing her greyish green eyes, "So what brings you here?" Malchior just smiled and leaned up to her and whispered, "I need the old man's help." Draco eyes widen as he felt her fist striking his stomach. Malchior blinked as he took a deep breath, "I-I see you never loose your touch, Karai."

"You know he hates it when you called him that." Karai said as she took hold of Malchior ear and pulled him in to the dojo. The other two looked at each other and was about to leave him to the "Old Man", but Karai turned her head and says, "Get your asses in here before I kick them" They both move in and was shock to see the dojo was in better shape than before. The only thing the dojo needed was a good cleaning.

After walking threw, the hallway, they come to an old, bald man wearing a white robe, reading a blue book. He stop reading and looked up at them, "Oi...oi...Just what I need, more pain.", he then looked at Karai "Show them out." Malchior looked at him and then sighed to himself as he got on his knees and bowed down to the old man, "Sifu, I need your help." "You alway needed help. I'm surpised they didn't put a straight jacket on you years ago." "Always the wit, Sifu." "Look I don't have time to listen to you or your pit little deals about the World Gover..." he stopped as he glaced at Roy who was mimicking him. He blinked and then stand up, "Who are you?" Roy didn't say a word as he looked at the old man. "He is Roy the Blaze", Malchior said as he looked at his sifu, "He wishes to become stronger to save his sister."

The old man shut his eyes and put his book down, "I guess...I can train him." "Good." "How long will he be learning?" "I say a week or two?" "Impossible." Malchior smirked as he pulled out a pair dice. "How about a bet." "What do you have in mind?", the old man asked as he smirk. Karai sighed, "Here they go again" she said under her breath as Jessie glaced at her, trying to figure out what she meant. "Odds, you train him in one week and let him stay here.", Malchior said as he rolled the dices in left hand. "Evens, you give up being a caption and you will start calling me Sifu all the time", the old man said as he smirk and Malchior just roll his eyes, "Do we have a deal?" Malchior just smirked and throws him the dices, "Roll the dices, old man."

The sifu caught the dices and rolled them in his hand, mumbling to himself and the he open his eyes as he those the dices. The dice hit the wall and then spinning on the floor and then they one landed on a three. The old man smirk as he wait for the other one to stop, but he frown as it stop on a four. "Look like you better start training him, old man" Malchior say as the old man sigh in defeat. "Fine. I'll trained him in the _**D**_ way." "Good. Now we'll be on our way." he say as he took hold of Jessie's hand and quickly rush toward the froth door.

"Hold on Mal.", He stoped as he let go of Jessie and turned to see Karai run up to him. "Yes?" "I take it, you known someone is back." Malchior didn't say a word as Jessie looked at him and asked, "Who is she talking about?" Karai turn to Jessie and gave a dirty look, "And who are you?" Jessie raised her hand "Hi. I'm Jessie, I'm his cook." Karai still gave the dirty look and smacked her hand away, "Good for you." She then turned back Malchior who was look at the ground, "Mal, I need your help." "I have no right to catch him." "But..." "But nothing." He turned away and begin to walk, "Jessie...find something you need here. I'm going to take care of a few things."

Jessie nod and turn her head, facing Karai, "What's your problem?" "Nothing. What's yours?" "That's it. I'm going to beat the hell out of you." Jessie say as she pull out her staff and got into a defence stands. "Bring it on, sugar queen" "SUGAR QUEEN!!!!" Jessie roared as she rush at her waving the staff and was about to hit Karai stomach, but Karai caught the staff and then kick it upward, making it fly out of both theirs hands. Jessie rush toward it as it falls, only to hit the ground with her face, by a quick swipe from her opponent.

Jessie looked over her shoulder, looked at Karai and looked closer at her eyes, noticeein she was blind. Karai walked away with a deep sigh and muttered, "Mal, is going to see them." "Who is he going to see?" "Why don't you ask him?" Karai shouted as she pointed at Malchior coming out of a flower shop, carring three blue roses with a very gloomly look. He pulled out his shade and put them on as he begin to walk, trying hide his eyes.

_-At the dojo-_

"Tell me why am I scrubbing the floor?" Roy asked as he scrubbed the floor clockwise in his left hand. "Many reasons." Sifu said as he pulled out a newspaper and open, "Mainly it need a good cleaning." he said under his breath with a chuckle. "When am I going to start the real training?" Roy asked in a complaining matter. "When you finish cleaning the floor and make the tea." "What?!?!" "Is there a problem?" "I hate tea!" Roy said out loud as he move to the next spot and clean it. "You learn to like it." the old man said as he turn the page.

_-Back to Malchior-_

He keep walking away from the town and head straight to a large hill, that over look the sea. He sighed to himself as a single tear rolled down his scarded cheek and walked toward the top, showing three black headstones waiting for him. He stopped in front of them and pulled off his shades as he held the roses. He set down in front of them, looking at them and shut his eyes, "I know you are there Jessie." Jessie sighed as she slowly slid out from a bush, "How did you know?"

Malchior didn't answer her question as place his hand on the tallest one and shuted his eyes, _The leader of my people,_ he though as he put a rose on top of the headstone and then move his hand to the middle, _The one who helpped people out in their darkest needs_, he put a rose on it and then moved his hand to the last headstone, _And the one who showed me the truth. _He standed up as he put the rose on the grave. He turned away and shut his eyes, _I know what you three would tell me, find a new life. Forget about you, but if I forget about you, then I would be as bad as the World Goverment._

He put on his shades and looked at Jessie who looked pissed because he was ingroring her, "Oi, Jessie. Didn't I teld you to look for something? Like knives, pots, and pans?" Jessie blinked and smile weakly as he took a step back, "Heh heh...Yeah...I'll go do that.", she then turned and ran back to town. Malchior just shaked his head and follow her, but stoped as he felt someone watching him.

_-Back at the dojo-_

"Sifu", Roy said as he mopped the floors in clockwise motions and then counter clockwise, "Why am I cleaning?" "Simple." said the old man who is now reading a warn down novel called, "_Icha Icha Paradaisu_", "You're Training." He then sips his tea and turned the page as he muttered, "Plus the floors really need it." "Sifu...You're a lazy prev." He blinked as he heard him and begin to laugh as he put the noval down and looked at him "That's what that punk kid said when he first started his training."

_-Flashback-_

"Sifu, why an I cleaning the all the floors, while you are reading that junk?" Said a seven year old with black hair boy who was holding a mop. "First off it's not junk!" he said as he hit him in the back of the head with tht noval. "Mom says "_Icha Icha Paradaisu_" is junk." He said as he feel another thump on the head. "It's not junk" sifu said as he put the book down, "And this is training" "How can this be training?" the boy yelled at him only to get hit on the head, but not by sifu, but by a man behind him.

"You see, boy." said the man as the boy slowly turn around to a man holding a bokken against his right shoulder. The man look almost like Malchior, expect his eyes were haze, he had a dark tan and he had white hair and had two katana on both his hips. The man just smile as he looked at the boy who was rubbing his head and weakly smiled, "Hi Dad", just then the bakkon hit the boy's head again. "It's Sensei when you're training." the man said as he shut his eyes. "Why do you have to hit so hard, dad?", the boy said as he rubbed his head again as he drop the mop.

The man sigh, "What did I just said?" he raise his bokken up in the air and was about to hit him, but the bokken was slash in half and the broken part hit his head, "I thought I told you not to hit our son!" said the woman, with short black hair and had green eyes, came toward the man. She wore a tight black jump suit, with a red belt and a two braclets, both covered in kunai and have shuriken on her belt. She pulled out a kunai and walked toward her husband, giving a look that could killed an army.

"Now Love...I'm just trying to teach him respect?" he said as he slowly toke a few steps back. "Really. As I remember the last time you tried to teach him that lesson, he was in bed for three days." She said as the point of her blade started to push on the tip of his nose. Sifu sighed and took hold of the boy, "Let's go outside and I'll see how you're doing on balance." "Yes, prevy sifu" the boy said as he follow sifu who sighed and muttered, "I wish you stop calling me that, but atless it's better then old man"

_-End flashback-_

The man just sat there, lost in though. "Oi...Sifu, stop day dreaming and training me" Roy said as he rushed toward the old man and was about to hit him with the mop, but it was easy caught by the old man and he yawned, "Oi...you really need to train, but first you need to work on your balance, but first you need more power.", he said as he pulled the mop out of his hand and then hit him on the head, "And before that we need to work on you defensces." Roy just blinked from surpise and shaked his head, "Ok teach me" "I will, but first, tell me what weapon do you use?" "I used this." took out his Guan dao and snap it together with a flick of his wrist.

"I was right." he mutter as he tokk the weapon away "You need more training to be as powerful as your father." Blaze eyes widing, "You known my father." The old man noded slightly as he smirk, "I did, back when he was a knock headed kid. He had no clue what to do with that weapon you're holding there." "So you trained him?" "Just the basics of it." the old man said as he pick up his tea and gulp it down, "Just like I'm planning with you." Roy just blink, "Ok..." he said as sifu took away the mop and disappeared.

He return with a large duster and smiled, "Now start dusting" he said as he threw the duster at Roy. He caught it but drop it as it was heavier then it look. He sighed as he picked it up and started to dust the items around him, "No." said the old man, who took hold of Roy's arms and pointed it up, "Clockwise, and make sure you get the webs off" Roy just said as sifu let go of him and return to his novel.

_-Back to Malchior-_

"Who's there?" he yelled as he was deep inside a forest, glacing around. Just the sound of gun fire felt the area and a loud large was heard on the tree, "I finally found you, Faust." Malchior narrow his eyes as he turn around to the man, "Who the hell are you and what the hell is your problem?"

* * *

Malchior: is setting behind a table look at paper work and sigh, "I like to say sorry to my fans for being late, but hey atless I can get back to want I like to do." 

Jack: flew on his shoulder, "What? Taking my spotlight?"

Malchior: rolled his eyes, "No. I just writing and having fun."

Jack: look throw the review and then bite his ear "Oi...even the readers are noticing that I'm not getting in the story. Where is my time to shine?"

Malchior: roll his eyes again, "I told you that you get a big part next two chapters"

Jack: "Alright, but where am I right now?"

Malchior: Push a video tape in the vcr and push play showing a very drunk Jack in a old bar, that look like he was hitting on a mirrior.

Jack: "Oh...I wound why I have pieces of wood in my beak" spit a toothpick out.

* * *

**Terms/Moves:**

**Sifu**: is teacher in chinese.

**Icha Icha Paradaisu(**Make Out Paradise Is an aduit novel, who was writing by a ghostwriter.

**Bokken:** A wooden japanese sword using for training.


	8. Chapter 8

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclammer: I don't own One Piece and if I did I would put in my ocs aswell as a few others. -_cough-_ Axe and the others _-cough-_**

**Omashu: The Wrong Prey and The Weird Mayor**

* * *

Malchior look at the man, who was wearing brown slack, brown leather boots, a white botton up t-shirt, a brown vest, and a black fedora ontop of his head. The hat's band was cover in bullets as he also notice he was wearing two shoulder holsters and a yellow sunglasses. His light brown, short hair, golden eyes that seem to see throw Malchior's soul, he was light-built, and his skin was a dark tan. 

The man jump off the branch as he started to fired bullets at him. He quickly dodged most of the buttels as he ran straight to a group of trees and bushes. He hissed to himself as he glaced down at his left leg, noticing blood on his pants leg. He quickly cheeked over his shoulder only to see two barrels of two revolvers and shut his eyes, "I don't know who you are, but I'm not Faust. Hell, I just got here." "Then why were you over there on those black stones?"

Malchior narrowed his eyes as he slowly got up, "Simple. I was visting people that was close to me" "Please. How stupid do you think I am?" the man asked as he pull the hammers on his guns. "Do you really want to know?" said Jack who flew down and pushed his hat over the man's eyes, then without warning Malchior upper cut him, make the guy fly backwards. Malchior then quickly moved deeper in the forest, knowing that he has a better chance in the forest than out in the open.

He stoped as he quickly hid behind a big cherry blossom tree as he heared another gunshot, then everything went dead. Malchior sighed in releaf, but then gasped as Jack landed on his shoulder, "Don't do that you baka bird." Malchior whispered as he bite his lip and his hands rubed against the tree. His eyes smirk as he felt something and turned around, seeing a two letters cavred into the tuck, _**M.D.**_ _So I'm close to it. Prefect. _he thought as he quick rush toward east.

_-Back in town-_

The sun was slowly setting over the mountains Jessie panted hard as she was setting on the fountain, and then without warning a green apple droped in her lap. "So what did you find out?" said a famial voice on the other side of the foundtain. "I only found Malchior and three graves with no name." Jessie said as she turned to find Karai's munching on an apple, "So how about helpping me out?" "It's not my place to say." she repled after finishing off the apple and throwing it in the trash. "I had enough of this." Jessie said as she jumped up and walked about to tackle her, but Karai took hold of her by her wrists and pushed her into the water as she turned her body. Jessie growled as she looked at Karai who was walking away "It's almost time for the real fun" she said as she headed straight for the dojo.

Jessie sighed to herself as she walked out of the fountain, all wet and started to squeeze her hair, trying to get it dry, muttering to herself. Just then, Mayor West appeared in front of her and smirked, "What do you know? Wishes do come true." he said as he reached for her hand and was about to kiss it, but he was smacked with hand, "Funny. I was going to say the samething, but I meant nightmares." She hissed as she got up and walked away. "I don't think you know you're talking to." the man said as he took hold of both of her arms and growled loudly, but he gasped in pain as she kicked him in the his jewels, "Baka, you think I care what you are." She then dusted herself off and muttered to herself as she walk away.

_-At the dojo-_

Roy growled to himself as he keep dusted the next room, feeling his arms going to fall off. Just then, sifu walk in and smile some, "Time for a tea break." He said as he held two cup for him. Roy sighed as he taked the cup, "I told you, I don't drink tea." and then slowly siped it. His eyes widing as he slowly gulped it down, "This isn't tea, is it?"

The old man just laughed as he set down, "It's tea.You most likely drank boiled leaf juice." "Isn't that what tea soppose to be." Sifu slowly gulped his drank and looked at his cup, "Tea is much more then juice.", he then poured some more tea in the cup, "Tea is about soul and body." Roy just blinked and look at the man, "What are you talking about?" Sifu just sigh, "Tea is ones body and soul. All you have to do is to make sure you keep thing nice and pure, just like your soul, and to keep working on your tea, making sure you know when it's has enough heat, but also make sure that you know when to take the tea off just like your body." "So basical, the tea is like the perfect warrior." "I won't put it that way, but yes." he said after finish the tea and looked at Roy, "Time for you to get back to work." Roy sighed as he walked back and begin to dust.

Just then, Karai walked in and sighed as she faced Sifu, "Do you think Malchior going to help us?" "I'm sure he'll help us out. You know how stubborn most of my students are." "What's that soppose to mean, Sifu?" she said as he took hold of his collar. He just laughed, "I didn't mean you, Karai. You know you're my star student..." he then took hold of her wrists and lightly squeezed them as he pulled her off him, "and you also know I can get out of anything." Karai sighed as she turned around and walked away, "I'll be in my room"

_-Back to the Forest-_

Malchior moved as fast as he can as two bullets missed him and hit a tree, causing it to break in two. "Jack. Tell me again, why do we find baka's who want to kill me." "Beats me, but if we lived threw this, I'm going to beat your ass for not telling me to stay on the boat" Malchior rolled his eyes as he quickly made a turn behind a large group of bushes and ducked as another bullet went pass them, "I did, you baka bird."

"You're pretty good at hiding, Faust" "I'M NOT FAUST, YOU DUMBASS WITH A GUN FETISH!" Malchior yelled as he bite his lip. "Lying to me does nothing," the guy yelled as he put his rifle down and reached behind, "but make me angry." he then pulled out a compack launcher. He pulled on the it legs and then pulled out a rocket that's in the shape of a hive. He put it in the rocket and the pulled out a lighter as he tried to aim it as close as he can at Draco, "**Enojado Avispa!**" he shouted as the rocket flew straight toward the area and then exploded in mid-air and out came thousands of needles, hitting everywhere and then they explode on contact. _That should_, he thought as he waited to if he wond or killed Malchior or not.

_-Back at town-_

"Leave me alone." Jessie said as she ran away from the mayor, who wanted her. She quickly ran into a shop and reach for her staff, but blinked as she couldn't find it. She blinked and then growled as she remember dropping it at the dojo and biteing her lip. She then looked around the shop and notice shop was saleing kitchenware and smirk.

A few minutes later, Mayor West ran toward the shop, but right before he entered, his face met with a cookie sheet. "Who dares hit me?" he roared as he got up and then feeled the cookie sheet hit him in the head again, which made him black out. She then turn around to the owner, who just grin and walk over to her, "Don't worry, missy, I won't say a word." , he said as he picked up the mayor and smiled, "Just find something you like and then tell me. I'll take care of it."

She watched as the owner carried the mayor out over his shoulder and then drop in the foundtain, _Man, people must really like him_, she thought to herself with a laughed and begin to look around the shop, looking at main different styles of kives and other tools.

_-Back to the dojo-_

Roy is now resting outside as he panted hard, "How much did the duster weigh" he mutter as he rubbed his shoulder. "About 50 lb", Karai said as she walked out of her room, wearing a white robe, black baggie pants, a black headband with a crest moon on the front, and black bandages on both arms. On the back of her robe and bandages had a pink lotus print and in her hair was a lotus. Roy just blinked as he looked at her and then smiled as he slowly got up, "So what's your plan for tonight?" "Hunting." "Hunting?!?!"

* * *

Malchior: sigh and look at the little card as he glace at the parrot, "Oi...Jack. Why didn't you give me this last time?" 

Jack: "I was drunk" he say as he flew onto his head.

Malchior: "Oi...I known I smell rum on your breath." he say as he pull the next card and read it.

Jack: "Hey, you shouldn't keep it around if you don't want me to get in it." he say as he peak at his forehead.

Malchior: "Knock off, you prevy baka bird" he say as he set down and look at the readers "Well ladies and gents, I have a few things from the boss man."

Jack: "Oh, is he going to give me more airtime?"

Malchior: "No." he mutter as he shut his eyes "It's about Karai."

Jack: "Oh..you mean the hottie." just then a card hit his beak.

Malchior: "Anyways, he just want you to know that he made Karai from a real life, that he really missed, not a copy of Toph from the Avatar: The Last Airbender"

Jack: "Oh...I guess that's kind of sweet...but is she cute in real life?" Another card hit him in the beak.

Malchior: "Also he said he sorry for make this chapter short."

Jack: "Yeah, but atless I save your butt"

Malchior: sigh as he shut his eyes, "and one more thing. He need help. He's getting pretty low on other crews and other people. So if you please don't mind, help him...and if you don't help him, I'll cook Jack over a grill and eat him infroth all of you"

Jack: "WHAT!?!?!"

Malchior: "Just kidding" he smirk evilly "Or am I Mwhahahaha..."

* * *

(_spanish _for Angry Wasp): A rocket that in the shape of a hive. it will explode in mid-air and send thousands of needles, which will explode one it hit the target. 


	9. Chapter 9

**One piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclammer: I don't own One Piece and if I did, I would change a few things, like make Franky wear short more then one time.**

**Omashu: The Brawl and the Hunters**

* * *

"Now where did you go?" the man asked as he looked around the burnen ground, and bend down, looking at a footprint from the ashes. He looked over at stone wall and two large bushes, and notice one of Jack's feather, a piece of black cloth, and some blood on the leaves. He pushed it open and notice a small cave opening as he smirk, "Well, this proof he is Faust" he said as he was about enter the cave. 

"I won't do that if I was you" said a voice as the sound of his rifle fire in the air. The man turned around and saw Malchior with a smirk as he pointed the gun at the guy, "What's You're name?" "Ken, Shiba Ken" Ken said as he raised his hands up and blinked. "I'm Malchior." he then set the gun down and shut his eyes, "Not Faust." "Is that so?" Ken said as he quickly reached for his twin pistols and rushed toward Malchior, he then stoped a few inches away from his face as he point the guns at his stomach, "Then prove it."

"Gladly" said Jack as he flew down to his master's shoulder, holding a poster in his beak. The poster was a lightly-built man wearing a tuxedo, a red demon mask, and a cane in his right hand, looking like he was swing from rooftop to rooftop. "Now does he look like this guy?" Jack asked as he motion his head toward Malchior. "Well, come to think of it..." he rubbed his gun against his cheek, "No...but that doesn't mean he's not working for him."

Malchior open his eyes and sigh as he looked at him feeling one of the guns pointing at him, "I'm really getting tired of guns pointing at me." Then without warning, Malchior kicked up the launcher, making it fly in the air and then he caught it in his hands, then hit Ken in the chest which made the launcher crack. Malchior droped the gun and got on top of him as he held of the gunman's coller and growled, "Much better.", Jack flew off him and headed toward town.

He then pulled up his right hand and then sending his fist toward Ken's face. Ken looked shock as he felt the pressage come from the fist and shut his eyes, but a few second later, he felt was earth hitting his face. He opened eyes, noticeing that Malchior's fist was in the ground and most of his lower arm. Malchior smirked as he pulled his arm out, showing a large and deep hole in the ground as he got off Ken, but he was surpise to find Ken took hold of his legs and the push him off him and on the ground.as he got on his feet and put his right foot on Draco's neck, pointing the gun at his forehead, "You missed me" "You have a problem with that, Baka?" "Nope, but I promised I won't missed you." "Well, it you shoot me, you miss your mark." Malchior said as the sky started to change into a bright orange as the dark cloud start to move in.

_-in town-_

Jessie grined as she walked out of store as she carried a huge bag and stopped, turned around and waved at the owner, "Thanks for helping me out." "No. Thank you. I always wanted to do that to that fool." "So why do you hate that guy?" "Everyone hate him, because his taxes are bleeding us dry." _So he's more then a prevy jerk_, she thought as she rubbed her chin and smirked a bit, _He a rich prevy jerk. The best kind of jerk._

The owner blinked as he looked at her and had the feeling that he wanted to poke her with a stick. Jessie shaked his head as he felt his eyes looking at her and smiled sweetly as she turned around, "Well, Thanks again for the things. I'll see you around" she said as he walked away as she keep smirking, planning something.

As she reached for the door to the dojo, it opened up and out came Karai, looked much different then before. "Move it, Sugar Queen. I got things to do." Jessie just blinked as he watched her run pass her and then yelled out, "Did you just called Sugar Queen" but she didn't get a reply as Karai was too far away.

_-Back in the forest-_

Ken turned around as his eyes widen seeing a man swinging from tree to tree. Malchior growled deeply as the guns still pointing at him, shut his eyes and shouted, "Get off me." The figure stopped and looked at the two as his eyes narrowed as he jumped down to the ground and rushed at Ken as he held the cane close, then he stoped as a weird sound came toward the two and then both guns would fall ontop of Malchior's chest.

Malchior blinked for a split second as he felt and saw Ken being pulled off him, then he looked at Faust, seeing him holding the cane and pulling it toward him as Ken trieed to stuggle. Malchior narrowed his eyes as he watched Ken being forced to the man and the kicked him in the stomach, fell backward as he a weird sound go throw the area, a sound simular to a fishing reel as it was getting its line back, and watch as a green crystal appear on the cane.

"Who are you?" Malchior asked with a light growl as the crystal shot upward, like a rocket, and hitting a branch. "I am Faust the Dark, and there's no need to take me" the man said as he shut his eyes, but quickly opened them as he gasped from a quick punch in the stomach, "You're not Faust." Malchior hissed coldly as he look at him, "He would never showboat. He would help and desappear like he never showned up." Faust cough abit as he slowly raised, "You're just a wantenbe in a costum..." He fell over as his face met the end of Faust's cane.

_-A few minutes later-_

Malchior found himself tied up to a tree and look at Ken who was pointing his rifle at him and growl, "You lost me, my chance." Malchior sighed, "You will never learn.", he muttered as he quickly kicked the barrel out of his way and then took a deep breath as he flexed his chest out, breaking the ropes as he got up.

He then grabed a hold of Ken and looked in his eyes, "What do you want with that fool?" "I need him." Malchior blinked and droped him as he turn away "Ohhh...You're that way." "It's not like that." Ken said as he dusted himself off, "I just need him for the price on his head." "Oh?" "Yes. I need it for a friend." Malchior raised his brow as he turned around and smile, "I see...well, at lest you know I don't work for him." he said as he walked back to town, "See you around."

_-An hour later, in town-_

Omashu was in a uproar, as the town was covered in the fog and guns shots was heard everywhere. The smell of gunpowder was in the air as Faust rushed toward the mayor house, well a group of hunters were on his tail. Faust started to laugh as he jumped onto the wall and fliped onto the roof, the he jumped onto the mayor's roof, dodgeing all the bullets coming at him.

He took his cane and broke open the window, then he jumped into the room, chuckling to himself and quickly ran toward the painting of Mayor West. "Baka", he muttered as he pulled off the painting and threw it to the side, showing a hidden safe. He placed his ear on the safe and began to turn the knob, listening to it closely, but he stoped as he felt a finger tapping on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head as he found five large, extremely muscular men, wearing all blue that was smirking.

"Oh good." Faust looked at them and poped his neck, "I thought it wasn't going to get any exercise tonight." He squeezed the cane in his hand and smirked as the other guys pulled out their sabres and rushed toward him. He ducked as two blades slashed toward his head and then he slid underneth one of the men as his cane striked the guy in the butt, making him fall face down on the floor. He then took off his cape and smirked to himself quickly tossing one end of it over two swords, wrapping them in the cape, "**Mie Taimu**" he said as he pulled on the cape, forcing the weapon out of their hands and making it hit the wall. The men rushed toward him as Faust raised his cane and then knocked both of them out as they were a few inches away.

Faust turned around as he look at the two as he smirk underneth his mask and watched as one came at him, slashing at him only to side step the attack. His cape quickly wrapped around the man's head and took a couple of steps, "**Shoi Hitotsu**", he said as he pulled the foe toward him and he raising his cane. He then slamed it into his head and then quickly kicked him in the stomach, making the foe fall down. The other guy blinked and looked at Faust as he was in shock, then he slowly backed away as Faust began to laugh madly and slowly started to walk toward the man. He then slashed at him but failed as the blade came a part as the sound of a reel filled the room, "What...are you?" he asked as the safe was hit and then break open, "I'm just a guy." he said as he knock the man out with his cane, "With a purpure."

He then walked over to the safe and pulled out a small bag as he reached in and pulled jewels and bills, filling it. He then tied up the bag to his belt and walked toward the window and was about to jump out of the window, only to feel someone punch his stomach, "I'm sorry, but I need to do this" said Karai as she kicked him in the wall, hard. "Looner Lotus", Faust said as he slowly fell to the ground, "What brings you here?" he said as he got up and held his cane toward her. "I'm here...because I want to be" she muttered as she rushed toward him and kicked him in the stomach but she felt his cane blocking the kick, but he took a few steps back. "I see you learned from last time" she said as she smirk and listened to his heartbeat moving faster than before, then she leaped up in the air, "**Hasu Kaze**" she shouted as she use both legs in a spinning kick, hit both his head and stomach, forcing him toward a window.

He panted as the crystel shot out, breaking the window and then he jumped out of it as quickly as he could, landing in a cart filled with cabbages. "Agh! My cabbages!", yelled the merchant as it begin to rain kunai. "Damn. That girl needs to get a boyfriend.", Faust muttered as he ran toward the forest, only to find a group of guys holding swords and guns. "Move. You're in the way" "We're not moving until you fall." yelled one of the man as they rushed toward him. Faust sighed as he took out four pellets in his hand, "**Mie Tomosen**" he said as he threw them down on the ground, covering the area in blue smoke. Once the smoke was clear all the guys were knock out covered his bruises and bumps, but there was no sign of Faust.

_-A few hours later-_

At an old bar, Jack was sitting on the sign as he watched a couple of guys fighting each other, til all the guys where knocked out as he started to chuckle as Malchior walked up. He rubed his fist as he muttered to himself, "Next time, I'm buying lead pants." he said to himself and then looked up as he whistled. Jack flew down on his shoulder and chuckled to himself. "So this is the place?" Jack noded once and then looked from side to side, "Then go to the dojo and stay there for awhile." Malchior said as he walked in as the parrot noded and flew away.

Malchior took off his shade and glaced around the area, muttering to himself as he head straight toward the bartender. People looked at him as he set down and shut his eyes. "What will it be?" the bartender asked as he was cleaning a beer mug. "A cola." "With rum?" "No. With info." Malchior said as his eyes open up and looked at the man, who seem pale as if he seen a ghost. He noded and quickly got a cola as he bite his lip, "I see. What kind of info you're looking for?" Malchior shut his eyes and was about to take a sip of his drank as a guy walk up toward him, holding a cue "Hey man.You're in my seet."

Malchior turned around and with a sighed as the guy was holding the cue above him and send it done. "Look, you can have this was I'm done with my drank.", Malchior said as he grabed a hold of the stick and squeezed it. It begin to crack from the pressure, then Malchior pushed it away from him. Then he turned around and looked at the bar, "I'm looking for some info that have to deal with..." he hissed as he feel the cue breaked against his back. "Listen up boys. The guy think he own everything.", yelled a man who took hold of a stool and then break it over Malchior's back, "I said we give him everything" the man said with laughter, but the laughter was cut short as Malchior turn around and pick up the man.

His eyes seem to be glowing red as Malchior threw him out the window, he then looked at the other guys who was circleing around him. His eyes went back to normal and glaced around, "What? He was bothering me.". They started to circle him as they pulled out knifes, broken bottles, cues, and chairs. Malchior took a deep breath and sighed, "Ok. Let's get this over with." he muttered as he got into stands wait as three guys rushed toward him. One guy raised his chair and was about to hit him, but Malchior took hold of the chair by the two froth legs and then kick him in the stomach as the chair fall appear. He then turned to the other to who both weilding blades. He shaked his head as both of them came right at him and tried to stab him, but the knife were knock of their hands with the chair's legs and then he knocked both of them out with them.

He droped the legs as he reached for his cola and took a sip of it as he dogded a swing from a man with a bottle, "Look. I had a long day." he said as he side kicked the man in the right knee, causing the man to fall, holding his knee as he cried in pain, "So why don't you just pick up your friends and leave me alone" Malchior said as a guy came at him and tried to swing at his head with the cue, but he dudged the attack as he punched the guy in the stomach, make him black out. "You guys are so lucky I don't have any swords right now."

Just then the crowd opened up to show a very well-built guy with spiked, white hair, wearing blue pants and brown shoes, "Is that so?" he said as the group grow quite and begin to run outside as the man pull out two sabres and tossed it at him, "Then you should fase me, Okina the Tsunami." Malchior took hold of the blades and glaced at it, then at Okina. He shut his eyes as he droped the swords and smirked, "I faced Tsunami before and I can tell you one thing." "What?" he said as he rushed toward Malchior who still sipping his cola. "I always have trouble holding my drank" he said as he dogde out of the way of the blade and then slaming the glass against Okina's head, breaking it as he took hold of the blade with his right hand and shouted "**Kobura Dageki**" then the blade fell to pieces as the man was surpised from the attack and begin to shake. Malchior sighed to himself as he looked at the man, "You're such a waste" he said as he grabed Okina by the arm and threw him over his shoulder, making hit his gang, "Now get out of my face" Malchior hissed as he picked up the other blade and the look at it, he sruged as he threw it toward them, "And take this with you."

Malchior set down in front of the bartender, who was under the bar holding a pistle close time him. "Oi. How about give me another cola?" he asked as he pulled out his wallet and pulled it a couple hundred beli and droped behind the bar. The man put the gun down and smiled as he scooped up the money and counted it, then got up and quickly give him a cola. He smiled as Draco gulped it down and put the glass down, "So, tell me. Do you know anything about Faust?"

* * *

Jack: Laught out loud as he set in a cage, "Why are you drinking cola?" 

Mal: Narrows his eyes and sigh, "Beats the hell out of me."

Jack: "Gladly. Just let me out."

Mal: Mutter and sigh as he disappear into the shadows.

* * *

**Terms/moves:**

**Mie Taimu**(Show Time): Faust took off his cape and then quickly wrapped it around a person weapon and pull on the cape, forcing the weapon out of the person's hands and then hit the opponent with his cane.

**Shoi Hitotsu**(Act One): Basical the same as _Mie Taimu_. However, the cape wrapped around a person's arms, legs, or head and pull the opponent to him, and send a hard blow with ether his cane or his legs.

**Hasu Kaze**(Lotus Breeze): Karai start with a powerful leap forward followed by a spinning kick with both legs in succession, the second kick being aimed lower in case her opponent ducks the first one.

**Mie Tomosen**(Show Stopper): Faust throw down a couple of smoke pellets on the ground, covering the area in blue smoke and then rush his opponent ether punching his foe in the head, or wack him with his cane.


	10. Chapter 10

**One piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclammer: I don't own One Piece, and if I did, I won't let 4Kids get their hands on the show.**

**Author note: If you see an italic, that's means thinking to one self, but if you see italic and bold, it's means that's another self, talking to the person.**

**Omashu: The work out and the hunt for info.**

* * *

The sun slowly raised as Omashu seemed to come to life with talks and whisper of want happen the other night as the shops opened up. Malchior walked down town looking at the damage and listened to the people talking as he walked into a shop carriing a notepad and pen. He yawned as he went over to the dojo and then sighed to himself as he went in and bowed to sifu who was showing a look that could kill. 

"Malchior, what are you doing here?", the old man said as he tapped his foot and he shut his eyes, "I hope your not expect me to feed you." Malchior rolled his eyes as he sighed, "No worries old man. I had something already.", he muttered as he walked away and headed for the back, "Just need a quite place to think". He opened up the door and smiled to himself as he headed toward a large cherry blossom tree and a beautful garden, "Good thing somethings never change." He set down and begin to write something, just then he hear a gong as his sifu yelled, "Get your ass up, before I kick my foot up your ass." Malchior just laughed as he lean against the tree and checked his notes, _I wonder if he's just like the first one_, he thought to himself.

_-inside the dojo-_

Sifu kicked Roy in the gut, trying to wake him up, "Get up you dumbass." he yelled as Roy's eyes widen and bugle out of his sockets. "I'm up.", he groaned as he slowly set up and hold his stomach, "Next time...pour water on me..." Roy hissed. "Nice time wake up with it time, now hurried up. Breakfast is getting cold."

_-A few minutes later-_

"Tell me why I'm eating rice and a raw egg?" Roy asked in an almost angry voice with a tired look on his face. "Rice is good for you and so are eggs" the sifu said as he picked up the egg and gave him another, "Now eat up." Roy moaned as he begin to eat his meal and then put the bowl down with a deep sigh as he looked to find another bowl of rice. "Hurry up and eat.", Sifu said as he finish his meal and sipped his tea, "Today, we'll going on a little trip." "Where are we going?" he asked as he finish the next bowl and put down, only to find another bowl. He muttered to himself as he shut his eyes and begin to eat the next bowl.

"Oh. We're just going to the lake." the old man said as he got up and walked away, "We're leaving in ten minute." The old man walked away with a smirk and chuckled to himself as he remember the last time he went to this tip. Roy finished his meal, got up, walked away as he got ready.

_-Back in the garden-_

Malchior smiled as he looked over his notes and rubbed his cheek some, "Yes...this might work...but I need more information." he said and he shut his book and lay back. "What might work?" he jumped, looked around and found Jessie. He blinked and smiled, "Why are you up there?" she just shruged and jumped down, "I Felt like it." He just raise his brow as his parrot flew down to her shoulder and rubbed against her, "Hello love. Did you missed me" Jack got his answer with a little tump on the head, "Baka bird."

Malchior chuckled to himself as he leaned back, "Anyways, I was planning about something, but I would like some more info and looks it like there only one way of doing that." "Oh and that will be." Malchior smile as he moved closer to her and whispered in her ear. Jessie blushed as she looked at him, then she slaped him hard, "How dare you sujest that." She yelled as Malchior rubbed his cheek again. "I'll pay you three time the amount, than normally", Malchior said, only to find Jessie's eyes turn beli signs, "I'll take that as a yes." he muttered as he blinked and held his chuckle.

_-Back to dojo-_

"Sifu, I'm ready", Roy said as he wait by the front door wearing a pair of black short, shirt, and sandless and tapped his foot. Just then, the old man came in, holding two fishing poles and a box as he grined, "Good. Let's go." he said as he opened the door and walked out with Roy follow him.

_-A hour later-_

Roy and sifu walked toward an old dock with a grin. Roy raised a brow as he watched the old man who put the poles down on to the boat and looked toward Roy, "Get in.", he told Roy as he jumpped in the little row boat. Roy shruged as he got in and looked at his sifu. "Start rowing.", the old man said as he cut his the rope and smirked as the little boat dirfted away from the dock.

Roy sighed as take the oars and begin to row, "Thats it. Keep going like that", sifu said as he startrf to messed with his fishing rod, getting it ready for one of his favorite pastimes. "Get in the middle of the lake and then you can stop." the old man said as he put on the hook and smiled to himself as he look at the crystle clear water and tip his foot.

After, what seem to be a hour row, Roy stopped and started to pant. "Good work. Now time for you to stand up and begin your trainng." the sifu said as he took out a worm and put it on the hook and then casts his line in the water. He then turned his head and blinked as he watched Roy started to do what he was taught so far, "Oi. You're doing it wrong. Get on the bow" Roy rolled his eyes as he got up on the bow and began to work out, but start to shaked the boat, "Now you remembered to breath in and out, and don't scare the fish."

"So, when will I learn to throw a punch?" Roy asked as the old man reel in his line. The old man looked up at Roy as shut his eyes, "First you learn balance. Balance is the key." he said as he cased his line in the water and shut his eyes. "So did you get into fights when you were younger." Roy askd as he worked on his blocks "Many." "Yeah, but it's not like the problem I have, right?" "Why? Fighting, fighting, is the same." "Yeah but you know these moves." "yes, and someone know more." Roy keep on working on his movment as he breathed deeply, "You mean there were times when you were to scared to fight?" "I am always scared. I hate fighting." "Yeah, but you like Kung Fu" "Oh?" "Kung Fu is fighting and you trained to fight." "That's how you think?" "No." "Then why train?" Roy just blinked and stop for a few second as he look at sifu, "So I don't have to fight." Sifu started to chuckle, "There's still hope for you, boy," he said as he reeled in the pole and put it to the side, "but it is also for pretacting the ones you love."

"Yea, but when am I going to learn how to punch" Roy asked as he keep up his work out. "Not now." the old man said as he took hold of both sides of the boat, "First learn how to keep dry" He then started to shake the boat as he and to laugh. Roy fell off to the side into the water and then quickly climbbed back in the boat, "What are you, crazy?" Roy yelled as he took a towel and put it over him and he laugh with the old man, "You are crazy."

_-Back at the dojo-_

Malchior smirked to himself as he shut his eyes, leaning against the wall as he tapped his foot, waiting for Jessie. Just then, door opened up and Karai walked in with a deep yawn as she looked very tired. "Oi. Had a date with someone, last night?", Malchior said as he open his eyes and looked at her, who punched in his stomach and chuckled. "Ohhh...looks like someone lost her touch because of her boyfriend.", Jessie said as she walked over to Malchior, wearing a red skirt, tanktop, and pair of jade earrings. "Don't start with me, sugar queen." she yells as she walked into her room and shut the door with a deep yawn.

Malchior stear at her and didn't move for about two minute, until Jessie slapped him. "Wake up, Malchior" Malchior rubbed his cheek and rolled his eyes, "Sorry about that...sort of out of it." he said as he grined weaklyat her, which is kind of rare for him, "So are you ready?" Jessie rolled his eyes and nodded as she shaked her hand, trying to get ready of the pain, "Yes.", she hissed. Malchior smiled some as he pulled out a large bandage and put it over his scared cheek and then opened the door for her, "Lady first." Malchior said as he watched her walked out and chuckled to himself, _So the fun begin._

Malchior followed her, and lightly yawned, "So, are you ready?" "I'm ready but do you think he'll fall for it?" "That man is a fool who wears a mask to get the people trust and that man is also hated by everyone, including me. So thats proffs he's not that bright." "Ok, but for some reason, I don't think I look good." She said as she look at him. "You're right, you don't look quite right." He said as he walk away. A few minute later, he return with a single blue rose and slide it behind her ear, then he took a few steps back as he smile. "I was right." he said as he look at her, "You need something beautiful to truly help make more beautiful" She blink and slightly blush as she shut her eyes.

_-back at the lake-_

Roy sighed deeply as he been working out for what seem to be a whole day, but it only been an hour sence his quick bath. Sifu yawned as he reeled in the line and looked at his new student, "Time for you to stop.", Roy smiled as he sat down. Sifu took a deep breath as he handed him a rod and shut his eyes, "Now the rest of the day is for you to get dinner."

Roy blinked as he looked at the man, "What?" The old man just chuckled as he cast off his line and smirked as it goes 500 feet away, "Just catch a fish and you will eat dinner." Sifu smiled as he he shut his eyes, but opened them wide as he his, feeling his back was getting cold. "Umm...sorry Sifu." Roy said as he smiled weakly, trying to get the back of sifu's shirt off his hook.

_-A hour later-_

_Oi...I have the stangest pupils in the word, _he thought to himself as he watch Roy reeling the line and tried not to laugh as Roy's pants ripped in two. Roy muttered as he threw the pole to the side. "Giving up?" "Yes. What does this have to do with my training?" Sifu sighed and shake his head, "You're too close minded." he said as he reeled his line in and stand up in the little boat, "Just watch and learn" he said as he cast his line in and without warning a fish jumped up as he caught the hook and quickly the fish was reelled toward the old man. He took out a large net and caught a rainbow-like tune, that's seemed to be about a yard wide "Now did you learn anything?" "Not a thing" Roy said as he looked at the fish and licked his lips, but then he was hit in the head with an oar.

Sifu sighed to himself as he put the oar down and looked at his pupil, "Start fishing and maybe you get it" Roy narrowed his eyes and sigh as he picked up his reel and was about to cast his line, "Hold on. You need to wait and find a fish", the old man said as he watched Roy as he saw a fish, "Now get in the stands" Roy did what he was told, "Now cast". Roy nodded and took a deep breath as he cast the line and then muttered to himself as the it wasn't close enough, "50 yards off, but not bad."

_-Back at the dojo-_

Malchior leaned against the wall, shut his eyes as people went by, spreading rumors to one another. Draco sigh to himself try to figure out what just happen. _Why am I worried about this plan. __**Because you like her.**__ So your back. I thought I left you on that island. __**Like you could get rid of me that easy, beside without me you just be the half man.**__ Shut up and leave me be. _Malchior sighed and sat down as he looked up at the clouds, _**Look it been three years now, it's time to move on. I know you're hurting but come on. She would like you to move on and find someone to love as much as her.**_

Malchior begin to growl deeply as his eyes glow, _Do you want to go stay with SAVAGE? __**Fine, I'll shut it, but you know in your heart of hearts, I'm right, Raco.**__ Get over yourself, Noble, and it's Draco these day. __**Yeah, I know, but you will always be Raco and don't you forget it.**_"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET IN THE CAGE", he yelled out loud, making everyone look at him and then started to mutter to themselves. _**Hahehehe, look want you did.**__ Oh Shut it._ Malchior felt a cage open up and felt Noble being drag into the cage by a large scalely, claw.

Malchior smiled weakly as he felt everyone stearing at him. He rubbed the back of his head and then walked away, _I'll just go back to the forest and when I come back, they'll be here and then I can ask the old man what I'm going to need. _He started to hum to himself, shut his eyes and headed straight toward the woods.

_-Meanwhile-_

"So tell me, beautiful. What brings you to me?" Mayor West asked as he poured two glasses of wine. "Oh...I thought it would be nice to be with a man with class and knows how to treat a lady." Jessie said as she pulled out a small white pill and held it in her hand, then West worked over, carring two glasses and put them on a table. "I could understand. Malchior is nothing more then a punk, who knows nothing about trying a young woman.", He said as he smirked and put his arm around her. She smiled weakly as she felt her skin crawling and reached for the wine glasses as she drop the pill in his, "I won't say that. He did help me out." She then picked up the wine and handed him his glass, "But let's not talk about him or anything else."

"Yes. Let's enjoy ourselves" he said as he gulpped the wine as he tried to catch a feel, but his hand was stopped by her and smirked slightly, "You need to behave yourself." she said as she winked, but she begin to feel sick to her stomach and took a sip of her wine, waiting for the drug to kick, "So, what did you do before becoming a mayor." "Oh, I did many things in my past. I mostly was a treasure hunter that duel with many pirates and I'm glad to say I never been beating on the sea.", the mayor said with a yawn.

She smile to herself but saw his hand move toward her hip, which made her scream and then jump up and rush toward the door. She reached for the knob and tried to open the door, but she found it lock, then she felt the mayor's hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Oh, are you planning to leave me without some sweetness." he then puckered up and was about to kisses her, but he stopped and took a couple steps back and then fell over.

Jessie smirked and muttered, "Prefect timing." she began to move over to him and go threw his jacket and found two keys. She got up and quickly moved to the wooden desk and unlock the drawers and looking in the folders and her eyes widen as she smirked and put it in her large bag. _This should keep, Mal happy._ She thought to herself as she walked toward the sleeping man and dropped the keys by him.

She smiled as she walked over to the window, but stopped as she noticed a painting, that's crooked, and moved it and smirked as she saw a safe. _What do you have hidden, West._ Jessie thought as she moved the painting and leaned her ear against the safe and start to turn the knob. A minute later, she opened the safe as she smirked at what she found and quickly put it in her bag.

_-A few minutes later-_

When West finally come to, he saw a dark figure jump out of the window. He rushed toward the window, but he tripped over his feet and fell out the window. "Agh! My Cabbages!" yelled a merchant as Mayor West landed and broke his cart of cabbages. West got up and brushed off the mess and tried to find the figure, which he found the figure, holding a staff, keeping her balance as she walked on the rooftops. He quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it at her, but the figure twist one of the staff's end and shouted out loud, "**Kaze-Kushu**" she then jumped off the rooftop as the staff turned into an umbrella. The wind start to blow hard as she use the umbrella to glided away from the area.

West followed her as he began to shoot at her, but he keep missing his target. He then noticed the girl was lowering herself toward the dojo, then the umbrella closed, making the figure fall in the dojo's garden. West grined evilly as he quickly reloaded his gun and walked straight toward the dojo.

_-back at the lake-_

"Let's try it, one more time" sifu said as he watched Roy who nodded and quickly cast his line into the water. A few minutes later, Roy reeled the line and smirk as he pulled out a fish twice the size as the old man. "Well, looks like you learn something." the old man said as he unhooked the fish and put it with the one he caught a hour ago. "What do you mean?" Roy said as he took the poles, made the sifu sigh and then knocked in the head with an oar, "You learned timing you fool and also learned how to find the right time to strike." Roy rubbed his forehead as he groaned and looked at the old man, "Plus you also learned how I treat my pupils when their acting like a fool."

Roy sighed as the pain dead down and looked at the old man, thinking to himself, A_nother person going on my death list._ Just then, he got smacked by the sifu, "Stop stearing at me like that and start rowing." The Blaze sighed as he took hold of the two oars and started their way back.

_-Back at the dojo-_

Mayor West walked into the door and ran toward the back, but he stopped as he heard movment from one of the room. He slowly got right by the door, ready to kick it down. Without warning a kunai came flying pass him, "West, you better leave my home, before you get me really angry." "Yes Looner Lotus" West said as he started to shake and slowly moved away and then turnd around and ran as fast as he can, only to bump Malchior, making him drop a small chest.

Malchior look at West and grabbed a hold of him by the collor, "What are you doing here?" The mayor started to shake some but pushd his pistol in between Draco's legs, "I see were in a classic stalemate." Draco put him down as he shut his eyes. "Good you learnd your place. Now what's in the chest?" "Nothing that you need to know.", Malchior said with a smirk. "Whats with that smir..." he dropped his gun as he blacked out, hitting the floor hard. "That's for trying to suduced me." Jessie said as Malchior chuckled lightly and take a few step back._ Remember not to make her piss, _he thought to himself as he lean down and drag the mayor out.

_-In Karai's room-_

The window was opened as she laid on her sleeping mat, listening to the sounds from outside. She then set up as she hear something flying in and landing infront of her, "Good day, Miss. Karai.", said Jack who seemed to bow to her. "Jack, you can stopped that and talked to me normal." Karai said as she reached for the bird and rubbed his beak.

"As you wish." the parrot said as he licked her finger and climb up her arm until he on her shoulder, "Now, we have some bussiness to take care of." "For the fifth time, no I won't go out with you." She said with a light chuckle. The bird just rolled his eyes, "I wasn't going to ask you that, Karai. I'm just wanting to tell you that Mal is coming up with a plan." "Oh...that's never good." she muttered as she slowly laid down, letting the bird get off her, but keep close. "Oh...I think this plan will work for all of us." Jack said as he lean against her and start to whisper in her ear as her face begin to smile slightly.

_-two hours later-_

"Tell me again why I'm carried everything.", Roy muttered as he was carried everything, include the old man. "Just shut it and finished your work out." sifu said with a smirk as the sky start to grow darker as the sun slowly go down as slowly as they finally reach the dojo. "Sifu, It's time to give me what I deserve." Malchior said lean against the wall, after Roy open the door. "Alright.", the old man said as he jumpped off Roy then slam his fist into Draco's head.

* * *

Mal: "Well, I guess it's time for everyone to know how Jack was made." he said as he was standing in a lab. 

Jack: "This is going to be stupid." he mutter.

Mal: "Can it." He said, glazing at the bird in the cage. "Ok. First you need an egg from a parrot. Any parrot will do, but I like the scarlet Macaw."

Jack: "Yeah...we all know." the parrot mutter.

Mal: "Shut it!" the Draco said as he place the egg in a bowl and smile, "Next you need to get out my favorite part, the anime's lab simples." Pull out a large case and pull out a purple vile, "We'll start with a few dashes of Miroku(InuYasha), then you add a couple pinches of Yahiko(Rurouni Kenshin), then add a couple of drops of Alucard(Hellsing) just for the taste, and finally a sprinkle of Jiraiya(Naruto). The all you need to do is a small storm.

Jack: "Bad news."

Mal: "What?"

Jack: "Not a cloud in the sky." he said as the clouds start to move in and begin to move in and glow dark as thunder was heard.

Mal: "You were saying?" he said as he put up a large lightning rod and hook it up to the bowl with the wires, then lightning hit the rod, striking the bowl making it glow an eerie green. A few minutes later, after everything was done, Malchior put his ear against the egg, hearing a heartbeat. "IT'S A LIVE!!!!"He said as he laugh out loud.

Jack: "Oi...You know that's not how became to this world. I was hatch from my mom." he said as he roll his eyes.

Mal: "Are you sure?" he ask as he put the egg inside a hatchly.

* * *

**Terms/Moves:**

**Kaze-Kishu**(Wind Rider): She use the umbrella to glide on the wind. This move is only good for short distances.

**Noble**: He look like Malchior, without the scars and wears a tuxedo. He seem to be the good part of Malchior's mind, but he is annoys Malchior.


	11. Chapter 11

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: Incase you didn't understand, I do not own One Piece.**

**Omashu: The Test**

* * *

Malchior opened his eyes, finding himself outside the dojo and looked up at the stars. _What happened? __**Did you forget already?**_ Malchior eyes widen and sat up as he rubbed his head._ Now I remember. Sifu has a weird since of humor. __**He sure does.**__ How on, weren't you soppose to be in the cage? __**He let me out, because I was boring him.**__ No real surpase there._ Draco said as he got up and started to chuckle and then he knocked on the door. 

The door opened up and Malchior walked in, glacing around him as he felt something coming toward him. He bit his lip as a fist came at him which he blocked and sighed to himself as he threw his sifu over his shoulder. The old man landed on his feet, much like a panther would do and then rushed toward his old pupil as he smirked and sent his fist into his stomach, only to find it caught by Draco, "Will you stop and let me talk?", he growled as the old man punched him in the face. "Fine. Hurry up and spit it out." the old man said as he rubbed his fist.

Malchior wiped off the blood that was over his lips and sighed to himself, "Sifu. I need what I left here last time." "Oh, you mean _Ranshin_. Well you're not getting it." Malchior growled to himself as he got on his knees and bowed as he shut his eyes. The sifu blinked and then smiled slightly as he looked at him, _Hmmm...look like he learn something._ "Ok, You will get it.", sifu said as Malchior slowly looked up at him, _There must be a catch_. "Of course you need to proof it to me. Tomorrow morning. Meet me under the sakura hill." Malchior eyes widen as he heared where they're meeting, but he narrowed his eyes, "Fine. I'll meet you there." he said as he got up and walked away from the old man.

_-few minute's later-_

"So, I take it you got what I want.", Malchior asked as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah and more", Jessie said as she handed him a bunch of files. He looked threw the files and looked up at her, "I say someone has a lot of skeletons in his closet." He then glaced at another file and raised a brow. He smirked as he looked at it, "Look like we figured what he did with most of the money, too" handing it to her, showing her a blue print of a ship. "Hmmm...nice but that doesn't help us." "I won't say that." Draco said with a dark smirk and looked at it, "It seems it will be here in a few weeks."

He then closed the file and opened a new file and read it, _Well, this doesn't help me at all. I know this already._ Malchior shut his file and handedthem to Jessie as he shut his eyes, "Well, if you need me, I'll be looking for more info." he said as he walked off but turned around as he look at her, "Good job." He then walked away think to himself, _Time for me to get huntimg._

He stoped and knocked on the door, "Jack, stop bothering Karai." he said as he heard laughter and the door opened up as Jack flew over to Malchior and landed on his shoulder. Jack looked at Karai, "It was nice talking to you, Miss. Karai." "Thanks for talking to me, Jack-san. I needed it." She said as she rubbed Jack's head and he murrs as Malchior rolled his eyes, "Ok. Now that's just a bit weird." "What? You mean the fact that I'm nice to Miss Karai over you." "No. I meant the fact that you didn't hit on her yet." Malchior said with a light chuckle and walked away, "Night Karai" "Night Raco" she whispered as she walked back in her room and shut the door.

_-on the other side of town-_

Cries was heard, as three guys flew out of a bar and straight into a wall and then their body and faces slid down on to the ground leaving a line of blood on the wall. "Such weaklings." said a voice in the bar, "I can't believe they wanted to join my crew." said a large, muscular man, wearing greyish pants and a brown, long sleeved shirt. "Don, you shouldn't attack. The doctor told you that you need to rest a week.", Said a man wearing grey pants, jacket and a striped bandanna. "Don't tell me what to do." He moaned as he set down and gulp down his grog, he then smach his mug on the table, breaking it and leaned against the chair, "Besides, I don't trust doctors."

Just then, a really huge but fat guy walked into the bar with an insane grin and set down next to Don. He wears a faided yellow muslce shirt, purple pants, and a blue sash and he had pearl earings on him. "Well, are they done on our suits?" Don asked with a look that could kill. "No." "WHAT?" Don yelled out loud as he got up and grabed the huge man by the neck. "They can't repair your suit. It was too badly damaged in the fight." the huge man said as he started to shake, but Don let him go and muttered "Damn that hammerboy." "But they can make a copy of your battle suit." "Good." Don said as he set down and shut his eyes, "What about yours?" "It can be repair, no thanks to Gin" the man said as he glare at the man wearing grey.

Just then, Malchior walked in and looked at the place and headed straight for the bar. He stoppd as three guys turned around, facing him with an evil smirk, "Come to give us, your Bellis?" Draco rolled his eyes as he took a deep breath, "Why would I give trash like you, a single cent?", he said as he walked pass them but stop as he felt a hand, gripping on his shoulder as he felt something pressing against his back, "Because I have the gun."

_Great. Another guy with a gun._ Malchior sighed as he reached for his wallet and smiled weakly, "Well since you said it that way, I'll give you what you deserve." he then slowly turned around as he looked at the three guys. The guy who was holding the pistol had a lamp on his head, well the one on his left was performing a wrestler pose, and the one on the right was grin like an idiot hand a key on his head.

_You got to be kidding me. _He thought as he try not to laughed and pulled out his wallet, but he smirked as he kicked the gun out of his hand and then slamed his foot in the man's stomach. He glanced at the guy as he blinked and was surpise that the gun didn't fire. He sighed as the one with the key tried to punch him, but Draco grabbed a hold of the wrist and quickly moved behind him, squeezing on his wrist as he forced the arm behind him. He then took a hold of the guy's head and banged it against the bar, causing the man to black out. He dropped the guy and turned around, looking at the man who was in a new pose. Malchior moved up to the guy got in his face, "I think you had too much to drank." He said as the man started to shake from fear sweated.

"You have lot of nerve to beat up my man like that, you punk" Malchior turned around and look at the Don, pointing two dual-pistols at Malchior. He was about to fire as he waited for Malchior to move, but he didn't move, he just glared at him. Malchior sighed as he shake his head, "It's not my fault you're guys are as weak as an hundred year old man." He growled deeply as he about to pull the trigger, but was surpise to see a stool fly toward him, hit him in the face, making him and his guns hit the floor. The other two guys got up, looking to fight him for the honor of their friend. Malchior shaked his head and sigh, "You, won't beat me. You can't beat me, until you regain your health." Both men looked at each other and then picked up their fallen comards. Malchior turned as he heard, "This isn't over. I'll beat you and that hammerbrat once I get my new suit."

Draco sighed to himself as he walked over to the gun and picked it up, and glaced at the chamber and shaked his head, _That guy was trying to scary me. __**What a Baka! Just think he can trick us like that. **__You mean me. There's no us here. Just one person in control and two jerks bothering me. __**Keep telling yourself that, but remember you're the one who made us.**__ Just shut up. _

He toss the gun to the side and look at the bartender, who shaking out of fear, _Show time._ Malchior walk toward the man and shut his eyes, "This is the worse bar on the worse side of town." Malchior said as he jump onto the bar, picking up the man by the neck. His eyes open as they seem to glow green and lean down, looking in the bartender's eyes, "So I'm guessing you know a few things about Faust." The bartender tried to wiggle out of his hold, but found it hard to break free and then blacked out.

_-A hour later-_

_A bunch of baka. Can't believe I wasted my time here._ Malchior muttered to himself as he left bar, showing it was a total mess. Chairs and tables were breaking everywhere as men were ether hanging on the bar, leaning against the wall, or on the floor, knocked out. Malchior wiped the blood off his lips and shut his eyes, _I can't believe not one of them had the info I was looking for or put up a good fight. __**Maybe your prevy bird found something out.**__ We'll see...Hey, what the hell are you doing? __**Just going threw your plans. **__Stop mesing with them. __**Why? They horrible plans. **_Malchior sighed as he rubbed his temple, "I should of order a drank when I had the chance." he muttered to himself as he headed toward the forest and shut his eyes.

_-30 minutes later-_

Malchior set down in front of the gravestones and sighed to himself as he reached up in his trench coat and pulled out a small white bottle and popped the cork. _**Hey. I thought you wish you had a drank.**_ "It's not for me.", he muttered as he poured the liquid over all three graves and took a deep sigh. "Drank up." Draco said as he opened his eyes and slightly smiled as he set the bottle down on the largest gravestone.

He walked away from the graves and set down under a sakura tree as he shut his eyes, _Now we wait for Jack. __**Oh yes. Everything rest on the bird.**_ Malchior just rolled his eyes and yawn, _Just shut up and wake me up when he's here. __**Just shut it and go to sleep, Malchior. Hell, how long have you stayed awake?**_ "36 hours..." he said as he yawned and then fell into a deep sleep.

_-Few minute later-_

"Told you he here", Jack said as he set on Jessie shoulder and walked over to him as he held up a paper lantern. "That you did, Jackie." she said as she rubbed his forehead and then pulled out a blanket, "You know, he looked peaceful in his sleep. Almost, happy. What do you think he's dreaming of?" "Who knows.", the parrot said as he rubbed against her cheek, "But I know what I would dream." She rolled her eyes as he put the cover over Draco's body and smirked, "I Don't even want to know, Jackie."

She then glaced at the gravestones, "Jack, do you know who is barried here?" "No one barried here. Their just markers." "Markers?" "Yes. You know where's one spirit rest before going to the next world." Jessie blinked and watch as the bird flied over to the first two, "As I remember, these two are Draco's mother and father." He then landed on the smallest one, "And this one were his..." he stoped in middle sentent as he looked at the star, "Jessie, do you think there's a place to go after one's death?" "I like to think there's a place for everyone." she said as she looked at the grave and then rubbed Jack's head, "We should go. Tomorrow is a big day." "True." Jack said as she flew onto her shoulder "Good night, ladies and gentlemen"

_-The next morning-_

Malchior opened his eyes as he started growling under his breath, stairing at his sifu, who was drawing on his face with a paint brush. "Hehe...This always get him up." the old man said as he set up and wiped the paintbrush clean with a small towal as he smirked. Malchior got up and looked at him then glaced around him, noticing that theres a crowd of people watching them, "What's going on?" "Your test." the old man said as he pulled the cover off him and smirked, "Now get up and show them how foolish you fight."

Malchior blinked as he got up and rub his forehead, "So, you want me to fight you?", sifu just nodded, "To get _Ranshin_" sifu nodded again and smiled, "You have to prove to me why you should get that sword, and I thought this will be the best place for the battle." Malchior shut his eyes and muttered, "I would choose a different place." He then opened his eyes as he got into stands, "Shall we begin?" The old man nodded and just stood there with a smirk, "Roy, watch and learn" he said as a breeze started to blow against there body.

"Malchior going to lose" Karai said as she stood beside Roy. "You shouldn't say that." said Jessie who was behind the two, "He is powerful. Plus I saw what he can do with a group" "You don't understand." Karai said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "This isn't your normal battle." "What do you mean?" Jessie asked as she messed with her hair and bite her lip, watch the battle begin. "You see." she snickers.

Malchior rushed toward his old sifu and tried a barrage of kicks and punches, only to watch the old man dodging the blows, then he raised his aged right hand slap Draco's cheek, forcing him to hit the ground.

"What the hell? How did he did that with one smack?" Jessie shouted as she and Roy was in shock. "Sifu is stronger then he looks, then you have to add in he years of training, and finally there his will." Karai said with a slightly smirk.

Malchior slowly got up as he rubbed his cheek with a deeply sighed, "So this isn't going to be easy.", he shut his eyes and rush straight toward the old man, then he tried another barrage of blows, but his old master just dodge them like it was nothing. "You're moves are easy to read Lil Lizard." he said with a smirk and slamed his left fist into his back, forcing Draco to hit the ground hard.

"He's amazing. He read his moves and flowed with them as if he was water", Roy said as he blinked and smile some, _Now that's what I need to learn._ "It's more than just that." Karai said as she set down and smile, "Malchior's move are strong, but he fights the wrong way." "Wrong way?" Jessie said as she tilt her head.

Malchior moaned in pain as he slowly got up, looking up at the old man, "Is this all you got, Lil Lizard?" "How...can you...move so fast.", Draco said as he spit some blood on the ground. "It simple. We use different powers." sifu said as he tip his foot, waiting for his old pupil to raise. _Different powers? What that soppose to mean?_ He asked himself as he got into a stands and stair at the old man, _**Look at him. Do you see anything different or weird about?**__ You mean the fact he's moving faster then normal? __**Beside that.**_ Draco narrow his eyes as he tried to figure it out, then it hit him like a ton of bricks. _He's calmer then me. __**And? **__I'm using all my rage. __**Well, I guess you could learn new things.**_

Malchior took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and then smiled slightly, _So, he was tring to teach me a lession.__** He is really smart. **__Hehe. Can't believe he still tring to be my teacher. _He opened his eyes as he let go of his rages and his pain. "So how are you going to attack me or should i attack you?" The old man asked as he watch him.

Draco open his eyes, feeling Sifu about to punch him, but he was to fast for him to dodge the punch. He groaned as he was sending to the ground, hard. Malchior coughing some as he got up, _I guess...I need to think of something else._ He growled to himself as he stand there with a slight smirk.._Then it's plan b._ Malchior popped his neck and ran toward his sifu, sending many kicks and punches at the old man, but he stopped at last second. Draco smirked as he then punch him, purposely missing the old man and then disappeared.

"That's weird. Where did he go?" Roy said as he glaced around trying to find Malchior. "Hmmm...maybe I was wrong about him", Karai said as she listened to the area around them and slightly smiled.

"**Ino Kihi**", Draco shouted as he was right behind the old man with his right leg raising above the old man's head, then he slam his foot right into the back of his head, making the old man hit the ground, hard. Malchior panted hard as he set down, _That was hard. I don't want to do that again._

"He did it." Karai said as everyone once in shocked, to see sifu was hit and hard. The old man started to laugh as he slowly pushed up from the ground. He walked away from Malchior and came back, carried a large leather case. He set down infroth of him as he smirk, "Here you go Lil Lizard." hand him the case, "You have past half the test." "HALF THE TEST!?!?" Malchior yelled as he looked up at the old man who was walking away, "Answer the question on the case and then you pass and then you get the key." Draco cursed uder his breath and looked at the case, seeing the small lock. He took hold of it and tried to pull it off, but it didn't break. In fact, the lock seem to make him weaker, _Don't tell me, it's seastone._ he thought as he let go and looked at the question as Jessie, Roy, and Karai move behind him. Malchior sighed and read it out loud, "What is the most strongest power in the world?", they all blinked as Malchior fell backward, took a deep breath.

_-somewhere in the West Blue-_

"I love this job." Joker said as he walked threw the hall of a nearby prison as they seemed to be cought by something that's not there. He then saw one of the guards and pushed him into the wall with his cane pointing at the man's heart. "**C-que."** he shouted as the cane was thrust toward the man's chest. Joker sighed as then didn't do what he wanted, "Damn..." he said as the man just blinked, feeling nothing really happen and took hold of the cane. Joker just smirked as he twisted the handle, showing it was a shikomizue and thrust the blade into the guard's stomach.

"Puddin. Can we please finish or job? So we can have time for play?" Roulette said after she appeared out of purple smoke, holding two gaurds in her hand and tossing them to Joker, who quickly slashed therw both of them. "Of course, my love." he answer with sinter smirk and wiped his sword clean and resheathing it.

They slowly turn around and began to open up the door of the cages as they sang. All the criminal came out and stared at the two, tilting their heads as they watched. "Lady and Gentalmen. We free you to do one thing, cause chaos on this base and the town. After that you all we get want you desevre." Joker said with a smirk, while Roulette disappeared and then reappear with a smirk as she held a brown suitcase with two figure were right behind her.

* * *

Mal: "Well, I hope you all like this chapter, althought it had pretty weak ending." 

Jack: "You're telling me."

Mal: "Shut it, prevy bird."

Jack: "Fine. So what ever happen to the egg? You know the one you were trying to make a clone of me."

Mal: "Glad you ask." he push a botton showing a caged raptor, "Something wrong happen. Maybe I should of check the date of the dna."

Jake: "Oi...Baka."

* * *

**Term/Moves:**

**Ranshin**(Flaming Truth): It's a katana that was own by his father and sensei, but after his death I been pass to his son, Raco. However, he believe he wasn't worthly of the blade so he left it to his Sifu for safe keeping. They said the Ranshin was forged inside the center of a volcano and other treatment to the blade that seem to have the power of the lava that it was forged from as well as it being both sharp and hard. It have a flaming red scabbard, a flaming red wrapped hilt, and a silvery-red blade he also keep it in a black leather case.

**Ino Kihi**(Boar Evasion): He punch at his opponent, pureples missing and quickly move behind him/her, kicking his opponent in the back of his/her head, causing a quick and hard fast of pain. He normal use this attack on larger opponents, but he been know to use it on people his size.

**C-que**: Basical like Kumadori's Shigan Q, but Joker havn't really figure out how it total work, so it will only work for 10 of the time.

**Shikomizue**: is a hidden sword that is normal hide in a cane, pole, or bokken.


	12. Chapter 12

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and I did, not one of you would get a single beli!**

**Omashu: The Song of the Past**

* * *

The marine base was in uproar as the sounds of gun fire and clashes of metal was heard all around the area. The smell of gunsmoke and blood filled the air as laughter was heard on the roof of the highest part of the base. Four figures were watching the battle as they sat there, enjoying themselves. Just then, four solders appeared around them, but gun shots were heard as all the men fell down. 

"God. What won't I do for some popcorn.", said Joker, who blew smoke from his revolver and smile wickedly as the gun spends around on his finger. "Well, in that case, I'll remember to bring some in bed, puddin'" Roulette said as she tossed two derringers to the side and giggle slightly.

"Oi...You two need to get a room." muttered a woman sitting near them, crossing her legs and her eyes were close. She had long, black hair with blue highlights, and had greyish skin and she wears tight, black and blue jumpsuit, black boots, and blue glove. She open her eyes, showing her dark blue eyes, as she looked at the two and sigh deeply, "Why did you two came? We both could of got out ourselve."

"Spade's right." said a dark tan man sitting next to the woman. He had short, brown hair, black eyes, and was extremely musculer. He wears a brown bussiness suit, brown boots, a tan tie, and a tan cowboy hat. "We could of got out in another day." he said with a plain look on his face. Without warning Spade jumped up and hugged him tightly, "I love you, Jack." she said as she kisses his cheek, leaving black lipstick on his cheek.

"Now look who need a room." Roulette snickered as she close her eyes, then she disappeared in puff of smoke as a black ball was threw at her. The ball exploded as it hit the ground, killing men in a quick blaze, "Damn. I missed her.", Spade muttered as she cross her arms and the redhead reappeared, beside her lover, with a smirk. "Well, both of you stop playing around." Joker shouted as he slamed both of his hands down on the roof, causing a huge crack between the group.

"We set you two free, because King ordered us to." Joker got up as he smirk, "If I had it my way, I would just threw two **Yukai Kitai** at you moron and leave you there." His shadow grew large as it slowly covered the two, "Now, give King a message for me." he said as Spade's face was shocked in horror, but Jack didn't show any fear. Joker move closer as he twisted his cane and pulled on the handle, unsheathing his blade and pointing it at the tan man's neck, "Tell him, his two _wild cards_ need a day off." Then both of them disappeared in the shadow, leaving Joker and Roulette alone on the roof.

"Next time, I'll kill that man." he muttered to himseelf as she resheath his sword and then looked at his lover and then open his arms up to her, "Come to papa." he said as he smiled slightly. She squeaked as she jump into his arms and whisper, "Watching you work turns me on.", she kisses him deeply as they started to make out as the sound of battle wagged on.

_-Back to Omashu-_

Malchior got up and sighed as he ran his fingers throw his hair, "Nothing in this world is ever easy.", he muttered as he left the area. "True, but there are things to look forward to" Said Jack who just landed on his master's shoulder. "So did you find anything out?" Malchior asked as he walked towards town, "Yes. I found this an owl that told a lot of things." "Really?" "Yes. He even said that the man can glide by a jewel." Malchior sighed as he rub his temples, "I know. I saw it." he mutter. "So did it, but the owl said the crystal moved and sounded like a bird." _Hmm...Interesting. _Malchior thought as he smirked, carring the case as he hummed to himself. _Very interesting._

Malchior then took a deep sigh, as he stoppd and look at the parrot, "Do you have any idea what this question mean?" He ask as he hold up the case, showing the bird the question, making the bird blink and then start to laugh, "You are a baka."

Malchior growl deeply, as he shut his eyes, "I was going to buy you breakfast, but you can forget it." "You don't remember a thing your teachers had taught you." Jack said as he bit his ear. Draco blinked and smiled slightly as he head straight toward the town, "Maybe I can get you a pear or a pomegranate." _I never thought Jack will help me out with this._

_-At the dojo-_

_Let's see if he remembered anything of my teaching or that of his familly._ The old man said as he shut his eyes and poured himself some tea and sipped it. Roy came into the room and sat down, in front of his sifu with a slightly grin. "Wipe that grin off," "Why?", Roy asked as he reached for some tea only to feel the old man to slap his hand. "Because I'm going to work you to death.", the old man said as he picked Roy up by the callor, looking in his eyes as he smirked, "You going to start with 300 push up, then 300 sit up, then your going to run 40 meters." Roy started to shake as he looked at the man's eyes. "And you're going to do all this wearing these." the old man said as he walked away and came back showing red weights for both his arms and legs.

"Now get them on and start working." He muttered as he tossed the weights to Blaze and then sat down, moaning in pain, _I hate growing old._ He rub his back as he watched Roy quickly put them on and began doing his push up, "Oi. Not here. In the back." the sifu muttered as he shut his eyes and smiled to himself, _Now the D training begins._

Karai just walked in and poured herself some tea, bring the cups toward her lips as she sipped it. She lightly murmur as she enjoyed both the warmth and taste of the tea, she then faced her sifu and couch. "If you have something on your mind, then sip it out." "Sifu...I just need to know what was that battle you did against Mal?" she asked as she brought the cup to her lips and sipped it. "It was a test to see if he can put more then rage and power." he said simple as he got up and yawned slightly, "Now if you excuse me, I got a date with my pillow." he said as he walked out making her confuse more then normal. _I swear the more he ages, the more he loose his mind._

_-Somewhere deep in the forest-_

Animals were running out of the forest as gunfire was heard and the smell of gunpodwer was in the air. "Damnit." yelled a brown hair man wearing brown slacks, brown leather boots, a white botton up, short sleeve shirt, and black fedora, "Why can't I catch a break?" "Maybe because you're too loud", said Jessie was set on a tree branch above the man as she spun her umbrella with a slight smile, "So you're Ken."

"That I am." Said Ken as he put his shotgun over his right shoulder and took off his hat as he slightly bowed, "And who are you, senorita?" "I'm Jessie." she said with a slight smile and jumped off the branch, "Nicolios Jessie." She found as he got a better look at him "And I can't believe I was sent here to give you a message." Jessie muttered as she handed him a red envelope. He shruged as he opened it up and glanced throw it. "Eh, what does this mean?" he asked as he glaced up toward Jessie, only to see her disappear. _Look like I going to a fiesta._ He thought to himself as he walked away.

_-In town-_

Malchior was leaned against a wall as he held a pomegranate and Jack in the same hand. He shut his eyes as he began to hum an old song from his past. He stopped and looked down to see a group of kids around ten looking at both of him and the parrot, "Oi, Jack look like we got some company." The bird sat up and looked around, thinking there were bounty hunters around them, but started to chuckle to himself, "What? You never seen a bird before?"

"It's talked." said one as their eyes widing in shock and surpised. "Is it real?" "Can I touch it?" "Can I have one of his feather?" "Can I have him?" Malchior started to chuckle as he watched Jack's feathers start rooflly, trying to keep himself from exploding. with anger, but he couldn't take much more of it.."Mine name is Jack. Yes I'm real. No you can't touch me. My favorite fruit is pomegranan. I love the color blue. I'm not giving you a single feather. And finaly, You can't keep me." Jack shouted as he raise his wings looking like he was ready to fly down and start to beat up the kids.

"Jack. Why don't you go and find Karai." Malchior said as he tried so hard not to laugh. "Fine with me" the parrot muttered as he flew away. Malchior blinked as he felt the kids eyes on himself and smiled weakly as he felt daggers in their glare. He picked up his case and quickly rushed into the nearest shop as he glaced around, noticing it was a musical store. He walked up to the owner and hand him the case and whispered something.

The shopkeeper just nodded as he rushed toward the back and started to whistle. Malchior took a deep breath as he slowly turned around, looking at the kids with weak smile and yelled, "Hurry up, sir." The kids looked at him as if they were planning to kill him. _I only have one weapon to face these foes. __**You're not planning what I think you're plan.**__ I have no choice. __**Are you sure? I mean you have done this in a long time.**_From out no where, a guitar came fly toward him and caught it. _I have no choose, besides, did you look at those kids. The look like shark and I'm not planning to hit them. __**Fine, but want are you going to play.**__ The one, I know by heart._

He took a deep breath as he began to plucked the string of the instrument and shut his eyes. He slowly walked out of the store as the children follow him, listening to the latin beat. "_Stallion black as the night; The whirl of a cape in the moonlight_" Draco being to sing as he sat down in front of a foundtion, "_The glint of his sword throw the sliver of fear; when Shadow Blade sundle appear_" people began to watch Draco as they form a small crowd, "_Tierents that steal from the poor; tempable at his name; Blade is watching them; they can't escape from him; Blade will bring them to shame"_

Jessie slowly eased down and landed a few feet away, looking at the crowd as her eyes widing, seeing who was playing the music. "_Out in old Azarath, so the story is told; A man will find his destiny shining brighter then gold_" Draco keep singing as he played the guitar "_The whisper of his name,_" "_**Blade**_" "_Stir open hearts of the poor; Blade fight for them, all the night for them; Blade will alway endure; Shadow Blade."_

Malchior finish the song and glace at the crowd as he blinked with a slightly grin and laugh, "Well that's it." He then walked away from the group, who looked disappointed, as Jessie just blinked and looked at him, "I didn't know you can play" "Only a few cords.", Malchior muttered as he carried the guitar into the shop and handed it to the owner, who give him the case. He noded to the owner and left with Jessie, blinking as he look at him.

They walked threw the town as people just blinked at them and started to talk about the two. Jesse looked at him and whispered, "That song..." "Hmm?" "That song...where did it came from?" Malchior shut his eyes and sigh to himself, "It came from my homeland." "And that is?" Malchior opened his eyes as he looked up at the sky, "A place that can't be found on any of the maps thanks to the government." Jessie blinked and decided just let it go as they keep walking, "So did you figure the question out?" "No, but I figure it out soon.", Draco answered as they head toward the docks.

_-A few hours later-_

Malchior smirked to himself as he and Jessie headed toward the dojo, "I don't understand why you ask the man about their schedule?" she said as she looked at Malchior. "Oh..I'm just need to cheek on a few things." He said as he read over his notes again and slided them in his pocket. Jessie just blinked as she tried to figure out Draco, but sighed in defeat as they reached the dojo.

"So did you figure out the answer?" she asked as Malchior opened up the door. "Yes. I think I figured it out" he said as he turned his head, looking at her. "Oh. You think you know the answer, Lil Lizard?" Said the sifu was setting in the door, with a weird grin on his face, "Then tell me, 'What is the strongest power in the world?'"

_-somewhere on the island-_

"Don.." yelled a man who ran into an old bar and started to pant hard as he fell to the floor and looked up at Don, "I saw that guy..." "What guy?" asked Gin "The guy from last night" he answered as Don was starting to smirk, "What was he doing?" "Asking questions." "Hmmm..." he rubbed his chin as he shut his eyes and standed on top of the table. "I want three of you to watch the docks." he roared as he looked at his men, "I want to know what he's planning." All his crew looked at him and nodded as the three walk out.

_-Back at the dojo-_

"Where is Roy?", Malchior asked as he narrowed his eyes at the old man, who smirked and shut his eyes. "He just taking a long run." Sifu said with a smirk as he got up and slided a hand in his robe, pulling out a small key on a silver chain, "Now answer the question." Malchior didn't say a word as he close his eyes shut and slowly take a deep breath.

"What is the strongest power in the world?" the old man said as he grown tired of this. Malchior opened his eyes and looked into his eyes as he leaned down. "The most powerful force in the world and the strongest power in the world is..." Malchior shut his eyes as he remember every lession of each master from his past. He stood there as vistions of the past came toward him and slightly hissed as he remember the pain from the lession. His took a deep breath as he smiled slightly "is the will to life."

The old man chuckle as he tossed the key over to the Draco and got up with a smirk, "Remember the will to live is as thin as paper." "I know but it's also powerful in the right hands." Malchior replyed as he walked toward the graden but he stopped as he turned around, "I guess I have to stop calling you old man and start calling you sifu." "You don't have to" the old man said as he sighed and shut his eyes, rubbing his temple, "After I'm done with Blaze, I'm going to retire and do the one thing that I truly enjoy." "Oh, you mean getting drunk and hitting on women.", Malchior said as sifu nodded his head, "You just as prevy as alway."

He disappeared into the back with a chuckle, with Jessie following him, but she stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder "You better leave him alone. He's going to need some time alone with himself." Jessie sighed as she watched the old man walk toward the kitchen. She shruged and follow him, thinking maybe he could help her understand Draco.

_-Back to Malchior-_

He held the key toward the lock and slowly slid it in the case as he bite his lip, feeling the power of the blade that's in wait for him. He shut his eyes as he turned the key and opened the case up. His breathing became rapid as he reach in the case and slowly pull out a katana sheathed in a a flaming red scabbard.

_**Remember the pillers that men, who wielded that sword, put to use it.**_ said Noble. _I know. I remember the story. _Malchior said to his other self as he opened his eyes and quickly pulled the sword out of the sheath, looking at beautiful silvery-red blade as it shine in the sunlight, _**Look at it. **__Yeah, the old man keep it in good shape. __**Yeah. He must of took good care of it.**__ Of course he did. _He sigh as he hold he shut his eyes and slash at the air, then he sheath the blade._ He is a man of his word._

_**So...are you planning to do it? **_Malchior sigh as he turned to the case and slided his hand inside it, feeling around. _You know, you're a real pain in neck. __**Hey. I'm just reminding you.**__ Listen. You're only here because I went hunting a few years back. So shut it before I throw you with savage, again! __**I'll behave, Raco.**_ Draco sigh to himself as he pulled out a large golden key, "Time to bring the legand back to life." he said to himself with a slight smile.

_-In the kitchen-_

"So, what's on your mind?", the old man as he pour himself a cup of tea and sipped it as he looked at Jessie. _Ok, just asked him questions that doesn't have to do with Malchior._ Jessie thought to himself as he looked up at the old man and smiled sweety, "Can you tell me who is Shadow Blade?" "That's a name I havn't hear of in the longest time.", sifu said as he he put the glass down and looked at her, "Some say he nothing more then a legand, other say he a bandage from a destroy an island, and other say he's a man who's looking for justice." "And what do you think of him?" Jessie asked after she pick up a cup and sipped the tea. "I think he's a baka, who follow his heart." the old man said as he picked up the cup and gulpped it down.

_Ok. That really didn't help me out._ "I see." she said as Jessie sippe her tea and smiled at him, "Do you know where this legand started?" "Yes." he said drily as the old man sip his tea and looked at her. "Well, what's is the place call?" she asked as she began to feel angry. The old man sighed as she put the cup down and looked in her eyes, "If you want to know where your caption came from, go to him." "He not saying anything." She said as she looked at him, but the old man looked back at her and then got up.

"I shouldn't tell you anything" he said as he shuted his eyes, "But I guess I could tell you something." He then walked over to the sink and poured some water in the pot. "I was one of five masters that teached him how to fight and to follow the code.", he started to boil water. "Code? Whate are these code?" "The code or eight pillers of the warrior are the way his family picked to live their lifes. Anyways, I was the one who taught him how to used kung fu, while another taught him shurikenjutsu, while another taught him about swordsmanship. I'm not sure what the other two taugh him, but I have no idea who or what the other two teach him."

The old man sat down and the stare at her as she just stared back at him. He sighed as looked downward, "I guess you want more." he muttered as he looked at his tea, "He is from an island called Azarath, like that will help you look for it." "What do you mean?" she asked as she narrow her eyes. "The government took care of that island." he said with a sigh as he looked at his tea, thinking he wished he had some rum. "I remember Malchior saied that they took it off the map. What did he mean by that?" "They litterly take it off the map by the buster call." Jessie eyes grew larger as she looked at him, "He was lucky that he was kicked out of Azarath few days before it happen."

The old man picked up his tea and gulped it down. He sighed as he slamed the cup down on the table and got up, "If you don't mind, I'm going to leave, before Malchior trys to kill me for saying too much." he said as he headed for the door."Hold it. I need to know one more thing. Who is buried next to Malchior's parents?" The old man turned and looked at her as if he was looking in her soul, "I am not telling you that.", he then left the room, muttered to himself, leaving Jessie alone for only a second, when Roy appeared panting hard and fael on the floor, sleeping from the hard work out.

_-Back to that little island in the South Blue-_

"You all were perfect.." Joker said to the criminals with a big grin and started to clap his hands. The criminal got around him as the little town started to burn as the wind blow throw the now empty building, making an eerie screaming sound. ":Hey. You said we were going to get a prize?" yelled one of the killers, which name is Joe.

"Oh, I did Joe." he said as he turn away, "You're prize is a 60 second head start." "Huh?" "59 58 57 56" the man said as he pulled out his blade from his cane. The men slowly turned around and began to run away, but Joe looked at them and then grabed a hold of two people that was in his gang, "Listen you nonskull. We can take him and then we can gather the raise of the guys and become stronger." he said to them as they just nodded in agreement as they pulled out their swords.

"21 20 19 18" Joker stopped counting as all three men jump up and was about to punch him, "Roulette, how about some help." On it." said her voice as she appeared in front the three men spinning due escrima sticks in her hand and smile. "**Happi-Sumakku**" she said as she rushed toward them, smacking their weapons out of their hands and then she spined around, slamming her weapons into their stomachs, chests, and heads, causing them to black out on top of one another.

"Damn. Now I'm turn on." muttered Joker who was watching the whole thing and smirked to himself. "Puddin, what about should we do to them?" "Keep them." "And the rest?" "I'll take care of that." he said as he faded into the shadow. Roulette just shruged and set down ontop of the knock out morons and smiled as she heared screams and shouted as an eerie voice shouted "**Kage Kyu**"

Then everything went quite as Joker appeared from her shadow with a grin as both his cane and sword was cover in blood. "I see you had fun." "Oh, who couldn't when you have my power." "You mean the one that you learned when you were a kid or the one from the fruit." "Both." He said as he licked the blade with a slightly chuckle, enjoying the taste, "Mmmm...I love the day I ate the Shakou Shakou no Mi" He sheathed his blade and took hold of Roulette as he kisses her as everyone disappear in purple smoke.

_-Somewhere in __Omashu__-_

Malchior walked into the bar as Karai following behind him with Jack sitting on her shoulder. He was carring a small black chest and his father's katana with a slight smile as he walked over to the bar. Everyone saw the two and quickly leaft the bar, knowing if they stayed, they would be in pain and they didn't want to see the doctors. Draco looked at the bartender and handed him a large bag, "I'm renting the place for tonight. So leave the place for a few hours." The man opened it as his eyes turn to Beli sign and nodded as he hand him the keys, "I'll make sure I'll lock up the place."

Malchior glaced up and looked at Karai, "Why don't you get set up in the restroom", he then looked at Jack "You stay here." Jack mumble as he jumped off her and flew over to his master, "You never let me have any fun." Malchior sighed and chuckled to himself, "You're such a prev.", he said as he put the chest down and pulled out a golden key. He hummed the same melody that he was playing earlier as he opened the chest and started to take off his jacket and shirt.

_-A few minutes later-_

Malchior was wearing a pure black jumpsuit, a red sash, a pair of black leather shoes and black glove. He stopped humming as he seemed somewhat depressed. He sighe as he checked out his shoes and looked at his bird, who just blink, "I can't believe you're wearing it again." "Well, I can't believe he still fits.", he muttered as he pull out a large black cape, with a bit a grey on the inside. He then tied it on as he shut his eyes with a deep sigh, but stopped as he hear Karai walk out, wearing her Looner Lotus's suit.

"So, are you ready?" she asked as Jack flew over to her and landed on her shoulder. "Almost, Lotus." He said as he pulled out an black hat with a red band and a red cloth. He first put on the cloth over his head, then he put on his hat, turning around as he looked at her, "What do you think?" "I think you look very sharp." Karai answered, making Draco smile for a few second but his eyes narrowed as he look at her as she snicker "I hated it when you do that.", Malchior muttered as he sat down.

She sat down in front of him as Jack jump down on the table and looked at the two, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" "Of cousre it is." Malchior said with a sneeze and looked at the bird, "Just think about it. It take a thief to catch a theif, right?" "Oh I get it." Karai said as she crossed her arms with a smirk and Malchior nod, "That's right. To catch a legend, you need a legend."

* * *

Malchior: "FINALLY!!!"

Jack: "What?" the bird ask as he flew ontop of Draco's shoulder.

Mal: "The boss man finally give me a sword." he said to the parrot as he smirk.

Jack:"Oi." he mutter as he rolled his eyes, "Well, atless they know one of the reasons I'm around you."

Mal: Smirk as he look at him "Oh...I thought you just here to hit the women."

Jack: "Hey don't say that out loud or the boss put me in a cage or worse, put me in an oven." the parrot said as his eyes widing in fear.

Mal: roll his eyes, "Baka bird."

* * *

**Term/Moves:**

**The Nine Pillers**(The Code): A code that's Malchior's family follow to have honor. The pillers are Courage, Friendship, Reliability, Knowledge, Sincerity, Strenght, Skill, Dream, and Love.

**Escrima sticks**: It's two small bo made from light weight, but hard and durable wood. This weapon came from the Philippines. Sidenote: If you looking for used for this weapon, look for _Nightwing_ and _Oracle_ from DC.

**Happi-Sumakku**(Happy Smack): She take out twin escrima sticks and rush toward her opponent(s), slamming the weapon(s) out of her foe's hands. Then she spin her body around with great speed, smacking the opponent(s)'s chest, neck, and/or head. This could cause opponent(s) to get the wind knock out, black out, and/or possible death.

**Kage Kyu**(Shadow Coffin): _I'm just going to let you guys figure this one out yourselves. Man I'm evil._

**Shakou Shakou no Mi**(Shade Shade Fruit): This is a Logia Fruit that's allow the user to transform into shadow, control shadows, and can used shadows as doorways to move from place to place. So far, the only weakness to this fruit, beside the sea and seastone, is bright light when the user turns into his shadow form.


	13. Chapter 13

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I told you I don't own One Piece. How many times do I say that til you get it in your head?**

**Omashu: The Serpert's Test**

* * *

Malchior and Karai were just sitting there, waiting as he shut his eyes, "Do you think they have something to do in this place, beside getting drunk." he muttered as his bird was rubbing against Karai's cheek. "Hey, Someone's coming" said the Lunar Lotus as Malchior opened his eyes with a slight smirk, "About time."

The doors opened and closed as a dark tan man walked in, wearing brown slacks, brown leather boots, a white botton up, short sleeve shirt, a brown vest and black fedora. He walked over to the two and pulled out a piece of paper, "Is this the place, where their going to be a fiesta?" Malchior took the piece of paper as he glacne at it and toss to the side, "Yeah. This is the place. To bad we're not here to party, Ken."

"Then why did you send me that stupid invite." Ken asked as he looked in Draco's eyes. "I just wanted to ask you one question and an offer you a deal." Malchior said as his smirked and raised a brow. Ken looked at the man and set down giving a dirty look, then glanced at Karai and the bird, "Fine, but get me a drink before we do anything else."

_-At the Dojo-_

"So let me get this straight." Jessie said as her tone began to raise at the sifu, "You made Roy do 300 push ups, 300 sits ups, and run 40 meters." The old man sat there calmly as he sip his tea, waiting for the storm to calm down. "Oi. I should have killed you right now" Jessie roared as she quickly pulled out her staff and was about to hit his head but blinked as he watched him catch in between two of his fingers, then push the weapon away from him.

He sighed as he got up, putting the cup down, and turned, facing her with his face was as hard as stone. "You have no clue what is D training?" the old man said as he looked at her, seeming as if he was growing taller in front of her eyes and she shaked her head. "It's training was made by me and a friend of mine, and the reason it's call D training, is because both our middle names are D." She started to shake as she begin to feel like the size of a mouse, "Do you understand?" she nodded as the old man smile and turned away, seeming that he goes back, "Good. Now, no more question my train with Blaze." he then returned to his tea as he sat down.

Jessie sighed as she slowly got up and turned away as she shaked her head. "Go take a shower." the old man said, making her turn, "I can smell you over here." Jessie eyes narrowed as she quickly took out her metal staff and slamed it against his shoulder, making him drop the cup in pain as he hissed. Jessie turned around and walked out, "Don't messed with me, you old prev." she growled under her breath.

_-Back at the meeting-_

"So what do you think?" Malchior asked after he sipped on his cola. "It's not bad idea, but I don't see why we all needed to take him down." Ken said as he stared at the man, "I mean, I'm bet I can take him down with one shoot." "Yes, right after you wasted more bullets," Karai said as she sat up and slamed her hands on the table, "and most likely killed almost everyone.' she faced Draco "I don't know why we need him. He'll just get in the away."

Malchior sat his drank down and glaced at them with sighed as he sat up, walked away, letting them fight. "You want to take this outside, chica." Ken said as he reached for his revolvers. "What the point in that?" she said as she quickly pulled out two kunai from her holster, "You be out before you shoot a single bullet." Draco came back, carrying a bucket full of ice, looking at the two and sighed as he threw the ice at them, covering their body, "You two need to cool off."

Malchior sat down as he looked at them as they glared at him. "Look, all I'm saying is, we need to work together to get what we wish for." Malchior face Ken, "You want to save the church. Your second home and your second father." Ken said nothing as he sat down and looked at the floor. "As for you.", Malchior turned to Karai as Jack flew away from her, "You want our sifu and his dojo to stay where it is and to make sure that West doesn't tax the old man to death."

Malchior leaned in his chair as he grined, "Besides it make sensei if we all work together and take down the man." He point at the Ken, "With your aim and weapons, you could have him on the run." Ken smiled as he nod, "But he seems to get out of your range." Ken jaw dropped and he blinked as Karai snickered. "Then there's Karai. One of the strongest fighters I had ever met, even if she is blind." Karai slightly smile as she listen, "But she still having trouble with the man, because of his skill."

Malchior yawned some as he rubbed his back of his neck, "Then there's me." he shut his eyes as he leaned the chair a bit more, "I know his skills and I know a lot more about Faust then anyone on Omashu." "What do you mean by that?" Ken asked as he looked at Draco. "He was the last Faust.", Karai muttered as Malchior eyes widen and the chair and him fell back with groan. "Why did you have to tell him that." he muttered as he sat up with a sigh as Ken looked at him and started to laugh, "I was right."

Malchior glared at Karai as he growled toward her, "So are you in, Ken?" Ken reached for his mug and gulped it down, "I'm in, if you promise not to go back on your word, Senor Malchior." Draco grined as he got up, "Good, see you tomorrow night." he said as he pulled the red cloth of his eyes until it reach his nose and looked threw the eyeholes as he put on his black hat, "and don't call me by that name."

_-The next day-_

Roy woke up next to a bank of a rageing river. He got up as the water splashed his body and glaced around him, seeing the old man setting on a rock, looking at the water. "About time you woke up." the old man said as he got up and rubbed his neck, "We don't want you to get eaten by Yamata no Orochi." The sifu turned around, looking at Roy with a smirk wicked and toss him his guan dao, as the old man close his eyes. "Huh?" Roy blinked as he tried to figure out what the old man was saying.

The old man walked up to him and smiled as he got in his face, "You will find out in a minute." then he turn around as he open his eyes, "This is one of your first test. This test that your going to take will make you face nature and spirits." Blaze started to laugh as he fell back, "I don't believe in..." he was cut off as the old man kicked him in the stomach. He sighed as he looked at him and though to himself, _Yup...this punk is his son...I wonder if being a baka runs in the family_.

"This test is going to be a dangerous one.", he said as he set down beside the river. "What's the test?" Roy said as he tapped his finger on his knee. "You must reach Mount Hebi by the river bed, not the road. If you do sudcide in this task, then you will be ready for the next test." "Sound easy enough." Blaze said as he rised and turn around, begining to follow the river.

"Hold on." Sifu said as Roy slowly turned around and looked at him, "Do you know what's the Yamata no Orochi?" "Huh?" "It's a large, fearist serpent with a eight heads and eight tails, who sopposly was one with the River." "Please tell me this is a story." "Some say it's nothing more than a myth.", Roy toke a sigh of relief at what the old man said, "But other say it's as real as the river." "Which is it?" Roy said as he looked at the old man. "Why don't you find out by yourself." sifu answered as he began to walk away, "And remember you have passed this test to pass the next one." Roy sighed as he looked at the river and then shut his eyes as he began to follow the river side as he carried his weapon on his shoulder.

The old man walked deeply in the forest but stopped to see Malchior, leaning against a tree, "So, this is his next test?" "Yes, and he better be careful." the sifu said as he looked at his old pupil. "Are you sure it's wise for him to do this?" Malchior asked as he pushed his hat over his eyes, "I mean, I heard that this little island had a huge storm a few days, before my crew got here." "I'm sure. He have to figure out how to over come strong opponents, and this is the prefect time for him to face one of the strongest opponents in the world, nature." sifu said as he popped his neck, "And their no one better to teach him this lession than the Yamata no Orochi."

"On a different note," the old man studied Draco's clothes "What the hell you wearing that again?" "Oh, I though I should wear it one last time before I leave this island." Malchior said as he sighed. "I bet wearing that suit agian, is giving you painful memories." "Not at all." Malchior reply as he slowly close his eyes, "It's the other one I'm having trouble with." he spit to the side as Draco pop his neck, "Once I help take him down, I'll burn that suit before anyone gets any ideas." "I see. It's must stop at thirteen"

Malchior nodded as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He slide passed his lips as he was about to pull out a lighter and was about to light it, but the old man took hold of the lighter, "I thought you quited smoking." "I did, but sometimes, I needed a puff to help me think better." He then pulled the lighter out of his old pupil's hands, "No smoking these." Malchior sighed as he know the old man was right, "Fine, but I'll quite."

"Glad you learn your lession." the old man said as he took the cigarette from Draco's lips and light it as it reached the sifu's lips. He took a long puff and smiled as he enjoyed the favor of it. Malchior glared at him, giving him a death stare, as he tapped his foot. "I'm too old to learn a thing." Malchior shaked his head as he began to walk away and disappear into the forest. _Good luck, my baka pupil. _sifu though as he turned around and walked toward the forest, _You're going to need it._

_-Somewhere in Omashu-_

"I'm glad that I findly found this place." Jessie said as she laied on a table, wearing only a towal. She murr lightly as she enjoyed the smell of cherry blossom that was coming from the lighten candlies around her. Then a grey skin, long red hair woman walked in, wearing a purple kimono with silver cloud, came in, carring a small basket and smile happily. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked as she put the basket down and pulled out a pink bottle, opening it up and pouring it over Jessie's back.

"Mmmhmmm..." she murred as she shut her eyes, enjoying the feeling and smell of the oil, against her skin. She then moaned happily as she felt the woman's warm hands on her back, "You really do enjoy your job here, Sutakasai." "I do." the older woman said as she moved over to Jessie shoulders blades and start to work on them, "Hmmm...yours are very tease." "What do you mean?" Jessie asked as she turned her head, look at Sutakasai.

"I meant, I see this problem many times, from most of my customer." she answered as she worked on Jessie back, "It's normaly happened from people who etheir fight most of their lives or..." "Or?" The grey skin woman stopped as massager and sigh, "Or you having trouble with your love life." Jessie blinked and started to laugh a bit, "I say it's the first one. I have no one in my life and I'm planning to keep it that way." "A shame.", she said as she began to put a few pressure points in Jessie's neck, reliefing some stress, "A person who have no one, doesn't understand the true pleasure of life."

Jessie just sighed as she asked, "Then do you have someone in your life?" This question made the woman stop and smile some as she giggled, "Yes and no." "What kind of answer is that?" "It's a good one." the woman said as she turned away, washing her hand in a bowl, "So who told you about this place?" "The sifu over at the beated up dojo." Sutakasai eyes narrowed as she began to growl to herself, dropping the bowl on the floor, breaking it as she head toward the door, "Clean up, get dress, and leave." with that, she slamed the door, making Jessie jumped and blinked, "Someone have issues" she muttered as she began to wiped off the oil.

_-A few hours in the forest-_

Roy sighed to himself as he followed the river and he looked around, keeping his weapon close to him. "The snake creature is nothing more then a story that is told to little kids to keep them away from the river." he said to himself as he walked pass some trees, but stopped as he saw an ancient village that looked like no one lived there for at least hundred years or so. As he slowly and carefully walked threw the village and glaced at the stone's hunts, finding that many large holes in the walls.

"...Like I said before, it's just a story...this village is abanded because of the flooding..." he said as walking, but stopped as he heared a loud hiss. He started to breath heavy as he slowly turned around, finding a large, black boa. He turned around and without warning he race off, leaving the snake behind, yelling at the top of his lungs, "I HATE SNAKES..."

The old man started to chuckle as he followed him and pick up the large snake. "He shouldn't be afraid of you, lil kageboa", he said as the snake slowly wrapped itself around the old man and leaned up to his face, sticking it's tongue out, licking his cheek, "If only he knows that you're kind is one of the most friendliest snake the world have ever seen." he said as he rubbed between the snake's eyes. The snake slide off the man as it murred and disappear from sight as he begin to follow Blaze.

_-A few hours later-_

Roy sat down as he panted hard and took off his shirt, "Damn. I should of walked around the cliff." he muttered as he rang his shirt, watching all the water hit the ground. Blaze sighed as he put it back on and blinked as he looked around, noticing there no noise around him. He sat up as he put his hand on one of the trees, looking at a marks of it's bark and bite his lip, _It's like something wrapped itself around the tree._

Blaze got up as he picked up his weapon and glaced at the water as it seemed to grow more wild then before. He growl under his breath as he walked up to the river and yelled out loud, "I don't know if you're real or not, but I'm really getting tired of this." he rased his guan dao as he got into a stands, "Come, face me, Yamata no Orochi"

_This is it._ the old man though as he set in a tree, a couple of yards away, _The truth part of the test._ He shut his eyes as he listened to the water rush faster as it seemed to be growing larger and faster, _The question is, can he face this force of nature?_

Roy stood in in the middle of the river, as it begin to rush faster of that of a large wave which seem to have sixteen glowing, red eyes inside the wave. It seemed to be hissing as it begin to take a form of an eught headed snakes, charging at Roy with all it's force. "I guess it's wasn't a story.", he mutter to himself as he he look at the water like creature and stay in a stands, readying for an attack.

"Show me your true force and power, Yamata no Orochi", he said as the water creature lower two of it heads and was about strike at Roy's body, but Blaze slashed off two heads with his his blade. He then quickly cut off all but one of the creature's head, "This isn't your true power. Show me it." Roy said as the creature's heads grew back on it's body and it hiss as it two of it's heads, take hold of Roy's weapion and the rest of the heads slam into Roy's stomach.

It drop the guan dao inforth of the man as it begin to grow large and seemed to roar out loud, while Roy groaned in pain. "I will never...give up..." Roy moaned as he slowly reached for his weapon and used it like a cane, helpping him get up, "I must face you...with my head held high..." he got into a L-stands and pointed the blade at the creature, "...with no fear in my hearts..."

The Yamata no Orochi rushed toward him as Roy took a deep breath as he remembered a story that his mother told. It was about as man, who saved a hold island from a huge golden seaking, by only using his brain, strenght, and his guan dao. He shut his eyes and opened them, seeing the beast, trying very hard not to be afraid of it, and shouted, "**Enen Orochi!**", sending his blade toward the Yamata no Orochi, thrusting and slashing at the creature, making it fall back and turned back to normal water. Roy pant hard as he fell back with a grin and started to laugh.

_Well, he did it and in less time then his father._ the sifu though to himself as he jumped out of the tree and began to walk away, _Well I better get moving before he reach the mountain._

_-Somewhere else on the island-_

"So let me get this straight, Pearl." Don said to the the over weight man as he took hold of the collar of his shirt, pulling closer to him, looking in his eyes, "They're done with your repairs, but they need more time with mine." "Y-yes Don...It's not my fault." Pearl said as he started to shake, but he pulled himself together, right before he hit a nearby table.

Don sat down as he growled to himself and looked at his crew, "So, dose anyone have new information on that man?" "Nothing really. Just found this." said Gin as he hold up a wanted poster and slided it over to his leader. He glace at and smirk as began to laugh out loud, "Oh...He'll be perfect to test my stenght." He then threw down the poster on the table and got up, "I want my armor finish in a day.", he then walked out, making the poster fly over to the bartender, as Don made his plan. The bartender looked at the poster and blinked, _That the guy from last night. I wonder what he doing here?_, he though as he read the old poster.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**Malchoir D. Raco**

**Reward: 17,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted for escaping from prison four times, burning two marine's ships, and took over a marine ship**

_-A hour later at Mount Hebi-_

"Whao..." said Roy, who was stareing at the view of the landscape and enjoying the sunset. "Isn't it beautiful.", said the sifu as set under a sakura tree, "It's one of my favorite spot in Omashu." "Yeah...I can see..." Roy stop and turn around, looking at the old man, "How the hell did you get here before me?" He just smirked as he shut his eyes, "Oh, I just took a few short cuts." the sifu reached in his pocket and pulled out a clock, "I been here about 50 minutes."

Blaze blinked and shruged as he turned around, looking at the sunset as he sighed, "So, does this mean I passed the test?" "Yes." the sifu said as he sat up and brushed off the grass and fallen sakuras, "Which mean we better go soon, so you can get some sleep for the next test." Roy nodded as he looked at him, "Fine with me. Do you know a faster way to get back to town?" The old man smiled, telling Roy that he does, and walked deep in the forest.

A few minute later, they were in town as everyone looked at time and started to whisper to each other, but stopped as they saw The Lunar Lotus and Shiba Ken walked in the forest. The people whispered to each other, "Oh...here they go." "I thought this might happen." "Those two have warrior blood in them." "We all knew this would happen." "Yeah. Their going to kill each other." "I wonder where should we barried them."

Karai stopped and slowly turned around with a slight smirk after hearing all this. "You think I would waste my time, killing this baka." she asked them as she picked up one of the heavier man that stands in front of him, "What the point in that, when I could just killed you." The man started to shake as he felt something sharp against his stomach.

"That's enough!" Karai slowly dropped the man as everyone looked up on a roof top, seeing a man dress in all black with a red bandanna over most of his face. His black cape blew in the wind as he looked at them and smirked some. Karai just sighed as she walked toward the woods, "You never change, Shadow Blade." The man shaked his head as he pushed his hat over his eyes and began to follow her on the rooftops, "Why should I, lil sister?"

* * *

Malchior: Well it's that time of the show where we, Jack and I, tell you about the secert of this story.

Jack: Basical we getting more money if we do this.

Malchior: You're getting paid for this? _blink and growled_ All I'm getting is free fruit and steaks.

Jack: Well anyways, we hope you guys like this story so far, _glace at Malchior_ and if you didn't figure it out, our boss is a fan of Shaman King.

Malchior: A huge fan of the show and you will see a few more bit from that show in the near future. _he mutter as he glare at the parrot._

Jack: He also thinking of making Mayor West into a major opponent, but he would like you to help him choose.

Malchior: So, please help out our baka of a boss by give him commits.

Jack: So basical Read and review...or I'll come straight over there and beat the living daylights out of you.

Malchior: Thanks for reading. _he mutter as he shut his eyes and give the bird to his boss._

**

* * *

Terms/Moves:**

**Yamata no Orochi**: The creature is a Japanese mythical eight head, eight tail serpert with red glowing eyes. It been said that he is the keeper of the river, which means he can cause peace or chaos.

**Hebi**: Japanese word for serpert and snake.

**Sune-Ku**: Japanese word for snake.

**Kage Boa**(Shadow Boa): A pure black, large snake that normal hide in darkness. They mostly friendly snake that like to hug aganst other animals, like humans, and then leave them allow. They normal eat plants and insects, but do not eat any meat.

**Enen Orochi**(Blazing Orochi): He take his guan dao and get into a L stands, then he quickly thrust and slash at his opponents, rapidly, until the opponent's fall to the ground, or until he run out of energy.


	14. Chapter 14

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I only own most of the Characters not One Piece. The all great and powerful Oda own it.**

**Omashu: The Clash of the Legends

* * *

**The sky began to grow dark as the sun went over the mountains and the town was surpised too see another living legend jumping from roof to roof, following the other two. The wind started to blow hard as they watched him disappear in the shadows. A few minutes later, a gun shot and a blood curdling scream came from deep inside the forest. Everyone took a deep breath as they looked at the ground, thinking someone met the grim reaper.

_-At the dojo-_

"So your back.", said Jessie as she was cooking up something. "Yeah and I have to say he did well for this test.", the old man reply as he set down on at the table with a grin, "So what's are we having tonight?" She didn't answer as she look at Roy, who was lean against the wall, deep asleep. She sigh as he walk over to the table and served fried rice with shrimp to the old man. She then put some on her plate and cover the rest as she set it to the side.

She walk away from the table and came back with a blanket as she shut her eyes and cover him up, "I swear, I'm a mother to two baka kids, instead of being the chef of a crew." "Now you know how I feel a few years back." the sifu said as he begin to eat his meal and watch her with a slight grin, "I see you went to the spa." Jessie just set down and begin to eat, "All I see is that your still have some stress and I know what can fix that.", he said as he pucker his lips and drop his chop sticks as he lean into her, but he was cut short as he felt his meal hit his face, "Opps...Sorry, It slipped." The old man just roll his eyes as he wipped his meal off, "You know you want me." "Keep telling yourself that." Jessie said after she finish her meal and walk away. "I swear they are made for each other.", the old man mutter as he shut his eyes and sip his water.

_-In the middle of the forest-_

A figure landed behind two figures and glace at them as he wonder what's going on. He moved closer to them as he notice one laying on the ground, was a young woman, cover in a blood red cloak, while the other was an older man, dressed in mostly brown with a trenchcoat. "Who did this?" he ask as he lean toward the man, look at the woman, but his eyes widen as he notice she was smiling and her eyes open, "Good evening, Faust."

Faust fall back in shock as he look at her, "...Karai..." he said in surpise as the man dress in brown, pulling out two pistols and aim them at him, "Hola Faust." "Oh, I get it." Faust said and slightly chuckle as he get up with the help of his cane, "You can't beat me alone. So you teamed up, in hope to capture me.", he smirk, "Well, let's play."

Faust smirk as he raise his cane, pointing his crystal at the two and it flew out, like a rocket, knocking the revolvers out of the man dress in brown, "Now you know how I feel about guns, Shiba." Ken growl under his breath, as he reached behind him, for his shotgun, but he couldn't reach it as he felt something wrapping around his body, shreddling into his trenchcoat. Faust keep a good grib on Ken as he lean back, watching two kanai, flying pass his face, "I said it once and I'll say it again" Faust said as he turn to Karai, "You need to get a boyfriend."

This comment made her really angry and mad she rush toward the man. Faust smirk under his mask as he pull on his cane, sending him toward Karai, who dodge Ken as he seem to spin as Karai rush at "the Dark". Faust quickly took off his cape as the blue crystal rush back to the top of the cane. "**Shoi Hitotsu**" he said as he quickly wrapped his cape over Karai's arm, as Faust pull her toward him as he was about to kick him, but she smirk as she yelled, "**Hasu Kaze**", leaping and followed by a spinning kick with both her legs, hitting Faust in the stomach.

Faust groan as he lay there and look up, seeing Ken holding one of his revolver aiming at his heart. He quickly took hold of his cane and the crystal was about to fly out, "**Noble Tiro**" Ken said as he fired a bullet and quick knock the cane out of his opponent's hand. He then point the gun at him and smirk, "Have anymore tricks up your sleeves?" "While in a matter of fact,", he flip three smoke pellets right behind Ken, "I do."

Blue smoke started to form around the two as Faust smirk and shouted, "**Mie Tomosen**" A few gun shoot was heard as the smoke cover Faust well. A minute later, the smoke blow away, showing Ken on the ground holding both his groin in pain as his nose seem to be bloody. "Ken! How can you fall for such a stupid trick?" Karai shouted as she reach in her holster and pull out three kunai and throw them behind her, pinning Faust to a tree.

"You should know by now, you can't move without me knowing it.", she said as she around and begin to walk over to the masked man, "So I guess I won." She smile some as she reach for his mask and was about to take it off, "Awww..All you wanted was a kiss?" Faust said as he kick up his cane and caught it with his free hand. The crystel shoot up into the tree and quick he push Karai away as he seem to be floating away.

"Just like the first one" said a voice as Faust look upward to see the a few branches fall down, aswell as the crystal, making him hit the ground hard. Faust hiss in pain as he slowly got up, seeing a man dressed in black, wearing a red bandanna over his face, and a lagre black hat, that cover his eyes. He bend down and pick up the crystel, looking at it, then look at Faust as he pull on the wire hooking the crystal to the cane.

"You're Shadow Blade" he mutter as he seen Blade's eyes. "Maybe." He replyed as he shut his eyes and drop the crystel, "Now your the so call, "Faust The Dark"?" "What if I am?" he said as he slowly got up. "I'm afraid that I'm going to stop you." he said as Faust grab hold of his cane, making the crystel come back,. "Many say that," He said as he got in a stands, "but as you can see I'm still here. **Reichi Dangan.**" his crysal fly straight toward Blade, but he just smirk as he caught it in his hand, "It's just mean you never met a person like me."

Blade keep a good grib on it as they look at each other, "So I take it you're a dowser." "What if I am?" Faust ask as Blade let go of the crystel, making it go back to it's master and then quickly shoot back at his opponent, only to be stop by the very tip of a katana, making Blade smirk, "I also take it you put your ki inside both the wire and your crystal pendulum."

"What is this? 20 questions?" Faust said as he glace over his shoulder, seeing the two that attack him early was leaning against a tree. "I can't believe it was nothing more then a wire.", Ken mutter under his breath. "Tell me about it.", Jessie said as she run her fingers throw her hair, "Although, I thought it was something weird like that."

Blade just blink as he push the pendulum to the side with his sword and look at the other mask, "Hey wake up, Faust." Faust turn around then he raise his cane and rush toward his opponent as his cape quickly wrapped around Blade's arms, as he was in a defending stand, and flip over him. "**Shoi Futatsu**", he shouted as he landed behind Blade and pull on the cape, tighting it as he wrapped his cape around his arm, pulling Blade toward his body and sending a hard and powerful punch.

However, Blade didn't fall like Faust thought he would. Infact, he slash the cape off him and gave Faust a death look, telling him that he is really angry, "You sir are no 'Faust.'" Without warning he quickly slash at him and growled as Faust barely dodge it. "How dare you play dress up." he roar as he swing his sword again but missed Faust again. _**Calm down.**__ I am calm. __**No you're not. **__Yes I am.__** You said you're not going to hurt him.**__ Yes I know that!_ He slash at Faust again but only cut some of his hair.

Faust look at him as he start to shake and without warning drop his cane, "I give up.", he said as Shadow Blade blink and sheath his katana. "I guess your going to bring me to Mayor West." Shadow Blade shake his head as roll his eyes and mutter, "The stupid story was right." Blade then hold out his hand, "Listen. The only reason we went after you, was because we had a different caused that need help." Faust just look up and listen to him as he took hold of his hand and shake it, "So you doing this because you believe it's right?" All three of them nod as Blade smirk some, "Besides, I think you're going to like what we ask for."

_-The next morning-_

"Ladies and gentlemen," Moyar West said infroth of his manson as a crowd form around him, "I have news of Faust." The crowd grown silent as they wait for the news, "Tomorrow, at five o'clock, he'll be right over there, hanging around, sort of speech." the moyar chuckle as he smirk."How do we know you're telling the truth?" yelled a man from the back. West just smirk as he left up a cane and spin it around, showing it was the Faust's cane, "Any other questions?" The crowd eyes grow wide with sadness and pain as then slowly walk away, "Oh and one more thing.", the crowd stop as they listen, "Everyone will come to see the death of the thief and if no one show up. I'll incress the taxes by ten."

West turn around, smirking evilly, "That's all.", he then walk back to his home as two goons wearing pure black suits, appear behind him. "Sir, what should we do with Faust?" one ask West as the doors open up for the men. They walk in as Faust start to hum to himself as his goons follow him. He stop and give them a look, "Give him his last meal and make sure he get clean up." They nod and quickly disappear from sight as West walk into his office and set down infroth of another chair.

"Look like you win the prize, Mr...ummm...What did you say your name was?" West ask as he pour himself some sake and look at the masked man. "I didn't." he said as he took off his hat on his head and put it on top of his lap, next to his katana, "Just call me Shadow Blade." "Right, Mr. Blade", the mayor said as he look at the katana, "So would you like something to drank?" "No. It's not a very good idea for me to drank." "Can't handle a little sake?" "No, but let's just say then last time I had a drank, I killed fifty people that was in my way." Blade said as his eyes seem to glow.

"I see." the mayor said as his hands start to shake and quickly put his drank down. He look at him and then glace Blade's sword, "So, where did you your blade.", he ask as he was about to take hold of the katana's handle, but he stop as he feel the heat from it. "I got from my father, and if you touch it again, you might turn your hand into ashes." Blade hissed at the man, "Enough with this small talk."

Blade got up as he quickly unsheath his silvery-red blade, pressing the tip of it against the mayor's neck, "Now listen, I won the right to have one wish." "W-what do you want?", West said with a gulp as he feel the blade slowly cutting into his first layer of skin. "Oh...I know what I want, Mr. Mayor," he said as he withdrew his sword and slide it back in his flaming red scabbard, "I'm just going to keep it til 5:01" Blade then turn around, and walk out of the room, leaving the mayor to fall on the floor.

A few minutes later, he slowly get off the floor, using the desk to help him, but his drank hit the desk, splashing on the mayor's pants. "Damn him.", the mayor mutter as he set down and open a drawer and pull out a large blue snail. He place it on the desk and took hold of the receiver, "Ping. Pong. Get your twin skinny asses down here." "Yes sir." said two voice from the snail, "And one more thing." "..." "Bring me another pair of pants." "hehe...he did it again..." then the snail shut his eyes and fall to sleep as West put the receiver and mutter to himself.

_-Outside the manson-_

"So far, so good." Shadow Blades said as he lean against the tree. "I hope your right." Karai said leaning against the wall the large builting as she play with her hair. "You better be right, senor.", Ken said as he push up his yellow sunglasses with his revolver and then spin the cylinder as he lean against the other side of the tree, "Or you're going to be target practice."

"Thanks for the boost of confines." Blade mutter as he set up and shut his eyes, "Do you did what I ask?" "I did." Ken said as he toss the masked man a piece of paper and grin some, "Thunder will be ready for you at four, myounichi." "Good, see you two at the point." he reply after he quickly catch the paper in his hand.

_-Back inside the manson-_

"Mayor West, sir." said two goons, looked the same, as the kick open the door, "We're ready for your order." they stand there, wearing grey suits, black shoes, sunglasses, and a red rose in their breast pocket. One was carried a rifle twice his size over his shoulders, while the other carried no weapon.

"Ping. Pong, So good to see you again." He said as he pull on his new pants. "Master, can we please have our order?" said one as with the rifle, "We're both getting pretty tired waiting for our new ship." West eyes narrow as he look at the two, "We been here for six years." the man slam his hand on his desk, "We can wait a few more days.", he roared as his begin to growl and quickly move toward a closet and open it, "Besides gentlemen, do you think you're the only one who want to leave this rock?" He reach in and pull out a large zanbato cover in cloth which an evil look, "My pantner and I been waiting to taste blood."

They both gulp as they watch the man, "Yeah...we can wait a few more days.", said one well the other nod and reply, "Yeah...Hell, we can wait as long as you can." "Good.", he said as he put the sword down and then look at his man, "Now on to bussiness." The men smile weakly as they set down infroth of him, "I want you two to keep an eye on Shadow Blade." They nod as West pull out a beat up, silver coin and start to flip it as he look at the two, "He planning something and I want to know what it is." "We're on it, sir." Said the one, holding the large rifle as both of them got up and head toward the door, "Oh and try not to kill anyone, unless I say other wise." They just nod and walk out the room, leaving the man by himself. _First Faust, then Malchior, then Shadow Blade. I wonder..._

_-Somewhere in the forest-_

"So tell me again why I am here?" Roy ask as he look at a small opening at the side of a mountain. "Your next test." the old man said as he lean against the walk and shut his eyes, "This is the Sri Gumum Cavern and your test is to walk thorw the cave til you find the other end." "Oh...that seem simple. So do you have a candlie for me?" He ask as he shut his eyes, but the old man just shaked his head, which made Blaze's jaw drop open.

"Taste. Sight. Hear. Touch. Smell.", sufi said as he rub his eyes as if he still half a sleep, "These are five senses.", Roy nod some, "However, there is another sense. A sense that can only be used if the others senses are block from the person." The old man smile some as he shut his eyes, "Just like Karai. You must let go of your other senses for this test.", he said as he point at the cave, "That's why we're here."

Roy blink as he slowly walk toward the cave and look inside it, "Any creatures in here?" "Not anymore.", the old man said as he turn his head, looking at his pupil, "It was once home to a gaint snake creature, Sri Gumum, but it move away after humans started to bother it." Roy just blink as he sigh deeply and look at the cave, "So, there is nothing in there?" "It's just a long, dark tunnel. Nothing live there but maybe bats and some mices." sifu answer as he grin and shut his eyes, "Now get in there, before I kick you in there." Roy begin to enter but stop as he tried to leave but something took hold of his weapon, "You need to leave it here." the old man said as he pull on the blade and smirk as Roy let go of it, "Good luck."

_You're going to need all the luck to get out of there._ the old man thought as he put the guan dao over his shoulder and watch Roy walk into the cavern. He narrow his eyes as he didn't move from his spot and start to think to himself, _May the first Blaze forgive me for sending him there._ Blaze finally disappear into the darkness as no sound was heard, _This is the closies thing to death, without him really passing on._

_-Back in the manson-_

"So, tell me." West said as he slowly walk down the stairs and turn to a small cage, with Faust cover in chains, "How do you work this thing?" Faust didn't answer as he roll to the other side, muttering to himself. "Oh. I'm sorry that's you're not in the mood to talk, but you're going to tell me what I want." he said as he kick the cage, making Faust hit the bars, "Now talk."

"Alright, I'll talk." Faust said as he slowly set up and look at the mayor, "I know who you are." "What do you mean?" "You're Caption East Jackson. Also Know as "The Slasher"." West eyes flare up as he look at the man, "You had a 30 million beli on your head for killing and burning three villages, raping and killing both children and women after getting into a drunk like state, and for taking over a secret marine's ship."

West started to growl as he listen to Faust, "The marines thought you and two others of your crew were killed in battle, after finding both your crew and most of your ship burned. It must be 9-10 years for you to stay on this rock." West narrow his eyes as he raise his foot up, "I want you to shut your mouth", he slam foot down on top of the cage, "and tell me how to work the stupid cane."

"Fine.", Faust said as he cough and lean against the bars, "Look at the crystel" West just growl as he look at the crystel. "Now there's a small botton under it." Faust said as he smirk under his mask as he hear West scream in pain. He look at the mayor as snicker, seeing the crystel was hangging out the cane and impact of the stone on his forehead.

"I'm glad you're going to dead circus freak." West roared as he kick the cage again, "I'll going to enjoy watching you with a rope around your neck, Cooper." Faust grown silent as he look at West with hate in his eyes, "I guess you should of ask yourself why I didn't remove your stupid mask." He smirk as he lean over the cage, "You know, watching that tent burning remind me how I burned down that city. Hell, I can still hear the ringmaster calling your name, asking the "Great Spirit" to save you, keep you alive."

Faust growl hard as he stare at him and start to shuggle in the chain. "Oh and how the other scream. It was like watching a great opera and I got to say it was very perfact." he said as he smirk down at the masked man, "Too bad they didn't pay the taxes. They could of be here to watch you hang." Right then, the chain snapped off as Faust took hold of a chain and throw at West, wrapping it around his neck, and pull on it, "I'll kill you." "Ohhh Faust. If you had that kind of guts, you would of done it years ago.", West said as he grab a hold of the chain and pull on it, forcing the man to hit the cage's bar.

"Like I said before, Faust, I'm going to enjoy watching you hang.", West said as he smirk to himself and walked back up the stairs, leaving Faust down, in his own blood. _Enjoy yourself, West. Because tomorrow all hell will break loose._ Faust then set up as a woman, walked in carried a large plate of chicken stir fried, a bowl full of rice, and a glass of water.

"So did he ask you to join?" she ask after sliding the food over to Faust. Faust just blink as he look up at the green hair woman and smile some, as he slightly push the mask up, showing his lips, "I told you, what I told him." He took a bite of his food, "I'll join if he help me free the island from those moron." "Then, I'll see you on the crew, mr..ummm...what's your name?" the woman ask as she stare at the man, infront of him, "I'm Copper Harry." he said after he finish his meal and look at her, "And you?" "You find out next time, Harry." She then took the dishes from him, "You better rest." she said as she walk away from him.

A few minutes later, she walk out of the manson, humming to herself as she took off the green wig, letting her long, blonde hair flow over her shoulders, smirking to herself, _Tomorrow will be the day that no one will forget._

* * *

Mal: Well, it's that time of the show, where we, Jack and myself, tell you about little secerts of the story.

Jack: Yup. This time we're going to share how our maker, make "**_Faust the Dark_**".

Mal: He basic the character off many different character.

Jack: Please don't laugh or he'll cook me.

Mal: Faust is one forth Robin(Batman not One Piece), one forth Lyserg(Shaman King), one forth Tuxedo Mask(Sailor Moon), and Phanton Renegade(Medabots).

Jack: Please note that Faust is different from Harry, and to tell you the truth. Their had been 13 different Faust's in the time spend.

Mal: If you wish to learn more about the _Legend of Faust_, please ask and he'll tell you. Oh and one more thing.

Jack Read and reveiw.

**

* * *

Terms/moves:**

**Noble Tiro**(Noble Shot): He fire a single bullet, from his revolver, at an opponent's weapons, knocking it out of the opponent's hand. He normal ise this move to against a gunner, but he been know to use it against other people.

**Reichi Dangan**(Mystical Bullet): He shoot his crystal pendulum straight at opponent, like a bullet from a rifle, and hit the opponent in the stomach well it's spins.

**Shoi Futatsu**(Act Two): Basical the same as Shoi Hitotsu, but after he wrapped the person's body part, he'll flip over the person and landed behind them as he pull the cape as he wrapped the cape around himself. He rush at him and driver a fast blow, normal a punch or kick.

**Bios:**

**Mayor West**: He is the mayor of Omashu and once a wicked pirate caption, that goes by the name Caption East "The Slasher" Jackson. His mainly dressed in black and carried a large zanbato(Sanosuke style, not soul reapers), which he call his partner. His bounty was 30 million belli.

**Ping**: He is the oldest twin of the two. He normal wears grey suits, black shoes, sunglasses, and a red rose in the breast pocket. He is a cold blooded killer, who used his fighting skills and his knives to killed his opponents. His bounty was 20 million belli.

**Pong**: He is the youngest twin of the two. He normal wears grey suits, black shoes, sunglasses, and a red rose in the breast pocket. He is a cold blooded killer, who used his killer eyes, a single revolver and his long rifle to killed his opponents. His bounty was 20 million belli.


	15. Chapter 15

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and all the gods in this world and others know I want to.**

**Omashu: Unmasking the Truth

* * *

**The sound of the night was hear throw Omashu as everyone look mope, because their hero was take down last night. Then, without warning an exploded came from a blacksmith and laughter was hear after it. "Ohhh...they did a good job on it.", said a man wearing golden armor, as another exploded came from the next building. "You said you're going to paid me and leave, Krieg" yelled a man, holding a double barral shoot gun at the man's head. Don Krieg smirk, "I Lied." then he punch him in the jaw, making man cried in pain as his jaw break, "Now let's test out my new power."

"You call that power?" Krieg turn around seeing a masked man dress in black, "I guess you're the so called Faust the Dark?" "You wish, Krieg." he said as his cape blow in the wind and begin to walk over to him, "I'm a man who fight without little toys.", his right take hold of his flaming red scabbard as he move toward the armor man, "I'm a man that know true power."

Krieg growled as he quickly took off his right shoulderplate and hold it up, "I'll so true power.", he roar as he was about to aim it at him, but some reason he disappear in the darkness. "I am Shadow Blade", the masked man said as he rush out of the shadow with great speed, and was about to unsteath his sword, but start to hissed as Blade's hand start heat up. _Damn...I guess I talk to much about myself, _he thought to himself as he let go of his katana and quickly jump away as he dodge the stakes fired toward him, "**Kenzan Manto!**" Kreig said as he smirk, but he lost him in the shadows again.

"Come on out, punk!" Kreig yelled as he hold the shoulderplate infroth of him and.slowly scan the shadows, "I thought you were going to show me true power." "I was", Blade's voice said as the sound of a rifle "but I think someone else want to play." Don quick move to see a man, dressed in grey as he aimed he large rifle at him, "Oh, you want to taste my power, too?" The man just look at him as he smirk some, "Hmmm...I wound how your blood would taste?"

Kreig just smirk and was about to fired out his stakes but the gun fire was hear as shoulderplate hit the ground. "So you want to do this a different way." he said as he reach down and pick up the plate, then he put it on with eyes seeming to flare as Don flips open the mantles on his armor, showing ten gun barrels. He then reach for two dual-pistols and begin to send bullets at the man, but the he somehow dodge each and ever bullet. "My turn" he said as he point gun above Kreig's head and shooting out a single bullet, missing his opponent. "You missed." "Did I?" the man ask as a sign fall ontop of he man.

Kreig slow got up, pushing the sign off him, and look at the man, "Is that all you got, little boy?" "No", he mutter as he reload the gun and smirk, "But I think your should run, before it's to late." Kreig's vien start to pop on his forehead as he point his arm at the man, as flames shot out start at the man dress in grey. "Moron.", the man said under his breath and pulled the triger of his gun, rapidly firing bullets. "**Bullet Dance.**", he mutter as the bullets hit the ground underneth kreig, making him start to move away, knowing he better leave if he want to walk tomorrow. He bite his lip as he look at the man, who stop firing his rifle, "This isn't over.", and quickly rush away. The man glace around and mutter to himself, "Damn...I lost him."

_-Inside an old barn a few yards away-_

"So your Thunder." Blade ask quitely as he slowly move over to the black horse and took out an apple. He then pull out a shuriken and begin to cut into the bright green, "Look like you and I going to be partners tomorrow.", he said as he look at the black stallion as he nicker some, seeing the apple, "So I let do are best and give a great show." The horse seem to shake his head which make Shadow Blade sigh, "I'm sure all the mares who like to be around after they find out you help save this island." The horse look at the masked man and start to nod in agreeement and then lean down, nibble on the apple.

A few minutes later, Blade walk away from the horse with a slightly grin as the owner look at him, "What did you do to make the horse so calm?" Blade stop and slowly turn his head as he look at him, "It's simple." He slowly move to the window and open it, "I treated him like he was a person and I also treated him like I wanted to be treated." He open the window, "You might want to remember that, next time you try to tame a wild spirit.", he then disappear out of the window.

The man sigh as he walk over to the horse and look in it's eyes, "Thunder...I hope I'm doing the right thing." The horse slowly back away and turn around, hitting his owner's face with his tail, telling him to leave him alone. The man sigh and slowly walk away, "Baka.", he mutter as he reach the window, looking at the night sky, then shut it, _The world are full of strange people, _he shut his eyes as he walk over to the door, locking it,_ and it's normal the strange ones that you want on your side._

"So, he was here." said a voice behind the man, which made the man turned around and to see a man dress in grey, "So tell me what he was doing here?" "I'm not sure. I just found him, hiding in some hay." the owner said as he glare at him, "I bet your here for your money." he mutter as he reach in his pocket and pull out his wallet, but the man in the grey suit just took it and turn around, "Remember what he ask for tomorrow." he said as he walk into the shadows. "Don't worry. I won't missed it for anything in the world." the owner mutter and smirk.

_-The next day-_

"So Jack, why don't you tell me about the plan?", the old man ask the parrot that was setting on his shoulder. The bird just shake his head no, "Malchior say it's a surpise for everyone on the island, including you. So you better be there." "I'll be there." he mutter as he turn the page of his favorite book, "But it better be good." "It will. I promise." the bird mutter as he read over the old man's shoulder, "Can you turn the page?" The old man rolled his eyes as he turn the page.

"So when do you think Roy be out of there?", the bird ask as he point at the cave. "Soon.", he mutter as he put the book down and sigh, "I just hope he does go insane like the last one, I trained." "Who was that?" the bird ask, but the old man din't say a single word as noises came from the cave.

A few minutes later, Roy came out of the cave, coughing and put his hand over his eyes, covering them from the sunlight. He smile weakly as he move over to sifu and without warning, Blaze punch him in the stomach with an very angry look on his face. Roy pant hard as Jack quickly flew to a branch of a nearby tree while the old man fall backward. "DON'T YOU EVER PUT ME IN THERE, AGAIN" Roy raored as he shut his eyes while the man open his and start to laugh as he slowly got up and rub his stomach, "He's ready."

_-in the manson-_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS LOST HIM!", the mayor yelled as he slam his hands on his desk, looking very piss and ready to killed the two. "But sir, we finally figure out who is Shadow Blade." Said Pong as Ping hold up an old wanted poster, "I found this at a low class bar, right after I lost him." He calm down as he set down and look at the poster and then look up at them. He then throw the poster back as he growled, "WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS PROOF? AND WHAT THE HELL WERE DOING IN A BAR?"

"I told you he won't get it." Ping said as he took out a red ink pen and take the poster, "You deal with him and I'll be working over there." he the walk away from the two and set down, by the table. Pong look at his master, "You know, your should really work on you angry, sir." "Do you reall think I care about what you think?" West mutter as he crossed his arms with a deep sigh. "Well you should.", Pong mutter as he shut his eyes, "We went to the bar to check on any leads."

Ping return with the poster, showing the man had a red mask over his face. The mayor blink as he took the poster and then narrow his eyes, "Hmmm...Are you sure that Shadow Blade is him?" "We believe so. I mean it's make some sense." Ping said as he smirk to himself and rub his chin. "Then I guess we have to get someone, just incase he try something to mess with my plan.", The mayor replied as he smirk and shut his eyes well he pull out a picture, "Why don't you find this angel and lock her in the highest cage." he put toward the ceiling.

They both nod and walk out of the room, leaving West to think about his plan. He sigh as he look at the poster again, _Malchior...You get in my way, I'll should you why they called me, "__**The Slasher**__", _he look at the closet as he smirk wicked and then glace at Faust's cane and sigh, _As for you. I believe I figure how to used you and then I'll be very powerful, for who every has strong and powerful weapon will become king._

_-At the middle of Omashu-_

It was a few minutes til five and the a crowd was froming. Most of the people were quite and gressed in black, looking very depress seeing their hero standing on an old looking chair underneth a tree, with a noose around his neck. The masked man just stand there with his hands tied behind his back, looking at the people and shut his eyes,_ It will be over very soon._

Just then, a group of men dressed in black and blood red suit, holding rifles or carried swords, as the from a circle around both the tree and Faust. Three figures came throw the crowd as laughter was heard. One figure was Mayor West, with an evil grin as the other figures walk to his side. The figure on the right side of the mayor, was a pink hair lady, dress in blue pants, a red top, and sandles. Her lime color eyes glace around them as she carried a somewhat large breifcase and smirk, "Prefect day for a hangin'." The other figure was a white hair, pale skin, man, wearing a white suit and a silver chain that drape over his neck, "It sure is, Isley." he said with an sinisters grin. "Stop agreeing with me, Ryo", the pink hair woman said after she punch him in the shoulder, "It's not going to work, this time."

Ryo just smirk as he rub his arm, "It did the first time, and the second time, and the tree hundredeth time." he said as he smirk, "And you know you enjoy it." He lean in closer to her and smirk as his redish eyes look at her, "I can tell you're dieing without my touch." She stop and look at him as she give him a half smile, "You're right." She smile as she was about to lean in and kiss him, but before her lips touch his, Isley slapped him, causing him to hit the ground, "Much better" She mutter as she walk back to her master.

West stop and turn to Isley with a smirk, "Good job, Isley.", he shut his eyes, "You should who the boss" She seem very proud of herself as she look at her boss, but then without warning, the mayor slap her, sending her flying into Ryo, who was start to get up. West sigh as he turn around and walk toward the tree, "I hope you know whose your boss, little girl."

"Still picking on people who fear you, West?" Faust said as he look at him and slightly "I don't know what you mean. I'm just making my point to all the people in this town." "What's that have to proof? A strong man with a weak heart can beat up, little girls?" the masked man ask as he smirk under his mask and watch as the mayor pull out his pocket watch.

"Is that your last words?" he ask as he look up at Faust, holding the watch by chain, showing he only have a two minutes. "No." Faust said as he shut his eyes, "Take off my mask, then I'll say my last words." "With pleasure" he answer as he walk up to the soon to be hanging man and reach for the demon face mask, "It's time for all masked men to show there true face." West then pull the mask off, letting everyone to see Faust real face.

Faust open his dark blue eyes as he look at the crowd, smiling some. The wind blow his short, blue hair to the back, and he took a deep breath, "My name is Cooper Harry.", he said as he look at the crowd, "And these our my last words to you all." He close his eyes as the sun shine on his lightly tan skin and shouted out, "LIVE YOUR LIFE LIKE IT'S YOUR LAST, BECAUSE YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN THE SLASHER COME FOR YOU!" The mayor started to growl as he look at Harry, who just spit in his face, "And for you, I only have one thing to say, Goodbye" "Goodbye to you, too" West hissed as he kick the chair from him and took a few steps back to enjoy the show.

Harry gasp as he feel the rope pressing against his throat. He try so hard not to loose to that man nor to death. _Great Spirit...I wish I knew how Ringmaster did escape this. _His whole body start to go numb as he keep trying to break free, _Please...someone help me..._

He open his eyes as he her something coming straight toward him. He blink as he feel something under his shoes and glacew down, seeing two large kauni sticking under his feet, making him stand and help him breath a bit. West growl as he was about to reach for something under his vest, but hit the ground as a gun shot was heard. West slowly look up, noticing Harry wasn't on the tree, he then look to the right of him, seeing Shadow Blade riding a black horse, smiling some as he look down at the man.

Blade jump off the horse and quickly pull out his sword, pointing at West's throat, "Sorry to tell you this, but is 5:01 and it's time for you to know my wish..." He stop as he glace at the men who form a circle around both men, pointing their weapons at Blade, "I see that you think you're holding all the piece.", without warning men start to fall over to the side as the black out well a couple of the men felt their weapon's jump out of their hands as gun fire was heard from the side. Blade smirk as he glace at the Karai and then at Ken, "Hmmm...good timing.", he then glare down at West and slide his sword in his sheath, "I wish for.." "Hold on." He mutter as he look up at him,"I think you should know something, before you waste that wish." "And that is?", Blade ask as he look down at him, watching him stand up and brush himself off. "I have your little girlfriend, Malchior."

Malchior sigh as he throw off his head and reach for his mask, "So you know who I am." pull it off and growl some at the wind blow his hair wildly. "I do and I'm sure that you won't want her to get." Malchior took a deep breath, "First off, she's not my girlfriend.", he said as his eyes seem to flare, "Second off, where is she?" West just smirk as he pull Harry's cane up and point the crystel at Malchior chin, "Up in the highest point of Omashu.", he smirk as he pushed the crystal against his chin, "So what is your wish? To free your lovly rose?"

Malchior close his eyes and think as Harry move behind West, grabbing the cane. Malchior smirk some as his look at the mayor, well he watch Harry take the cane as he kick West's in the stomach. "You son of bit...", he groan hard, holding his stomach. "West...I made my choice.", the mayor look up at Draco smirking as he pick up West by the collar. "And what is your wish?" West ask as Ryo, Isley, and Ping walk behind their master, smirking some. "I wish..." Malchior stop as he felt something aiming at him, " Ken, if you mind?"

"Not a problem.", Ken said as he took out he reach for his shot gun, pulling it out of it's holster and fired a single shot, "**Noble Zorro Tiro**" he mutter as another gunshot was heard as a large rifle hit the ground from a nearby building and then Pong jump down from the same building, picking up his gun as he give a dirty look and walk toward his group.

"As I was saying." Draco smile as he look at him, "Karai, Ken and I took him down.", pointed at Harry as he now right beside him, spinning the cane around, "and we all had out own wish." "I'm sorry, but you all have just one wish." said Isley as she studied the group. "I was get to that." Malchior mutter, "So all three of us decide on one wish." All of them nod in agreement as Malchior shut his eyes, "We all wish that Sifu Komadori was Mayor and finish the rest of your term.", Malchior smirk as he heard the old man started to curse his name.

* * *

Mal: Well, it's that of the show, where we, Jack and myself, tell you the secerts behind the story.

Jack: Yup, and this time we're going to give you three secerts. Arn't you all lucky?

Mal: Oi...Anyways, we'll going to talk about Omashu, two of the people who live in this place for most of their lifes, and also how did our boss made Shadow Blade.

Jack: Alright, let's start with Omashu. Omashu is basical a form by three country from different worlds. Infact, the name came from _Avatar: The Last airbender_, but the other are a mixer between Kaede's village(from _InuYasha_) and Izumo(from _Shaman King_).

Mal: Well, that's a mouthful. Now time to tell you all the next secert. Do you guys now that our master is a big fan of _Teen Titans_. You can tell if you can translated Komadori's and Sutakasai's names.

Jack: And Komadori is a mixer between Jiraiya(from _Naruto_), Mr. Miyagi(from _The Karate Kid_), and Yohmei Asakura (from _Shaman King_), but please note that our master mainly basic him on the prevy saga.

Mal: And finally, how did the boss made Shadow Blade. Well, let's start with where the idea first came from. A few years back, our master, toyed with an idea to mixed Shadow(from _Sonic the Hedgehog_) and Zorro, but later on he decided that he forget about the hegdehog and mixed him with Batman(from _Batman, duh_), and Amidamaru(from _Shaman King_). He the decide to call this character Shadow Blade, because of the swordsman and to honor Shadow the Hedgehog.

Jack: Well that's it for now. We hope you enjoy yourself and we remind you to read and reviews.

_-scan goes black-_

Mal: So do you think we're going to get more pay for this one?

Jack: I have no clue, but I hope it's 5 times the amount then the last paycheck.

The master: Think again boys!

Mal and Jack: Awww man...

* * *

**Term/moves:**

**Bullet Dance**: Pong fire off main bullets at his opponents, mainly aiming for their legs.

**Great Spirit**: Another name for god.

**Noble Zorro Tiro**(Noble Fox Shot): It's basical the same as Noble Tiro, but he used his shotgun and used it for long ranges

**Bio:**

**Isley**: She is a pink hair lady that fight with to spikes that is hook up to her blaclets. She normal keep these weapons in her breifcase. She normal wears a blue pants and a red top and have lime eyes. She also a triple-jointed contortionist, which allow her to bend her body in all sorts of ways. She was once part of the circus, as a contortion, that Harry once belong to, but she decide to betrayed and killed the people.

**Ryo**: He is a white hair, pale skin man that wears a white suit with a silver chain around his neck. He very fast with using his meteor hammers, is very sharp reflexes, speed, and great flexibility. He was once part of the circus, as a juggler, fire twirler, and acrobats, that Harry once belong to, but he decide to betrayed and killed the people.


	16. Chapter 16

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, just my own oc.**

**Omashu: The Beginning of the End

* * *

**"What did you say?" West ask as he blink and have a shock look on his face. "I guess you didn't hear me." Malchior mutter as he grin, "I said, that I wish for you to leave you office and let old man, Komadori, take your place." "I'm going to kill him" yelled the old man who rush toward Draco and was about to took hold of his throat, but Karai take hold of her master's wrist. "You know as well as I do, that this is the best choose for the island.", Karai said as she let go of her master.

He look down and shut his eyes, "I'm not going to be mayor..." he mutter as he turn around and begining to shake, seeing Sutakasai. She walk up toward him as she took hold of his face, "Komadori...don't want to make me happy and saved this island from that baka" "Why would I do that?" He mutter as he took hold of her wrist and lightly squeeze it, "I don't care if you're happy, or not." Karai sigh as everyone watch the two, "She's sifu's ex."

_Who knew he had an ex-girlfriend, let alone a girlfriend._ Malchior though to himself but took a deep sigh as he watch the two fight. Then without warning, the old man was send flying toward West, knock him down, and send Komadori into the wall. The old man cough some as he slowly got up and rub his dark red cheek, "Damn...you still have that strong right and that hot left." he said as his other cheek seem to be burned. He look at her and slightly growl, "Like I was saying, I will not be mayor..." He move from the side as he saw his ex was about to slap his face, "...unless you get that baka off this island." Sutakasai blink as she look at him and smile slightly, "Maybe there's hope for you after all."

Malchior smirk and turn to West and his group, "You hear the man." his eyes narror as they meet West, "Get off this land." "I'm not planning to leave." West spitted as he pull out small, black snail "Beside you're girlfriend is going to die. So, I suggest you make another headstone on your graveyard." "S-sir...we...have a problem." yelled the snail as if it seem some what nerves, "What is it?" "This bird flew out of the window...and somehow got the key..." West started to growl as he hear scream in the background, "Now the prisoner...She's free..." after that the line went die for a few second. "WHAT?!?!" "Didn't you heard the man?" ask the female voice coming from the den den mushi, shocking the man "And she's coming after you, West."

He drop the snail as look at his people, and shouted, "Into the mansion.", then he rush toward his house, knowing his weapon is waiting for him and that woman, the five member of the group follow their master, while the rest of the men form a barage around the froth door, blocking anyone from getting in.

_-A few minute before the hanging, in the Mansion-_

"So, what do you think of our new guns?" said a man who brought in a large wooden box and put it down. "I think your baka for getting these." said the other man who lean against the bars of the prison. "You're both are baka", said another man was leaning against, holding a metal staff in his hands, studying the weapon as the other the box. He look at Jessie, who was in the cage and smirk some, "I won't soppose you would tell me how to work this?" he ask as he spun the weapon. She look up him and smile as she give him the bird. "Thought as much." he mutter as he watch the other two.

Jessie shutting her eyes as she set on the floor, and start to think to herself, _How did Malchior or Roy can stand being in a cage._ Just then she felt the wind blowing in her air and look at the bar window, and smile some, as Jack flew toward her and hope on her shoulder and lean toward her ear as he whisper something to her. "Hehe...sound good to me." she said under her breath as she glace at the one holding her weapon, "The one who's holding Lei Kun" The bird nod and flew off her shoulder.

"I swear, these are the best gun I have ever seen.", one of the man said well ther other two just sigh. "How can you say that?", ask the one who was holding Lei Kun, "You can't even see them." The other man, leaning against the bars, just nod as the other man seem to pull something out and smirk as he look like he was holding a pistol, but it look like there was nothing there, "Come on. You got to try these invisible guns."

"Someone much of been dropped on his head when he was a baby.", Jessie mutter as a red blur move behind the man holding Jessie's weapon, then the red blur drop the key in her hand, then blur move over to the man holding the staff and cover his eyes with his eyes. "What the hell?" he said as he try to pull the hat off, dropping the weapon as the other two started to laugh, seeing Jack keeping the hat's over the man's head, but then they turn as they seen the door cell open.

They blink and look around, "Ummm...where did the cutie went to?" said one as he unsheath his sabre, well the other waving his "invisible" gun in the air, waiting for her attack him. "Oi...where's did that weapon disappear too?", one said as they look around. "It's right here." they turn around as the staff hit the two across their face, sending them to the floor.

Jack flew off the man's head as Jessie rush toward him and slam her staff in the stomach, then she spin her body, hitting the man in the send with such great power and force, sending him into the cell. The mini den den mushi fall out of his pocket and slide out of the cell. "One down", she mutter as she block the sabre from slashing her, "Two to go.", she then kcik the man in the stomach and took a few steps back, watching the man gasp for air as he hold his sigh.

She then glace behind her, seeing the man holding up his weapon and try to pull the tirger, but she slam the end of the bo against his throat. He gasp as he drop the "invisible" gun and fall to the ground. Jessie turn away as she block the blade and glare at the man, leaving the other, taking hold of the snail and try to report, but he's having problem talking. "What?!?!", the snail yelled as the man slowly stand up and then was hit into the cell with the other man.

Jessie slam the door and lock it as she turn away, walking away from the group and pick up the den den mushi and said, "Didn't you hear the man?" she ask she pause a bit and look at the men, who slowly coming to, "And she's coming after you, West." She smirk at the man as she hold the keys up and then throw it outside, "You guys just set there." she said after she walk out, chuckleing to herself.

"I told you to get that box full of revolvers", yelled one of the guy who got up and look at the other man as the other one was out cold, "But no, you have to get the invisible guns, because their magical and Oooo..." "Yeah, way to kick a guy while his down, Greg." said the man look at him, "Maybe if we have an invisible connon." "Oh shut up. Just shut up."

_-Outside the mansion-_

"Oi...Harry...put on your mask..." Malchior said as he pick up his red cloth and slide it over his eyes as he look at the men in front of the door, "For today is the last day we wear are masks." Harry lean down and pick up his demon mask as he look at the group of people, "We only have one shoot of getting rid of this man and his foolish group." he said as he slowly put on the mask, "but they have many numbers."

"But you forgot one things.", Karai said as she tip Harry's shoulder, "Number isn't everything." "Karai's right", said the old man who look at them and then smirk, "This could be fun. What to join in, Sutakasai?", his ask as everyone sweatdrop as they watch the grey skinen woman slapping around one of the man from before, making him hiss. "I think that answer your question.", Malchior mutter as Thunder move over and nuzzle him, "Yes...your in too."

"So what's the plan?" ask Harry as he look at the group. "Easy, senor.", said Ken as he check his revolvers, making sure their in working order and then spin them before returning them in their holsters, then he took out his shotgun, looking it over, "We storm in and blast everything in our way." "That is the most stupidest idea I have ever heard", Blaze said as he look at him and slightly growl. "No...no it isn't." Malchior glace up at a open window on the top floor and smirk slightly, "It's a good plan but I have few changes to it."

_-ten minutes later-_

The men look to see Malchior riding the black horse, rushing toward them as he quickly unsheath his sword, forcing the men to aim their firearm at him, "**Noble Tiro XII**" "**Hasu Hitoame**" shouted the voices as bullets and kunai knock out the rifles, then Karai jump infroth of the group and start to hit a couple of the men, before they could take out their handguns. from the other side of the group was Ken, who shouted, "**Presto Agarrar**", as he take hold of his opponent's pistol with lightning speed and hit him in the forehead with the butt of the gun, knocking him out.

Malchior smirk some as he jump off the horse and then glace at Harry and nod, which he nod back and hold up his cane as the crystal pendulum fly toward the roof, then he push a botton on the side, make it look like he was flying, well the line rewinding the cable into the cane as fast as it can. He then jump into the open window as the crystal return to it's true place and look out the window and nod to Malchior. _So far, so good. __**Yeah. Glad I thought of this plan.**__ You again... _he sigh as thought to himself as Thunder started to race toward the group of men and slam his two hooves into two of them as Malchior jump off the stallion's back, landed ontop of a couple of soldiers, _Listen, I don't have time to deal with you._ _**Ok...I'll just set back and watch the show.**__ Good._

Malchior rush toward the door as he block every slash from his opponents, with his Ranshin, and without saying a word, he quickly slash at the door, thinking it will break appear, but it just stay in place. Malchior turn around, and try to block the sword and kick the man in the stomach, _What the hell didn't fall appear. _he asked himself as he look at the other fighting the group. "**Enen Orochi**" yelled Roy as eight of his opponents fall down by the many thrust from his guan dao. Draco turn and watch the elder people kicking and punching as many opponents that get in their way.

Just then the door open behind him and he blink as he see heavy armed men running toward him, _Just my luck. _"**Nezumi Bakushin**", Malchior said as he rush toward the right and then spin kick one of them, send him, with great force, to the other opponents, cause them to hit the wall hard. Then he repeat the move until he was the only one standing in the large hallway with a deep yawn.

"Damn, this is a waste of time.", He mutter and look at his group and whistle, "Old man, you and your lil girlfriend stay and work out your problems with them. Roy, make sure they don't kill each other and keep a good eye on Thunder." He then kick a guy in the head as he was trying to get up as the three nod and keep fighting.. "The rest of you, your with me." He said as he turn around and walk down the hall.

_-back to Jessie-_

Jessie rush toward the next room as she left behind unconscious men and women, and their weapons on the floor. She start to mutter under her breath as she look around the room and just blink, then her eyes shine as she just figure out this room was the treasurely room. _Hehe... I got to remember this room, but first I have to find Draco._ She open the door and run down the hall, _I'm not carring all this by myself._

She stop as she found Harry laying on floor, out cold, with blood leaking out of his lip. She lean down and start to shake him, "Wake up." she whisper. "Five more minute, mommy..." he mutter which made Jessie angry and start to slap the hell out of him, waking him up, "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Jessie calm down and look at him as he help him up, "So, what happen to you?" "I was following these five morons, but one of them most saw me and got behind me." he mutter as he put his hand back of his head, checking for blood, "The next thing I know I was on the floor, watching all five of them, going into different rooms, then I black out." He said as he nod toward the doors. "So I take it that their rooms?", she ask as she lean against the wall. "I guess so, but I can't tell you for sure.", he replied as he push up his mask, breath deeply, "I havn't been this far. I mainly aim around the froth of the mansion."

"So, what should we do?", she ask as she put the staff over her shoulder and look at the doors. "We set tight and wait for the others." he answer as he lean against the wall, "Beside, I need to rest for a few more minutes" Jessie nod as she shut his eyes and then sigh, "Sound like a plan, but what if they come out of there room?" "They won't, but if they do come, then we'll slow them down, until the others shows up."

_-Few minutes later-_

Malchior walk toward the two and glance at them as the other follow him, "Oi...what are you doing?", he ask as he pass the two and look at the doors. "We were waiting for you, baka.", Jessie said as she hit him in the head, "You took your good time." "Sorry about that.", he mutter as he rubbed his head after he took off his hat and hit against his knee, fixing it, "We have to take care of a bunch of morons that was in the way.", he then mutter, "Why do all my hats get messed up?"

Malchior then turn to the four and smile some, "Everyone, pick a door and beat who ever in the way." They nod as they turn to a door, "Remember, to be careful.", Harry said as he reach for the knob, "These people are danger and they won't stop, until you die." He then open the door and walk pass the doorway.

"Hold it, Harry." "What is it, Malchior?" "West...who was he?" Harry turned around and look at him, "He's name is Caption East Jackson, also "The Slasher", who had a 30 million belli." "How did he get that?" Malchior ask as he hold the his sword. "He burned three villages and for raping and killing both women and childrens.", he said as Malchior seem to growled under his breath. He then kick down the door and walk away from the group, "Enough talking.' he said as he slowly disappear into the dark hallway, "We got a job to do." They open their door and walk in, "Good luck." they said to each other as the walk into the shadows.

_-Outside the mansion-_

The scream of men was heard as well as of sound of kicks, punches, slaps, and a low hiss. "Hmmm...this bring back old memories.", said the old man, who kick a man in the stomach, then he palm strike the man in the chin, sending him airborn. "True.", said the woman, who slapped a man, who drop his sword and fall to the ground, hissing as a large hand print on his cheek as red stream escape the print, "this remind me the night you tried to proposal to me, but you messed up.", she said with a silly grin and slapped another man, making him hissed as he landed ontop of the other man.

"It wasn't my fault, the jerk tried to steal the ring right after he was hitting on you." the sifu mutter as he kick two more in the stomach and did a round house kick against their heads. They both stop and look at each other, then start to laugh, "You know it seem that no matter how many time we meet each other, we're always get into a fight." "I know." she answer as she kick one of the man in the groin, sending him to the wall. "Hey, what was our last fight about?" he ask as he sweap kick three men and slam his fists into two of them in their stomach. "Who knows...it been five years ago." she asnwer as she punsh another guy in the faces.

Roy shake his head as he sigh to himself, "Man, I should of stay in that cave." He then yawn as he lean against the horse, "Atless I could of get more sleep and skipped this horrible love story." Thunder nod in agreement and nicker as his tail hit against a pile of knock out men.

_-Ken's hallway-_

Ken keep walking the dark hallway, until his face found another door. He rub his forehead as he slowly open the door, think that maybe one of the foes might be in here, ready to attack right before he could fire a shot, but what he found was a spiral stair going down. He took a deep breath and mutter, "Fighting a crew of pirates on a ship is better then this.", and begin to walk down the stairs, following them into a room that look like an old tavern. He look around as he seen posters of beer, half naked women, a pool table, empty tables, bar stools and a well stock bar.

He tilt his head as he head toward the bar and set down on a nearby stool, thinking a bartender will pop out of nowhere. He shut his eyes after a few minutes, he notice a bell and quickly ring it, think maybe someone willcome. Finally, after five more minutes, a red-head man came out of the back with a almost friendly smile, wearing grey suit and a white apron, "Sorry for the long wait, sir. I want to make sure we were in stock of wine.", he look at Ken as he smile, "So, what will it be?" Ken just set there and smile as he answer, "How about a pant of beer?" The bartender nod as he turn around and pouring Ken a frost mug, then hand it to Ken as he thought, _Enjoy your last drank, fool._

_-Karai's hallway-_

Karai walk down the dark hallway, lsitening around her as she kept her left hand near her black holster, waiting for anything. She stop as she found and felt a door, then she open the door and took her first step in the room, then Karai blink as she heard and felt her foot touch the floor, feeling the floor was cover in lagre blade of grass. She blink as she heard something from her side and smile as she turn, facing a bunch of bamboos.

"So, are you up there?" Karai ask as she listen to light chuckle and listen to the man moving on the the plant. "So, you're the _Luner Lotus_?" "Maybe, I am." she ask as she listen to the man pulling out two knife from his jacket, "What's it to you?" "I'm just asking, because I want to know what I'm going to put on your tombstone." he said and he as he spun the blades in his hands and smirk. "Oh, worried about your own." she mutter as she quickly pull out three of her kunai, from her holster and smirk.

_-Harry's hallway-_

Harry follow the hallway as he squeeze on the cane as his other place it on the right side of his mask, feeling a small crack form under the eyehole. He sigh as he keep walking in the darkness and glace around the area, then turn to the right, following it til he reach the door. He open it, then he glace around the room, noticing a large room, the walls were cover in large blue and red strips. He glace at the ceiling and notice a high wire over head and then glace at the side, noticing a barrow with torches and another that had some sort of clear oil, at less that what it smell like from his spot.

He turn to the other side and notice an old poster, a poster that he thought was long go. He move to it and place his hand on the poster and mutter, "Mom...dad...", as a tear slide down the mask. "What's wrong?", said a voice above him, "I thought you would like looking at the past?" Harry turn around and seem to growl under his breath, "Ryo." "Harry." "Traitor!", Harry roared as he point his cane at the man, standing on the high wire. "Dumbass!", Ryo reply as he started to swing his golden chain in his hand as he smirk.

_-Jessie's hallway-_

Jessie follow the dark hall as she head toward the door, glacing around herself, thinking someone will jump up and grab a hold of her. She stop infroth of the door and reach for the knob, but without warning a trap door open behind her, making her slide down, which send her to a large, bright room. Once, Jessie was inside the room, she glace around, seeing most of the walls were cover in mirrors as the floor was cover in a silver mat and on the ceiling was a large lamp, causing the bright light.

"I see you like my maze of mirrors?", said a voice from a small, silver chest. "I don't like it at all.", Jessie mutter as she get up and move toward the chest, "It's a waste of mirror and plus it shows how vien you are." "Now that wasn't very nice.", the voice said as Jessie move closer to the chest, then without warning it pop up and out came a pink haired woman, wearing a skin tight, silver body suit and red high-heel boots. She flipped over Jessie a second after she pop out and landed a few feet away and kick up her breifcase, causing it to open. She twist her arms around and quickly slide on her spiked braclets on her wrists as she smile cross the spikes behind her back. She smile to Jessie as her eyes seem to glow slight red, "Ready to play?", she said as her arms move over her head and into froth of her stomach.

_-Malchior's hallway-_

Malchior keep growling as he walk down the hall, looking he can kill anything in sight. _**What are you going to do?**__ I'm going to teach that man a lession that he never forget. __**You're going to kill him?**__ For what he did in the past?_, he thought as stop and look up the stairs, _No,_ he begin to walk up the stair,_ but he'll wish I would._ He shut his eyes as he slowly climb the stairs, _**So you're going to punish him for what he did in the past?**__ No._ he seem to stop growling as he open his eyes, looking a door,_ I will punish him for what he did to my friend..._

He took a deep breath as he reach and unsheathed Ranshin as he slash the door, making it fall apart. "Nice enterence" West said as he smirk, setting on a desk, holding his zanbato over his shoulder. Malchior stare at him as he took a deep breath and glace at the room. "Arn't you going to say a word to me?" West ask as he got up and pop his neck. _I will punish him for what he did to this land._ He thought as he slowly walk toward him and reply, "Why should I waste word on a 30 million belli dumbass?" Malchior's eyes glare at West's which he can tell the man was angry. They smirk and rush each other with their weapons, ready to tasted thier opponent's master's blood.

* * *

Mal: Well, it's that time of the show where we share you a secret behind the story.

Jack: Yup, and today we're going talk about one thing. What the hell was he on when he put in the invisible guns?

Mal: I don't think he was on anything.

Jack: Really? Then why was there white powder over his coffee table?

Mal: It's not crack, you baka bird.

Jack: Then what was it?

Mal: It's powder sugar.

Jack: Huh?

Mal: _-sigh-_ Rolled the tape. _-room goes dark and a large screem pop out of nowhere, showing Jack on the coffee table, looking wasted and is munching on powder donuts, look like he ate about twenty box.-_ See...you must of went on one of yours benders.

Jack: I did not. _-move his eyes back and froth-_ I must of been sleep flying.

Mal: Riiiggghhhhhttt..._-rolled his eyes-_ Well that's all the time we have for today.

Jack: Wait! We didn't told them the secret!

Mal: Join us next time, where we tell you another secret._ -screem goes dark, but it light back up to a dark figure-_

Figure: Read and review or face the worst thing I could think of. _-screen goes dark yet again-_

* * *

**Term/moves:**

**Noble Tiro XII**(Noble Shot 12): Basical the same as Noble Shot, but he used both revolvers and fire at maining opponent's weapons, knocking them out of their hands. He normal use this move when he face a group.

**Hasu Hitoame**(Lotus Shower): She take out most of her kunai, as she set on a high area, like a mass, tree, builtings, ect, and throw them down at her opponents.

**Presto Agarrar**(Quick Grasp): He quickly take hold of an opponent's gun, then he pull it at and downwarnd angle and pull it out of the opponent's hand, then point the gun at the opponent. This move will only work on pistols and other hand guns and it can be done under a two seconds.

**Nezumi Bakushin**(Rat Rush): If he is corner by more then three people, he would rush ether left or right. He then spin kick an opponent in the side, causing him/her to hit many others of his/her group.


	17. Chapter 17

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own most of the oc in this story.**

**Omashu: The Good, the Bad, and the Drunk.**

Ken gulped his drank as he shut his eyes and then smiled as he slamed his drank down. "So, how many make that?" "Atless ten." "Ten, huh?! Let's make it a lucky eleven." he said to the bartender as he glaced around the room, studing it, "So, do you work here?" "I do," the man said as he handed Ken a new frosted mug and poured him a beer, "and I enjoy this job.", he said with a fake smile.

Ken just nodded as he picked up the drank and glaced at it as he thought to himself and said, "Hey! Do you know what is the one of the worst sins in my book?" "No...what is it?" the bartender asked as he washed a mug, "One of the top sins in my book is..." he put his mug down and then raised his right hand, "not giving you my name." "I'm Ken" he reply as he felt the bartender's hand, "My name is Jack." the man said after glacing at a brown, square bottle and shake Ken's hand.

"Nice to meet you, senor" Ken said after letting go and and gulped down his beer, "Say, do you know where's the can around here?" "Over there." he said pointing at a door near the stairs. "Gurache." he said as he tipped his fedora and walked toward the door. He passed the pool table but he turned around as he pointed his revolver at Jack, who did the same to him. "Nice to finally meet you, Pong." he then was about to pull the trigger, when the gun was shot out of his hand, send flying across the room.

Ken just whistled as he looked at his gun, then he dived under the pool table and quickly pushed it over as bullets flew toward him, hitting the table. _Damn. He faster then I thought_ He thought as he bit his lip and reach for his rifle, but he stop, _What can I do._ he shut his eyes as quickly think, _What would he do?_

_-flashback-_

A ten year old boy ran up into an old church, looking like a demon was after him, and quickly slide into a small room. He glaced around as he rushed toward the window and was about to open it, but he felt someone's griped. "Up to your old tricks, Ken?" said an odd looking, but tall and skinny man. He had long grey hair, wears a black suit, and yellow shades "I don't know what you are talking about, Father Evergreen." he said as Ken slowly turned around and faced the man with a weak smile. "I did nothing."

Just then, three drunken men, kicked the door open and walked inside the office. "Where is that stupid punk?" one yelled as he waved his gun as the other seemed to be having trouble standing up. Evergreen raised a brow and walked over to the group of drunks, "There's no one here, but me." he said as Ken keep his mouth under the desk, "And to tell you true, I rather be outside on my day off. So please leave." "N...no! We know...he here."

_-end flashback-_

He snapped out of it as a bullet shot threw the table and graised his left cheek he the heard Pong whispering, "**Adamant strike**", then the sound of a lagre rifle being loaded. Pong smiled some as he raised his firearm, pointing it at the table, "I been told you have took on a whole pirate crew with only three shoot. Is that true?" "No. It was two", he shouted as he rolled away from the table, as he felt the gun pointing at his back, grabbing a hold of his revolver and fired a single shoot at Pong's gun.

"Is that all you have?" Pong asked as the bullet hit the barrel and it fell. "I think it will do." Ken said as he stood up, kicking a chair up in the air and fired at it, sending pieces at his opponent. Ken quickly slid back to the pool table and smirked to himself as heard the the pieces hitting the opponent. "Hey...you're nothing more then a lucky baka, that's just run out of luck." _Lucky? I guess that's make two people._ He thought as he shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

_-flashback-_

Evergreen sighed as he looked at the man, "You know, it's a bad idea to bring weapons in the Lord's church." "And you s...should know that's it's w...wrong for someone to lie in church, priest." said the drunk who was pointing the gun in the priest face. Evergreen narrow his eyes and sighed, "Fine...but tell me what did the follish boy do this time?" "He made a bet with us." "He did?!?" the priest said as he slowly turn around and head toward his desk.

"What was the bet?", he asked as a plan was forming in Evergreen's head. "He bet that he's a better aim then me." "So?" "He shot me in the ass." He roared as Evergreen just chuckled to himself. "So, how much he owned you?" "A thousand belli." "What? And you expented a ten year old to pay that?" "Yes." the man replyed as he watched the priest opening a drow, "I think his can pay with that cute body of his." "How about I just pay for his debt and you guys can forget the whole thing." he asked in a calm voice but give a deadly look.

_-end flashback-_

"How long are you planning to hide?" Pong asked as he brushed off the pieces of wood. He aimed his rifle at the table and pulled the trigger, then without warning the rifle exploded from the same that Ken's bullet hit, causing him hit the bar hard. Ken smirked as he stood up, holding his twin revolvers, "Look like I win." he remarked as he pulled down the hammers, "So, why don't you just give up?" "Why don't you just fire?" Pong said as he staired at him. "Because I made a promise."

_-flashback-_

"No matter how much you pay me," said the man, looking at Evergreen, who pulled our a large sack, "That little brat still coming with us," he glaced at the sack as he started to silvery up, "but will take your money." "This isn't money." he muttered as he reached into the sack and quickly pulled out two golden derringer, then fired two shoot, hitting the two guns out of the drunks hands, "This is your judgement." the preist said as he tossed his mini-guns, hitting them in head, leaving the half-drunken pedophile.

"Thank you, Gabriel and Raphael.", he muttered as he kicked up a single barrel, large length shotgun, with a dark wooden stock and caght it in his arm, aimming it at the only man standing "How do you feel like facing my old friend, Michael and face his punishment?" The man started to shake as he took a step back, "You're him...you're the Angel of Death!" "So someone finally figure it out.", the priest said as he slowly walked over to the man, with his gun pointing at him, until the very tip of the barrel was touching his forehead, making the man fall to the ground and shake.

"Please...don't kill me." he began to beg as he put his gun down on the floor. "Alright, I won't kill you.", Evergreen said as he sighed to himself. "Oh thank you." he said as he looked up to see Evergreen placing his gun on his shoulder and muttered, "Get out." "Yes...I'll do anything you say.", said the man, pulling out another revolver and was about to fire it, but Evergreen spun around and said, "Go with God.", then slamed Michael's stock in the man's forehead, knocking him out.

Evergreen sighed as he walked over to the desk and put down his rifle, "You can come out, now.", he muttered as Ken popped under the preist's desk. "Hey." Ken said as he smiled weakly Evergreen. "Hey?" the preist raised his voice as he grabed a hold of Ken's ear, "We could of been killed and all you have to say is "Hey"!" He sat down as he pulled Ken over to him, narrowing his eyes.as he looked at the boy, "I'm sorry...I'll never make a bet, again.", Ken begged in pain. "No." Evergreen said as he let Ken's ear, "You're going to promise me, you're never going to used a gun to kill, unless you have no other choose."

_-end flashback-_

"What kind of gunner are you?" Pong yelled as he placed his foot underneth a chair, which his revolver rest, "A gunner is nothing more then a cold blooded killer." Ken narrowed his eyes as he stared at his opponent, waiting for him to do something. Pong begin to laugh as he kicked up the chair, causing his gun flying off the chair. "Crap." Ken muttered as he fired two bullets at the weapon, missed the gun, and keep firing bullets as Pong caught it.

Pong smirked as he fired two time, shooting the revolvers out of Ken's hands then two more bullets hit the guns, making them hit an old jukebox. Ken sighed but quickly slid to the right right before the bullet could hit his left shoulder, "You're good senor, but there's one thing your forgot." "And that would be?" Pong asked as he loaded his gun, and turned to aim for his opponent, but he blinked as he noticed that the man wasn't there.

"**Zorro**", Pong turned his head as he saw Ken spinning his shotgun, as he rushed toward him, hitting Pong in the chin, after he stopping. Pong sending him airborned and quickly pointed his gun upwards as fired, "**Tiro!**", he finished as he turned around and headed toward the bar. "You missed." Pong said as he pointed his gun at his back and slowly sat up. "Did I?", he asked as he reached into the cooler and pulled out a bottle with a smirk. "I said you have." he pullde the hammer and was about to fire, when a wooden chandelier came straight down on Pong.

Ken sighed as he popped open the beer and looked at the man that looked knock out. "Don't get up, I'll see myself out, senor." he said as he turned, walking toward the jukebox and slid his shotgun in it holster, _Gurache, Zorro_ he though as he took a gulp of his beer. He then glaced down, looking at his fallen revolvers and sigh as he see the mess. "Damnit.", he muttered as he picked them and carefully slide them in their holsters. He then turned around, looking at Pong and turn around, walking toward the door, "Vaya con dios."

Malchior: Well, you know what time it is.

Jack: It's time for us to share a secert or two.

_-Just then Sokabasu was play-_

Malchior: What the hell was thet?

Jack: I take it didn't read the last newsletter. _-sigh-_ This is our new theme song.

Malchior: Oi! Who in there right mind choose this for our theme song?

**The real Malchior: I DID! -pop his neck as he hold out a large hammer with 5T painted on it- Got a problem with that?**

Malchior: Please. That just a copy of Usopp's hammer.

**Malchior: Yes and no. -smirk as he slam it to the wall, making it fall apart- I added a couple dials to it.**

Malchior: -gulp and smile weakly- I like the song. Let's keep it.

Jack: Yeah. It's a good song.

**Malchior: You know what. -turn around and walk away- I'm changing it.**

Jack and Mal: OI!!!!

_-a few second later-_

Mal: Well, I guess we better start the show.

Jack: Yeah! Let's start with the secret we didn't finish from the other chapter.

Mal: Yeah, about that. -roll his eyes with a sigh- We can't tell you how he got the idea, but I can give you a name to look up.

Jack: What the hell do you mean by, we can't tell them where he got the idea?

Mal: Hey. I'm just following orders. -he mutter- Anyways, the name is LittleKuriboh.

Jack: Ok. Now for the next secret. Do you know that Ken wasn't suppose to be what he is. He was going the one piece verson of Tom Sawyer, from The League of Extraordinay Gentleman. However, Ken change into a different person then the author was planning.

Mal: Well, that's it for now. Please join us for our next story and show.

Jack: And remember to read and review.

_-screem grow dark but a few seconds later a the author appaer-_

**Malchior: I hate to bother you guys, but does anyone know of a pirate goes by the name of Ganzak?**

_-the screem goes dark again-_

**Terms/moves:**

**Adamant strike**: A bullet made out of diamond, that he fired at a strong opponent.

**Zorro Tiro**(Fox Shot): He take hold of his shotgun and spin it, hitting his opponent in the chin with the stock, causing him/her to fly backwards, and then stop it by taking hold of the barrel and fired at the opponent, aiming for arms, shoulders, chest, head or things above his opponent's head.

**Zorro**(Spanish for fox): The name of Ken's shotgun, though he never name it. It was the past owner who name the weapon.

**Vaya con dios**: Spanish for "Go with God"

**Sokabasu**: It's the first theme song from Rurouni Kenshin. It's also know as Freckles.


	18. Chapter 18

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, just most of the characters in this story.**

**Omashu: Beware of Beautiful Flowers

* * *

**The sound of metal hitting each other came from the room that Karai and Ping were in, and then a low hissing sound was heard threw the room. "What is wrong little girl?" asked the man standing on the bamboo as he spun his knives in his hands, "Can't handle a little cut here and there?" "Yes, I can..." she said as she threw one of her kunai at him, causing hm to block it with his blade, as she threw another at the bamboo's base. Both Ping and the plant fall on the ground with a big bang,

He slowly rose and looked at her with hate, "That's it. No more playing around.", he rushed her as she smiled some, hearing his heartbeating faster than a few seconds ago. "I couldn't agree with you more." she said as she side steped him, right before he could stab her with his knife and then backfliped away from Ping, as he was about to slash her neck with the other blade. She smirked as she landed a couple of yards away for the man.

"Not bad, blind girl,", he said as he rushed toward her "but not good enough." Karai just stood there and listen to his movement. "That's a good girl.", he said as he was about to stab her, but she caught his hand, his knife between her figners, and then kicked him in the stomach and punch him in the face. "Is that all you got?" she asked with a displeasing look on her face as Ping started to cough from the attacks as the blind girl let go of his fist.

She lightly hissed as she felt blood escaping from her fist and turned around. "Mmmm...look like you're not so invincible" he said as he licked the blood clean from his knife. "Of couse I'm not invincible." she said as she squeezed her hands into a fists and smirked, "Where's the fun in being invincible?", she quickly pulled out a kanai and threw it at Ping, making him jump into the bamboo, landing on two of them, as he looked at Karai. He took out four more knives, holding three in each hand, and then jumped toward her as he was planning to use the speed to slash her._ That stupid move._

_-flashback-_

"Ladies and gentlemen." said an old looking man, wearing a referee uniform, standing inside a large caged feild with trees, grass, and other plants, "We welcome you to the Grand Brawl. Tonight we have some great matches." The crowd roared in excitment as they waited for the show to begin. "Are first is between a newcomer and an old favorite of mine."

The crowd grew quite as cannon fire was heard, then the sky grew dark as black smoke cover the sky and two spotlights hit the two gates. One of the gates opened as a light flute was played, "She came from Omashu. She studied under Sifu Komadori in his fighting skills. The young and beautiful, Karai The Lunar Lotus" Karai walked pass the gate, wearing a white robe with a pink lotus print on her back, black baggie pants, black slippers, a black headband with a crest moon in the front, and black bands with a pink lotus painted on them. The crowd started to boo her as she walked toward the middle of the field with a slight smirk.

Just then the other gate begin to open as the heavy metal band begin to play. "We all know this man. We have no clue where he came from or who taught him how to fight, but we all know his name and know how ruthless he can be. He's also one of my favorite, Logan, The Wild Beast" A somewhat short, but a muscular man, with short, flaming red hair, walked past the gate and onto the feild as the crowd was going wildy. He was wearing a white .gi, with the sleeves ripped off, white bandage wrapped around his feet to his ankles, and two red gloves with three extendable claws hooked up. He was growling like a wild beast as he stared at Karai walking toward her.

"Well, we all know the rules,", said the ref, "but just to remind you this is a fight til only one person stands. Weapons are allow and almost everything goes, but no killing." Both fighter nodded, understanding the rules and then turned to each other, as the referee run toward the door behind and slam it. "Fighter ready!", he yelled from behind the door, as the man got into a L-stands and looked at her as Karai just stood there, "Begin!"

Logan smirked as he rushed toward, planning to slash her with his claws, but was surpised to see that she moved away to the side at last second and kicked him in the stomach. He gasped as he took a few steps back, "Mhe he he.. finally someone with a little bite." he teased as he threw a punch at her, where she dogdee it and kicked him in the chest.

A few minutes later, Logan was getting angry by the fact that he couldn't touch her, let alone slash her which his claws. He growled as he took a couple step back and stared at her, "I had enough of our little game." he said as he turned around and ran straight toward the wall and then ran up the cage bars. He turned around and yelled out "Time for my ultilmate move!" as he fell down toward her, making his claws extendable as he cross his arms over his chest.

He smirked as he was a few inches away from her, planning to slash her body, but his attacked stopped as she slapping him with her left hand, sending him hard into the ground, leaving a large red mark on Logan's cheek. Red stream came out of Logan cheek, aswell from her hand as it seemed to glow light red. The referee walked on the field and checked out "The Wild Beast", finding he was out cold. The ref moved over to Karai and took hold of her wrist as her hand started to cool down, "The winner is Karai!", he shouted as the crowd roared with enjoyment.

_-end flashback-_

Ping was gaining speed as he fell toward Karai and was about to slash her stomach, but she sidestep him at less second and raise her right hand, "**Roze Binta!**", then she slapped him cheek in a red blur, leaving a large red mark on Ping cheek. "You're such a waste of time.", Karai muttered as she walked away from him and began to search for her kanais, but then she stopped. "We'll see who's the waste of the time.", Ping muttered as red streams seemed to escape from the mark on his cheek.

Karai turned to him with a small smirk, "Hmmm...normally when a peason face the **Roze Binta**, they don't get up for a day." She popped her neck and got into a defense stands and said, "This is going to be fun." He didn't say a world as he held up two more kives and pointed it at her and smirked as he slid his left foot in fornt. He glared at her and rushed at Karai as he seemed to stab her, making her move to the side, but she didn't hear him turning with her and and jumped kicked her, pushing her in the air. "**Fury Strike**", he shouted as jumped after her, kicking her a few more times, making her move higher, then he kicked her straight in the stomach. She moaned in pain as she fell and hit the floor, hard.

_I got careless._ Karai stood up and wiped the blood off her face._ Just like last time._ She took a deep breath as she raised her hands in fornt of her ready for him to do something. "Oh, you're still alive.", He said with a smirk as and pulled out six more knifes, just like before, and smirked, "I guess I have to used my powerful technique of all.", he ran toward her as with great speed. _Yup, just like time._

_-flashback-_

"Ladies and gentlemen.", said a referee with silver hair, "We finally come to the last match of the Chaste Tournament." The man was standing in a large circle felt with black sand, "This match should be one of the best any of you will seen, this year." The crowd cheered as they saw Karai walking up to the ring, "This match will be between, _The Lunar Lotus_", said the ref as a raven hair woman walked toward the ring. She wore a long black dress with large slits in the skirt area and was sleeveless. It also had three botton clasps in the front and a large, fearsome black dragon on the back. "and _The Black Dragon_, will face each other in combat"

The crowd roared as Karai bowed to her opponent, then bowed to the referee and got into a fighting stood with a slight grin. _The Black Dragon_ did the same and looked at her, as she pulled out her twin sai, "I heard you fight most of your opponents without weapons." "That's right,", Karai said as she waited for Ref to give the single, "but that doesn't mean I don't have weapons" "Well, I surgest you used them with me." she said as she crossed the sai and then get into a stands.

Karai just stood there as she waited for her opponent to make her move, knowing she has to be careful from the level of ki she sensed from her. The woman rushed toward her and was about to kick Karai in the stomach, but she quickly grabed a hold of the foot and hit a pressure point in her caff and then she got on one knee and did a spin kick on the other leg of her opponent, sending her to fall on her back with some pain, "I don't think I need anything weapons to beat you."

_The Black Dragon _fliped up and then started to spin her sai in her hands as she said, "I guess we have to find out, who's right and who's wrong." She watched the blind girl as she just stood still, and the dark hair woman leaped over toward her opponent and was about to stab her in both of her shoulders, but Karai heared this coming and took a couple of steps back, then sidekicked her in the stomach. _The Black Dragon_ slowly got up from the floor as she looked at her, leaving her blades to the side, "I see that I can't use my normal techniques on you.", she said as she watched Karai carefully, "So, that leave me with one choice."

Karai raised a brow as she felt her opponent's ki building up in her hands and then without warning, glowing orbs of black energy formed, then her opponent threw the energy blast at her, "**Ryu Hougeki**!" _The Lunar Lotus_ quick dodged all the blastes as she moved closer to her opponent and was about to punch _The Black Dragon's_ Face, but Karai didn't heard the right leg moving and then was kicked in the chin, causing her to fall back.

The dark haired woman quickly picked up her sai with a slight smirk, "Get up so we can finish this." The blind girl slowly sat up and climb up, as she rubbed the back of her head and coughed, "Let's get this over with." Karai stood there as _The Black Dragon _quickly moved in fornt of the blind girl and kicked her up in the air as she jumped into the air, kicking her higher, then she threw her sai at Karai, stabbing her shoulder with both of her weapons.

Karai coughed hard after she hit the ground hard, as _The Black Dragon _landed ontop of her, reaching for her blades and pulled them out, making Karai hiss in pain, and pressed the tips of her sai against her throat, "Give up?" "No...I will never give up.", Karai said as she tried to push her opponent off her.

"Fine. prefer to die." the dark hair girl said as she raised her right arm up and was about to stab her, when all of a sunden a hand caught her hand. "She forfeit.", said her sifu as he squeezed hard on her arm, making sure she doesn't try to stabbed his pupil, then pushed her off Karai.

The referee walked over to _The Black Dragon_ and took hold of her hand and raised it, "Kyra _The Black Dragon_ is the winner.", he shouted to the crowd as they goes crazy as the old man lean down and pick up Karai. He carried her off the ring and shut his eyes as he heard her whisper, "I'm sorry...I lost...sifu..." "It's alright." he said as he headed toward the exit, "Remember the lotus will bloom again, and it will be more powerful and beautiful, than the last time it bloomed"

_-end flashback-_

Ping stopped in fornt of her and kicked her, forcing her into the air as he shouted, "**Pillar of Pain**" He jumped in the air as he kicked her higher in the air, then threw his knive at her, aiming for her arms, shoulder, and chest. However, at the last second, she twisted her body so that the blades would only nicked her left arm and then landed on the floor.

"That was the weakest attack I have even felt.", she mocked him as she stood there and then gave him the 'come and get it' sign. Ping growled under his breath as two daggers shoot out of his sleeves and caught them as he quickly move toward her. He was about to slash her, but Karai knock the first knife out of his hand, by slapping it out, and spin away, dodging the next knife. He growled as he tried to thrust the blade, but she blocked it with her kanai, then grabed his hand as she squeezed his wrist with great pressure, causing the blade to drop out of his hand.

_The Lunar Lotus_ let go of him and kicked him in the side, listening to him slid a couple of feet away. She smirked as she tapped her foot, "Is that all you have?" she asked as she raised her hand up and smirked as she felt him getting ready to attack as he coughed.

Ping ran toward her and threw a punch at her, but she stoped it by taking hold of his wrist, she then pulled Ping toward her. "**Aka Touka**", Karai shouted as she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to groan in pain, and she slashed Ping's arm as she let go of him. He fall back as he hissed in pain.

He laied there, he holding his arm, as a small pool of blood slowly form on the floor. Ping looked up at her and panted hard as he tried to get up, but couldn't move his arm, "What did you do to me, bitch?", he hiised as she raise her right leg and smirk. "All I did was cut a few ki points", she said as she slamed her foot straight down on his stomach.

Karai turned around and slowly walked away Ping laied there, knocked out could from the last blow. "Don't worry.", she muttered as she bent down and started to pick her blades from the floor, "You lived and fight again." She stand up, after put the kunai in the black holster, "If we meet again, I'll cut off your arm." she said as she walked out of the room.

_Black Dragon, I don't hold anything against you,_ She thought as she shut the door,_ but that doesn't mean I don't wish to face you again.

* * *

_Malchior: Normal, this is where we'll have are show, for some reason, a bolt of lightning hit our stage. -Look above him-

**The real Malchior: It wasn't my fault! -he roared from above- It was Enel fault.**

I do believe you mean the Sky Lord

**Mal: Whatever. -mutter as he rub his forehead- Anyways, he was angry about us not having guest on the show. So it's going to take sometime to rebuilt.**

How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?

Jack: -fly over to his master- So how long will it take?

**Mal: Who knows...a week or two...maybe a month. -he mutter as he try so hard not to kill Enel with the seastone dagger he made a few days ago-**

Jack and Malchior: OI! I know there was a reason we hate that freak.

**Malchior: Well atless we enough time to thank super-nanny and kilnorc for letting me borrow Kyra.**

Mal: Thanks for letting us used her. -bow as he smile-

Jack: Yeah -said the bird as he bow- It's too bad that we couldn't get her in something more sexy.

**Mal: -sigh- Someone need to shut his mouth. Anywho, thanks again for letting me borrow her and you both will get her back, once we get her fair taking care of. -grin as he point to a large wooden crate which was moving around- Oh and don't worry about her getting loose. -he said as he point at the seastone chains wrapped around it- I'll make sure you get the key before **_**The Black Dragon.

* * *

**_**Terms/moves:**

**Roze Binta**(Rose Slap): A techniques that was taught be her good friend, Sutakasai. This move is basical a quick and hard slap, that seem to burn her opponent's skin. This cause by her speed and the friction can but the air, making her hand streaming hot. The down side to this move is that, if she's not careful, she could burn herself and the heat will only last for a moment.

**Fury Strike**: Basical a jump kick, pushing his opponent into the air and then he jump after him, slamming his heel into the opponent's stomach.

**Pillar of Pain**: He first kick his opponent's up into the air as he took out six knive, three in each hand, and jump up, kicking his opponent higher in the air, then he throw his knive at the opponent

**Aka Touka**(Bloody Blossom): She grab ahold of the person's wrist, when the opponent is punching at her, and then pull the opponent toward her as she kick her/him in the stomach and quickly take out her kunai, and then cut the opponent's arm as she let it go.


	19. Chapter 19

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but if I did, I would give a Chopper another form.**

**Omashu: The Show at the Big Top

* * *

**"You know, it been to long." said the silver hair man, who flip off the high wire and smirk at Harry as the crystal pendulum missed him, "You never call.", he said as he cartwheel away as from the flying pendulum. "You never write.", he taugh as he tumple away from the crystal, missing it's target again as the silver hair man rolled toward the barral, "You never walk in for a cup of coffee."

"Will you stop this stupid act, Ryo.", Harry mutter as the pendulum return to it's place as he glare at Ryo, watching him as he reach in the barral and pull out three torches, "We never like eachother and you know that." Ryo rolled his eyes as the torches light up just by touching each other, "You're right. Deep down inside, I hated you with great passion.", he hissed as he begin to juggle, "I don't know what they see you."

"Maybe they see something more in me then you", Harry said as he refixed his mask with a slight smirk, then he point his cane at Ryo as his juggling faster as he glare at the mask. "Why don't you just stay there and die." he growl as the torches begin to blur together. "**Brimstone of Pain.**", Ryo yelled as he toss the torches at the masked man, however, the pendulum came flying toward the flames with great air pressure, causing the flames to knock out, but one of the torches hit it's mark.

Harry cough some as he hold his stomach and growl to himself as the pendulum return to it's place. He lean against the cane, trying to keep from falling as he watch Ryo as he took out a large silver meteor hammer from his sliver, "You know, looking at you like this making me want to laugh," he said as he start to spinned his weapon, "But to tell you the truth, your to pityful to laugh.", he let go of it, sending it toward the masked man, but he block the attack with his cane, sending it back to it's owner.

"What the hell, I'll laugh.", Ryo said as he begin to laugh as he caught the meteor hammer and rush toward him, spinning the weapon at great speed and start to slamming Harry's body. "**Laughter of Pain**", Ryo laugh as he keep hitting his opponent, enjoying hearing it hit Harry's body, listening to the cracks one the mask, becoming large.

_-flashback-_

A blue haired, ten year old boy, run up toward an aging man dress in a ring master. The boy was carring three red balls and smile as the older man, "I finally could do it.", he said with a huge smile. "Well then, let's see what you got, Harry." said the Ring Master as he set down and getting ready to watch the boy. Harry nod as start to toss the balls in the air and caught them, then he start to juggle them at steady speed.

"Not bad." said the Ring Master as he rub his chin. "Yeah. Not bad for a baka kid." yelled a white hair boy, who was juggling three bowling pins. "Who are you calling a kid, Ryo?" yelled Harry as he increased his speed, "We're the same age!" "No we're not." Ryo said with smirk, "I'm ten monthes older.", then toss a pin toward, Harry, forcing him to juggle it. "Beisdes you're just a want-a-be.", He mutter as he toss him another one for Harry to juggle, making him pant. "A punk who think his better then me!", he said as slightly growl and toss the last pin at him, forcing the blue haired kid to fall over from the force, as the pins and balls with into the air. He growl as he set up glaring at Ryo and then the balls and pins hit his head, knock him out.

_-end flashback-_

Harry growl to himself as he take the cane and slam the end against his body, causing Ryo to stop his attack as he gasp for air, then the masked man slowly stand up as bits and pieces of his mask slowly hit the floor, looking at the the white haired man. Harry quickly took out two smoke pellets and mutter, "**Mie Tomosen**", throwing the pellets to the ground, cover move of the room with blue smoke and rush at him, with his cane raise and was about to hit Ryo's forehead, but missed it just as he took hold of the meteor hammer.

"**Swinging Pain**", Ryo said as a golden meteor hammer hit Harry's mask and stomach, making him fall back. "Just as pityful as always.", Ryo mutter as he drop swing his weapon, clearing the smoke, "You're lucky that West didn't let me take care of you, years ago."

_-flashback-_

Harry slowly wake up and glace around the room, noticing he was in the Ring Master bed. He slowly push the cover off him and rub his forehead as he look at the door, hearing someone fighting. He got up and slowly open the door just a crack, so he can see what going on.

"I don't know why you keep that weakling around here." Ryo roared as he hold a staff over his shoulders, "He nothing but trouble." The Ring Master just set there, listening to him and sigh as he rub his neck, "You don't understand, son." "What I don't understand?", he yell as Ryo squeeze his staff, "You treat him more like your son, then me your real son." Ryo turn around as he growl under his breath. "That's not true, Ryo.", the man said he grab hold of Ryo's shoulder, squeezing it hard, "I treat you the same as I treated him."

Ryo growl as his slam his staff in the Ring Master's head, making him let go, "Keep you're dirty hands off me.", he roared as he stomp out of the room. "You don't get, son.", the man said as he rub his cheek as he heard the door slam, "I got to do what his father's wish.", he mutter as he set down and sigh, "I just wish the fool was still around to take care of his kid and teach him."

_-end flashback-_

"**Reichi Dangan**", Harry shouted as the crystal pendulum shoot at Ryo, who fliped away from the attack and landed near the barral as he reach in, pull out a staff. "Nice try, but you need to do a better then that.", Ryo said as he rush toward his opponent and was about to hit his stomach, but Harry block it with his cane. "Funny. I was thinking the samething.", the masked man said as he glare at him, he then glace at the staff as it's ends ignite in flames.

The staff and cane the clase together as their owners try their best to beat the other. Harry glace at his cane, as he heard it start to crack and look up at Ryo, who punch him in chin, "What wrong? Forgot want daddy taught?" Ryo said with a sly smirk, watching Harry take a couple of steps back. "**Hellish Pain**", Ryo yelled as he rush toward his opponent, as he hit Harry's body, four times, causing his suit to burn as well as leaving some burn marks against his body. Harry groan in pain as he fall to the floor and shut his eyes.

"I guess I win.", Ryo said and turn around, walking away from Harry as the flames of his staff went out. Just then he stop as he glace back, watching the crystal slowly return back to it's place. "I made two promises...to myself...long ago..." Harry said as cough some and slowly set up, rubbing his explose, left cheek, "I promise..."

_-flashback-_

Harry slowly and softly close the door and return to the bed as he look down and shut his eyes, then the door open as The ring Master walk in with a slight smile and set down next to him. "Harry..." he said as he reach under his bed, "I need to give you something." He sigh to himself as he pull out a brown leather box and open it up. The old man turn the box over to Harry, showing him a make-shift pendulum, books, maps, and blueprints, "This was my brother's and his last wish was for you to have and use them."

"I don't know if I should have them.", Harry mutter as he turn around and shut his eyes, "I seem to messed up everything." Harry open his eyes as he rub his new lump on his head and turn around, looking at the old man. "You don't get it.", the ring master said as he hold his own fist, "If you think you're going to get everything on the spot, then you're the biggest baka I have ever met." The man seem to growl, "Now, I want you to make me a promise." "Fine...I'll make two promisies." Harry mutter as he reach for the box and look at the things inside, he then shut his eyes and whisper, "Thanks uncle." "Don't call me that anymore.", the ring master said as he look at him, "It's dad now."

_-end flashback-_

"I will...never stop...trying...to be as good..." He cough as he stand up, leaning on his cane as the cracks grow larger,"No, better then you!" His eyes seem to glow as he rush toward Ryo with his cane ready to thrust, like a sword, toward the white haired man. "What a joke", Ryo mutter as he reach for his golden meteor hammer, that was over his shoulder as he hold the staff in his other hand.

"**Swinging Inferno**", he shouted as he spinned the weapon in his hand as it ignite in blue flame. One of hammer hiit the mask, cuasing it to break into many tiny pieces, as the other hit his cane. It begin to catch on fire, but Harry didn't seem to care as he pull on the cane, sending the meteor hammer toward a barral full of oil, causing a huge fire and a huge amount of smoke.

As the smoke clear, Harry wasn't no where to be seen. Ryo look around as he try to find his food. Finally, there he was, leaning against the wall next to the poster, pulling off his black bow tie, "I hate these things.", he mutter as he look up at Ryo and then smirk, "Let's finish this." "Finally we agree on something." Ryo mutter as he rush toward him with his staff re-ignite. "**Hellish Pain**", the white haired shouted as he raise his staff over his head, planning to hit him straight down.

Harry just smirk as he throw down four smoke pellets, covering the place with smoke. "Not this stupid attack.", Ryo mutter as he swing his staff where he thought he was, but he blink as he hit nothing. "**Kakure Dageki**", Harry shouted as Ryo felt two feet kick him in the chin, forcing him to fly toward the wall, hitting it hard, knocking him out.

Harry cough as he landed a few feet away from where he standing and turn away. "You're lucky that I didn't finish you off. For their sake.", he mutter as the pendulum return to the cane, after it free itself from the ceiling. He walk over to the poster and take it off the wall, then he head toward the door, _Look like I keep my promises. To beat that baka and to master my skills._ He open the door and smile to himself, "I guess today is the last day that Faust show his face.", he said as he brush his face clean from pieces of the mask and walk out of the room.

* * *

Malchior: -holding up a small snail- How long, til the stage is finish? -he ask with a sigh-

SHOULD BE A COUPLE MORE DAYS! -Yelled the snail with a smile-

Malchior: That what that rope-guy said three days ago. -He said angry as smoke escape the his mouth-

IT'S NOT OUR FAULT THE WOOD TAKING SO LONG TO GET HERE! -The snail reply-

Malchior: Fine! Just don't take your time. -He mutter as he slam the snail and turn around, looking at everyone. He yelled out loud- WHO HIRED THREE BAKA SHIPWRIGHT FROM WATER 7?

Jack: I think it was the boss. He said, he couldn't get a hold of Franky. So he got the next best thing.

Malchior: Oi...-sweatdropped as he look at the camra- Ummm...is that on?

-everyone nod quitely-

Malchior -jaw dropped- WHY DIDN'T YOU BAKAS TOLD ME?

Jack: We thought it would be funny. Hehehe...

Malchior: Forget it. I'm not in the mood for this. -walk off in rage-

Jack: Umm...what are we going to do?

**The Real Malchior:** Do something. -he mutter as he point the carma at the bird-

Jack: Well...umm...What do I say? -he ask as he start to shake-

**Malchior:** Just tell them a secret. -he whisper-

Jack: Ummm...I didn't sdtop wetting the nest until I was four.

**Malchior: **This is coming out of you pay. -he mutter as he sigh- Tell them something about the story.

Jack: Oh...ummm...-start to blink- Oh here's one. Karai style of fight are basic on the Strong Fist, Gentle Fist, Shurikenjutsu, and Kung Fu. -smile weakly- Well, that's all we have for now.

-scream goes dark as "Fighting dreamers" was play in the backgound-

Jack: So how did I do?

**Malchior**: Let's just say, we could of done a lot worst.

Jack: Oi...

* * *

**Term/moves:**

**Brimstone of Pain**: Basical he start to juggle three torches with great speed, and when all the torches become nothing more then a blur, then he throw them at his opponent, trying to burn them as they hit him/her.

**Laughter of Pain**: He basical laugh as he rapidly swing his weapon around, hitting his opponent many times.

**Swinging Pain**: He took off the chain he wears, showing it was a meteor hammers and start to spin both end of the weapon as she rush toward his opponent, and then strike their chest or face, after he swing it at them.

**Hellish Pain**: It's a staff with two flames it each end and try his best to burn his opponent as he slam it against his opponent's body.

**Swinging Inferno**: It's basical like Swinging Pain only the meteor hammer on fire.

**Kakure Dageki**(Hidden Strike): He throw down a couple of smoke pellets and then send his crystal pendulum upward, and wrapped the wire around a branch, mass, or it can pierced a wall or roof, then swing over his opponent as he use both his legs to kick the foe in the chin, chest, or stomach.


	20. Chapter 20

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, and if I did own it, I would make sure Buggy get more air time.**

**Omashu: Throw the Looking Glass

* * *

**Jessie study the pink haired contortionist as she hold Lei Kun close to her. She glare at her as she got into the stands, wait for the pink haired woman to make a move. The woman just stare at Jessie and smirk to himself, "This won't last more then five minutes. barely enough time for a good work out."

She then rush toward Jessie, with great speed and was about to thrust her blades into her opponent's stomach, but she stop as Jessie thrust one end of the staff against the pink haired lady's chest, making her skidded a few feet away from Jessie. "I think you're right." Jessie said as she smile slightly and shut her eyes, "This is should take last the five minutes." The pink haired woman look at her as she cross her blades infroth of her,_ I can't believe this was the same girl I knock out, a couple of hours ago._

"So why don't you tell me your name, before we start this so called battle?", Jessie said to the pink haired lady as she was rub her blades against each other. "I have many names,", She said as she as she took a few steps back, "but if you wish to known my name.", she got into stands looking like she was ready to attack, "It's Isley"

Isley smirk and then thrust toward Jessie, trying her best to stab her in the shoulders, legs, and chest, but Jessie just block each of her attacks with her staff, then she duck as both her blades was headed toward her forehead. Her staff came up as she duck, smack the pink haired woman in the chin, but Isley lean back right before it could hit her and bend her body around, so she was under her legs. "**Surpise Stinger**", She shouted as thrusting her right blade into Jessie right foot.

Jessie hissed in pain, as she feel blood leaking out of her wound as the blade quickly move out of her foot. She shut her eyes as she listen to the pink haired girl start to giggle as she quickly back flip away from Jessie, right before she was hit be the steel bo. Isley left up her blade and lick up the blood, "Hehehe...not bad taste.", she said as she turn away and smirk, "Time for a game." she walk away from her opponent as Jessie slowly open her eyes and rush toward her, sending her weapon to her, sending her to a hallway of mirriors.

Jessie try to hide his hissed as she bring Lei Kun behind her as she got into a stands, "Is that it?" Isley smirk as she rise and look at her opponent.

"Oh, I'm not done playing with you." She lift her left leg, over her shoulder and place it behind her neck, "**Spinning Surpise**" she shouted as she start to spinned as her arms was raise. She keep spinning, gain speed as she move toward her opponent. Jessie blink as she side step Isley attack, as she hisses, feeling the blade cut her right shoulder, forcing her to drop her weapon, grabbing a hold of the cut as it start to bleed.

She turn her head as she watch Isley spin, then she hit the wall of mirrors, breaking one of them. Jessie blink as she slowly walking over to her and pick up Lei Kun, watching the pink haired woamn as she slide down the wall, laying on the floor. Jessie rise her staff over her head, was about to bring it down on Isley, as she lay there.

"**Raising** **Surpise**", Isley shouted as her eyes open wide and set up as she try to stab Jessie's stomach. Jessie sigh as she barely dodge the blade, cutting her side as well as a bit of her shirt, she then move away from her, keeping the weapon close to her.

"Don't think I'm foolish enough to fall for that trick.", Jessie mutter as she tap her staff against the floor.

"I see that, I can't take you on like this.", the contortionist said under her breath as she got up, "Then their's only one thing I can do." She seem to growl as Isley glare at Jessie, then she raise her right, "Bye.", she yell as she smile and turn around, running into one of many hallways.

Jessie blink as she stand, thinking that she won the battle. "Well that was the worst fight I have ever been in." She mutter as she walk toward the door, but stop as she notice the door was missing, "Damn..."

"I see, you can't find the door." Shouted Isley as her form appear on the mirror. One by one, the mirrors show Isley, making what seem to be hundreds clones of herself. "If you want to find the exit." the figures said as they all smirk, "You have to find me."

Jessie look around the area as the light, from the lamp, grow brighter then a few minutes ago. She cover her eyes as the light bounce the mirrors, hitting Jessie's eyes as she try to figure away to beat her opponent.

"**Double Surpise**", Isley shouted as she rush at Jessie, who didn't notice she was inforth of her, and kick her hard in the stomach, sending her on the ground, then the contortionist jump ontop of her and send her spikes down, cut both her shoulder. Isley giggle as she pull her weapons out and flip off the blonde with a smirk, "I bet you're ask why I didn't killed you." she said as she slide inforth of the nearest mirror, "Well I like to play with my prey."

Jessie cough as she slowly got up, using her staff to hold herself up, "Too bad." she mutter as she shut her eyes, "You had your chance to kill me" She took hold of one of the ends and twist it slowly, form the umbrella on the other end, looking pissed as blood slowly hit the floor. She then rush toward the one of the many Isley and slam the umbrella into the mirror, causing it to crack.

"Haha! You missed!", Isley teased as she slowly move toward Jessie.

"Did I?" She ask as she smirk and push the handle, then she cover her eyes with her hand and shouted, "**Inpakuto!**" The force that came from Lei Kun, travel throw the wall, causing the mirrors to break. Little pieces of mirror fly out and cutting both her and Isley. Luckily most of the mirror that break, fall onto the floor, before she did her attack.

"DAMN YOU!", Isley hissed as pieces of glass was stuck over most of her body, causing her to bleed. "You're going to die here.", Isley shouted in angry as she lift her left leg over her shoulder. She started to spinned like before as she shouted, "**Spinning Surpise!**", she then move straight toward Jessie.

Jessie shut her eyes as she sigh, feeling Isley coming toward her as her umbrella change back to it noraml form, "You don't get it, spinning bitch." She lower one side of her staff as she open her eyes and shouted, "**Takamaki!**", Jessie spin around as fast as could, formng a hawk-like twister.

"NO! STOP!", Isley yelled as she try to stop herself, but it was too late. The twister pick her up from the ground and send her up, until she hit the ceiling, making an imprint of her body. She slowly fall out of the ceiling and hit the ground hard. Isley open her eyes as she breath heavy and slowly set up, but went back down as the lamp came down and hit her on the head, knocking her out cold.

Jessie smirk to herself as she look at the pink haired contortionist and limp away from her. "What do you know, it only took four in a half minutes." she mutter as she check her watch and head start toward the now visible door. She stop and turn around, "Next time, I'll break ever bone in your body.", she then walk over to the door and open it.

* * *

Malchior: Finally, it's finish. -he mutter as he was setting on a chair-

Jack: About time. -he mutter as he start to clean his wing-

Malchior: Well, before we get down to bussiness, -hold up a couple of papers- we have more importent things.

Jack: Well get on with it! -he said as he look at the camra and puff his chest out, trying to make himself more manily-

Malchior: -glace throw paper- First off, our boss and over see her want use to say he sorry for this chapter being a bit small,

Jack: -step on a botton, underneth himself, making it seem like a group of poeple going, "awww" sound-

Malchior: But he promise that the next couple of chapter is going to have a lot more attack and info.

Jack -push another botton, making a sound like a lot of people saying, "YAY"-

Malchior: Well, let's get back to the next part. -throw that paper out of the wall, as sound of a naseball breaking a window and glace throw it- Ok. Our master need help with making a shipwriight for his crew. So if any of you out there have any ideas for him, please send it to him, and you might see him/her later on.

Jack: Is that it?

Malchior: Nope. -throw the paper behind him, making a sound like a car crash, and glace the paper over- Hehe...this is to good.

Jack: Let me see that. -glace at the paper and blink- hehe...

Malchior: Ladies and gentalmen, -chuckle light- today, we're having a contest. It's about giving Roy a catchphrase and all you have to do is jest fall out a review, intitled it "Roy's Catchphrase:" and writed in what you think it should be.

**The Real Malchior: **An explain of this could be, "G'day Gibblie Goober" -said a speaker by Jack and Malchior and then mutter- Will not use the explain as a catchphrase. -normal voice- The winning catchphrase might appear in a latest chapter of One Piece: Draco's Crew. -took a deep breath- And now, throw this special offer, you can buy Jack some extra lines! That's right! You can buy Jack some extra lines! All you have to do is send $9.99... To me! At my house! So enter now!!!!

Malchior: -fall back laughing out loud as the bird disappear and flew back, carried a wallet in his beak-

Jack: Does that mean I can buy myself some lines? I have money?

**Malchior: **This offer not availible to the actual cast of One Piece: Draco's Crew - he mutter-

Jack: Aww come on! -the bird moan as he drop the wallet on the couch-

Malchior: That's life, Jack. Hehehe...-glace at the clock after throwing the paper over his should- Ow. My eye -shouted someone behind the stage- Well, it look like we have time for one secret.

Jack: -groan and turn around, trying so hard not to jump at someone and peak him/her to death-

Malchior: -roll his eyes and mutter- Baka...-smile some- Anyways, I'm going to tell you all where the name of my techniques come from. -snap his fingers as a large movie screem came down, showing a Chinese zodiac- Any questions?

Jack: Well that's it for now and remember to read and review as well as the contest. -flew away as Malchior pick up the wallet and growl some-

Malchior: HEY!!! This is mine!!! -run after the bird as he growl harder-

-screem grow dark as Mood Ring was play in the background-

* * *

**Term/moves:**

**Surpise Stinger**: She basical bend her body around and stab her opponents.

**Spinning Surpise**: She basical spin around, like a top, and slash at her opponent(s) as she keep spiining, but she really have no control where she's going.

**Raising** **Surpise**: She act like she's knock out or dead, but at last second, she set up and try to stab her opponent in the stomach.

**Double Surpise**: She basical kick her opponent down and jump ontop of her/his body, then stab her opponent in the chest or shoulder with both her spikes.

**Takamaki**(Hawk Twister): She spins around at high speed with her staff forming a hawk-like tornado, sending her opponent in the air and cause them to fall to the ground, get them set up for the last blow.


	21. Chapter 21

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I just own the cold I got a few days ago.**

**Omashu: The Grinning Negotiator

* * *

**The sounds of swords clashing against each other fill the room as both opponents try their slash each other, but they both couldn't a good slash. Malchior grind lightly as he swings his sword at West's stomach, who swings his sword as well, which the zanbato blocked the kanata. Both of them push against one another, trying to force the other to fall back, til both falls back, hitting the floor.

"Is that all you got?" West snapped as he set up, still holding on his hands and glare at Malchior who slowly set up, reaching for Ranshin. West smirk as he walk over toward him, kicking away the silvery-red katana and point the large sword at his throat, "I thought, I would have a better match with a man of your bounty."

Malchior narrow his eyes and mutter, "I never wanted to have a bounty." He could feel the point of the blade against him, feeling the first layer of skin being pierce, then he smile as he kick West in the stomach, forcing him to push both him and the large black sword away from him. Draco quickly grab his sword and got into stances with his sword in his right hand, pointing the tip upwards, waiting for West to make his move.

"Then tell me why did the World Government give you a bounty, Mr. Negotiator?" West ask with a light hiss as he point the the tip of his blade toward the floor as he watch his opponent's face grown dark. "That's right. I remember hearing about a man, calling himself Mr Smith, who worked as a negotiator, making sure both side get what they wanted without any blood shed."

Malchior growl some as his angry slowly taking over and rush toward West, thrusting his Ranshin at him, but West raise his sword up as he know what happen and said, "**Ultimate Shield.**" Malchior was force back, hitting the wall, thanks to his force of his thrust and the block. "**X Slash!**", West said with a click of his tongue as he swing his large sword from one side to the other, sending a X-like air blade at Malchior. Malchior took a deep breath as he stand up and quickly swing his sword as the air blade came toward him, forcing it to change it direction a few inches away, hitting a wall as well as nick his left leg and shoulder, making him hiss.

"Now where was I?", West ask as he lean against his weapon with a smirk, "Oh, yes. This so call negotiator said something to bother the government, to the point where they put a million belli." Malchior growl deeply as he rush toward West. "**Gaint Slash**", West sigh as he did a huge slash, only cutting Malchior's shirt and his chest as Malchior stop. He hissed as he hold the wound and glare at the smirking West.

"You know that was rude.", West said as he lean against his sword, "Here I was telling a story and you're just getting in my way."

Malchior growl some as he shut his eyes, "I know the story.", he got into stands and open his eyes, "The government capture the man after they found out where he come from and what he was planning to do." Malchior eyes started glow as he pull off the mask and throw it to the side, "Three night later, he break out of his small cage."

Malchior rise Ranshin and rush toward West, actioning like he was going to thrust at his opponents. "Such an simple attack" West mutter as he pick up his zanbato and shouted, "**Gaint Slash**", as he swing it from the side to side and rest it on his shoulder. "Hehehe...I won.", West said as he glace around the area and narrow his eyes, "Where the hell did he go?"

"Up here." Malchior said, drily as he stand on the large sword, with a slight smirk, forcing West to turned his head. Malchior jump down and landed behind the mayor as his he turn around, sticking West in the back with the back of Ranshin, "Keep you eye on your opponent.", he said as the mayor flying into the wall, leaving his sword down on the floor.

Malchior close his eyes as he sheath his sword, as some of his past hit him like a brick wall. He start to walk off, "You get what you desevre." he snapped as he head straight toward the door.

"**KO Punch.**", Malchior heard as he hissed in pain, feeling a great amount of pressure against his back. "What was that you said about watching your opponent?", West said as he was standing over him with a wicked grin.

Malchior slowly raise as he slowly got up and turn his head, he spit blood on West, "Bite me, dumbass."

West growl as he kick Malchior in the stomach and turn around, head toward his zanbato. He grab a hold of the handle, pulling it as he turn around and shouted, "**Gaint Slash!**". The large blade came straight down, over Draco's body, but he caught the sword and push the handle against his stomach, making the mayor gasp in pain.

Malchior smile begin to grow as he watch West move back and quickly move up as he pull out his sword from it's sheath with his left hand. His eyes seem to be burning from enjoying this battle and swiftly goes into stance, making both his knees bent, as his right hand was close to the tip of the sword and shouted, "**Ondori Moui!**", he then rush at West like he was going to thrust the blade in him.

West wasn't ready to attack, so he have only one thing to do, "**Ultimate Shield**", he mutter as he quickly slam the zanbato, forcing it to pretact him. "Nothing stop my panter.", the mayor laugh as Malchior's katana hit the large sword head on. Malchior smirk as his eyes flame and without warning he begin to rapidly thrust the large sword. "That's right, keep it going. Waste your energy.", West mutter as he press hard against his panter, making sure it does move from it spot, "No one can crack my panter, let alone break him."

Then all of a sunden, the thrusting stop and light laughter was heard from the other side of the zanbato. "What was that?", Malchior ask as the large blade begin to crack. Malchior smirk as he sheath Ranshin and watch West as he look at the small crack and start to chuckle.

"Look like you did something that government could never do.", West said as he lift his weapon over his right shoulder.

"And that would be?", Malchior ask as as he watch him.

"You finally made me very, very pissed off." the mayor yelled as he raise his blade up and roared, "**Ultimate X Slash**", he the swing the sword twice, like he did before, but made the slash much larger then before.

Malchior just shut his eyes as he shake his head, "It maybe bigger and powerful", he quickly move to the side, dodge the attack, as it break the wall, "But it's slower then the first one."

West growled as he raise his blade again and run toward Malchior, as he try to slash Draco's body, but at last second, the sword fall to piece. West blink and smile weakly as he drop the hilt, and slowly walk away, "Well...that was a first..." he said as he chuckle weakly.

"Oh, and here's another first for you.", Malchior mutteras he walk straight for West and grab a hold of his tie, pulling on it as he raise his fist up, pulling the mayor toward him and jab him, sending him toward window, crashing into it.

West cough some as he rub his chin and watch as Malchior pull off the sheath and kanata, leanning it against the wall. "Let's see if you can hold your own, without that stupid toy." Malchior said as he turn to him and rip off his cape, toss it to the side.

"Ha! This should be fun." West said as he glare at Malchior and set up, still rubbing his chin from the pain.

_-Outside the mansion-_

"Oi. Love birds." Roy said as he watch Komadori and Sutakasai making out on top of of a pile of goons, "Shouldn't we be doing something better?" Roy sigh as he waited for the old man to stop. After a few minutes of waiting, Roy turn around and mutter, "Atless get a room."

"Awww...They make a sweet couple." Roy turn his head to see Karai walk out of the mansion and grin. "Alright, you two, break it up, before everyone become blind.", she said with a light laugh.

The prevy sifu and the red headed woman still were making out as Ken walk out and blink some, "Ummm...why are we watching Senor Komadori and Senorita Sutakasai making amor?", he ask as put on his yellow sunglasses and yawn.

"So, you're still a live?" Karai said as she stop smiling and sigh, "Look like it true what they say.", she sigh as she turned her head toward Ken, "If you want to do something right, do it yourself.", Karai then smirk.

"You're welcome to try, chica.", Ken said as he smirk and reach for his shotgun, but was hit in the head with a cane before he could grab his gun.

"That's no way to treated a lady.", Harry said with a smile as he place the cane on his shoulder and walk pass Ken who was cursing under his breath. Harry glace at Karai's body, studing the wounds on her body, "Are you alright?"

"I'm well." She said as she turn her head as Karai's cheeks turn slight red, "How are you?"

"I'm great." He reply as his hold the poster close to him and grin, "Just great." Harry then glace at the two lovers and sigh, "Can you two stop doing that?"

"It's easier said then done.", Jessie said, limping out of the mansion, leaning on Lei Kun, so she won't fall over and smile some, "So where's Draco.?"

Everyone blink and shrug as Komadori and Sutakasai stop making out and look at the four. "I think he still fighting.", the prevy sifu mutter as he point at the window, showing a broking window and sigh, "That baka is really taking his time about beating that freak."

"He's right.", Karai said with her hand on the wall, turning to the group, "I really don't know what he's planning, but for some reason both their fight without weapons." She turn to her sifu, "What is he doing?"

The old man rub his chin and blink as he think for a minute, "Well...I'm not sure." He stood up and look at the window as he seen two figures fighting each other.

"I think he studing West's moves.", the red headed said as she shut his eyes and sigh, "As I remember, you said his mother trained him in both shuriken-jutsu and reading opponent's techniques, as well as copying them."

_That's not all he learned from her._ the old man thought as he shut his eyes, _I just wish he remember that before he let Savage take over. _He then turn to his so-called ex-girlfriend and walk over to her, "Let's go to the dojo, so we can finish what we started." he whisper as he took hold of her hand and quickly run away.

_-Back inside the mansion-_

Malchior smile as he lay on the floor and chuckle some, "Man, that punch can really hurt a person.", he then stood up looking at the mayor as Draco got into a fight stance and wave his hand, telling West to come to him.

"You're a fool." West said as he run toward him and send a punch toward him, but Draco grab the fist and squeeze it lightly. West hissed as he glare at him and shouted, "**KO Punch!**", sending a his other fist into Malchior stomach, making the black haired man letting go of his fist and cough as he lean forward, then West kick him in the stomach, forcing him toward the window.

"Is that all you got, little man?", Malchior ask as he look up at his opponent, wiping the blood off his lip, as his grin widen, watching West face growing in angry.

West growl as he rush toward Draco as he roared, "**Double KO Punch**", he then send both of his fists at Draco, aiming for his stomach, but at last moment, Malchior move to the side, forcing the mayor to hit the window, making him fall and land ontop of his man.

Everybody look at West and look up at the window, where Malchior look down, then back at the mayor, who hissed in pain thanks to the broking glass that's inbedded in his back, arms, and fists.

"Is that all you can do?" West roared as he stared up at Malchior, who was smirk down at him and turn around, walking away from the window.

"I'll be down in a few.", he yelled as he pick up his sword and walk toward the door. _**I thought you not going to kill him.**__ I'm not. __**Then why take the sword.**__ You see, Noble. You see._

_-outside the mansion-_

_Like hell, I'm going to wait here._ West thought as he took a deep breath and rust toward the door, but found Roy in the way. "Move you little shi..." he was cut off as a can came down and strike him on the shoulder, causing the crack in the cane grow large.

West took hold of the cane and throw it and Harry at Roy, hitting him, "Stay out of my way little man." The mayor start to move toward the door, but was stop as a fist came flying toward his cheek sending the man back a few feet away.

The mayor look at Karai and slightly growl as he "Little girls should live importent people alone," he said as he raise his left hand and back hand her, hard, "Or little girls get rape." Karai hissed in pain from slap that she couldn't dodge, because she was tired from her battle and fall to the ground.

He reach down and grab a hold of Karai's hair, smirking as he look her over, "Hmmm...I can't wait to break you in." "**Inpakuto**", Jessie shouted as she push her folded umbrella, but nothing happen._ Damn...I must of used it too much. _West took hold of the staff and push it against her stomach, causing her to gasp in pain lean forward.

West took the staff in his hands and glace at it, he then raise it up over his head, getting ready to strike Jessie, but it shoot out of his hand. Ken smirk some as he blow over the barral of his shotgun and raise a brow, "Leave them alone or I send you to hell." The mayor smirk, "Well, in that case.", as quickly grab a hold of both Jessie's and Karai's hair, forcing them infroth of him, "I'll used my new sheild." Ken bite his lip as he lower the gun, knowing when he bet. "You play a good hand, kid." West said as he drop Karai and walk over to Ken as he hold Jessie and was about to punch him, "Too bad I got a better hand."

West send his fist toward the gunner, but something took hold of his wrist. "I'm sorry, but three jacks can't beat four aces." He heard as he turn head to see Malchior's fist in his face, making West hiss in pain, "That one was for all the towns you burned." Draco mutter as he kick the mayor in the stomach, making him gasp, "That one for all the people who you killed." Malchior let go of him and shut his eyes as he kick West in the family jewels, "That's for all the people you raped, you sick bastard.", Draco growl as West gasp in pain as he fall to his knees, holding his groin. _**Oh man...I know you're mad at this guy, but why did you kick them there?**__ Simple. I'm not mad. I'm not angry. I'M PISSED!!! __**Oh bloody hell...Your going to killed that man.

* * *

**_Malchior: Finally I get to show my swordsmanship. -Draco muttered as the camra begin to roll- Ummm...are we on?

Jack: let's see. The red light is flashing. -turn to Malchior as he set on his shoulder- So it's on.

Malchior: Oi...where's that guy who's suppose to give us a head up?

**The Really Malchior**: He's sick, because he saw Brook, who some how ate a whole chicken in one bite.

Malchior: Did he ate the bones, too?

**Malchior**: Nope. He just pull them out after shoving the bird in his jaw.

Jack: Ok...that's a bit creepy.

Malchior: Well, let's get the show going before we loose them to the grass watching channel.

Jack: Ok...well, you know what time it is -the parrot said as he look at the camra- So Where do we start?

Malchior: Well, let's start by telling them about the new part to the show and our new cos-host, Jessie. -carma turn-

Jessie: Hey everyone, -Jessie smile sweetly- I'm going to be with those two baka,

Jack and Malchior: OI! -both slap air-

Jessie: Because, this part of the show is, "Ask Jessie!", where you can ask me question about any little detail about the crew.

**Malchior**: Please note, that we have the right to refuse some question that insult anyone or if it just too weird for anyone of us to answer.

Jessie: -hit the speaker with the bo- No one can talk well the camra on me. -she mutter as she smile sweetly at the camra- Please send in your question with your reveiws.

Jack: Thanks Jessie. -the parrot said as the carma move toward him- Well, I got good news and bad news.

Malchior: Ok. Tell them the bad news.

Jack: Alright, its look like that no one have enter the contest.

Malchior: -blink- and the good news?

Jack: If no one enters, I get the prizes.

Malchior: Ummm...there's no prize, except give Roy a catchphrase.

Jack: No wonder, no on enter the contest he yelled as he fall off his shoulder and landed on the couch.

Malchior: Well...-blink and shake his head- I guess it's time for another secert. Well as you seen, I have main different masks that I weared over the years. -grin as he shut his eyes- Anyhoo, I have about three mask that I used to weared, to hide from the law and to help out the little people. -Snap his fingers, as a large screem came infroth of Draco, showing him as Shadow Blade- this my first mask I weared...and I got to say I enjoy wearing it, chasing down people, catching that hot theif... -he shut up as a shpe hit him in the head- I...think that we're good on this mask. -snapped his figure and the screem goes up- Well that will be all for now.

Jessie: -run infroth of the two and grin- Well, remember to leave me a couple questions and don't forget to Review.

-screem goes dark as "Sailor Song" was playing in the back-

**Malchior**: Hey, Jessie. You know that we're keeping your paycheck, formessing with the speaker.

Jessie: I did nothing to the speaker. -glace at it- It's fine. -sparks begin to come out of it and the explode, started a fire-

**Malchior**: -glare at Jessie as the sprinkler came on-

Jessie: Hehehe...-she smile weakly as he white top get wet, leaving almost nothing to the imaggination- Five minute head start?

**Malchior**: More like a five second head start. -he growl as he watch her run-

Malchior and Jack: Better her then me...-they said as both sweatdrop, watching their master chasing after their chef-

* * *

**Terms/moves:**

**Zanbato**: Is an especially large type of Japanese sword, which is used for killing both the rider and the horse in one swing. It been said that no one really master this sword, because of it weight and lenght.

**Negotiator**: Is a person who is hired to help make deals between two or more parties, like if one group took the king's daughter as a hostage. It is the negotiator job to find out what are their demand to return the girl to his father, and to give them what they want. However, if one party don't play by the rules, the negotiator can do whatever he want(please note, this may not be true most negotiator).

**Shuriken-jutsu**: This basical the art of throwing shuriken, which are small, hand-held weapons such as metal spikes(bo shuriken, circular plates of metal known as hira shuriken (ninja stars), and knives(tanto). However, Malchior favors hira shuriken over the rest of the shuriken.

**Ultimate Shield**: Basical he quickly take his zanbato infroth of him, blocking all attacks against him.

**X Slash**: It's basical two slashes at an opponent, that a shockwave of an X shape slash at his opponent

**Gaint Slash**: He basical swing his large sword against his opponent from any angle, slashing into his opponent(s).

**KO Punch:** He quickly thrust one of his arms as he twist his fists, hitting the opponent with his proximal interphalangeal joints then his knuckles, causing great pain, forces, broking bones, or death.

**Ondori Moui**(Rooster Fury): He quickly take a hold of one katana in his left hand, bending both his knees as his right fingers move over to the tip of the sword. He then quickly thrust it into the opponent's body and then rapidly thrust the blade in the opponent's shoulders, chest, or sides, causing great pain and possible death. He normal used this move against a person, but he been know to do it against walls, ships, and anything hard.

**Ultimate X Slash**: It's basical the same as X Slash, but at a larger scale and greater damage. This attack can slice throw thick stone walls.

**Double KO Punch**: It's basical as the same as KO Punch, but he used both fists against his opponent, causing double the force.


	22. Chapter 22

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but if I did Nami would be wearing some tighter.**

**Omashu: Nightmare's Past****

* * *

**_Malchior was standing top of a large building, looking down at the ground, watching the people go by, minding their own bussiness. Malchior smiled, he was wearing his Dark Blade suit. His cape wave in the wind as he turned around and walk away, facing the full moon. He shut his eyes as his grin grow bigger as he face a large museum. Open his eyes as a woman came out of the skylight, carried a large black sack. _

The woman was wearing black leotard, white botton-up undershirt shirt, black bow tie, red belt, black dress coat, cape, top hat, and a pair of high-heel boots that reach her knees. Her face was cover by a kitsune mask a blood red rose in her breast pocket, and a pair of white gloves that reach all the way to her elbows.

She rush toward the edge of the roof but stop as Malchior appear infrouth of her with a slightly grin. His arms were cross over his chest as he he look at her, "What's your hurry, Niji?"

"Mmmmm...", Niji said as she slide her free hand over Malchior's chest and slide down all the way down his abbs, "I was planning to get away before something get in my way, but I guess I have to chance plans." She lean up, pushing her mask up as her lips puckers, acting like she was going to kissed him, but she kneed him in the stomach.

Malchior gasp in pain as he hold his stomach, watching Niji jump to the next roof and then blow a kisses to him. He grin as he enjoy the chase and rush after her, jumping from roof top to roof top, intil Niji was corner at the docks in between Malchior and a bar.

She drop the sack and sigh as she turn facing the wall, but Malchior turn her around and did something that surpised her. He pull her mask up and kisses her as he wrapped his arms around her.

The moon slowly was cover by the clouds as low hiss was heard around the two, then the clouds move away, showing Malchior was dress in Faust the Dark holding nothing. He then growl as he look up, noticing a very large snake-like creature hloding two swords in it long and large arm. It look down Malchior as if it was grin, and open it's mouth showing Niji was inside it mouth. It close it's mouth as the creature wrapped it's long tail around Malchior, squeezing him and then it lung at Malchior. 

Malchior pant hard as he set up, finding himself in a large crater and feel beads of sweat sliding down his face. He slowly stand up and hiss as he took hold of left shoulder in pain. He look at his body noticing bandage were wrapped around his chest and shoulder.

He look around him see, mainly people crowding around him, cheering him for what he just did. He look at the ground and notice West was cover in burns, cuts, and what seem to be claw marks, he then turn his hard and found Don Krieg with most of his armor cover in cracks and slowly fall to pieces as he notice spikes were next to him.

"Oi...Little lizard." Malchior look up and was about shouted at the old man, but was cut off as a red cane hit his head, "That's for messing with my love life.", then another one hit on the head, "And that was for letting that creature out." said the prevy sifu.

Malchior eyes widen as he rub his head and look around the area. "What the hell happen?", Malchior ask with a serious look on his face, then his stomach growl. He look at them and ask, "And what for lunch?", everyone fall back as he grin.

_-somewhere in the GrandLine- _

"Master, you have summon us?" ask Joker as he walk into a dark room with Roulette. Both of them fall to their knees as the bow to a dark, large figure with a large boa wrapped around his arm.

"Yes, I have." the figure said as he shut his eyes and stand up, "I want to know what he was doing at Loguetown."

"I'm not sure, King,", Joker said as he slowly look at his master as the boa turn it's head, looking at the two as it's forked tognue slide out of his mouth. "I just know is, he break out of prison, and run out of the town with two others."

"I see..." the figure said as he let go of the snake as he look at the two. "Look like he's trying to start it again.", he grin as he turn and start to pace,"Well, let him." The figure begin to chuckle as he look his prize assassains, then he set down infroth of them, "You may go and hunt for your next prey." he said as he place a hand on the globe and begin to spinned it.

The two nod as they stand up and turn around with a huge grin "As you wish, King." said Joker as he spinned his cane. Roulette follow him as he giggle for their next prey.

The figure side as he open the globe up, showing a secret bar inside it and took hold of a brown bottle and a wine glass, pouring himself a drink. Right before the glass touch his lips, he heard something which cause him to set his drank down. "Queen...you know that you're soppose to used the frothdoor, just like everyone else."

"And you know that you're not suppose to drank on bussiness hours." said the another figure, who appear behind him. It was easy to see this figure is a very sexy lady, who carried a large breafcase. She set it down next to him and open the case, "Speaking about bussinees, we're finishing up a deal."

"A deal?!", he said as he pick up the drank and took a sip from it, "Oh...you mean getting rid of that brig with no name." Queen nod as she pull out a small blood red mushi. "When will we hear from the mayor?"

"Atless, a few hours or so.", she answer as she put the snail on a nearby table and then took out some brown folders.

King took one and glace throw it, "This will be an easy 100 million beli we ever made.", he said as he toss the folder to her, "Add that to the fact, I'm glad to get rid of it."

"That's good." she mutter as she past him another brown folder, "Here's the news on Project Guan Yu."

He look throw it and smirk as he shut it, "How long til it's will be ready?"

"Another month." She answer as she look up at him, "But you know Project Guan Yu won't work with out the stones."

"I know," he said with a slightly hiss as he slide his hand inside the globe and pull out a dark blue jewel, "and I planning to take all of them." He look at Queen as he toss the stone and smile, "So any leads on the Orion Crystals?"

"No leads...", she answer as she look at the folders, "It seem only one who will known anything, are Malchior Cl..." She stop in midsentents as what seem to be a large snake like tail wrapped around her body and chair as two swords point at her.

"Sssssay another word about that Clan" the figure hiss as the blades move closer to Queen's throat, "And I will cut you two piecesssss. Underssstand me?"

Her eyes narrow as she growl, trying to break free, but slowly she give up and nod.

"Good girl", he said as King let go of her, changing back to his human form and set down, sliding his katana behind him. He pick up the jewel, "Do we know which one this is?" he ask as he toss it in the air.

She gasp for air as she look at him and mutter "We're not sure sence you never given it to us to test." She said with a light hiss and stand up, "All we know it's the Eye of Susano'o, but you already know that."

King sigh as he toss her the blue crystal and hissed, "Fine. Start testing after we done with the deal."

"Fine with me." Queen said as she lean against the chair and tap on the table with a light sigh.

_-back to Omashu a few hours-_

A huge street festival was held for the group. There were many kind of foods, music, games, and dancing. Everyone was enjoying themselve, and all this was for Malchior's group. All the ladies were looking for Draco, Harry, and Ken, but no one have seen them after the battle.

Jessie was walking around the area, trying out different foods, well Roy was busy with a couple beautys as well as drinking contest. Seem like everyone forgot what happen a few hours ago.

_-At an old, run down chruch and orphanage-_

"Father Evergreen", said Ken who walk toward the office, the very same office that he run into some main times when he was a boy, and look at the ageing, leaning in his chair as he hold a small bottle of wine.

"What is it Ken?" ask the priest as he took a sip of his wine. He look at the young man stand infrout of him, studying Ken, feeling proud of him, he then look down at his holster, noticing his revolvers and growl, "What did you do to my guns?"

"First off, their my gun.", Ken said as he push his head over his eyes. "And second off, I need you to take a look at and possablly repair them by tomorrow.", he mutter as he pull them out and place them infrout of the priest.

Evergreen sigh as he cork the wine and pick up one of him and shake his head, "What you're asking for is a miracle...", he reply as Ken slowly move toward the door. "However, I guess this would be the right place for miracles." the priest said as he sigh, "And I was looking forward to that drank, too."

"Gracias, Father Evergreen", he said as he turn to face him and grin.

"You're welcome, my son.", he said as he open a drow and pulled out a small tool kit, "Now go out and fun at that party. Just make sure you have a drank for me, Ken"

"I planning to, father." he said after tipping his hat and walk out of the room, "Good night."

Once Ken left the area the old preist start to take about the weapon, but he stop and mutter, "I'm getting too old for this." He put down the screwdriver and lean back in his chair. '_Maybe I should show him my little secret, before he leaves this town._', he thought as he rubbed his wrist with a slight grin.

_-At the dojo-_

Malchior set infroth of his old sufi and sigh, "Tell me what the hell happen to me in battle."

The old man sigh as his eyes were close and rubbed his temple, "I'll tell you what I know, but after that, I want to know something. Understand?"

Malchior nod as his eyes narrow, "Just tell me what happen after I started to punch West, and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Good." the old man said as he sip on his tea and sigh, "cause after this, I'm going to bed."

_-three hours ealier-_

"This for these people that you slote from." Malchior growl as he slam his fist into West's chest, forcing him back, "This for cageing up my chef." Draco hiss as he side kick West in the stomach. "This for hurting my freinds." Draco said as he punch the mayor in the head, sending him into the wall.

West growl as he fall against the wall. He took a deep breath and look at Draco as he stand. He notice Malchior's was running toward him with both his fists above his belt. '_So...he think he can get me with my own move._' West thought as stood up and rush at Draco as he mimic his move and shouted, "**Double KO Punch**"

"And this is just for the fact that I hate you.", Malchior growled as his fists meet West's. Malchior growl deeply as he was sent flying away because West force was more powerful then his own.

"Tsk...You don't have enough power to do that attack.", West said with a smirk and walk toward the man who made a huge crater in the street, looking out of it. "Look like I win", West said as he rest his left leg and was about to send it straight down, over his head, but atless second, Draco hand grab a hold of West's foot as he open his eyes.

"Is that it?" Malchior ask out loud as his body temperature seem to be raising, "I need more power?" He slowly got up, still holding on West, as his body slowly change into his dragonman form. His leather-like wings ripped throw the back of his shirt as his long, black tail slide out in plain sight as well as two golden horns grow from his black hair. His skin slowly change from tan skin to black scales with gold dustest.

He lift West up, make his eyes meet Draco's, showing his angry. "Prepare yourself to taste my power", Malchior hiss as he raise his left arm and send it to West face.

West shuggle around, kicking Malchior's claws, trying to free himself, but he stop as the fist came to his face and shut his eyes, ready for the hit. West open his eyes as he seen fist stop at him. "Honk! Honk!", Malchior said with a slight chuckle as he took hold of West's nose and squeeze it. This move made West pass out.

Malchior drop the ex-mayor infrout of himself and look at the crowd who was watching the battle, "I'm not planning to kill a baka like him.", he said as he read their faces. He slowly change back as he walk over to his group, but he stop as his felt another person running toward him.

Malchior eyes widen as he feel his sharp pains allover his back, shoulders, and left wing. He his as he glance over his shoulder, noticing a stake was deep in it.

"**Needle Machine Gun**"

Malchior growl as he reach up and hiss lightly as he pull one out. "I thought you would show up.", he mutter as he pull out another stake out of his wing and let it hit the ground. "I know you're a crowd and a weakling,", Draco turn around and glare at Don Krieg as he pull out another stake from his other shoulder, making him his louder, "But that low to attack a man with his back turn."

"I'll do anything to win." Krieg said as he smirk and took off his other shoulderplate and put both of them together, watching Malchior as he finish taking out the stakes, then Don pull on it handle, forming his 'Mighty Battle Spear'.

"More of your stupid toys." Malchior mutter as he turn into his human form and take hold of Ranshin and it's sheath.

They both rush at each other swing their weapons at each. Malchior block the spear, thinking this is too easy, but then it explode, forcing Draco back as he cough.

Malchior narrow eyes as he stare at Don, seeing him smirk. "I see that toy is a bit different then your other ones.", Draco said as most of the froth of his shirt was burned, still smoking.

"You're right.", Kreig said as he raise his spear over his shoulder, "Two to three more hits from this, you won't survive."

"Hmph..." Malchior close his eyes as he slide his sword in his sheath "Then come at me, little baka.", he said as got into stance, holding his sheath as his right hand hold on the hilt.

Don rush toward Malchior as he growl and swing his spear at him again, sending Draco flying from the great force of the explodes. Malchior cough as landed hard on the crater, making it larger. He slowly got up, dusting himself off as he smirk, "Is that all you got?"

Don growled as he rush toward Malchior, swinging his spear, but at right before it swing down at an angel, half of it fall to the ground, exploding inbetween them.

The area was cover by smoke as Draco start to chuckle. "Is that it?", he ask as he shut his eyes with a grin. He was asnwer with Krieg's fist to the chin, forcing him back.

Once the smoke clear, Don was getting his shoulderplades and pull them appear, then throw one to the side, as he hold up the other one. "I'm going to win no matter what", he roared as the skull's mouth open up, showing a large hole, "I'm going to kill everyone here, by useing my 'Deadly Poison Gas Bomb: MH5'"

"Now that's low.", Malchior growl as his eyes burning with hate and begin to change into his hybrid form, after he dranking most of his D.M.B. "I guess I have no choice then to beat you now." he hissed as he shut his eyes and throw his fisk to the side. Malchior took a deep breath, "**Fenikkusu Hinote**", raored out loud as flame escape his mouth. The flame form into a large, flaming bird as it flew start toward Don.

"**Needle Machine Gun**" Don shouted as stakes came flying throw the fire bird, making the stakes burning hot and hit Malchior in the chest, shoulders, and stomach, making him hiss loudly as smoke cover him.

The flames bird grow smaller thanks to the stakes, but it didn't slow down as it hit Don. Kreig just stand there as his golden armor, started to black as his hair and eyebrows turn to ashes, but he smile as he watch Draco fall on his side, "I won!", he yelled as he turn around and to the crowd and point his melting sheild toward them, "Now all of you give me all your money, now!"

The people start to shake as a large dark figure grow behind Kreig, then the noising of metal hitting the ground, was heard as well as a low growl. Krieg slowly turn around, seeing a large, pissed, blace dragon cover in wounds, taking place where Malchior laying on the ground.

It roared as his claws rise up and slap Krieg, forcing the armor man to hit the ground, hard. The armor's cracks as Don Krieg hit the ground like a pebble skipping on a pond.

The dragon roar out as he quickly move Krieg and stop on his back, making his armor slowly fall appear.

Krieg gasp in pain and black out as the dragon lift up his claws and turn around with a slight grin and without warning, he let out a huge and blood crueling roar.

_-At the dojo-_

"Damn him.", the old man said as he carried his cane. "I was so close of getting some." he mutter to Jack who was seting on his shoulder.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault he still can't control his other half.", the bird said as they race throw the crowd, "Now hurried up man, their going need your help."

"Fine." the old man said as he seen smoke coming from the center of the town, "But I'm doing this because I own his father."

_-Back at town-_

The dragon roar out loud as he look at the crowd and slowly stand up on his hind legs. It turn around as he open his jaw as the voice in the creature mind shouted, _Destroy...crush...take over..._, a large fire ball flying out of his mouth as it head straight toward mansion.

The buildin's roof went to blaze and then it without a second, making a large circle hole in the mansion, as the dragon turn it's head toward, looking ready to attack everyone.

"That's enough, senor." Ken said as he look up at the dragon and aim his rocket, that was in the shape of an eagle's head, and light it, "**Ascendente Aguila.**" he mutter as the rocket flew out of it's compack launcher, hitting the dragon's back.

The creature roar in pain as he fall down, but he quickly got up, growling some as he turn his head and raise it long, leatherly tail up and slam it downward, making a shockwave, making Ken fall to the side as his compack launcher hit his head, knocking him out.

"Draco...snapped out of it." Karai yelled, which made the dragon turn to her seeing she was next to Roy and Harry.

It look at the three and move over toward them. The dragon look at them as it lean down, growling at the sight of weapons in Roy's and Harry's hands.

"Put don't your weapon", Karai mutter to the two as she smile weakly at the dragon.

Harry nod slightly as he drop his cane slowly, but Roy didn't liston as he point his guan dao at the dragon's throat, "I rather die before putting my weapon down."

"Oi, do what she said", Harry mutter as the dragon stand up on it's hend legs as it long neck straighten up, then it raise it's claw up in the air and then came straight down, aiming for Roy, but missed it's target, that's to Jessie, who landed on his muzzle and smack him on the cheek with her bo.

"You better changce back, before you hurt someone." Jessie yelled as she glare at the dragon's eyes and start to spin Lei Kun in her hand, but the dragon raise it's claw and took hold of her body.

The dragon look at her and put her down to the ground, then it roared out loud as if he clams this land for itself.

"OI!! BAKA!!!" yelled Komadori, making the dragon turn his head, seeing the old prevy sifu, who was standing on a roof of a shop, and Jack, setting on his shoulder, "THIS LAND IS UNDER MY PROTACT THANKS TO MY BAKA PUPIL. SO RETURN TO YOUR CAGE, SAVAGE!"

The dragon just look at him and tilt its head, then it's roar out loud, saying, 'Bring it old man!'

"Have it your way." the sifu said as he took hold of his cane and pull on the handle, show it was a shikomizue. The blade was greyest-blue, and the sword look more like a jian then a katana. The old man point the sword toward the dragon as he took a deep breath, and in a blink of an eye, the old man thrust the blade into the dragon's chest, "Next I will aim for the heart if you don't let that baka back in control.", he mutter as he kick off the dragon and landed on the ground, still pointing the sword at him with a smirk.

The dragon stare at him for a bit and then sigh in defeat, fall backwards, to the ground, making the crater bigger then it was a few minutes ago. The old man walk over to the dragon and hit it the beck of his with the back of his blade, making the dragon hissed and black out, slowly changing back to Malchior.

"Someone get some bandages amd fix him up.", Komadori said as he sheath his shikomizue and look at them with a deep sigh, _When he come too, I'm going to teach him to not bother my love life._

_-back to the present-_

"And that how you messed with my love life," Komadori said as he slam his cane against Malchior head.

"Danmit.", Draco said as he rub his head and look at the man with a light hiss, "Stop hitting me with your shikomizue."

"Can't help it.", Smirk as he stand up, "It seem the only way I can hurt you is one of the weakness of all devil fruit user." The old man spinned it in his hand and look at his pupil, "Plus I like hitting you."

Draco just sigh as he narrow his eyes at the old sifu, "So, what do you want to know?"

"Are you still planning to go after Orion Crystals"

Malchior blink and looked at the old man, telling him that was a stupid question, "That's the plan."

"I see...and what about your dream?" Sifu ask as he lean against the wall.

"...That's none of your bussiness, prevy old sifu..." Malchior said as he stand up and walk toward the door, but stop as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine...last question." he said as he ready his cane to smack him in the head, just incase he need to.

"What is it?"

"Why did you help this island?" Sifu ask as let go of his shoulder.

"Many reasons.", he answer as he turn to the old man, "But the main reason is coming tomorrow morning." He then grin as his stomach growl again, "Well I got to go and get something"

"Again? You finish your last meal an hour ago and it lasted for two hours!"

"What can I say," Malchior smirk as he turn and walk out, "It' runs in the family...Or it's the dragon in me."

* * *

Malchior: Hello ladies and gentleman. -he said as he smile weakly- Today we have a great treat for you...but before we start anything I have to say three things. 1st, Jack is sick at the moment, and I mean a head cold, not sick because he's a prev. -shut his eyes as he hold out two fingers- 2nd, Jessie will be my cost for the time being.

Jessie: Hi everyone. -smile as she wave to everyone-

Malchior: 3rd, ummm...Jessie why don't you tell them.

Jessie: Alright. 3rd, we forgot to tell you a rule of the contest. No one word catchphrase, will be taking. -she said as she grin and shut her eyes-

Malchior: Now for the secret...Where should we start...hmmm...-rub the his back of his head-

**Mal**: Just tell what was I think when I name most of these people, item, and other town.

Malchior: -shrug and sigh- Well, let's just say our master is a myth freak, so he name importent things and people from myth all over the world.-he true to Jessie and nod-

Jessie: Now for your treat -walk away for a second and come back with a grin, wearing a scottish kilt- This one is for another caption to so our respect.

Malchior: -smirk and got up- Enjoy yourself, mate. -walking away as he chuckle-

Jessie: -sing- Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling; From glen to glen, and down the mountain side;

_-few minutes later-_

**Mal:** Draco, You can come back. She down.

Malchior: Good. -he mutter as he wipe the tear away, walking toward the camra- We thank you for join us tonight. Wee all hope you enjoy the story, remember to review, and don't forget about the contest.

_-the screem goes dark as Wild Wild West-_

Jessie: Draco...-growling as a dark aura form around her- why did you run away from my big number...

Malchior: Oh...-sweatdrop- I need to go to the restroom...like right now...-quickly dash off with Jessie holding her staff-

Jessie: Just want til I get my hands on your. -she roared-

Malchior: Hehehe... -smirk as he run to the men's room and chuckle- You have to catch me first, and you know how easy it for me to escape.

* * *

**Term/moves:**

**Brig**: A brig is a vessel with two square-rigged masts. It normal take about 12 to 16 to sail this style of ship, and it normal have six cannons. The Interceptor, from Pirates of the Caribbean, is one explain of a brig.

**Guan Yu**: Guan Yu is an ancient Chinese military general sometimes called the "God of War"

**Orion Crystals**: Their are three jewel that was thought of nothing but a myth, but their are real and one of the reason why Malchior became a pirate. It been said that these jewels can awake an ancient evil and start up a huge war that could destroy anyone in its way, and it can give people powers beyond their dreams.

**Eye of Susano'o**: It's a dark blue jewel with a snake like figure in the middle of it. Susano'o is a japanese god of storms, thunder, snakes, and farming. This jewel can increased power, like energy, by ten folds.

**Fenikkusu Hinote**(Phoenix Blaze): Malchior drank a large amout of D.B.M. and then spit it out, as his sharp teeth rub against each other, forming a large, flaming bird, which and can cause, a quick wall of flames, melting matel, or can give people 3rd degree burns.

**Ascendente Aguila**(Soaring Eagle): Ken made a rocket in the shape of an eagle's head. This rocket will hit the target and explode a second after hitting the target.


	23. Chapter 23

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! GET OVER IT! **I know I have to. . ;

**Omashu: New Nakama**(I know I suck at titles.)

* * *

"So this is Omashu" Said a skinny man wear a black hat and suit. He was in his mid-30's and had greyish hair that go past his shoulders, "I doesn't look like the kind of place that would pay for this ship.", he mutter to his crew and throw down a rope as the other member of his crew set the ship ready to dock.

A large plank was lower to dock as the dock men tied the ship and then greyish hair man walk off the ship, "Keep an eyes on the ship,", he yelled to his men as he walk away, throwing the dock man a gold coin, "well, I find the mayor of this dump."

He smile to himself as he look around the area, until the silver hair man walk in the center of Omashu, looking at the building that he thought was cityhall. He whistle as he seeing the damage of it and shut his eyes with a deep sigh, turning around and walk over to the a fruit cart.

The man reach up to the green apple and rolled it in his hand, then toss it into the air, only to catch it with the other hand, looking at an old woman, "So can tell me where the mayor?"

_-outside the dojo-_

"So let me get this straight, senorita.", Ken said with a yawn, "Draco and Faust went to.." he was cut off as a he smack against his forehead.

"Draco and Harry", Karai hissed lightly, "went to the forest to take care of something."

Ken rub his forehead and sigh, "Well, damn." He shut his eyes as he turn away from Karai, "When Senor Malchior, I want my hat back.", he said as he walk away.

"Alright...", said the Lotus as she turn around and walk into her home with a yawn.

_-inside the dojo-_

"Tell me again why I'm doing this, again." Roy shouted as he was standing on one leg, holding up a large pole of with two buckets of water at them.

"Because I said so." Yelled the sifu from the other room, holding Komadori, kisses and nibbling her neck as she enjoying herself, quitely.

"Malchior's right." , he mutter as he shut his eyes, "You're a prevy old man."

"Which is why I love him." the redhead yelled as she grab a hold of the door and shut it.

A few second later, moaning of passion was heard throw out the buildin, making Blaze sick to his stomach and shut his eyes, _One of these days, I'm going to kill Draco._

_-back outside-_

Ken smirk as he pulled out a cigarette and light it with his lighter and glance down at the ex-mayor and his goons. He passing them as flick some ashes in West's face, waking them up from their beating from last night.

Ken enjoy his cigarette as he watch the people happily working and then notice a man playing with an apple at fruit stand, making the owner uneasy. He walk over to the man, flicking the cigarette to the ground. "Can I help you, senor?", he ask as he caught the green apple in mid-air and look at the grayish hair man.

"Yeah, do you know where's the mayor lived?"

Ken point to the bown a street and said, "He live in a run down dojo." He grin as he rubbed the apple on his shirt then take and bite it, "Just ring the bell first...he might be busy.", Ken said as he try not to lauigh.

"Thanks, mate." the greyish hair man said as he run off, leaving him with the woman.

"Maybe I should of warned him about the Lunar Lotus.", he mutter to himself as he took another bite of the apple and turn to the lady. "So how much do I own you?"

"That will be 300 bellis", she said as Ken eyes widen was about to ask what the hell, "You have to pay his bill too." He just blink as he look down on the ground, notice apple cores, banana piles, and a few other things that he hope was from fruit.

"How can a man eat that much..." he ask out loud as he pull out a wallet and pull out the bellis with a sigh, handing her the bellis, "Here you go." He nod to the woman and walk away towards the chruch, hoping that Father Evergreen fixed his tools.

_-in the forest-_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Harry ask as he toss the Faust costum inside a wooden chest and look at the cane and bite his lip. Harry was wearing a pair of dark blue pants, blue shoes, and a white botton-up shirt.

"As sure as you and Karai kissed last night.", Malchior said with a chuckle.and run his hand on the old wooden chest.

"I..I have no clue what your talking about." Harry said as his cheeks slowly turn red.

Malchior roll his eyes and turn around, "Then explain the lipstick on your lips, the smell of cherry blossom on you, and then fact your blushing."

"I...ummm...hmmm..." Harry rub his head as he try to think of something to say.

_-Flashback-_

Both Harry and Karai was on the beach, walking together, enjoying themselve at the beach, as waves hit the sand.

Harry stop and look at her, whisper "I'm sorry..."

"For what?", Karai ask as she turn to him with a slight grin.

"For..." Harry took a deep breath, "For asking that stupid question over and over again."

Karai blink and smile slightly as she move closer to him, "Harry...I have an answer for your question."

"You don't have to answer it." he said watching her, "I mean I shouldn't ask personlly question. It's not right and to a lady no le..."

He was cut off as Karai slowly move her lips close to his, "You know, you talk too much.", and the press her lips against his.

_I think I like that answer._ , he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around her, deeping the kiss as the wind blow pass them.

_-end flashback-_

Malchior just shake his head and chuckle as he watch Harry, "I could careless if she kiss you or not.", then everything went quite as Malchior's face change, looking somewhat like a demon, "but if you hurt her, I'll break ever bone in your body. Understand?"

Harry nod as he bite his lip, holding the cane tight to him.

"Good.", he said as he slightly smile, "Although, I doubt you hurt her." Malchior set up and look at the cane, "Are you ready?"

"Are you sure about this?", Harry ask as he slowly hand him the walking stick, "I mean, isn't there any other way?"

"Sorry, but there's no way it can be fixed,", Malchior mutter as he hold the cane farmlly in his hand as the other took hold of the crystal pendulum, "And no one can make a new one, just like this one."

"How come?" Harry ask as he watch the crystal free from the wire and the cane landed in Draco's hand.

"Simple. The wood the cane made out of is extinct.", Malchior answer as he put the cane in the chest and shut it, locked it with the strange lock that was in the shape of the crystal. Once it was lock, a secert compartment slide from underneth the chest, showing a book and what look to be two leather holsters.

"Take them,", Draco reply as he rub the back of his neck, and turn his head, "but hurry." Harry nod slowly as he slowly move down to the compartment and slowly reach for the items. "You don't want to see what could happen if you take your time", Malchior said as he put on his shades.

Harry nod, quickly took all three items and look at the items, but Malchior took hold of his shoulder and pull him away as the stone pop out of the lock, then blue smoke escape the chest. In a matter of minutes, the wooden chest went into a bright, blue blaze and then without, turning it and the things inside into ashes.

_**So...it's finally over.**_ Noble mutter in Malchior's head. _I guess there's no need for me. That's right. __**Then I guess I should leave.**__ You may go... _Malchior turn to Harry _but you can pop in any other day. __**Sound like a good idea. Later Raco.**_sigh, _You just like to torture, don't you?_ He heard no other voice, just a low hiss _Now it's just me and Savage._

"Malchior...can you tell me who is the first Faust?", Harry ask as he look at pile of ash.

"Read the book and you understand who he is and most of his techniques." Draco answer as he turn around and walk away from Harry, "And don't forget that crystal."

"Wait." Harry yelled as he grab a hold of the stone and run after Malchior, "I got to know two things."

"So spit it out." Malchior said as he keep walking.

The blue hair man reach into his back pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper and hand it to him, "Is this really?"

Malchior unfold it, to find a poster of him and glance at it and laugh notice the bounty of 17 million bellis. "It's really, but it's an old one." He hand it back to him, "That poster would be right if you add another 3 million."

"Ok...then can you tell me why you want me to join your crew?"

"Simple." Malchior said as he walk pass a hill, "I like your skill, and your personallly."

"I see...then I guess I'm going to be your firstmate." Harry said with a small smirk.

"No." Malchior said as he keep walking toward town "You're our Navigator."

"Navigator...hmmm...Ok, I'm in." Harry said as he stay on Malchior's tail with a grin, "I always wanted to see the world outside the East Blue."

_-outside the dojo-_

Jessie walk out of the door with a slight hum and was about to shut the door, but stop as she turn her head to see a greyish-hair man.

"Hello miss.", he said with a slight grin, "Does the mayor live here?"

"Yes.", Jessie answer as she turn to him, "May I ask why you're asking for him?"

"Bussiness between him and my boss." he answer and hand her a brown folder, "Give this to him and he'll let me in."

Jessie nod as she walk inside, and took a glance throw the folder. She smirk as she walk down the hallway as she pass Roy mopping the floor. "Is he done playing?", she ask and Roy answer with a simple nod, "Thanks."

Jessie walk into the kitchen and head straight for the sifu and slide the folder toward him, "It's time for your first mayorly duty.", she said as she look at him, "Once your done reading, talk to the guy in the front."

She then walk away from him, leaving him to drank his tea and read the paper work. Jessie smile as she walk pass the door and keep walking, "He'll be with you in a bit."

Jessie walk throw the area, enjoy the sights and sounds of kids playing and laughing.

She come to a stop and look at a shop's window, that was near the church, and walk in, finding the shop was really a bakerly.

_-Inside the church-_

Ken walk into the prist's office and smile some as he seen Father Evergreen, writing on some paper work, with a light sigh.

"Do you know how to knock?" Evergreen mutter as he put down the pen and look at Ken.

Ken just anyor the question and set down infront of the desk, "So did you perform a miracle?"

"I wish I could." Evergreen mutter as he pull out a small box and open it up, showing his revolers in worst shape then before, "But these can't be save."

"Damn." Ken mutter to himself and then shut his eyes as he was slapped.

"No cursing in the church." He mutter as he stand up and walk toward the door, "Come over here for a moment. I want you to see something."

Ken shrug and follow the old man to the three large croesses that was hanging on the wall.

"Ken, you know your father was a great weapon designer.", he begin as he reach for one of the cross.

"I know and my mother was a spy for the government, but she betray them after falling madly in love with my father.", Ken said as he set down on the branch and watch Evergreen pulling off one of the crosses, "Oh and you were a great bounty hunter who tested out his weapons."

"Right, but do you know what she was after?" He ask as he slam the long part of the cross to the floor. Ken just shock his head as he look at the cross. "They were after your father's greatest weapons. The Punishers"

With that one of the arms of the cross made a weird nose, and the left arm move, showing that it was holding six pistals. "This one is the first one he ever made and is my personlly 'Punsher'" Evergreen said as he close the arm and then pick it up, like a bazooka, and point it at Ken, showing what look to be a small cannon at the basic, "His name was Micheal."

Evergreen grin as he put Micheal to the side and took down another one, "This one was your mothers.", The cross arms made light hiss sound as to large triggers slide from them, then the cross split in two as the aged man pick them up, showing it was twin machine guns, "Her name was Gabriel"

He put Gabriel next to Micheal and pull off the last cross. "This one was your father's" he mutter as he pull off a circle that was in the middle, showing a large, skull-like trigger in the middle of it. The old man took hold of it, pointing toward the wall, as the long part of the cross split open, showing a giant machine gun. He shut the case and then throw it over his shoulder as the top open up, showing a rocket launcher, "This one was call, Raphael."

"I see.", Ken said as he rubbed his chin, "So am I going to be using them?"

"No.", Evergreen said with a chuckle as he put Raphael together, "They don't work anymore."

"Then why did you show me these, 'Punshers'?", Ken ask as he watch him put the crosses back up on the wall.

"Hold on.", Evergreen said as he finish putting Micheal up and turn around, headed toward the office. He came back holding a small, leather box and hand it to Ken, "In this box hold the secrets behind the 'Punshers' and I believe it's time for you to keep them and do with them as you wish."

Ken blink as he took it all in and then look up, "Father Evergreen...I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything." the elder man said as he got up and head toward the office, "Just make sure you don't blow up you're nakama's ship." He then shut the door and whisper under his breath, "Good luck."

_-Back in the middle town-_

"Thanks again." Jessie said as she walk out of the bakerly, pushing a large and wooden cart, started to heading back to the dojo, but she stop, seeing Malchior, leaning against the a clothing shop, looking like he was waiting for someone. "Draco, Give me a hand here." she yelled to him.

"Give me a second.", he said as he walk over and took out a couple bag of flour and sugar anbd carried over to the store as Jessie follow him. He sigh as he tip his foot against the ground, "Harry's taking his time.", he mutter under his breath, then without warning a crystel came out of the window and slam into Draco's skulls, making him hissed in pain.

"Next time, I'll aim lower." Harry mutter as the pendulum slide under his right sleeve. "So what do you think?", he ask as he was wearing a blue vest.

Malchior mumble as he look at him, rubbing the back of his head, "Alright...I guess.", he then pass him a huge bag of flour, "Here you go."

"What the.." fall back from the weight of the flour, which made the Draco and Jessie sweatdrop and Malchior pick up the bag.

"Let's get going.", Malchior mutter as Harry slowly got up and follow him.

"Hold on." Ken yelled as he walk out of the church and move toward the group.

"What do you want, baka?" Harry mutter as he turn to face the brown hair man.

"I just want to join the crew.", Ken said as he glare at him, reaching down for his revolver, but stop as he remember that their not there.

Malchior turn his head as he slightly smile, "Ken, you're welcome to join the crew.", and walk toward the dojo.

_-inside the dojo-_

"So let me get this straight.", the sifu said as he stare at the greyish hair man, "You want 10 million bellis for a ship that I never seen or heard of."

"That's the about it." He answer as the man pulled out a pen, "And all you have to do is to sign on the dot line and give me the monet."

_So this is what he meant._ He drank some tea and then slam the cup down, "No deal."

"What?!?!" the man said as he slam his hands against the table.

The old man stand up and turn around, facing Roy, who was a sleep. "Get up, lazy ass.", he said as he kick him in the stomach, Making Roy scream in pain and shock, "We have a tub to check out," He turn around and look the other man, "Then I'll do what you ask."

The grey head look at the sifu, as his fear seem to grow inside him, "It...ummm...seem fair to me.", he said with a gulp.

"Good, let's go before my other guess come here to ask questions." he said as he put on his sandles as he walk toward the back and open the screem, as he was being follow by the other two and Jack, who was hidden from sight.

_-at the frothdoor-_

"So, can I be first mate?"

"No." Malchior reply as he rolled his eyes, "Your going to be the snipper." He turn around, his eyes glare into ken's eyes, making him uneasy, "Understand?"

"Si.", Ken said as he gulp.

"Good.", Draco said as he turn around and open the door to find Karai.

"Malchior. I need you to help me with something." she said as with a weak smile.

"Anything." Draco said as he shut his eyes and grin.

* * *

_-The screem goes dark and the without warning a huge M appear in the middle of the screem-_

_Greetings. I am __**Malchior**__. I'm make this announcement to... You know what this thig is stupid. Get this thing off my screem._

_-The M disappear showing Malchior-_

That's better. -he said with a small grin- Anyway, hi, I'm **Malchior**. I made this announcement to let you know that the contest is over. I'm sorry to say that only one person enter the contest. A shame he only write one word. Well for him we all decide to give him the prize. -slide a large box, wrapped in red paper, to Go'XTRM mallbox, knowing it was a cream pie that pop out and hit the winner in the face-

Now I'm done with that part of the announcement, now to the next part. Well, I'm thinking of putting a cover on each chapter in the next arc, but I'm not sure...and I'm also thinking of making a rant part to the the next chapter, where each of the Draco's crew, as well as myself.

-fold his hands as he lean against them- Now for the next part. I know all of you most likely want to know what was I thinking when I made the 'Punshers'. Well, I'll give you guess a clue, Wolfwood. Find this man and you find the answer. Finally, I betting all of you wondering what the hell happen to Malchior and the others. -grin- Well you find out, after this commercial break.

_-Commercial-_

Are you tired of being ugly? -said Igaram, who was walking throw the Rainbase- Do you wish to look very good looking? -hold up a black shampoo bottle with japanese writing all over it- Then try Sexyfine, by Bon Clay. -Igaram hold up a large poster with two circle and a red pen and begin to write and draw on it- It pantic formula, that combine _**sexy**__ molecules_ with _**fine **__molecules_ to form the ultimate _**Sexyfine**__ Molecule_. -put the poster to the side- The Sexyfine is absorb into the scalp, make it's way into your bloodstream and change your dna, to take you from this, -grin as he raise his right hand to his cheek- to this. -Igaram touch his cheek and change into Bon Clay- Don't just watch us, beautiful people, become one of us, with Sexyfine.

_-screem goes dark as a Warning appear in red-_

**WARNING**

Sexyfine may cause:

Headaches, blood clots, green rashes, gonorrhe, albinism, thumb cancer, chocolate cravings, crossdressing addiction, voice changes, the urged to spin around for no reason, ear mutation, increased risk of cyborg koala attack, the apocalypse, and getting kick by a man, wearing black suit, love to smoke, and have one eye cover with his blond hair.

_-End of commercial-_

Malchior: -blink and shouted as he hold on a black guitar- Who the hell put in that commerial on.

Jack: -the bird whisper on his shoulder- We're on.

**Malchior:** Yes, we are. -smile some- Well, guys show them what you been working.

Every crew member: Yosh!

Malchior: -look at Jessie, who was holding a tambourine, with Jack on her shoulder. He then turn to Karai who was setting near a paino, holding a saxophone, getting ready to play. Next to her, was Ken, cracking his hands and place them on the keys of the paino, and Harry was standing next to Karai, holding a violin, getting ready- Let's get this started -he start to tap his foot three times and everyone started to play the instrument-

Malchior, Jack, and Jessie: -singing-

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Going to deliver Bink Sake!_

_Following the sea breeze!_

_Riding on the waves!_

_Far acroos the Salty deeps!_

_The merry evening sun!_

_Painting circles in the sky!_

_As the Birds Sing_

_Farewell to the harbour,_

_To my old hometown_

_Lets all sing out with a Don!_

_As the ship sail_

_Waves of gold and silver_

_dissolve to salty spray_

_As we all set sail to_

_The ends of the sea_

_Going to deliver Bink's Sake!_

_We are pirates_

_Sailing though the Seas_

_The waves are our pillows_

_The ship our roost_

_Flying the proud Skull_

_On our flags and our sails_

_Now come a storm_

_Through the far-off sky_

_Now the waves are dancing_

_Beat upon the drums_

_If you loose your nerve_

_This breath could be your last_

_But if you hold on,_

_The morning sun will rise_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Going to deliver Bink's Sake!_

_Today, tomorrow,_

_our dreams through the night!_

_Waving our goodbyes,_

_We'll never meet again!_

_But don't look down;_

_For at night the moon will rise_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Going to deliver Bink's Sake!_

_Let's all sing it with a Don_

_A song of the waves_

_Doesn't matter who you are_

_Someday you'll just be bones_

_Never-Ending, Ever-wandering._

_Our funny Traveling tale!_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

Everyone: -stop playing and singing as they all stand and take a bow-

**Malchior**: -clap- Well, that was Much better then the other day. -turn to the camra- We thank you for reading. Now if you be so kind, reveiw or I'll send each an everyone of you a picture of Smoker -eyes glow- Wearing a dress.

Everyone: Oi! -slap the air-

* * *

**Terms:**

**Punshers**: A group of weapons that Ken's father disign to take anyone, who after his secrets and to protect his family. Each weapon had a different funcions to them and all 'Punshers' are in the shape of a cross and basical pretty heavy. There soppose to be three in the world, but there no proof that another person can make anouther 'Punchers'.

**Michael**: Basical a large cross that carried about 12 pistals, six pistals in each arm, and hidden from sight. It also have small cannon at the basic, that can fire a enough power and force, just like a large bazooka. Michael is Evergreen personlly 'Punshers', who normal used handguns when he started his job.

**Gabriel**: Basical a large cross that split down the middle, forming twin machine guns. This is normal used against many targets or to cause damage to a small ship. Gabriel is Ken's mother's personlly 'Punshers', who only used them to when she's out number, or against a ship with cannon firing toward her or those she care about..

**Raphael**: Basical a large cross that house a giant machine gun, at the long part of the cross, and a rocket launcher in the top. Raphael is Ken's father's personlly 'Punshers', who only used it if he fighting a large group of men or to destroy ships,


	24. Chapter 24

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Good Bye to Omashu and Hello to Azarath

* * *

**Malchior rubbed his chin as he was leaning against the wall and look at Karai as the others left the two alone. "Is that what you want?", He ask her as he slide his fingers throw his dark hair.

"Yes.", Karai said as she face down at the floor, "It's the only way I can fullfell my dream."

Malchior raise a brow, "You're dream?"

"To make my own martial art.", she answer as her face move toward her, _Plus I need to know how the Black Dragon, did that to me from such a far ways._

"But I don't understand why you want to leave Omashu." Malchior said as he said as he look at her and smile slightly, "I mean you much of learn a lot from those tournaments you go to and fight in."

"No.", she said as her voice seem to get a little cold, "The only thing I learn from the tournaments are, how to pull a punch, thinking it's not right to hurt a girl or a blind person,", she squeeze her fists, "Or the fact that people think I'm just some little girl who needed to be pretacted at all times."

Malchior shut his eyes and then lean over to her and give her a light hug, "Alright little sister. I'll help you out."

She push him of slightly blushing, "Good...but rule one, no hugs.", she mutter as she dust her arms, "Rule two, stop calling me that."

"The first one I can do.", Draco said as he grin and rolled his eyes, "But as for the last rule, never going to happen."

Karai just shake his head and chuckle to herself, _You will never change_, she toward away and walk toward her room, _Well, atleast he'll help me out. Although, I wonder what is he thinking about._

Malchior walk down the hall, heading toward the back door as he hum to himself, _And now I have my fifth._ He shut his eyes as he open the door, _With her...I know no one can stop us._ He walk outside, heading toward his new form crew and look at them, "Now all we need is a ship."

"Si.", Kan said as he look up at his captain, "A ship that have tons of amo and cannons."

_Figure he say something like that._ Malchior thought as he set down and look at Harry, who just sigh.

"No, what we really need is to find a ship with a lot of room for everyone." Harry said with a grin, "And a huge room with a desk and a good room for the navigator."

_Oi...He's nut if he thing it's going to work out like that._ He thought as he shut eyes and lightly yawn.

:"No. We don't need that many cannons and amo." Jessie said as she lean back, "It would sink before we get off an island. As for the room thing, I thing everyone need the same size."

_Finally someone with some sense._

"Just as long as there's more enough room for my kitchen and I get to choose out the ship, everything will be alright" She said with a grin and mutter, "As well as a hiding place for my treasure.'

_Spoke to soon._ Malchior sigh as he look at them, "Listen here. All of you have good point to the ship, but now we're on a budget." He rub the back of his neck and sigh, "I do agree with most of your ideas, but the odds are against us."

"I won't say that Captain."

"Where are you, Jack?", Draco ask as he fold his arms over his chest, "And why won't you say that?"

"Simple.", Jack flew down from a tree and landed on Malchior's shoulder, "Remember Plan A?"

Malchior blink and then look at the bird with a slight grin, "So it's here."

"Yup and all you have to do is to", Jack lean up and whisper in his ears.

"I see...", he reply as he shut his eyes, "Is that all?"

"Well, ask you to leave the money on the table and to go straight to bed." the bird said as he look at the group, "So I take it these moron are you're new nakama."

"Si, Senor Loro." Ken said as he raise a brow, thinking that this was not a normal bird.

"Hello, Jackie.", Harry said with a warm grin, but without warning the bird start to growl and flew toward him, started to peck and bite Harry.

"Don't you ever call me that again." Jack shouted after he bite Harry's ear.

"I...I understand...", Harry hissed in pain, "Just...stop..please..."

Malchior chuckle slightly and slowly got up, "Time for you to stop this, Jack.", the parrot let go of the ear and turn around, flewing over and landed onto Malchior's shoulder.

"So, what should we do." Jessie ask as she stand up and look at Draco.

"Get your things together and get some rest.", he said as the moonlight was cover by clouds. The clouds slowly move out of the way of the moonlight showing that Malchior disappear.

Jessie just laugh as she turn to the other, looking a bit shock at his disappearest, "Well, I guess we better do as he said."

_-inside the dojo-_

_Let's see._ Karai though as she pull out a large bag and go throw her things, _I'm going to need my weights, my clothes, my spare kunai, and my dummy..._

Karai turn to a wing chun dummy and tap her finger on her elbow, trying to thinking of away to get it in her bag, _Well, I got nothing. _She sigh as she lay back, on her mat, _I better take of this too._ She set up and brgin to rolled up her training mat, but she stop as she heard someone coming. She turn toward the door and open it, "What can I do for you, two?"

"I thought we should tell you that well be leaving tomorrow." Malchior said as Jack nod somewhat sadly.

"Don't worry, Jack", Karai said as she raise her hand and rubbed his beak with her finger, "We'll meet again."

Jack murr lightly as he turn to the finger and lick it, "Promise?", asking sweetly

:"I promise." Karai answer and move her finger away with a yawn, "Well, good night."

"Good night, lil sis.", Malchior said as he turn around and walk away.

"Seriously, Stop calling me that." Karai said before she could shutting the door. _That baka will never change. Well, better finish before I go to bed._

_-meanwhile-_

Malchior quickly walk into an old, dusty room and bend down to a rug and pull it u, then he slide a hand over the floorbroeds, finding a loose one and left it up. He reach down and pulled out and old, beaten up, black suitcase.

"In the same place, where you lift it." Jack said as he set on Draco's shoulder.

"Yea...Hopeful time havn't mess with money." Malchior mutter as he start to turn the combination on the the lock and then open it, checking the money and smirk.

"Look like everything is in order", He shut it as place the case to the side and he place everything back to their were. He set up, picking the suitcase and walkout of the room as the bird flew off his shoulder.

"I'll tell the old man that everything is set up." Jack said as he head straight throw the window.

"You go do that.", Malchior said as he walk toward the kitchen.

_-at the docks-_

"Everything look in order.", said Komadori with a slight grin, "So what's her name?"

"Who?" ask the grey hair, bussiness man, who was standing infroth of the sifu.

"He meast the ship, dumbass.", Roy mutter, setting on the railing, looking very tired.

"It have no name.", he answer as he glare at Roy and growl to himself.

"I see...so that's why it this cheap.", the old sifu said as he look at the large, wooden planter, "So how deep is that?"

"About 5 feet or so.", the bussiness man said as he shut his eyes as he try to calm himself down, "So, do we have a deal on ths wonderful ship?"

"It's a deal,", the old man said as he grin, "and there's five million belli if you helkp us out."

"Deal!" the gray hair man said as he raise his hand and shake it, as the parrot flew pass the two and move over to the mast, setting on the crownest.

_-In the morning-_

"Get up." Komadori shouted as he kick Malchior in the side, forcing him to hit the wall, waking Draco up with a gasp.

"What the hell?!?!", Draco yelled as he slowly got up, rubbing his head, glaring at the old man, "Oh yeah, I forgot how you like to wake people."

"Just get up and get you're lazy crew out." The old man shouted with a smirk.

"Hey. I'm not lazy!" Yelled everyone out side the room.

Malchior just blink and slightly chuckle, "Hehe...You hear them." He brush himself off with a small smirk, "You heard the man. Let's get go."

Komadori stare at him, "So, what you're up to?"

Draco sigh and shut his eyes, "Remember that little life lesson you taught me."

"You mean when it's time for baby bird to leave the nest?"

"That's the one.", he said as he put on his shirt and his leather trenchcoat, then slide on his new pair of sandles.

"What about that lesson?", the sifu ask as he set on the bed, with his eyes shut.

"You see, Mayor Komadori.", Draco said as he lean down and pick up a large black backpack.

"I may never get used to that." the old man mutter as he rub his temple, looking at Malchior, who was slightly smiling. He got up and smack his pupil against the head, "Baka!"

"What the hell was that for?" Malchior yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's for not learning how to cobtrol your otherself", he then smack him again, "And that for the near future"

Malchior sigh as he rubbed his head, "Prevy, old man", he mutter as caught the sifu's right leg, before he was kick, "Look like I win this time" He then fall to his knee and swiped his left leg, causing the old man to fall on his back.

_-two hour later-_

After a huge breakfast, the crew follow Komadori down to the docks as people watch them.

"Ok...this a bit strange for me", Draco mutter under his breath as he glance around at the people, "Why arn't they afraid of me.", he ask as himself out loud.

"They most likely glad that you took out Kreig and West." Jessie answer as she look at the people with a slight grin.

"I guess so.", Malchior said as he pop his neck, carring his things as well as everyone else "So, I take it you got the ship set up?", he ask the old man as he raise a brow.

"I think, I took care of everything.", he answer as they came to a stop and look up at huge ship with large white sails. Everyone drop their thing on the docks and walk up the ramp, looking at the deck.

"Man, look at those cannons", Ken yelled as he run over to two cannon side by side and wrapped his arm around it, rubbing his face against it's side, well everyone just sweatdrop.

"So where's the kitchen around here?" Jessie ask and the old man, point to the a door behind them. She turn around and quickly run in looking at the room, "Hmmm...this should do prefectilly", she shouted from the room.

"Hmmm...", Harry said as he climb the stair up to the upper deck and look at a figure head of a raven, with his wings spread out, looking like he was ready to strike, on the railing. "I like it.", He said as he slide his hand over the bird's head, looking at craftmanship of the figure head.

"I know." the sifu said as he walk behind Herry, "When people see this ship, they will think either that death is coming or waiting to hear it say, 'Never more!'." Komadori then turn around to find Draco seting under a cherry blossom tree, that was planted in the wooden planter, enjoying himself, as well as Jack, who was setting on branch above him. "I see you're enjoying yourself."

"Yeah, but why did you planted this tree?" Malchior ask as he open his right eye, watching the sifu walk down the stairs.

"I though it will calm you down, sense you like sakura so much.", he answer as he walk up to Draco and look at the captain.

"I see.", Malchior said as he set up and look up at the old man, "but won't it be a better idea to put in a fruit bearing tree?"

"Maybe.", the old man said as he grin, "But you have plaining room to plant three more trees, or maybe a garden."

"That might be a good idea.", Malchior said as he rubbed his chin, "So is there anything I should know about this ship?"

"Come with me.", Komadori said as he head toward a door that lead below deck, "I have a couple of things to show you.", then he took hold of a core from the side and pulled on it, turning on lights, that were in the shape of shells, on the wall.

"Alright." Malchior said as he raise and follow the old man below deck, "But what happen to Roy?"

"Oh...he's around.", he answer as they walk down the lite stairway, "So what do you think of the lighting down here?"

"Their good,", Draco answer as he as he glance at them, "but why do I have a feeling that I still need to buy an oil lamp."

"That's what the man said after showing them to me.", the old man said as they reach the deck and head toward a hall with two doors one either side and the other side was another stair way.

"For starters those stairs lead up to the Captain's room.", the sifu said as he head toward the right door, opening it. "This room is your storehouse for ammunition, spare repair wood, and other things that will help the ship and it crew out, but that's not what I want to show you."

"And what do you want to show me?", Malchior ask with as he follow the old man to a large cage fill with what look to be a huge group of platinum snails, who seem to be in a deep sleep, "You just want to show me Den Den Mushi?"

"These babies arn't normal den den.", the old man said with a smirk as pick up one, "These guys are Platinum Den Den Mushi,", he said with pride, "and I breed them."

Malchior blink, "...Do you have a point to this?"

The old man sigh and shake his head, "You know how these Den Den Mushi work, right?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Well this guys are different from those Den Den Mushi and it great flaw."

"You mean when the Marines used those black one to listen on conversations?", Malchior ask as he look at the snail.

"That's the one." he said as hold the snail, "Well, these guys run on different wave link, where the black den den can not and will not tapped into the owners conversations, and there are only 20 in the world."

"I see. So how many did you selled?" Draco ask, looking at the snail questionly.

"None." he reply as he light pet the snail, "You have 19 Platinum Den Den Mushi, well I keep this guy."

"So you can breed more of them?"

"I'm sad to say I can't do that." the old man answer as look at Malchior's face, could tell what was going in his mind, "All of them are guys, so I can't breed more of them until another 20 years."

"So you're going to keep that one to keep in touch?", Malchior ask as the old man just nod. "Well some the rest of the ship."

"Alright, on this ship, there are two cannons on both side of the ship and two cannon infroth of the ship, but below the figurehead." He said as he walk away from them and head toward the froth of the ship, "Now this part I really like is that the raven's claws are really grappling hooks." he said as the past the cannon and open a door, showing West and his group, tied and gag in a small cage.

"Alright, what the hell are these morons doing here?"

"Oh, their part of my agreement for to have this ship.", the old man said as he pass them.

"What the hell am I soppose to do with these bakas?" Malchior ask as squeeze his hands together.

"Nothing really." the old man reply as he rubbed his head passing more room for storage and a large desk that look like for someone who's working on maps and a few other items that didn't need to explain, "Just make sure you dropped them off in a better cage."

"Alright...anything else I need to know?" Malchior ask as they climb the start, back to the deck.

"Well, there is one more little, tiny detail that I need to tell you."

"And that would be?"

"This ship have no name." the old man answer with a weak smile.

"I see...then I need you to do one more thing."

"What's that?", the old man ask as they reach the deck

"Get me a bottle of wine.", Malchior said as he shut his eyes with a slightly grin, but the grin was short leave as watch Harry and Ken fight for about the rooms."Oi...", he mutter as he walk over to the two, took of their head and slam them together, "Knock it off.", yelled as the fall to the two hit the ground with their eyes spinning round. He then turned around, looking at Komadori "Why arn't you getting the wine?", he mutter as the old man just shake his head and walk off the ship.

"Will you guys keep it down.", yelled Roy from the crow's nest, who look really tired and yawn loudly.

"Don't make me come up there.", Draco yelled back at him as he growl lightly.

_-A hour later-_

Malchior smile as he lean against the sakura tree, enjoy himself, after he finish put away most of his stuff away. He then open his eyes as the smell of food was coming from the kitchen, well he watch his crew getting everything set up.

Malchior got up and was about to head toward the kitchen, lightly humming to himself, but he stop. "Did you brought what I ask for?", he ask as a small bottle came flying toward him.

Draco caught the bottle right before it hit him as he turned to the old man. "I think this should do.", Komadori said with a grin, well Malchior pop open the cork, and take in the sent.

Malchior shut his eyes with a slight grin and shut the bottle, "Thanks."

"I think it's time for your crew to leave.", the old man said as he look at Malchior.

"So, they found out where we are."

"Yes, they be coming here, after you, and once they see you're not here and the damages of Omashu. They will asume you and you're new crew did this and take the mayor out of this land." He said as Malchior throw the bottle in the air and caught it in his other hand.

"You think, I didn't though about that?", Malchior ask as he look up at him, "I say let them think whatever they want." He shut his eyes as he toss the bottle to his other hand, "You should know by now that I stop caring about what people think after I was kick off Azarath, right before...", he stop in mid-sentence, turning around, facing the door.

"Raco...listen...you need to let go of the past."

Malchior didn't move as he look down, at the silver locket around his neck.

"Malchior D Raco!", Komadori shout as he raise his fist and slam it in the back of Malchior's head, making him in the deck, "You are a moron, who doesn't understand the power you have!"

Malchior growl lightly as he slowly get up.

"The many reason you have figure out this power is because you never let go the pain.", he yelled as he pick up Malchior by the neck, squeezing it, "Now I'm telling you to let go and get out of here!"

"Fine.", Draco hissed as he force the hand of his neck and took a deep breath, "We'll leave."

"Good.", the old man said as he turn around and walk off the ship. _Take care of her baka pupil._

"Everyone on the deck now.", Malchior called out and everybody run up to him as the look toward him. "We're leaving." he said as he point at Harry and Jessie, "You two, take care of the sails.", they nod as Harry shot his crystal pendulum and then took hold of Jessie and they both raise up to the mass unfolden the sails. "You two take care of the anchors", Draco said as he point at Ken and Roy, who still looking tired. They nod as the move over to the capstand and begin to rail in the anchor.

Malchior took a deep breath as he walk toward the ramp and kick it off the ship as the the people of Omashu form over the dock, watching the ship slowly moving away from the ship. Most of them seem sad as the ship move away from the deck, but it all change as Malchior stand on top of the the figure's head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we thank you for letted us stay here, as well as letting us having a good work out, and for letting use add a few new crewmembers.", he said as he spin the bottle in his hand, "So as a way of saying thank you, you all will be witness how a ship is name." He took the bottle and raise it in the air, "I here by dub the ship, Azarath!", the he slam the bottle down on the raven's beak, breaking it in hundreds of piece as the wine dip into the sea from it's beak. Malchior smirk as he set down on the figurehead, turn to the crowd as they cleer them off.

"Good bye, everyone" Jessie shouted with a sweet smile as she wave to them.

"Remember what I said a few days ago.", Harry shouted from the helm slowly turning the wheel..

Roy just nod to the crowd as he was place the anchors on the railings, well Ken standing on the railing as he blushing and his eyes turn to hearts, yelled out to all the young, beautiful women, "Please...Think of me in your dreams...", he then stop as he seen a girl that look like a frog, which made him go back to normal.

A noise came from it the kitchen, then Karai slide out of the room, wave at the cheering people with a slice of pizza in her other hand, munching on it. Everyone seen the girl with shock looks and shouted at them to stop 'Azarath', but it was to late for it to stop.

Malchior stand up, slightly grinning as he reach in to his trench coat, pulling out a pair of his shade and put them on. Malchior turned around, facing the see and said, "Later days, Omashu."

_-30 minutes later, at an old bar in Omashu-_

"So let me get this straight,", Sutakasai shouted as she repeatly slammed Komadori's head against the bar, "You known about this, and you didn't try to stop her?"

"I could do anything about it.", Komadori said as he push her off him and looked at Sutakasai, then he pinned her on a nearby table.

Sutakasai growl as she used her knees, to Komadori's stomach, pushing him off and in the air, making him break another table, "You could of tied her up and lock her in her room."

"I couldn't do that to her.", Komadori said with a cough as he pushed off the broken pieces of wood, "She have a dream and staying here doesn't help." He then set up, looking at the red head, "Or the fact that someone been paying off most of her opponent to go easy on her."

Sutakasai set down on the chair as she stare at the man and sigh, "How long did you know about this?"

"From day one.", he answer with a light moan in pain as he move over to her, "Look, I hate to see her go, but she need to do this, and we must stand by her choices."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.", Sutakasai mutter as she look down but notice that new mayor was holding a platinum den den mushi, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Uh-huh." He answer again with a slight smirk, "And the good news is that their 19 of them on that ship."

She blink at him and raise a brow, "You know when I though I finally figure you out, you show that you had a brain."

"Of corse I have a brain,", he said with a silly grin, "I just don't used it that much."

She just rolled her eyes and look at the bartender, "Hey Bob, give me rum on the rocks."

"Make it a double.", he mutter with a grin as he set down next to the red head.

"Make it a triple" Evergreen said as he walk into the bar and set down with a smile.

"Long time no see, father.", Bob said as he pour each of them a drank and slide them.

"Just here to talk to the new mayor about my plans with the chruch."

"You know very well that I'm not planing to do a bloody thing about the chruch", Komadori said as he took a sip of his drank, "But I'll help you with you're orphanages and maybe set up a class."

"Well...it's a start." Evergreen said as he gulp down his drank, well Sutakasai chuckle to himself and gulp down the her drank.

_-At sea-_

"Alright Captain.", Ken said as he set infront of malchior, who was finishing of his third pizza, "Who's the first-mate? Roy?"

"No..", he answer after he reach for his cola and gulp it down, then slam it down on the table, "Karai's the firstmate."

Everyone blink as they look at the blind girl who was muching on a green salad, and face the crew with a sinner grin "What?"

"Nothing."

"I'm alright with it."

"Hold on! What about me?", Roy growl as he slam his hand on the table, stairing at Malchior.

Malchior sigh as he got up and head toward the door, "I can't ask you to be anything until you get back your sister." He then walk out of the kitchen, with a sigh, looking at the sky noticing it was getting dark.

"Malchior. Where are we going?" Harry shouted as he stand by the helm, holding the wheel.

Malchior turn around, facing his new navigator and smirk, "To the closest port to the Grand Line."

Jessie and Roy eyes widen as they heard Malchior

"We're going to Loguetown."

"WHATTTT!!!!!", Roy and Jessie yelled out loud as Malchior chuckle to himself.

* * *

Malchior: That's how you're going to end it?

**Malchior**: What? I thought it's a good end.

Malchior: You end the arc by going to the same place where you staded the story.

**Malchior**: Is there a point to this? -raise a brow got into a fight stnce-

Malchior: Yeah...It's stupid! -Jump at of his master and start to fight-

Jack: Guys...the show is starting in three...two...one. -camra came on watching the mini-battle, until two guys hosing them down, but that didn't stop the punching and kicking-

Jessie: Will you two dumbasses stop fighting. -walk up to the two and slam her fist in their heads- We're on.

**Malchior**: -eyes rolled around- Start...the Music...oro...-black out-

_-'Princes of the Universe'(A/N Is it just me or does this song goes well with One piece?) was played in the background-_

Malchior: -cough a bit- Welcome back to our show. Well, normal we you give you a little dance and a little show. tell you a secert here and there, but not this time. -grin- This time will be different. For tonight...basical everyone one is on holiday...so it's just Jack, **Malchior**, Jessie, and myself.

Jessie: Hello everybody -she said sweetly, with a smile-

Jack: Hey to all the beautiful ladies out there. -he said with a wink-

Malchior: Anyways, today will be different, because this the end of one arc and a start of a mini arc, then straight to Battleship Island, to face an evil must wrost then that creepy guy that used his nails to slice throw the air.

**Malchior**: OI! YOU SAID TO MUCH!!! -set up and slap Malchior in the head-

Malchior: Anyways, -rubbed- we'll just going to leave it at that.

Jessie: You forgot to tel them about 'Ask Jessie' that will start as soon as someone give me a question.

Jack: And don't forget about the cover that will start in the next arc.

Malchior: Yeah...anyways, you Read, so Review if you dare!

_-Tactics was played in the background-

* * *

_

**Terms:**

**Loro**: It's spanish for parrot.

**Platinum Den Den Mushi**: Look to be a normal den den mushi that look like they been painted platinum, but they were born this way. Thess Den Den Mushi can be used to talk to people, much like a phone, but unlike normal den den mushi, they can only talk to poeple who own Platinum Den Den Mushi and that it make it impossible for Black Den Den Mushi. Their easy to carried, cause they can be carried in a pocket, they are only 20 in the world and all of them are males, and Komadori are the only person who have ever breed them.

**Azarath**: Azarath is the name of Draco's ship and was once an island in between the East Blue and the Calm Bell, that Malchior was born and raise, until he was kick out by the ruler, which started his journey, but the island is no longer there. The only thing that was on the island are burnt, rockly land.


	25. Chapter 25

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Cover:**_ Malchior sleeping under a tree, well two kids were painting his face._

**Return to Loguetown

* * *

**

"So tell me again why where back here, again?", Jessie ask as they dock Azarath at the nearest port to the Grand Line.

"For starter, we got to get rid of a few extra mouths.", Malchior reply as he throw down a rope to the dock man, "That will be Ken's job."

Everyone turned to Ken, who was pushing the prisoner on deck, "So what do I do, again?", Ken ask as his captain, well he holding a rope in one hand and his shoot gun in the other.

Malchior just rolled his eyes as he look at Ken, holding out three, old bounty posters, that had Ping, Pong, and East 'the Slasher' Jackson. "Just walk into the marine base, dragging those moron with you, and turn them in.", Draco answer as he set down on the railing, "After that, you look for me and give me the money."

"Forget that part.", Ken said as he pulled out a cigarette and light it, "I'll just keep the money myself and get me a pair of pistols.", then without warning a shuriken fly past Ken, cutting the cigarette in half, making him glare at Malchior.

"Like I said, you come to me with the money and I'll give you the amount for you to buy your new guns.", Malchior said as he holded three shuriken, "Understand me?"

Ken nod as he glare at him, "Seem far, senor."

"Good, now get them off our ship.", Malchior said as he glare back and put the weapons away, as the prisoner and Ken jump off the ship. "Now for the rest of you're chores.", he said as he look at his crew.

"WHAT!!!", they yelled as Malchior chuckle.

"What!? You expect to get on the crew without doing things?" He ask as he cocked a brow.

"So, what do we have to do?", Harry ask as he look at Malchior.

"Well, for starters.", he reach in and pulled out a small list, "I need you to go shopping for a few things,", hand it to him, "but before you start buying these things, you have to get some for me." He handed Harry a map of the town, showing an X on the map, "Find it and bring it to me, then after all that come back to the ship."

"Karai, Roy, you two are going to stay here and guard the ship."

"Alright", Roy reply as he shut his eyes and grin, "Give me a chance to train for a bit."

"Find with me, but I got a question for you.", Karai said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok. Shoot."

"How did you sneak the wing chun dummy abroad without anyone knowing?"

"I didn't." Malchior answer as he shut his eyes well Karai tried to figure out how. Malchior then open his eyes, looking at Jessie, "That leave us to get supplies and a few other odds and ends."

Jessie nod as they were abot to jump onto the dock, but she stop as she notice a ship with a sheep for it's figirehead, "What kind of person we be seen on that thing?"

"I won't say that.", Malchior said under his breath, as he feel someone strong on that ship, no he felt three strong people on that ship, but he all sense five strong wills, but two caught his attention. One like him and one he known too well. _So you're here too, Roronoa. _He thought as he was the last one, who jump off the ship and landed next to Jessie and Harry, _What bring you here?_

"Well, let's get the things we needed, so we could get out of here.", Malchior said as he narrow his eyes, glance around.

"Not a problem, Captain." Harry said as he looked at the map, "I'll see you two, later."

Malchior nod as he follow Jessie, who look upset, "Jessie...remember not to look to down, or people will look at us, funny."

"I'm sorry, but I feel weird being back here.", Jessie whisper, but stop as she glance at Malchior, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, I thought we start off with a little dinner, a little dance, and maybe you can..." He was cut off as Jessie grabbed a hold of his throat, lightly squeezing it, "J...just a joke, Jessie"

"Next time, keep your jokes to yourself.", she said as she let go of him and turn around, glance at the area.

"Fine.", Malchior said as he rolled his eyes and yawn, "So, first thing we need to do is to find a clothes store."

"Why do we need to go there?", Jessie ask as she looking back at him.

Malchior put on his shades and glance over her shoulder, noticing a group of Marines, and mutter, "You see.", then without warning he took hold of her and kissed her deeply.

Her eyes widen and she was about to knee him, but he turn her around, showing her the Marines. _I'm going to killed him after we leave this town._ She though as she wrapped her arms around him, trying to make it look good as they pass the two.

Malchior break the kiss as he look at her and smile weakly, "Sorry about that.", then without warning she slapped him, "I'm not sure I deserve that...", he rubbed his cheek as he look at Jessie, "Anyways, we need to find a store."

"Why?" Jessie ask as she rub her wrist.

"You'll see, Jessie."

_-on the other side of lougetown-_

Ken sigh as he drag his prisoner into the Marine base, moving pass officers as he smirk, "Well this is going to be an easy.", he mutter after he look throw his paperworks and walk up toward the door, kicking it upen and walk over to the a white hair man, who was smoking two cigars as he throw all four of them on the desk, "Long time no see, Smoker."

"Why isn't it Shiba", Smoker mutter as Ken walk over to him, handing him the paperwork.

"Long time, no see, Smoker." Ken answer as he smirk, "How are things going with you and Tashigi?"

"Shut the small talk and let me do my job.", Smoker mutter as he took out a pen and sign the paperwork.

"So, when are you going to join the Marines?", Tashigi said as she enter the room, looking at Ken,

"When you learn not to be so dizzy.", He mutter as he glance at her. "Say where's your katana?", Ken ask as he push down his hat, as Tashigi blink and turned around, walking out of the room.

"She left it at the shop, again.", Smoker mutter as he hand him the paperwork, as soldiers pick up the ex-mayor and his mates, pulling them out of the room, "Go pick up your money and get out."

"Thanks again, Smoker", Ken said as he walk away from him and head toward the front desk with a grin. _Hehehe...Can't wait to see how much we'll get._

_-somewhere else-_

Harry hum to himself as he look at the area, noticing a large fountain and look at the map, then pass it, heading toward a dark alley. He glance around the area as he keep walking into the darkness. _Hmmm...wonder what's he put here._ Harry thought as his crystal pop out of his sleeve and start to swing back and froth as Harry move toward the walk, and without warning the pendulum, point at a wall.

Harry got on his knees as the pendulum seem to hit a big brick, repeatly and it slide back into the sleeve. He place a hand over the brick and notice it was loose, so he push it until it fall inside the wall. _hmmm...I wonder..._ He though as he slide his hand into the hole, finding a handle and pull on it, pulling out a leather suitcase, smirking to himself. _I see...so this is what he want._

_-a half hour later-_

Malchior and Jessie was setting in front of a cafe, sipping on some tea. Jessie was wearing a pair of shades, and a large blue jacket, well Malchior was wearing a large bandage over his scar and a black fedora.

Just then, Ken and Harry walk up, both carrying a case and handed it to their Captain.

"Good work, guys." Malchior reply as he took a look at the case and smirk some, "Two millions belli for both of you.", he said as he hand them their money, "Now buy what you need and maybe buy something for yourself with the money left over, then head straight to the ship." They both nod as the left the two alone.

"So what do you want to do?" he ask as he lean over, but Jessie slap his cheek, again, "Ok...I deserve that one.", he mutter under his breath as he shut the cases and get up. "Let's get going." He said as he glance to the side as he seen a figure wearing a green cloak, "A storm is coming."

* * *

Malchior: Well, that was short...but sweet...-grin slightly- So we start a new arc, and we're at the place where we started from. -glare at his boss and flipped him off- Anyhoo, we promise that next chapter will be much better and longer.

Jessie: Well sense not one of you ask a question for me to answer...

Jack: I won't say that...there's one right there.

Jessie: Oh...let me see that. -take the paper and read it- Believe me on this- Malchior is a different kind of D, but that doesn't mean he not the smartest one out of the D's clan.

Malchior: HEY!

Jessie: Infact, he act very weird then most D's, and sometimes he'll attack very grim and doesn't smile as much as most D's. You all we see that later on in the story. -smile- Althoght, he'll change later on. -grin- Please remember to give us more questions.

Malchior: Well, that's it. So please remember to read and review. -grin weakly and turn around, glaring at Jessie- 3 seconds.

Jessie: Three seconds? -she said as she sweatdropped as she figure it out and gulp as she run off in the back, then Malchior run after him-

* * *

**Term:**

**Wing Chun Dummy**: It's a wooden dumb that is a thick wooden post with three arms and a leg mounted on a slightly springy frae representing a stationart human opponent. this tool is mainly for understanding angles, positions, and footwork, and to devlop full body power.


	26. Chapter 26

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Cover:**_ Malchior look angry as he find out his face was painted green, well his crew was laughing at him._

**Return to Loguetown: Old Acquaintancies

* * *

**

"Ok...tell me who put my dummy in my room?" Karai said as she look at Roy, who was busy with his training.

"I think you can figure it out", Roy mutter as he swing his weapon downwards, then spin it as he smirk, thinking it could be some sort of shied, but it fly out of his hand and stabbed the mass. He sigh as he walk over to it and pull on, but he stop as he notice Karai, looking very angry.

"Tell me who put it there..." she hiss as she walk over to him, with two fingers pointing at him, and without warning, she strike him three times in between the his neck and his left shoulder.

Roy hissed in pain as he felt his left arm was in pain, then it goes numb and look at her, "You know the answer to that question."

She blink and sigh as she strike the same pressure point, bringing back the feeling of Roy's arm. She turn around and walk away from him, "If you need me, I'll be in me room."

"Like I need you.", Roy mutter as he rubbed his shoulder and rolled the joint as he watch her walk away. He turn his head, seeing the ram head ship and glance up at their flag, noticing a Jolly Roger, wearing a strawhat. He chuckle to himself as he take hold of his weapon, and though '_I hate to be on that ship._'

_-in the center of the Loguetown-_

"So, what should we do?" Jessie ask as she look throw the area, noticing there's a lot of marines, marching around with rifles resting on their shoulders.

"Well, we can go back to my ro..." Malchior was cut off by being slap,

"This is no time to joke around.", Jessie growl and look straight at her captain.

"Fine. Let's go look for another sword for me.", Malchior said as he shut his eyes and begin to walk down the road.

"Why do you need two swords?" Jessie ask as she follow him to a corner and turn to another, "Isn't one sword enough?"

"Jessie...I'm a Nittouryu user, My father was a Nittouryu, and his father was a Nittouryu...", he stop and turn around, looking at her throw his shades, "Do I have to say anymore?"

"So...it's a family thing, huh?", Jessie ask as she look at him.

"Yes.", Draco answer as he turn around and follow the road, "Yes it is, but before you ask, I'm not talking about my family." He stop and found a green hair man with his hand on the window, look very piss at the swords. He roll his eyes, _He must of break his katana, again. Baka Santouryu User. _"Jessie, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" She ask glaring at him, thinking he'll say something prevy, but he just turned around and pulled off his sheath, with sword and place it on the wall.

"Watch this for me,", Malchior said calmly as he show light smile, "Well I'll take to someone."

"Alright.", Jessie said as she watch him turned around and head toward the man, "But how long this will take?"

"A few minutes", he answer as his long, black hair wave in the wind. _What do I say to this baka?_, he thought to himself and stop beside him and shut his eyes, "Long time, no see, Zolo"

"You!", he said as he turn to him, with his hand on his reaching for the hilt of Wado Ichimonji, but stop as he notice he was unarm, "You have a lot a nevre to come toward me, unarm, Malchior!"

"You still think I'm the one who hurt your friend." Malchior ask with a light sigh, "You know I wasn't the one who killed her."

Zolo sigh as he know he was telling the truth, he then turned his head, facing the sword display, look at the swords prices again.

"So how did you break them this time?", Malchior ask as he lean against the window, facing the crowd.

"I didn't break them." Zolo said as he glare at the swords, "They were destroy."

"There's a first...", Malchior mutter as he slide his hands into his pockets, "So who break them?"

"Mihawk." Zolo said in a cold but calm tone.

Malchior raise a brow, "Either you're telling the truth, or you're trying to tell a joke.", he said as he turn around, "And if this is a joke, it's a bad one." Draco pick his ear as he look at the crowd, "So are you planning to take my bounty?"

"I'm not a bounty hunter.", Zolo answer as he turn his head, looking at him as Malchior flick his earwax to the side, "I never was a bounty hunter. I just hunt pirates for the reward, but I gave it up."

Malchior look at Zolo and raise a brow, "Then how about you join my crew?"

"I can't.", he answer as he look at the katana again, "I'm already part of a crew. Beside I can't stand you."

"Good point.", Malchior reply as he turn around, "See you around, Zolo.", and walk away from the pirate hunter, as sound of a fight broke out. Draco and Zolo turned their head to find two ugly pirates messing with Tashigi, then draco glance at Zolo, who was reaching for his sword as he was crouching, planning to step in. _Baka. She can handle herself. _Malchior though as he head away from the crowd as the sound of the two men hitting the road.

Malchior head toward the blonde, but stop as he come to an alley, letting growling to himself. He glance at Jessie, who was leaning against the wall, and watch the people go by, _Just hold on a bit longer._

He then walk into the alley, as he took off his shade and glance around. He came to a stop as Malchior glare at the side of him, "Show yourself, Dragon."

A man wearing a green cloak, appear from the darkness of the alley, "Long time, no see, Malchior."

"Cut the small talk and tell me what you're doing here."

"I'm not here to recloot you.", Dragon said as he grin grow bigger, "I remember the last time."

"Yeah...Three years back...I took out 50 of you men, without killing a single one." Malchior said as he shut his eyes and shake his head, "Just tell me why you're here, Dragon."

"I'm visiting my son."

"I didn't know that Ace was here.", Malchior said with a smirk, "Tell him I'll be seeing him on the open sea.", then he head out of the alley.

"No. My other son." Dragon said as Malchior stop in his tracks and blink.

Malchior put on his shades and turn his head, "I see. Well, I'll see him on the open seas.", Draco then walk out of the alley and head toward Jessie, looking at her as he reach for his katana.

"What took you?" Jessie ask as she glare at him.

"Oh, just talk with an old acquaintance of mine and then I have other bussiness to take care of.", Malchior said with a weak grin.

_-somewhere in the middle of town-_

Harry carried two, large, brown bag and mutter to himself, "Long-nose baka!", as he walk down the street, passing stores, "If I see that baka again, I'll take his sissy purse and throw it to the nearest sea king."

_-ten minutes earily-_

"Welcome, sir!" said the salesman, rubbing his hand together as Harry walk in the store full with item and other odds and ends, "All of the items you see on display..."

Harry cut the man off and smirk some as he carried a brown bag, "Look, all I need is to know if you have one of these around?", Harry ask as his crystal pendulum slide out of his sleeve and he hold it up for the man to see.

"Well...we do have something like that." the man said as he run toward the back and smirk to himself, "Be right back"

"Take your time." Harry said as he walk around the store looking at items, but stop as something caught his eye. He bend down to a chest, cover in gold plating and he open it, noticing a mini-chemistry set and a large dark blue cloth. He took hold of the cloth and found out that it was a cape.

"Sir...I'm sorry say that the stone you were looking for was destroy", said the sellman who walk toward Harry, right after he shut the chest.

"It's alright." Harry said with a sigh and got up, took holding the chest, "How much for this?"

The man smirk to himself as he look at the chest, "It's cost 10 hundred bellis, but for you, I'll sell it for 8 hundred."

"I'll give you 50 belles", Harry said as he hold the chest, glance at the man, telling him that the fool is trying to trick him.

"Alright, how about 6 hundred?", he ask as his grin slowly change into a fake smile.

"75 billes" Harry said as he narrow his eyes.

"2 hundred berri." the salesman said as slightly growl to him.

"I guess I'll take my bussiness somewhere else.", Harry said as he hand the chest to the salesman and walk toward the exit.

"Fine, a hundred.belli", the salesman said with a sigh of defeat.

Harry smile as he turn around, "Deal!", and hand him the money. A moment later, the salesman hand him a brown bag and tell him to come again with angry grin.

Harry walk out of the shop and chuckle, but he wasn't watching where he was going, and hit into a long-nose guy, wearing a pair of overalls and a bandanna over his black hair, carring a purse-like bag over his shoulder, causing both of them to fall down as the bag open up and an egg flew out and landed on his face.

_-back to the present-_

He stop infront of a woman's clothing shop and took a deep breath, _I can do this._ Harry walk in with a gulp as he look around, but walk out of the shop, breathing heavy as blood drip from his nose.

"Maybe you should get her some flowers.", said a female voice, "Unless this is one of your hobbies."

Harry wiped his nose with a cloth from his breast pocket and look up, to find an orange hair girl, holding bags in her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about,", He said with a light chuckle, "but maybe you're right about flowers."

"You need any help?", she ask with a grin as Harry slowly stand up and look at her.

"I think I can handle it, miss..."

"Nami.", she reply as she turned around and walk off, "Wish you look with your girlfriend."

He blink and watch the woman walking away from him, slightly blushing from the commit and walk away from the shop.

_-Back to Malchior and Jessie-_

"We been throw every weapon store to sword shop and you can't find a sword you want.", Jessie growl as she walk next to her captain, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing wrong with me." Malchior answer as he notice a boy with short, brown hair running out of a shop, with what he though was the kid's older brother, who knock into Tashigi, who snapped at the man, then walk into the shop,

"Jessie...well don't you go to the fish mark and look around. Pick out a few and maybe find some seeds.", Malchior said as he push up his shades and walk away, "I'll be over there as soon as I can."

"Alright with me", she asnwer, leaving him to do as he please, with a light grin, _Finally, I can get some work down._

_She don't understand that a sword is more then a weapon. _he though as he walk to the sword stop, looking at the blades, guns, and other weapons that hung on the walls and displays. He turn to the side, looking at the sword and pick one up, sliding it out of it's sheath and look at the blade careful.

He slide it back as he shake his head no and place it back on it's display. _You're not the one I'm looking for._ He though and glance over his shoulder, finding Zolo holding up his arm after he tossing a sword in the air. It flipped down to the pirate hunter's arm, but missed the arm and stabbed into the floor. _A cursed katana...Didn't figure he'll be the one to find one, let alone own one._

He looked around the shop as he make sure that the dizly girl don't see his face, as he keep looking at each blade as the owner run into the back and came back with another sword, raising a brow at it as the owner, explain about how what its and why he giving it to Zolo. _Must be a lucky guy to have Yubashin. Wonder if he have any sword for me._

_-On the otherside of town-_

"That was a very good duel you had, Daddy Masterson." Ken said as he leaning on a railing as he looking at the huge man wearing a cowboy hat and a tan cloak, with a black moustache and goatee.

"So how much did you heard?", Daddy ask as Ken glance at the long-nose teen and Nami.

"Enough to know there's someone out there beat you pretty badly." Ken said as he turn and smile, but then he was tackle by a bloude little girl.

"Hi, Uncle Kenny." She said with a sweet smile as she look up at him.

He chuckle as he place a hand on her head and playful rubbed it, "What did I say the last time you call me that, Carol?"

"You won't by me ice cream.", she said as she give Ken a pout that can softly the hardest heart in the world.

"Well...I'll think about it.", Ken said as he smile and set up, looking at Daddy, "But first, I have bussiness with you're father."

"What sort of bussiness?", Daddy ask, raising his brow to Ken, and look at his empty holsters.

Ken sigh as he pulled out a cigarette and light it. He took a long drag on it as he look at the man, "Daddy the Father...", he said as he drop the cigarette on the ground and stomp it out, "I need you're help."

Daddy glare at him and turn around with a light sigh, "I know the place that can help you out, but no more smoking around Carol"

"Alright.", Ken said as he put on his brown fedora, "But I don't see why I can't smoke around her, if Uncle Smokey can smoke around her."

"Just shut up.", Daddy growl to himself as his daughter walk over to him and tooked hold of her father's hand.

_-At the docks-_

Jessie look around the fish market, which she should be enjoying herself but a blonde man was following her. She growl to herself as she turned around and smack his cheek, "Leave me alone, Sanji.", she shouted out his name after he gave it to her, a few minutes ago.

She turn around and quickly rush throw the crowd, trying to hide from the man, who shouted, "Where are you, Jessie-chan?"

A few minutes later, Jessie stop running and panted hard as she stand beside a fish stand, then she glance down at a purple fishes, that look like a cross between a pineapple and a large cod. She pick it up by the tail and look at it, then look at the bender, "Sir, did you caught this fish today?"

"Yes, ma'am." he answer with a grin.

"But how can this be? I mean, I saw all the fish of the East Blue, and I never saw this...this..."

"It's a pine cod and of course you won't find in the East Blue." The bender said as as he took the fish from her and place it down, "It's native to the South Blue."

"Oh... I forgot how some schools of fishs come to the the currents.", She stop as she notice a big crowd forming around a single boat, "What's going on?"

"Let's go find out." he reply as he turn around and the two walk toward the crowd.

"What the hell?!?!" Jessie said with somewhat shock look on her face, "Is that what I think it is?"

* * *

_-Fighting Dreamers play in the back ground-_

-Everyone was laying around looking kinda of tired-

**Malchior:** People. We're on! -he shouted in the back ground-

Malchior: Uh...umm...did we did the theme song already? -he ask in a tired tone-

**Malchior: **YES WE DID!!!!!! -a boot came flying throw the air and hit the host in the head- NOW WAKE UP!

Malchior: I'm up...-yawn- I'm up...-look at the carma and smile tirely- Anyways, welcome to the show...Jessie, you can start well I get something.

Jessie: Lazy. -she said as she rolled her eyes and smile at the carma- Anyhoo, to the first and basical only question. Yes, Malchior is a D. His full name is Malchior D. Raco, but the government thought it was a good idea to change it a bit. -shut her eyes with a grin- I hope that help. Now you all remember to send me your question so we can spend more time on other subject. -turn to Malchior, who was drink coffee at of it pot- You're to Draco.

Malchior: -Just rolled his eyes as he set the pot down on the desk- Well, today, we have a special guest. -grin some- The man who have 8,000 followers. The man who have no fear. The one! The only! Captain Usopp! -push a botton for applause, but only a cricket was heard as Usopp walk in-

Usopp: Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind. -cricket stop as and eerie silent throw the stage, as Usopp walk over and set down near Malchior-

Malchior: -rolled his eyes as Jack flew up onto his shoulder- Thanks for taking your time out to be with us.

Usopp: It's my pleasure. -grin- It's hard to be so popular at times.

Malchior: -blink and then raise a brow- Riiiggght...-sigh and mutter- Let's just get this over with before I try to throw you into a wall.

Usopp: Alright. So what do you want to talk about? My new book? My new line of slingshot that will coming out in a few days from now? -he ask as with a goofy grin-

Malchior: -cough and then turn for a second, grabbing the coffee pot and gulp it down and mutter- I wish it was beer...

Jack: Yeah...I have a question for you. -he said as he jump off Malchior shoulder and landed on the desk- So...ummm...Usopp..is that...-snicker- a purse you have with you?

Usopp: What!? No! Of course not! -he said as he sweatdrop- I used it to keep all my stuff in, like my star bombs and my slingshot and a couple of snacks.

Malchior: -turn and look at the long nose pirate- So it's a purse.

Usopp: It's not a purse! -he said as he stand up, looking angry-

Jack: Do you keep your nail polish in it

Usopp: No! -look depressed as tears start to run down his cheeks, like a river-

Malchior: Well the only way we can settle this is to look at a few clips. -grin as a huge screem appear behind them- Roll the film!

-snow appear on the screem and then show a shot of Luffy and Usopp passing by Nami's sister- Arlong is going to die. Usopp. Quickly get your sissy purse out.

-another clip showing Usopp and Nami standing byside- Oh!! Help!! Nami stole my purse.-Nami smack him on the head as she look angry-

-another clip showing a merman(fishman) standing infront of Usopp- Oh my god! This merman trying to steal my purse.

-showing Usopp holding up a rubberband to Chu- Give me back my purse you idiot! -Chu flick-

-Luffy, Sanji, and Zolo standing by side as Usopp seem to have shark like teeth and yelled- You guys are Assholes! Give me back, my purse!

-A marine officer look down at Usopp- Kid, I need to see your driver license. -usopp nod and reach for his purse- Let me get my sissy purse out.

-a black and white picture of Usopp, holding his purse, look like he rubbing it as he crouching down in a corner- My preciousss...

-screem turn back to snow and then disappear-

Usopp: Ok. So that last part wasn't me at all. -he yelled at the two-

Jack: Yeah it was. -he said in a calm tone-

Usopp: No it wasn't! -he growl at them-

Jack: Yeah it was. -he repeated-

Usopp: NO IT WASN'T! -he scream-

Malchior: Look. We'll leave you alone if you amite it's a purse. -He said as he finish the coffee-

Usopp: -look at the two and reach into his bag and turn around as he drop a smoke bomb- NEVER!!!! -he yelled as he run off the stage- YOU NEVER CATCH ME!!!! HAHAHA!!!!

Malchior: My god...He ran off. -he said as the smoke clear-

Jack: Yeah, -turn to the place where he was setting showing Usopp's purse- but he left his purse.

Malchior: -smirk and pick up the bag- Well, that end our shop for today. -open it up and run hin hand though it- Don't forget to reveiw this story or the show.

_-ending with PotC theme-_

Jack: What are you looking for? he ask as he set on Malchior's shoulder, washing him in the purse-

Malchior: I'm looking for some gum. -Malchior mutter but quickly pull his hand out as it was in a mouse trap- Damn...

* * *

**Terms:**

**Pine Cod**: A purple fish, that look like it's part pineapple, that's native to the South Blue.


	27. Chapter 27

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Discalmer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Cover:**_ Malchior was setting on a nearby dock trying to catch dinner, well Karai and Jessie is laying on the beach, wearing bikinis, as the rest males was hiding behind the trees watching them._

**Return to Loguetown: New Toys, New Katana, and Trouble with a Fish

* * *

**

Malchior smirk to himself as both Zolo and Tashigi left the shop, leaving him, the storeowner and his wife alone. His wife walk into the room as he watch the man walk out, throwing away his trash. When he came back, He found Draco, still looking at the swords.

Malchior turn around and move toward him as he carried the leather suitcase. "I see you had some worth wild weapons here.", he said as the man start to shake, "So I was wondering if you have anymore katana, just like the ones you give to that other guy."

"Like I'm going to give away anymore katana.", he mutter as he look up at him, but look down at the leather case it slam down on the counter, opening it up, showing the owner about 200,000,000 beli inside.

The man eyes widen as he was about to reach in to take the money, but Malchior slam it shut before his hand could even touch one beli. "Now that I have your attacoin. So me a good katana, or you won't get one beli from me.", Draco said with a smirk.

"Right away sir.", He said as he run back with a crash, "Sorry hunny.", he shouted as he rush back to Malchior, holding many different katana and place them on the counter.

Malchior sigh as he look throw the swords and sigh to himself, thinking he'll never find a blade that would be parters with Ranshin, but he cam to a stop as he reach the last katana.

"I see you found one you like." the man said as he look at Malchior face, which slowly form into a grin, and glance down at the katana. The man's eyes widen as he look at the katana and quickly take it as he was breathing heavy, "You're not getting that one!"

_-At the fishmarkets-_

Jessie's face was in shock as she look the huge fish and mutter, "That's...that's...a blue-finned elephant tuna"

"Yes it is.", the bender said in a whisper as they watch Sanji, trying to buy the fish.

Jessie growl to herself as she step infront of him and look at the fisherman, "I'll pay double what he's offering."

"No can do. This guy ain't for sale.", the fisherman said as he point at the fish, "I just decided to make it a prize. Sorry about."

"Prize?" Sanji and Jessie repeated at the sametime as they look at the man.

"Yeah."

"We're about to start the All East Cooking Contest.", a fish bender walk beside the fisherman, "Cooks from all over the East Blue gather for this competition. The winner will get the prize." Jessie raise a brow as she listen and glance at the fisherman.

"It's a blue-finned elephant tuna we're talking about here after all. It'll be a perfect prize for the champion."

"If you two want it that badly, why don't you enter? You two are cock ain't ye?"

"Yeah...", Sanji reply well Jessie nod lightly.

"Registration's over there", the bender said after he point it out, "Go ahead and enter, if you want. If you don't hurry, they won't let you in." He turn around and wave, "Later."

Sanji turn around as a grin form on his face, "Cooking Contest, eh? Alright then.", and walk away from the group.

_I must win that fish, _Jessie though as she follow the ero-cook with her eyes shut, _It might have the key, and I'll be damn if I let this prevy wantabe cook to take that fish._

-At the ship-

Harry raise his left arm, as his crystal pendulum flew out of his sleeve and wrapped it wire around Azarath's mass, then he reel himself up, still holding his things. The wire unwrapped itself as he reach the deck and quickly reaturn in his sleeve, and lean back as a guan doa came at his face, "Watch it with that thing."

"Why don't you watch where you going?", Roy growl as he pull back his weapon, glaring at Harry, who glare at him and walk away. "That's right walk away from me, little boy.", Roy said under his breath, but look down at his pants, notice they were down.

"Next time, I'll make sure everyone see you in your birthday suit..", Harry said as he walk toward his room and shut his door. Harry room had a queen size bed, a black wooden desk and dresser, wooden walls and floors, two port holes, a hanging lamp, and the poster he took from Ryo, after he defeated him.

Harry put the bags down on the bed and pull out his chest and grin as was about to open it but stop as he glance at the other bag.

_-A few minutes later-_

"Come in.", Karai said from her door as Harry was about to knock on it. Harry lightly laugh as he open the door and walk up to her, finding her beating up a wood dummy and glance around. Her room was basical the same as his, but the floor was cover by a mat, a large closet, and a bed rolled.

She stop her work out and took hold a towal, wiping the sweated off her forehead as she turn around, facing Harry, "So what bring you here, Harry?"

"Oh...I thought I should get you something, sense you were left alone with that back.", he said as he hold out a single black and white lotus, "I hope you like it."

The scent of the flower fill the room as Karai reach for it and pull it up into her nose, enjoying the sense as her cheeks turn slight red, "Hmmmm...What is it?", she ask as she felt a bit dizzy.

"I'm not total sure...but the owner called it a tiger lotus.", Harry said with a goofy.

"WHAT!?!", she shouted as she quickly head toward and throw it out of the nearest porthole.

"Why did you do that?", he ask as he watch her, as his cheeks seem to turn dark red.

"You moron.", she said as she turn around and without warning, she jump ontop of Harry, pushing him to the mat, 'That lotus...is...a...Aphrodisiac."

"A...what?", Harry ask as his eyes widen and Karai kiss him passionilly as she ripped off his shirt and thought, _Now I understand, why the guy said to only give to person you love._

Karai then push herself off him and quickly move away from him, "Leave...now...", she said weakly as Karai lean against the wall.

"I'm...sorry...", Harry said as he crawl toward the door and quickly move out of the room, slamming the door behind him and run to his room, locking the door behind him.

Roy blink as he watch this and raise a brow, _I don't even want to know._

_-somewhere in the old part of Loguetown-_

_How far is this place?_ Ken ask himself as he follow Daddy and his daughter to some place that could help him out.

Soon they came to a stop, infront of an old looking buildin, that was next to an old bar called 'Gold Roger'. Daddy the Father turn to the you sniper and open up the door, "Go in and said I sent you, then you can get what you need."

Ken nod as he walk over to the door, but turn around with a slight grin at the young girl and place a hand on her head, "After this, I have to be on my way.", he said as he reach into his pocket and pull out a couple of coins, "So, I want you to get yourself a double scoop."

"Thanks, Uncle Kenny." Carol said as she hug Ken and take the money.

"Your welcome, Chica.", Ken said as he hug her, but let go of her and grin. "You be good, to your papa.", he said as he look at Daddy and tip his hat, then walk into the store.

"Why do I have the feeling, I'm going to see your face on a poster or two?", Daddy the Father ask as he watch the sniper walk down the hallway.

"Maybe you will, but most likely not right away.", Ken said as the door shut behind him and move to a large room, with a man working on an old rifle, and chestes fill with firearms. The walls and the floor was cover in steel as the windows were barred.

Ken whistle as he pick up a pistol, he study it, noticing it was 50 years old, but it look to be it never been fired. "I fixed her up a few hours ago.", the man said as he finishing cleaning the rifle and put it to the side, "She ready to be used as soon as she find the one she belong to."

"I see.", Ken turn around as he put the gun down and walk over to the man, "Well, maybe you could help me out with something."

"Why should I help some punk kid?" the man ask as he stand up, looking at Ken, "You might used her to take money or even killed someone importent." Ken study the man and notice he have short black hair, his left eye was black, but his other eye was yellow, and the right side of his face being grotesquely scarred, by what look like by a burning blade. He was wearing blue jeans, a grey shirt, and a cowboy hat.

"Oh, I get it.", the dark hair man said as his left eye narrow, "You came to stare at Hex's good look. Well I don't swing that way.", his right hand quickly grab a hold of of a revolver with a long barrel, pointing it at Ken's forehead, "Understood?"

"Senor Hex...you're Loco.", Ken said as he take a couple steps back with his hand in the air, "Listen, I don't what any trouble, but I been told you could help me out."

"Who told you this?", Hex ask as he pull down his gun, looking at him questionly.

"Daddy the Father.", he said as he took off his hat and set it to the side, looking at Hex, who seem to be calm down, "So can you help me out, senor?"

Hex sigh as he set down on his stool, and rubbed his right eye as he shut his left, "Fine, but what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for something to fill my holsters." He said as his holsters landed next to the rifle Hex was working on.

The black haired man glance at the holsters and look up at the Ken, "Well, I guess I can look for something to do, sense I'm done with most of my things.", he reply as he raise from his stool and head toward the back.

_-Back at the weapon shop-_

"Look, old man,", Malchior said as he as he glare at the man, "I don't know what the deal is with you or that blade, but I'm willing to pay top beli."

"It's not like I want you're money.", he said as he slightly shake look down, "It's just that...I like to live then to be rich."

Draco raise brow as he look at the man and took off his shades, then he slowly pulled off his bandage showing off his scar and line down, "Who's the one that want this blade?", he ask in a calm voice as the man stop shake and fall to the floor, look up at the long, black hair captain.

"Y...y...you're...Draco..." he mutter as his eyes were as big as dinner plates and breath heavy.

"Good. You know who I am," Malchior said as he put the suit case on the floor and then took hold of Renshin's hilt, unsheathing the blade. The man look at the sword and he slowly calm down, "then you know what this blade is for."

"I do...", the man said as he slowly stand up and look at it, slide his finger over the side, then slightly hiss. "It's true...Ranshin does burns those who have no right touching it.", he mutter as he shake his hand and watch Draco, sliding the katana back in it's sheath.

"Yes.", Malchior said as he shut his eyes, "Now would you please tell me who what that blade?"

"Shindou Sakae."

"Huh?"

"The name of the katana.", the man said as he took a deep breath and look at the black scabbard, with silver trim , and put it on the couter, "It been said that this katana and it's brother was strike twice by two lightning bolts, after it was finish being forged. This katana is light weight, have a sharp edge, and is one of the 21 O Wazamono.", his hand slide over the silver wrapped hilt and was about to slide the blade out of it's sheath.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Simple.", he said as he glance up at Malchior, "The brother to this sword, Raikougiri, belong to the same man who want this sword. Oroka Sancho"

Malchior heard the name and narrow his eyes as he hiss to himself, "Him!?"

The old man just nod and gulp as he hold up the blade, and said, "If you promise to take that man, I'll give you the sword."

Malchior smirk as he put a hand over Shindou Sakae, "I promise that I will take out...no destroy that dumbass...for all he did to all the people he used.", he said in a tone that show his true feelings toward the man, and take the sword from the man's hands, then he been down, taking hold of the suitcase and open it up.

"Whoa.", he said as he raise his hands, "I don't need your money. It's for free."

Malchior chuckle and then pull out 15,000,000 beli, "If I don't give you something, your wife will kill you."

"But even so, you paid too much for it."

"That's because, I'm also buying those.", he said as he point at the a chest of black skuriken. He quickly put on his shade and put the bandage over his scars.

_-10 minutes later-_

_It feels good to carried two swords again._ He thought to himself as he carried his things throw the fish market and glance around, _Now where's that cook got to?_ He keep walking throw the fish market, looking at the area, noticing no one was at their booths, then he notice a crowd form around the area as fireworks explode the sky.

"It's finally time for the All East Battle Cooking Contest!" said a man on the speakers, "The greast cooks from all over East blue have gathered here today!"

_Please tell me she didn't_. Draco thought as he push his way throw the crowd.

"This years prize: A blue-finned elephant! The Treasure of the sea, the Miraculous Ingredient!"

Malchior stop and look at her and hang his head down, _She did!,_ he then look up and chuckle slightly, as she was glaring at some redhead, who was talking to some blonde with a cruel brow. _Look like she made a freind._

_-up at Jessie's booth-_

_I can't stand this woman!_ Jessie thought to herself as she sqeeze the table with both of her hands, _Now I'm really ready to battle. _She seem to growl as she look at her. _I will never forgive that woman for what she did to me the last time._

_-six monthes ago-_

Jessie was busy cooking up one of her favorite meals for a costumer. She grin as she flipped the grill shrimps on a plate of paste, then pour some lime juice and olive oil over it as well as throw a pinch of pepper and basil, then she toss garlic toast on the side, with melted cheese over it. Jessie put it on the counter and the rang the bell, summoning a waitress to survire the meal.

A few minutes later, the same waitress came back and told her that there's a problem that she need to take care of. Jessie took off her aprion as she walk out of the kitchen and follow the waitess to a redhead woman, who head a look of pain, but her eyes tells she enjoy herself. "Can I help you with something miss?", she ask in a calm voice.

"Yes you can.", she answer as she stand up, carried the paste dish in her hand and dump it over Jessie's head, "You can learn how to cook better."

Jessie slightly growl as she raise her hand and slap the redhead, "Shut up, bitch!", then two small, funny looking man came out and tried to stop Jessie from getting to the redhead.

"Do you know who you're just slap?" ask one of them, but his answer was a quick pound to the head.

"I don't care who she is.", Jessie said as she wiped the noodle off her head and look down at them.

"She the greatest chif in the East Blue, Carman.", yelled the other one who was about to past Jessie some cards, but he got pound on the head.

"Like I said before, I don't care."

"You're such a rude brat", Carman said as she slowly stand up, glaring at Jessie as she rubbed her cheek, "I'm surpise that this place is still in bussiness."

"Get out of here.", Jessie hissed as she quickly took out her staff and hold it up ready to attack the three, but they ran off, telling her she reggret it.

_-three weeks later-_

"Jessie...I'm sorry to say that you been demonted to dishwasher." said the owner as he look at her.

"WHAT!?!?" Jessie said as she slam her hands on the bar, looking at him. "Havn't I been a good worker for you?"

"You have...That's why I'm not firing you." he said as he hold up a newspaper, letting her read it.

She slam the paper down as she look up at him and sigh, "I understand." She turned around and walk into kitchen, ready to do her new job as she thought,_ Unforgiveable._

_-back to the presant-_

_From that day, I will never forgive that woman, and I'll never..._

"Jessie!!!!"

She lost her tairn of thought as she turn and find Malchior, glaring at her. She smile weakly as she walk over and looked at him.

"This is laying low?", he ask as he tap his elbow, as she start to chuckle weakly. Malchior took a deep sigh as she shut his eyes, "So, let me guess. You want to be known as the greatest cook in the East Blue?"

"No. I'm doing it for that.", she reply as she point at blue-finned elephant tuna.

"A huge fish!?!", he said as he look at it and then at Jessie with an angry look, "You going to let our cover bound for a fish?!!"

"No..It's more then that." she said as she look at the fish and turned her head, her eyes meet his with a slight smirk, _It's might be the key to my dream._

"Fine.", Malchior mutter as he look at her, "But try to keep it quick and quiet. We don't want the marines to get a hold of us, understand?"

Jessie waved her hand at him as they walk away from him, _I'll do what I can, but I'm not promissing anything._

_-back at Hex-_

"I think these should do the trick." Hex said he carried two black revolvers and hand them to Ken, who spinned both in his hands with a grin then stop and glance up at Hex.

"These ladies are both prefect for balance and size. They fired six .45 Colt cartridge, just like normal revolver, but unlike a normal revolver, it's made out a of a steel that can't be destroy, even if an elephant stomp on it."

"Do they have a name?", Ken ask as he flipped the two guns again.

"Yes.", Hex said as he set down on his stool and pull on a drow, "The scourge of the shadows. The twin sinster knights. The Jackals."

_Jackals...I like it._ he grin as he spinned them once more and try to put them in his holster, but the guns were to big, "I think, we have a problem."

"Easy fixed" Hex said as he toss him duel shoulders holsters.

Ken shrug and put them on and slide his new revolvers in their new holsters. "I guess I have to look for two more to fit those, huh?"

"Well, you could,", Hex said as he rub his right eye, "But you ain't going to find it here." He reach bolow the counter and pulled out a black bottle, pop the cap off it, "Those holster are costume made, so you won't find any here that will fit them.", he then gulp down his cola and then slam on the counter, "That will be two mllions bellis."

_Well...there goes the rest of my money._ he thought as he reach into his pocket and hand Hex the money, then turn around, "Gracias, Senor Hex."

Ken walk toward door, "Hold on kid." Hex said, watching the young man, turn his head, "What's your name?"

"It's Shiba. Ken Shiba.", he then walk out the door with a slight grin, "Adios.", he shouted as Ken push his hat down, covering his eyes from the light.

* * *

**Malchior**: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I have to say a few thing before I end. First off, I want to thank Go'XTRM and Kilnorc for giving me a hand, and thanks for helping with me with the my blades problem, Go'XTRM. If you guys were here I would order a few slices. -grin and then sigh- Now, I have to say I'm sorry to a frind of mine. I'm sorry that I didn't put your oc in yet, but I promise she'll be on the next chapter. So please wait and don't try to killed me in the near furute. -look at the desk- Finally, there is one other thing little detail...In case you didn't notice, I'm basical the only one here.

Jack: No, you're not, I'm here.

**Malchior**: Great! They decide go on holiday to Mecha Island, and not only they forgot to take me, -take a deep breath- BUT THEY FORGOT TO TAKE THE PREVY BIRD!!!!!!

Jack: I'm not a prev!

Malchior : Whatever...-sigh- Oh...I almost forgot about where I got the idea for Hex. Well, all I have to say is, look up a man named Jonah Hex and you get the idea. -smile weakly and rubbed the back of his head- Anyhoo, the show will be done by me, but sadly, we don't have any guest today. So insulted, I have a little idea. It's called, 'Why did Shank have the Gomu Gomu no Mi?'

Jack: This just sound like a waste of time...

Malchior :Shut it! -he hissed to the bird as he fly on a nearby chair- Anyway, I think the main reason Shank's crew want to cosplay as the Fantastic Four.

Jack: Oi...

Malchior : Here me out on this one.-he mutter under his breath- Shanks was going Mr. Fantastic, after eating the fruit. Lucky Roux was going to be The Thing. Been Beckman, I see him on fire, and he was going to pull it off very nicely, so he was going to be the Human Torch. And Yasopp, he was going to be the Invisible Woman.

Jack: Hold on, how is that going to work?

Malchior : Well, he the one who always bragging on how beautiful he is.

Jack: What a minute...I'm confuse. I thought he was the popular one.

Yasopp: -came on the stage- No. No. You see I'm the beautiful one, my son, he's the popular one, and my father, well, he's the dead one. -he then left the stage-

Jack: We had a guest? -he ask Malchior who just shrug-

Malchior : Right. Since, Yasopp is the beautiful one, he have to be the Invisible Woman.

Jack: Yes...but why the Invisible Woman?

Malchior : Well...She's blonde...He's blonde...Do the math.

Jack: Ok...I think I see it now...but sense Luffy ate the fruit. What will they cosplay now?

Malchior: I thought of that too. -grin wickly- Shanks need a metal arm, but he can be Edward Elric. Beckmann going need a suit of armor, so he can be Alphonse. Lucky Roux is going to be Gluttony.

Jack: Well I can see that...

Malchior : and guess who going to be Winry? -he said as he chuckle and Jack just blink-

Jack: You're a cruel one, Mal.

Malchior: I know. -smirk- Well, that's it for now. Please remember to review and thanks for reading.

_-'Dragostea Din Tei(namu namu song)' play in the back ground-

* * *

_

**Terms:**

**Tiger Lotus**: A rare flower that used as an Aphrodisiac, and giving to people's lovers and mate, but it can only work with a couple that care for each other.

**Loco**: Spanish for crazy.

**Shindou Sakae**(Shock of Glory): It's a katana that is long and light weight with a sharp edge. It been said two lightning bolts hit this sword and another, supposely giving it a powerful shockwave, just like thunder. It have a black scabbard, with silver trim, silver wrapped hilt, and a silvery-black blade.

**Raikougiri**(Lightning Honor): No real info on this katana, except that his brother to Shindou Sakae.

**The Jackals**: A pair of black revolvers that can fire out .45 Colt cartridge and is perfect as long range as well as short range. It been said these two guns can never be destroy.


	28. Chapter 28

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Discalmer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Cover:**_ Malchior is chuckling to himself, leaning against his sakaru as he watch the males of the group, scrabing the deck, as they were cover in cuts, bumps, and black eyes._

**Return to Loguetown: You Win Some, You Lose Some **

* * *

"Man, I can't believe most humans are that stupid," said a female figure as she was leaning against a mass and as she shut her eyes, "or that weak" She the look up at the marine flag on the mass and without warning, the half flag fall to the deck, landing a pool of blood.

"I total agree." said a male figure as he hold up a little boy, dressed in a marine uniform and wiped his sword clean from the blood, "Their as weak as those ones well killed three days ago."

"Yes.", said the female figure as she walk over toward the only man a live, dress as the captain, "I can't stand such weakling in this world." 

"S...stay away...you freak of nature...", The man start to shake in fear as he pulled out a pistol, pointing at the woman figure as she reach behind her, take hold of her of a large handle.

"I'm not a freak.", She said out loud as she took a step forward, "You're the freak, weakling.", the captain was about to fire his gun, but instead the gun fall down to the blood cover deck as blur of light came toward him. "Now die.", She said as she bring her large sword, that look like a dao, placing the sword on her shoulder, and watch as the man's head fall off, spraying blood as well as his arms fall off his bood, hitting the deck. 

His body fall to the body with thump as she turn to the other figure, "These humans are weaker then the ones we killed three days ago.", she answer as she grin, showing her sharp the teeth, licking the blood off the blade, then slide the sword back behind in it's sheath, "And their blood taste worst then seakings."

_-three days ago-_

"So let me get this straight." said a den den mushi as it was being hold by a grey haired man, "You not only got the amount, but also made 5 million?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok, but who was the one who bought the ship?", the snail said in a slight hiss as it look at the grey haired man.

"Some old guy, with a talking bird."

"Talking bird?", the snail narrow his eyes and hissed, "Tell me more.."

"Well, this guy...ummm.." the man begin to sweated as he look at the snail and glance to the side, as he heard something coming out of the sea.

"Did he have a name?" It hissed at the grey haired man.

"I think his name was Komadori..." he answer as the snail slowly calm down and goes quiet.

The snail look up at him and said, "Well at lest you done you're job."

"And what of our reward?"

"You get it soon enough.", the den den mushi said as he begin to laugh wickly, then stop as the other person hang up.

The man drop the snail as he heard two set of footssteps. He quickly turn around, pulling out two pistols, but put them down as he grin at the two figures, "Oh. It's you two.", he said as he lower his weapons.

"Do you have the money?" the me figure as as he move toward the man with a slight grin, showing his sharp teeth and a long point nose.

"We have the money." the grey haired man said as he turn around and walk away.

A few seconds later, a suitcase slide over to the two figures, the male bend down as check out the goodies as the other look at the man and his crew, who was grin as they wait for their reward. The male large fin was show as the moonlight slowly move pass the cloud cover. "Funny.", he said as he shut the case and look up at the crew with an evil grin, "This seem a bit light."

"What are you talking about?", yelled one of the crew as he took hold of his sword, "It's all there."

"That's what you say,", said the female as she fold her arms as her fins long her arms dangy over them, "King will believe us over you."

The men growls as they pulled their weapons out and ready themselve for a fight.

"What do you think?" the male ask as he reach pass his shoulders, taking hold of to hilts and grin wicked, "A minute?"

"I say 45 seconds." she answer as she took hold of her hilt and pulled out her sword and smirk.

"Just shut it and dead, monsters." the gray haired man shouted as he point his guns at the two, but he hissed in pain as a blur of light came at him, cuting off his right arm off, then the blur retuen to female figure.

"Make it 30 seconds.", she shouted as she raise the blade of her shoulder and watch her panter, running pass the crew as quick blurs whipped around him, slashing into their bodys, causing them great pain as blood slowly leak out of them, forcing their body on the deck, then a quick blur of light move around the men, slicing off their heads.

The grey haired man was shock in horror as he hold his shoulder and watch his man being slaughter, then he turn around and aim his gun at the figure, firing a shot at her, but she caught it in her teeth, laughing as she take a couple of steps back, as the blur of light quickly return to the sword. "Stupid human.", she said as she set up and spit the bullet out of her mouth, "How do you think you inferior weapons and species take on us?"

The drop his gun and fall to his knees and look down, looking like was about to pray, but he didn't have a chance to say a word as the male took hold of the man by the neck and stab him in the back, skewer him start throw the heart with his blade.

"What a waste of time.", she mutter as she lick her blade clean of the blood, then sheath it behind her as they hear the den den mushi ringing. She look at the male figure with a smirk, "Arn't you going to answer it?"

The male just shake his head and pick it up, "Hello King."

"Did you took care of the trash?"

"Yes sir." he reply as he set down on the suitcase and glance behind him, "but it look like we're going have complain."

"I thought as much.", the snail said with a sigh, "Fire at them and wait until they start to destroy the ship.'

"Ahh...I see. plan 31."

"That's right, Ace. I know I can count on you and Club." the snail said then shut his eyes as he goes into a deep sleep. He put the snail down and walk toward three cannons, A few seconds later he fired them at a marine ship, pursly missing them, but getting their attaching.

A few minute later, they return fire as they quickly head toward the other side of the ship and dive in the sea, leaving the cannons to fire another round at the ship, then the marine ship destroy the other, leaving the ship and her crew to turn to ashes.

"Well that was fun.", she said as she pop her head out of the sea and turn it to Ace, "Next time, when we go out, make sure we have more bang."

Ace just rolled his eyes and turn, "Come on. We have to follow them."

_-Back to the presant-_

"Well, atless we finish our job.", Ace said as he those the child to side, knocking him out and walk over to the railing. "I guess we'll wait for our ride.", he said as he set down as Club set next to him and shut her eyes. A few minutes later, she open her eyes as both of them jump into the water, then in a flash a gaint flying fish jump out of the sea and caught the two on their back, flying in the air til there were above the sail.

"I wish we could of blow it up.", she said as they float there.

"I know Club.", Ace said as he took out a can of red paint and a brush, begining to paint on the sail, "But that's not how plan 31 works." He sigh as he finsh the painting and pop the top down on the can, toss the can in the bag and took hold of the handle bars, "Let's get out of her before the humans begin begin to stink." They both dive into the water, leaving a red cross with a bird setting on the left arm, with four eyes above the cross, freshly painted on the sail as the ship drift away.

_-Back at Loguetwon-_

"I can't believe it." shouted the man, holding a microphone, "Jessie Smith have beated her last challenger."

_Why did she pick that name out?_ Malchior as himself as he slap his forehead, _Well, still...I'm surpise she made it this far._

"In a few minute, we'll see who will take on Sanji in the next round." the man said as the two woman cooks walk onto the stage, "Will it be Jessie?" he said as Jessie wave to the cheering crowd, "Or will it be Carman.", he shouted as she spin around for the crowd.

Jessie glaring at Carman as the dizy woman stop spinning, and glaring back with a deep hiss. "You're going down, you ugly bitch.", Jessie growl as everyone stare at her with there jaw drop down, then without warning, Carman jump on top of her, grabbing Jessie's throat, squeezing it, but Jessie kick her off and then grab a bowl of puddin from the table, she made a few minutes ago, and throw it at her, well Sanji start to swirl around, enjoying the show as well as every other men in the crowd.

The fight keep going as two short guys try to push Jessie off Carman, but they both flew up into the air and landed on one of the judge, but secunity run over to the two, pulling them appear from each other.

_Oi..._ Malchior thought as he shut his eyes as he hung his head, _She's going to get us killed._

Jessie struggle against two men as she try to grabbed a hold of Carman, "Let me at her.", then she was drag behind the stage.

"Sense, Jessie started this fight, she disqualify", shouted the man on the speaker, which Malchior pick up his things and walk away from the crowd.

_Oi...She's such a hot head at times._ he thought as he walk toward the back, _**But so did... **__Great, your back. __**Yes, I am.**_ Malchior sigh as he rolled his eyes, _Man, here I thought I was going to be sane... __**Shut it!**_

_-ten minutes later-_

"Damn bitch!" Jessie mutter under her breath as she came out with water dipping from her hair and small drops fall off her chin and hit the ground. She walk away as the gruads watch her closely and head over to Malchior, "Alright...Let me hear it."

Malchior blink and look at her and raise a brow, then he smile some as he stand up and rubbed his neck, "Well, at lest you prove your skill." He then turn around and shut his eyes, "So, let's finish shopping before it's gets late."

She nod as she was a bit shock by the fact that he didn't yelled at her, but also shock that he commit her skills.

"Are you coming or do I have to pick out the supples?", Draco ask as he begin to walk away from her.

"Coming." She said as she follow him him and blink, _I may never understand, him...but I don't think anyone would mind me following him._

_-a few hours later-_

Malchior and Jessie fanil return to the ship, carring two large swordfishs and a many bags.

Malchior look around the deck as he drop his chest on the deck and glance around the area, finding Roy taking a nap under the mass and Harry, cleaning his rifle. "Oi, you two. How about some help?", he said as he walk over to the two, Ken just nod and quick move toward Jessie as he put his rifle in it's holster, on his back, and take a couple of bags.

Malchior look down at the Roy and then without warning, He kick him in the stomach, waking him as he gasp for air, "Get your ass up and help out.", Draco roar out loud as the sky begin to grow dark, because of the group of clouds moving, "Raise the anchor, pull the sail down, and Harry."

"Yes Captain?", the navigator panted after he run out of his lock room.

"First, it's Malchior, or Mal.", Malchior said in a calm voice as he move pass him, "And secend off, take the wheel and get us out of here."

"Yes sir!" Harry said as he quickly move toward the helm.

Malchior stop and something caught his nose and blink, _No...don't tell me..._, He thought as he turn around and look at Harry, "After you're done Harry, come to my room. I need to talk to you."

He gulp as he turn his head, "Yes sir."

_Oi...What wrong with this guy._ He thought as he head toward the kitchen, carrying the fishs, "Where do you want them?"

"In the fridge.", Jessie reply as Malchior glance at her and then raise a brow, "Oh...hehe...I meant it's going in the fridge. Put them on counter.", she said as she reach into a drow, pulling a knife and a clean cloth with a grin as Malchior put away the other goods.

"I'm sorry.", Malchior said as he finish put away and set down, look at her.

"For what?", she ask as she took a deep breath and shut her eyes, then she slowly took hold of the fin and slash off the skin off the fish.

"I'm sorry that you didn't win, and I'm sorry that Carman beat you like that."

"It's alright.", she said as she open his eyes and begin to slash throw the fish's flesh, "It just put off my dream for the moment." 

"Dream?", Malchior ask as he watch her, "What dream is that?"

She look up at him as he took the cloth and wiped the fish, "To find the All Blue."

"You want to find the mystic sea." Malchior said as he got up and get a glass. "No one really know where it is and it seem that no ever found it.", Malchior said as he reach for some water, but drop the glass as a knfe was throw at him.

"That's not true.", Jessie said as she turn, facing him, giving him a look of death, "My great, great granmother found it once, and I'm planning to find it myself."

"That doesn't really make any sense..." Malchior said as he pull the knife out of the wood, then hand it to her.

"Well, maybe not to you, but to me..." Jessie stop in mid sentence as she her ind slowly remember something from the past._ I must find the All Blue...to find my family treasure._

Malchior blink and tilt his head, then he snap his fingers in front of her face, "Jessie...arn't you going to finish your job?"

Jessie blink and grin weakly, "Sorry about that...sort of day dreaming.", she said as she clean the blade and begin to cut the flesh.

"It's alright.", Malchior said as he pour himself a drank and walk toward the door, "I use to do that alot."

_-ten minutes later-_

Malchior was setting at his desk as he sip his drank as he pull out a pen as look at the newest leather book and slide his hand over the cover. He then open up and with a stroke of the pen, he start his first addess of his log.

_Day One-_

_Here I go again, in hopes to finish what I started so long ago. I guess I should tell you what I started, but the true is, I did not start anything. King is the one who started this, but that doesn't matter. What really matter is the fact that I have no crew. A crew that I hope will watch my back aswell as I watch theirs and it seem to go look for an old freind..._

He stop writing and mark out the freind.

_I meant an old backstabbing, dumbass tratior who would sell his own mother to the government, just to get what he want. And I swear I'm going to kick his ass for what he did to me._

He stop writing, puting away his pen as he let the ink dry and finish his drank, then he got up and head toward the door. He open it to find Harry standing there looking like he was about to knock, Malchior sigh as he grab a hold of Harry and pull him in, "Get you're ass in here, so I can tell you the rules about dating my sister."

Harry gulp as he was throw down onto an empty chair, looking very scared, feeling Malchior's glare.

"Rule one, don't you dare bring a tiger lotus on the ship." Malchior said as he set down, "Rule two, Don't you force her to do anything."

"I did nothing, sir." Harry said as he look up at him.

"Seriously, Stop that." Malchior growl as he set down behind his desk, "It's Malchior."

Harry nod and look at his captain, "Alright, but I did nothng. I just bought the flower, thinking she would like it."

"Yeah...well, that's one flower she doesn't care for...", Malchior reply with a light sigh as he put his feet up on the desk.

"How come?", Harry ask as he glance at Draco, who was blowing on the page of a book.

"Let's just say, that she have problems with that flower.", Malchior answer as he sigh, shutting the book as he push down his shades, "So don't buy anymore, tiger lotus. Understand?"

"I do."

"Good." Malchior grin slight as he push up his shades and look at him, "Now tell me, do you get everything I ask you."

"I did as you ask si...I mean Malchior", Harry answer with a weak grin.

"Then you can got." Malchior said as he pull off his shade, watching him got up and walk out of the room. _Now that take of, I guess it's time for me to enjoy nyself, before someone try to kill somebody._

Malchior jump down on his bed and lay back with a slight sigh. He smile slightly as he shut his eyes and was about to fall to sleep, but his eyes open up wide as he heard gun fire.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, CHICA!", Ken yelled as it sound like he drop his gun and start to dash for his life.

"GET BACK HERE, PERV!", Karai shouted as it sound like she was chasing Ken, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR PIPPING ON ME!"

"I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSION", Harry shouted asit sound like he was following the two. 

"OI...DO YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!", shouted Jack and Roy.

Malchior blink and start to chuckle to himself, _This crew is going to be a bit weird...but atless I wasn't stupid and let whoever was strong and want to be a parite just like last time..._

_-Somewhere in East Blue-_

"Where do you think you're going?", yelled a extremely muscular figure, who was chasing, what seem to be a brown fox with five tails, "Get you're ass back here, you stupid fox."

"Bite me, Xander.", it yell as the fox dive under a hole in between roots of a tree as man follow her and then crash into the tree, falling back a few feet away. "Hehehehe...I hope that knock some sense in you.", she said as she pop out of the hole and jump ontop of Xander's head, as he slowly set up and jump off him as the creature giggle and head toward the high grass.

"Damn that Monster.", Xander growl as he shake his bald head and turn around looking for the creature, but stop as he cried in pain as he rubbed his ass, "What the hell, Anya-kun!"

"What wrong?", the bald man turn around as he seen a female figure, hidden in the shadow, holding a whip in her hands and pulled on it, "I thought you like it when I whipped you."

Xander rolled his eyes as he sigh, "So what so importent to bother me, well I'm trying to caught that stupid runned away?"

"Catpain want me to tell you we're almost to the sight.", she said as she wrapped the whipped around her shoulder, watching Xander as a grin form on his face, "So you better get you things ready."

"Finally.", Xander said as he turn around and walk away, "See you a bit, Anya-kun."

"You too, Xander-san.", she as she took her whip and swing up to a branch, then swing to the next branch and repeat it until she was out of sight.

The fox pop her head out of the long grass, checking around the area and quickly rush to the railing and jump onto a nearby dingy. The fox shut her eyes as two blue flaming balls appear around the fox body. _Kitsune-bi_, The fox thought as fire balls shot away from her body, burning off the ropes that was holding the smallboat, hitting the sea. The dingy drift away from the ship, that was cover in an overgrown jungle.

The fox smile to herself as she shut her eyes as smoke cover her body. Once the smoke clear, a long brown haired, with blonde streaks, girl took the fox place. She reach for the oars and begin to stroke away, thinking to herself, _Don't worried Kardra. I'll get you out of that hellhold, as soon as I can._ She seem to be headed toward a silhouette of what look like a battleship. 

* * *

_-"The Last Saskatchewan Pirates" was heard (Just incase you want to hear it, look up Dingle4ever on youtube)-_

**Malchior**: Welcome to our St. Patrick's Day Special. -he grin as he was were a green vest, white tee, and the rest in black- Normally around this time of year, I would be at the bar, but someone one got me in trouble. -glare at Jack-

Jack: Hey! She was asking for it. -he said as he was wearing the same vest and a lil green hat- You should her shirt.

**Malchior**: It said kiss her. -slightly hiss as his eyes slightly glow- Not glope her butt, you pervy parrot!

Jack: -turn around and hmph- Baka...

**Malchior**: Sense i'm not at the bar, we're going to do something different. -he said as a green pengiun came in, carried a mug over to Malchior and place it on his desk- For starter, everyone get a beer. -thousands of pengiun, that look like the first one, who was carring a mugs and wodely threw the stages, handing out dranks. Then the birds head off the stage- Hold it! -he shouted as the pengiuns all turned and look at him- I said everyone. -they blink and shrug with a honk and wadly back stage, then walk outside, handing out drank-

Malchior: Umm...are you sure that's a good idea? -he ask the auther as he look at his drank-

**Malchior**: Of cousre it's a good idea. -he said with a grin-

Malchior: Fine...-he mutter as he took a gulp of his drank- but I hope they stay away from a Gotham City. -he then grin slightly as he gulp it down and the fall back-

**Malchior**: -blink- Is he alright?

Malchior: I'm alright. -he said as he stand up, but he stumble- Infact...-hicup- I'm better that alright...-hicup as he lean back with his eyes swing around as he got into a pose- I'm SUPA!

**Malchior**: Riiiggghhhhttt...-he turn around and look at the camra- Well, time for me to tell you one thing. -took a gulp of his beer as he shut his eyes and glance at Malchior, who start to laugh as two guys try to take a hold of him, but Malchior stumble back, making the two hit their heads together- Oi...Ummm...how should say this...-rubbed his chin and took another gulp- Alright, I'm just going say it, -take a deep breath- That five tailed fox is not a copy of Miss. Dustine Wenata. The fox is a friend's oc and what I can understand is take a few things from Inuyasha.-he shrug with a slight grin as two guys fly toward him, but missed because he duck at last second- Draco. Calm down!

Malchior: Never! -he said with a hicup as he grab a nearby penguim, that came back from it's job, and was about to throw him like a dart, but the pengiun honk and bite, Malchior hand, then it slip away-

**Malchior**: Oi...-took hold of a nearby penguin and whisper- Get that pot of coffee and plan d. -the bird nod and quickly move away. A few seconds later, the penguin came back, carrying the pot and bother in back up. About 30 penguins honk as they turn to Draco-

Malchior: Oh...it's a fight you want. -he said as he rises his fists up and hicup- Well...come and -hicup- get some. -the flightless birds look at him and honk as they rush him, tackling him as they start to swat their fins at his body, then they hold him still, after they finish beating him. The head penguin honk at him, telling him off, and forcable pour hot coffee in Draco's mouth-

**Malchior**: Note to self, never let Draco drank. -he mutter as he sweatdropped, watching the act.-

Malchior: -the bird ran out of coffe, so they just hold him their, looking at Draco, who head seem to shake and seem to be possessed by a demon. A few minutes later, Draco calm down and blink- Why...are there green penguins holding me?

Everyone: -sweatdropped and yelled at once- Because you gone insane! 

**Malchior**: -rolled his eyes and sigh- Anyhoo, now on with the show. -he said as he snapped his fingers and a sheet paper appear in his hand- Today, we're going to do something called, 'Irish Drinking Song' and Draco, Jack, Harry, and Ken are the ones who will do this. 

Malchior: Fine. -walk over to the middle of the stage and look at the camre as he blink-

Jack: Why me! -he mutter as he flew over and landed on his owner's shoulder-

Harry: Just lucky I guess. -he mutter as he rubbed the back of his head and sigh-

Ken: Just bite the bullet and get this over with. -he mutter as he shut his eyes- My drink is waiting for me.

**Malchior**: And what going to happen is that these guys are going to make up a song, an Irish Drinking Song, and their going to do it one line at a time. And all we need is someone to say something that happen to you, that you what to keep to yourself. What will it be?

A camreman: Slept with an ugly woman.

**Malchior**: Alright. Let's do Slept With An Ugly Woman Irish Drinking Song. -he said as a woman appaer behind but infront of a paino and begin to play- So take it away.

All: Ohhhh, aye-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di!

Malchior: Once when I was celebratin',

Jack: I went to bed,

Harry: I had too much to drink,

Ken: Woke up to an ugly head.

Malchior: She turned over,

Jack: And I saw her face,

Harry: I screamed in surprise,

Ken: And I sprayed her with mace.

All: Oh, aye-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di!

Jack: I jumped round and ran away,

Harry: I put on all my clothes.

Ken: And then I ran from the house,

Malchior: I hit her I do suppose.

Jack: But she chased right after me,

Harry: She got into her car.

Ken: She didn't get there,

Malchior: She looked like Jamie Farr.

All: Oh, aye-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di!

Harry: Although she was so ugly,

Ken: I took her anyway.

Malchior: I used her to scare children away,

Jack: What the hey.

Harry: Boy it really worked good,

Ken: I remember that day,

Malchior: That I took her to the dog park,

Jack: Then... what the hey!

All: Oh, aye-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di!

Ken: I tried to forget it,

Malchior: I tried to drink a lot.

Jack: Because she was so ugly,

Harry: She needed a name spot.

Ken: Then that day would come again,

Malchior: That I'd meet her.

Jack: I was so scared,

Harry: It looked like someone had beat her.

All: Oh, aye-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di!

All: Oh, aye-dee-di-dee-di-dee-di-dee-diiii-deeee-diiii-deeee-diiiiiii!

Everyone: -laugh out loud as they clap as the for move away and the camre return to the auther-

Malchior : Well, that's All for now. Thanks for showing up and I hope you enjoy yourself.

Jack: -flew over and landed ontop of a penguin's head- And don't forget to review.

All: And have a Happy St. Patrick's Day! -raise their mugs up gulp it down as Draco set their and smirk, thinking- _Not this time._

_-'Another Irish Drinking Song' was played in the back ground(just in case you what to hear it, look up Lanipator on youtube)- _

**Terms/moves**:

**Kitsune-bi**(Fox Fire): She can summons a ghostly blue flames from her hand and throw the fire, like a baseball, at her opponents, or she can summon it around her body and force them to hit her opponent. The attack can cause light burns, quick pain, and can start fires.


	29. Chapter 29

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Discalmer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Cover:**_ Harry was setting next to Karai, who was fast asleep, under a tree._

**The Hunters: When Draco Meet Dragon****

* * *

**

"Where is that moron.", said a figure who was druming his fingers on arm of the chair he was setting in.

"Sorry about the wait, Captain", said Xander as he bow infront of an armor wearing man, who looking down at the bald him, "I just send your cheif hunters to find the weird looking fox."

"You did what?", he said as he raise his leg and slam the heel straight down into his the back of Xander's head. He stand up as the rest of the crew appear and begin to fall to the ground, bowing to their captain, "You all know that I'm the only one who make orders here!", he growl as they nod and start to shake as he walk toward them. The armor man sigh under his mask, looking at his crew "Once they return I want you all to get ready to storm the island and hunt down what I been searcing for for the longest time."

"Yes sir." they all said as they keep their faces to the ground and gulp.

"Good." he reply as he walk back and set down, "Now get your things together.", everyone nod as the set up and walk away, "Oh Xander."

Xendar stop and slowly turn his head, "Yes captain?"

"Go check on the good doctor."

"Right away.", he said with an evil grin as he rush away from his captain.

"I'll be in hold of one of most powerful creature that nature have ever made.", the armor man said out loud and slightly laugh.

_-A few minutes later-_

"So good to see you again, doctor.", Xendar said as he walk toward a female figure chain to the wall, inside a large cage.

"Awww...You came back to free me, Xendar.", she said with a light hiss, trying so hard to pulled the chain, that was wrapped around her legs.

"Hehehe...You so fuuny, Kardra.", He reply as he walk into the cell and look up at her as he raise his hand to her cheek, but she bite it away.

"It's Doctor to you.", she hissed as she narrow her eyes and kick her feet against the wall she was chained up and double kneed him in the jewel, making the bald man hit the floor as he gasp in pain, "And don't you forget it!"

Xendar set up a few seconds later and smirk showing some pain. "I won't." he hiss as he slowly turned around and head out, "But don't you forget that you're never getting out until you tell us your secrets and of Project Wild.", and with that he slam the cell shut and walk away.

She smirk weakly as she look down and thought to herself, _Like anyone need to know about that information. Project Wild was a mistake to begin with and I can't believe I agree to be apart of that...I will never tell anyone about that. Not even if it cost my life._

_-Somewhere in the East Blue-_

Malchior was smiling, enjoy the breeze moving throw his hair as his eyes were shut. He leaned against the mass as he heard Roy working out as Ken was cleaning out his guns. Malchior turned to Harry, who was checking a map, and shut his eyes, "Are we on the right corse?"

"We are.", Harry said as he look up at his captain, "Are you sure their going to be there?"

"I'm sure.", Malchior said as he put on his shades, heading over and take hold of the wheel, "He'll be there and will take care if some busseness."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Malchior?", said Jack as he landed on his shoulder, "Do you think they can face them? There are very strong and the last time you took on The Hunter...", he shut up as he seen Malchior's eyes slightly glow under his shades.

"You don't have to remind me what he did.", Malchior growled as he turn his head, looking at the bird, "What he did to me is something I can never forget." He then smirk slightly as he chuckle, "Beside, I think your worried that he'll get his hands on you."

"No I'm not.", Jack said as he turn his head.

"Why would he want Jack?", Jessie ask as she carried a tray of green drinks and hand him one.

Malchior took a sip as Karai walk over to Jessie. "It's simple,", she said as she take a glass and sip on it, "He is the crew's translator."

"How is that possible?", Jessie said as she raise a brow and look at the bird as he start to clean his feather.

"To put it simply.", Malchior said and sip on the drank and face her, "He can speak to almost any animals and translate for us."

"Well, that's one question answer.", Jessie as she set the tray down as she look at the bird, "But what the deal with him, hitting on women?"

Jack set up and bow to Jessie, "Because I can, Sexy. Why don't you and me go into your room and get to know each other?"

Jessie lightly growl as she try to slap the bird, but Jack quickly fly up, making her hit Malchior.

Malchior growl as he glare at Jessie as his shade hit the deck, "What the hell?"

"Hehehe...Ummm...I'll be making lunch.", she said as she rush into the kitchen, after she took hold of the tray.

Malchior rubbed his cheek and look at Karai, who was laughing at the two, then she set down, "So, who are these Black Hunter Pirates?"

Draco lean down and pick up his shade, "They are a bunch of morons who hunt down and capture animals and zoan-user to force them into their army."

Roy stop his worked out and look at the two, "So why is he going to this island?"

"Well, what I heard of the island...there are two things they might be after.", Malchior said as he put his shade on.

"And that would be?", Roy ask as he put down his weapon and walk toward him.

"Well, I hear that there's a girl that talk to animals,", Malchior said as he took hold of the wheel again and headed toward a battleship figure, "and the other is just a rumor." _But I know their real, and I know how much that baka want to get his hands on one of them._

"I see.", Karai said as she set down and sip on her drank, "So can you tell me about them?"

"Well...I can't tell you any real useful info about them, but I do know their names, bounties, and position.", He said as he let go of the wheel, letting Harry took hold of it. Draco set down and took off his jacket as Jack flew away and came back, carried papers in his beak.

"Thanks Jack.", Malchior said as he took hold of the papers and sigh as he hold up a poster of a mask man, blue armor, mask, helmet and dark red cape. The armor consists of blade-covered metal plaques on his shoulders, forearms, hands, and shins, "This is Oroku Sancho "The Hunter", the Captain of Black Hunter Pirates, and his bounty is 56 million belli."

Roy eyes narrow as he look at the poster and slightly growl as the other nod. Malchior the put the poster down and show anther poster, which made Roy growl deeper, making everyone know he hate that man.

"This is Lucian,"Red Death", he said as he show a man wearing red cloak, boots, parachute pants, and bandages around his arms and over his face. He was well-built, with scars over his pale chest, and was riding a black stallion, "His bounty 30 million belli, and is the firstmate. He is wanted for the death of 10 Marine Captains, 100 marine solders, stealing from many, and kidnapping and killing about 50 people."

"And the man who took my sister!", Roy growl as he took hold of the poster, glaring at it, well everyone blink at him.

"Alright...", Malchior said as he blink and shake his head. "Well, on the next person." Draco then show them a poster of a man wearing a black pointen shoes, loose pants, bandanna covering his face, and a black cape wrapped around his body. He have black, short, but flaming hair and have pale skin. "This is Orlok "The Air Raiser", his bounty is 26 million belli, and is the crew's marksman.", Malchior said as he rubbed his neck, "He got his bounty by destroyed his prison, his fellow inmates, as well as killed his warden, and three nearby villages."

They nod as Malchior put down the poster and should them a poster of a girl with white hair, a light tan, and wears a purple bikini, white mini-skirt, and a pair of sandles, but unlike most girls, she seem to of a pair of white wings, wrapped around her shoulders and a few white feather in her hair and behind her ears. "This is Gwen "The Harpy". Her bounty is 20 million and she is their thief."

"She not a harpy.", Ken said as he took hold of the poster, his eyes turned to hearts as he stare at it, "She's an Angel"

Roy growled as he took the poster away from him and glare at Ken, "She's not an angel! She's my sister!", Roy turned to the poster and sigh slightly.

"What wrong?", Harry ask as he glance at the Blaze.

"Nothing really.", Roy said as he set down, looking at the paper, "I'm just a little shock that her bounty is large then mine."

After hearing that everyone just sweatdrop and slap their forehead, expect for Malchior, who just shake his head, and show another poster of a extremely muscular, bald headed man, wearing a pair of tight, dark green shorts, a pair of green shoes, blue muscul shirt, and a pair of blood stain tekko on his fist. "This is Xander "The Wild Man" and his bounty is 15 million belli.", Malchior said as he hand it to the closest person to look at.

"And what did he do to get the bounty?", Karai said as she lean back, enjoying the nice breeze and put her glass down, thinking of the coming battle.

"It doesn't say.", Malchior reply as he sigh, "But, I heard that the man used to work as a marine officer, until they tried to killed him for what he did to his prisoners or to his Captain."

Draco hold up another poster and showing a dark skin woman with dark red hair dark claws-like fingernails. She was wearing black bikini, white miniskirt, wooden sandles, and a whip wrapped around her left shoulder. She was playing a flute as there were men laying on the ground, cover in cuts and whipped marks. "This is Anya "The Muse" Jenkins, her bounty is 11 million belli, and is most wanted for killed a 20 of marines officer, steal many kind of animals from zoos, and is known to ripped apart women that sell themselve for money."

"Hmmm...I can see why they call her the muse", Ken said with a whistle as his eyes turn to hearts and take hold of the paper, staring at the picture.

"And now the finally poster.", Malchior said as he rolled his eyes and holded up a poster of four ape-like figures, wearing weird clothes and funny hair style, hiding in shadows with stupid grins, "This group is called the "G-Troop", and they worth a million belli each."

"Why do they have a bounty on there head.", Harry said as he raise a brow.

Jack rolled his eyes, "If you're talking about the fact that their animals...I can't answer that, but myself, I'm suppose worth 5 hundred belli.", the bird said as he sneak a sip of Malchior's drank. Everyone stare at the bird as their eyes widen as Malchior chuckle to himself.

"Well, that's it.", Malchior said as he put the last poster and stand up, as the parrot flew done to the deck and everyone watch as Draco walk over to the figurehead. He shut his eyes as he got ontop of the raven's head as he enjoy the weather.

"Say arn't we soppose to have a flag?", Harry ask out loud as he keep a good grip on the wheel.

"We'll have a flag soon.", Malchior said with a smirk and rubbed his nose. _We'll just have to get it back from that baka._

_-a few hours later-_

The Azarath was dock at the island as they found out the name was called Warship Island. Malchior was the first one to jump off the ship and glance around, taking in the area and glance at the people. _If we do battle against them, we would have too many deaths on our hands, _he thought as he turn to his crew who just came ashore, _and I seen too much death to begin with. So, I guess we bring the fight to them._

"So, here we are.", Jessie said as she glance at the area, then at the mountain and it's many peaks, "Now what?"

"We're taking a look around.", Malchior answer as he walk toward the village, but stop as if he heard someone calling him and turn, facing a nearby peak, then he turn around with a slight grin at his crew, "Why don't you guys look around, well I'll check up there."

"Why are you going up there?", Jack ask as he was setting on Karai's shoulder as everyone look at their captain.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling something is up there.", Malchior answer as he slowly head toward the peak.

"In other words, you don't want to check out the cute girls with me.", Ken said but then cover his mouth as two fists hit the snipper.

Malchior slightly chuckle as he shake his head, "Just trust me on this one and go to the village.", he said as he walk toward the mountain,"I'll be there shortly."

"Alright.", Karai said as she and the group walk toward the village, taking in the site.

Malchior shut his eyes as he enjoy the quiet and the fresh air and thought to himself, _I guess Jack couldn't heard the voice, but why was the voice sound somewhat sad and weak._

_-40 minutes later-_

The sky change to night as Draco found a huge opening of a cave, then he holding his head and shake it._ This is the place. I just wish I didn't have a headache._ He enter the cave as he glance around the darkness, then he come to a light and heard a little girl talking to herself. He move closer to the light and notice a little girl and glance at the side, seeing a sac beside her.

He walk up toward her and then his eyes widen as he notice what she was talking to. _It's hard to believe that I found one here...but I did. _He thought as he move closer to the two, looking at the a huge green feather lizard like creature, with a large bald spot on it's head _Sennenryuu are such beautiful and powerful creatures._

Malchior was about to cough, to tell he was here, but then heard something coming outside. _Damn...be right back, sennenryuu. _He turned around, walk away from the two, heading back where he came from.

A few minutes later, Malchior found four apes, dress in clothes, chasing a little fox with five tails. "Help me!", the fox shouted as Draco watch the creature dodge the ape's hands as they try to grab a hold of her, but the fox was a bit faster then them. Finally, a large silver gorilla, wearing black pnats, white shirt, and look like he had a coconut hair stlye, grab a hold of the fox's body and squeeze her body, knocking her out.

The four gorillas turn around and was planning to take their prize to their home, but they stop as they heard, "Hey, Baka Monkies!" Their eyes widen as they saw Malchior, who draw his blades out of their sheath, "I have a massage to your master."

Malchior shut his eyes and place his blades next to his hips, making the tips pointing behind him and forming an X with his arms.

The silver ape drop the fox on the ground, and all four of them rush toward him.

"Akuba", he shouted as he rush toward the apes, and a secord before both opponent reach each other, Draco move both blades across each other, making them cross each other. After he reseach his swords, the gorillas fall down on the ground, but no blood gash from them. "You stupids monkeies are lucky.", Malchior shut his eyes with a sigh and walk toward the five tailed fox, "I used the back of my katana this time, but next time I won't be so easy on you."

Malchior pick up the fox, who still out and check to see if she was alright, then he turn around, noticing the apes were gone, "That's right. Run off and tell your master I'm back and I'm going to take care of what he started so two in a half years ago." Draco the slightly smirk as he carried her toward the cave, _So it's begin._

_-Back at the Black Hunter Pirates-_

"So, let me get this straight,", Oroku said as he set on his chair, "Moe, Larry, Curly, and Shemp been beaten."

"That's right.", said Orlok who was bowing in respect.

"And the G-Troop been take out by a sword?"

"Yes.", Lucian reply as he face the ground, holding on a large scythe with a huge chain hanging from it's butt and a small crow, setting on his left shoulder.

"And they weren't cut, right?"

"Yes, Sancho.", Anya said as she face the ground in a crouching stance.

"Hmmm...Interesting...", Oroku said as he rubbed his chin of his blue mask. _So he's here._ He thought as he smirk underneth his mask.

"Do you want me to find the bastard, who did this?", Xander ask as he was bowing to him.

"No.", the captain said as he look at his crew and then stand up, taking off his helmet, letting silver free and look at his crew with his red eyes, "He'll come to us." His crew saw the look in his eyes as the raise their head, knowing that he'll going to enjoy this battle. _Fhehehehehe...I can't wait to stab you again.__

* * *

_

**Malchior**: Hello everyone! -he smile slight- Well today, we have no show, because some one decide to make a stew out of him.

Ken: It's not my fault the guest was a rabbit.

Jessie: And it's not my fault that he was easy to cook.

Malchior: Nor was it my fault that you turn down Shanks for some rabbit!

**Malchior**; Bakas -sigh as he shake his head- Anyhoo, I'm just going to say a few things and if you have any question, ask Jessie. -he said as he point to the cook who was busy cutting carrots in a huge stew pot- Well, first off, this is the start of my next arc, and most likely the last arc for this story, but fear not. I'm not going to let Draco's Crew disappear from sight, infact I'm planning to cover a lot of ground once they hit the Grand Line. -laugh evilly-

Malchior: Why do I sense danger for us in the future? -he mutter under his breath as Jack look down, feeling doom-

Jack: Who knows...

**Malchior**: -chuckle to himself- Well, now to the other topic. I want to say that there are more info on the Black Hunter Pirates, but right now, I can only give you small amount for the time being. Mainly because I become a bit busy with a few others.

Ken: Like watching anime non-stop.

Jessie: Reading mangas, like there are no tomorrow. -she mutter as she stir the stew-

Malchior: Or playing Mortal Kombat.

**Malchior**: Oi, oi...you forgot about the taxes form I'm doing for my friends -he said as he sigh- Anyways, you guys will see more of the Black Hunter Crew's weapons, their ship, and of course their animals.

Jack: Well that's it for know. -he said as he few over to the auther's shoulder- Now that you read, please reveiw.

Jessie: And remember to send your questions to me. -wink as she wave bye to the readers-

* * *

**Terms/moves**:

**Tekko**: It's a primarily form of brass knuckles, that came from Okinawa.

**Sennenryuu**(or Thousand Year Dragon): A type of dragon that is cover in bright green feathers and can make a powerful shockwave with it's roar. People believe that these creatures are the secret of the elixir of eternal youth.

**Akuba**(Wild Stallion): He hold his two blades agianst his hips with the curved tips pointing behind him, crossing his arms over his chest and rush at his opponents. When he about an inch away of his foes, he move the swords, so it's cut's opponent's side with great speed at and angle.

**Bio**:

**Name**: Oroku Sancho "The Hunter"

**Age**: 37

**Position**: Caption

**Bounty**: 56 million beli

**Appearence**: He is 7' 9", is very well-built, have blood red eyes, silver hair, and wears dark blue armor, helmet, and a dark red cape.

**Bio**: N/A

**Dreams**: To be the next Pirate King and to have a layor army of killers.

**Pets**: G-Troop

**Weapons**: His armor consists of blade-covered metal plaques on his shoulders, forearms, hands, and shins and owns the katana, Raikougiri.

**Name**: Lucian "Red Death"

**Age**: 27

**Position**: Firstmate

**Bounty**: 30 million beli

**Appearence**: He is 7" 3", have short, grey hair, have pale skin, well-built, black eyes, and have many scars over his chest. He wears red boots, red parachute pants, a red cloak, and have red bandages wrapped around his arms.

**Bio**: N/A

**Dreams**: To be the best murderer the world have ever seen.

**Pets**: A black stallion and a crow.

**Weapons**: A heavy scythe-like weapon with a chain at the butt.

**Name**: Anya "The Muse" Jenkins

**Age**: 21

**Position**: Navigator/Musicion

**Bounty**: 11 Million beli

**Appearence**: She is 5' 4 1/2", have dark green eyes, have dark red hair, a dark tan, and light-built. She wears a black bikini, white mini-skirt, and a pair of wooden sandles. She also wears black lipstick, large golden claws on her fingers, and carries a large purch.

**Bio**: N/A

**Dreams**: To have an army of cute animals that will do her bidding.

**Pets**: N/A

**Weapons**: She carried a flute, but no one really know why she used it, a bull whip, and sharp claws-like fingernails.

**Name**: Orlok "The Air Raiser"

**Age**: 29

**Position**: Marksman/bomber

**Bounty**: 26 million beli

**Appearence**: He is 5' 4", have blood shoot black eyes, short black but flaming hair, he is emaciated, and very pale. He normal wears a pair of bandages over his arms, a pair of light weight, black shoes, loose, black pamts, black bandanna over his face, a pair of black rings on each hands, and a large black cape, wrapped around his body, shaped like a pair of bat's wings.

**Bio**: Orlok was born and raised in a prison. When he was old enough, he was force to do things that no one really like to do, and was only fed once ever four to five days, making him emaciated. When he was 20, he killed the warden and then builted a pair of wings/cape for himself. He then exploded the prison, using the force to lift himself up into the air and flew to the nearest town, where he started to kill off and destroy the village, and he keep doing this to other villages as time move on. His most famous attack was on a navy base who was making new weapons.

**Dreams**: To make sure he'll never be put in a cage ever again

**Pets**: N/A

**Weapons**: He have many explosives under his cape.

**Name**: Gwen "The Harpy"

**Age**: 17

**Position**: Thief

**Bounty**: 20 million beri

**Appearence**: **S**he have short, messy, white hair with blue highlights, is 5'4", a light tan, and have brown eyes. She wears purple bikini, white miniskirt, and a pair of sandles.

**Bio**: She forgot who she was, but she known that she doesn't belong with this crew, but for some reason she can't leave. She ate the Tori Tori no Mi, model Dove and have a good eye.

**Dreams**: To escape the ship and to be free.

**Pets**: N/A

**Weapons**: N/A

**Name**: Xander "The Wild Man"

**Age**: 24

**Position**: Cook/Animal Keeper

**Bounty**: 15 million beli

**Appearence**: He is 6' 5 1/2", have black eyes, is bald, have a dark tan, and is extremely muscular. He wears a pair of tight, dark green shorts, dark green shoes, blue shirts, blue cap, and shades.

**Bio**: He once work for the marines, part time, as a cook aswell at a zoo, as a zookeeper, but he was kick out by both of them, for being excessively violent and cruel to his Caption and the animals. He later became a pirate and travel the world, in hope to find his dreams. He is a master of Muay Thai and very powerful, but he is a perv. He's trying to force Doctor Kardra to join the crew, so they can have her sevrets, her healing touch, and so he could also make Anya jealous.

**Dreams**: To find the rarest animals in the world and face them to become more powerful, and to find All Blue, so he could rule it.

**Pets**: N/A

**Weapons**: His fists and twin tekko.

**G-Troop**: Four gorillas that was trained by Sancho to be great killer and an army that can take down almost any opponent and can repair the ship.(vs Malchior)

**Bounty**: 4 million beli

**Name**: Moe

**Bio**: A large, silver gorilla that wears loose black pants, white shirt, and have his hair cut like a coconut. He is the leader of the G-Troop and one of the strongest of the group. He normal slap his panters around if they do something wrong, of course they hit back, and he also know how hit or tackle his opponents.

**Name**: Shemp

**Bio**: A large, brown gorilla that wears brown pants, a pair of white gloves, and have long hair on both sides of his head and short in the back. He is the fastest, but he is also the sencond stupidest of the group. He normal smack his panters around if someone hit him first, and he also know how to tackle and knock over his opponents.

**Name**: Larry

**Bio**: A large, silver gorilla that wears blue shorts, a white botton-up shirt, and a large bald spot with long hair growing around it. He is the second smartest and the second in comand. He normally smack his panters around if someone do something to him and do something stupid. He knows how to use cannons and how to fight.

**Name**: Curly

**Bio**: A large, black gorilla that wears a brown vest, a pair of shorts, and have a buzzcut. He is the weakest, aswell as the stupidest of the group. He normal hit his panter around if they hit him and normally the one that do something stupid. He help Larry with the cannons and can throw barrers and other obstactes toward his opponents.


	30. Chapter 30

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Discalmer: I don't own One piece, but if I did, I would make One Piece, the greatest treasure, into a bathing suit, just to watch Luffy's face when he finds it.**

**Cover:**_ Jessie was busy cutting a huge fish as Malchior was holding up a fork and a huge plate, waiting for his meal with a grin. _

**The Hunters: When a Dragon Meet a Rubber-Man**

* * *

"Lord Oroku, why arn't we going to hunt him down?", ask Lucian, who was slightly smirk as they watch G-Troop, doing their duilts.

"Rule number one,", he answer as he slide his hand over his hair with a smirk, "Let the target come to you."

"I see...we're going to do the old hunting game with him.", Lucain said as he rubbed his crow's head.

"That and I want to see what he'll think of his old ship.", Oroku said as he chuckle to himself.

"So how powerful is this Raco?"

"Not to powerful." he said as he shut his eyes and drum his fingers together, "I mean, if he can't diffenent me back then, then he'll can never hold against me. Fhehehehehe. And then I'll have a new servents and new soilder.", then he sigh as four gorillas start to slapped each other around.

_-back at the island-_

"Where is he?", Jessie mutter as she was lean against a table and sigh as the other were busy stuff their face with eggs, bacon, and other breakfast items.

"Knowing him...", Karai said holding a piece toast, "He most likely found something or someone to keep him busy.", then she took another bite.

"Or I could have found a legend or two.", Malchior said as he just walk in and set down in his seat as he grab his tea and took of sip of it, but then sip it out, "This is to cold!"

"IT WOULD OF BEEN HOT IF YOU WERE HERE A HALF AN HOUR AGO!!", They all shouted, expant for Karai, who was busy eating her breakfast.

Malchior sigh as he put his cup down and sweatdropped, "Well, you don't have to yelled.", he mutter, putting down his cup and look at the crew, "You won't believe what I have found."

Karai turned her head as everyone glare at their captain, who was slightly chuckling, "Who is it?", she ask as her brow raise.

"Oh, you guys will find out soon enough.", Malchior said as he raise his empty plate to Jessie. "Three eggs, sunny side-up, two piece of toasts, and unlimited slices of bacon.", He said with a grin, but then he dropped his plate and his face hit the table, after Jessie slam her staff against his head, knocking him out.

_-A ten minutes later-_

Malchior was rubbing the back of his head as he lead his crew to a small room with just a single bed. "Huh...", Malchior eyes widen, looking at the huge form under the cover, "Where did fox went to?" He ask as he reach for the cover, showing brown haired girl, sleeping.

"I don't knw about you, but she sort of foxy.", Ken said, making everyone turned around, facing him and then Karai slap him.

"Karai...", Malchior said as she turn her head around, "Thank." He rubbed his chin as look at the sleeping girl and sigh, "Who want to wake up sleeping beauty?"

"Let me do it, captain.", Ken shouted but Karaik smack him again.

"Thanks again."

"No problem, Mal.", Karai said as she smirk and did a V sign with her fingers. Everyone just stare at her and sweatdropped, well Malchior chuckle, and Harry just shake his head, then everyone turn to the sleeping girl, who slowly wake up.

She yawn as she raise her arms up, yawned and then look at the crew. "Morning", she said in a heavily voice as she her eyes and smile at them, well everyone, but Ken, fall back.

Ken walk toward her as he took out a red rose from nowhere and smile lovely. He stop and got on his left leg and raise the flower to the girl. "Will you be my queen, senorita", he ask as he grin up at her, but he never got an answer thanks to Malchior slam him down.

"Baka.", He mutter as he set down on the bed, looking at the girl, "Ok. Who are you? Where you come from? And where is the fox I save?"

The girl look at him and tilt her head, then she raise her hands to his cheeks, grab them and kisses him. Malchior eyes widing as he push her off and got off the bed, "Everyone, else want ask her the question?", he said as he slightly blush as his nose start to bleed.

"I'll do it.", Ken said as he still on the floor as Malchior was standing on him.

"NO!", Everyone shouted, but Malchior who just push his foot on his head.

"Baka.", he mutter as he shut his eyes, "I might someone who doesn't want to kiss her."

"I'll do it,", Roy said as he was about to walk over toward her, but stop as Draco glare at him.

"I meant a lady."

"I'm not doing it.", Jessie said as she back away from the group.

"Fine.", Karai said as she over to the brown haired girl, "I'll do it.", She set down on the bed as she face the girl and in a calm voice, "I'm going to tell you right now, if you going to do the kisses thing with Harry or me,", she pulled out one of her kunai and spun it around, then she push her down as she lay ontop of her as she place the blade against the girl's throat, "So why don't you tell us who you are?"

The girl's eyes widen and gulp as she bite her lip and without warning she past out, but her body change into the brown fox-like creature.

"Well...that's one way to find out.", Malchior said with a weak chuckle and walk over to her as Karai put set up and put away her kunai. He blink as he place a hand on her throat and blink, _Oh...she can't talk...those stupid monkies hurt her voice box._ He turn around, facing Jessie with a grin and ask her, "Can you bring her an oranges?"

Jessie glare at him and walk away, "Fine, but after this, I want to know what happen last night."

_-A half hour later-_

"Tell me again, why we're out here?", Jessie shouted as she glare at her captain, as the whole crew followng their captain into a large cave.

"You see.", Draco said with a chuckle as he come to a stop.

When everyone reach their captain, the first thing they did was, their jaws dropped down as their eyes widen.

"What...", Ken said in shock

"...The...", Jessie reply with the same look.

"...Helll...", Roy said as he just blink.

Malchior chuckle as he move over to the creature and set down beside it, placing a hand on it's bald spot. "No you don't need glasses.", he said as he pant it, "This guy is a sennenryuu.

"But how is that possible?", Harry said as he take deep and long breaths, "Arn't they just myths and legends?"

"This from a guy, who can make his pendulum follow his order." Malchior reply as he quickly remove his hand as the sennenryuu was about to bite his arm, "Or the fact that he follow a swordsman, who can change into a huge dragon."

Everyone just blink and stare at the two as Malchior chuckly lightly, "That's right. This is my crew, Ryuji."

"Did he just talk to the dragon?", Jessie whisper to Karai.

"Yes.", she said as she rubbed her temples, "But are you surpise?"

"Well...", Jessie look at him as he set up and smile slightly, "To tell you the truth..." Malchior shut his eyes as he listen to the dragon, "I'm a bit surpise.", Jessie answer as she watch her captain, who was about to get his head snapped by the sennenryuu, which made Jessie laugh.

"Oi...a little help here.", Malchior shouted as he tried to pulled his head out of the mouth of the feather creature.

_-a few minutes later-_

Malchior look a bit shock and took hold of his hair and rang it out the dragon's spit, "I...thought I was a goner."

"YOU SHOULDN'T GET TO CLOSE TO HIM!!", everyone, but Karai, shouted at their captain as their teeth turned to fangs and their eyes widen.

"Sorry,", Malchior just smile weakly, "but I was trying to hear what you guys were saying."

"Gomu Gomu no...", Malchior flown as his eyes narrow at the figure, who just walk out of the entrence, "Pistol" The figure send his fist straight at Draco's face.

"Koburo Dageki", Malchior said as he quickly grab the figure's wrist right before the fist could hit him, "I don't know who you are, but I'm not letting you're hands on this creature."

"Get away from him!", shouted a little girl, who runned up to Malchior and kick his shin, making him let go of the figure's fist and lightly hiss in pain.

"Little...brat...need to...learn not to...messed with older people ...", Draco mutter as he fall on his butt and rubbed his leg, glancing at the dragon, who was rubbing against the girl.

"Did he hurt you, Ryuji." she ask as she glare at Malchior.

"I would never hurt anyone, unless they start something.", He said he stand up and glance at the figure, who was wearing a strawhat. Malchior's brow raise as he place his hands in his pockets, "Now as for you.", his shut his eyes as he smirk, "You're going to deserve this.", eyes open up showing them were glowly and rush toward him, kicking him in the stomach, sending the boy to a group of people, making the boy hit into a green haird man.

"Not again, Luffy.", the man said with a moan and look up at Draco, slightly growing at him

Malchior blink and tilt his head, then start to chuckle, "Zolo...is that your Captain?"

20 minutes of sword clashing and fist fighting break out by the three, but this all stop as Nami send both of her fists at her crewmates as Jessie slam her staff against Malchior's head, hitting the ground, hard.

"I like him.", Luffy said after the pounding from Nami, "What to join my crew!"

"HELL NO!!", Malchior and Zolo shouted at him, pointing at each other "I CAN'T STAND THAT FREAK!!"

Luffy started to laugh at the two, who look at each other and shouted together, "STOP IT!!", they growled as they get into their face, "DO YOU WANT TO GET INTO A REAL FIGHT?!", then Jessie slam her bo staff against their heads, making them hit the floor.

"Will you two knock it off?!", she yelled as she hold her staff on her shoulder.

"I'll be good.", Malchior said as he set up, with a weak grin as a huge bump form on his head.

"Jessie-chan...is so cute when she hit people and get so mad.", Sanji yelled as he start to swing back and forth as his eyes change into a heart.

"Oh god...you're here...", Jessie mutter as she slap her forehead with a sigh.

Sanji move toward Jessie, taking her hand and was about to kisses it, only to find her hand slap him, hard, sending him to the wall with a very happy grin, "I think I'm in love."

Malchior growl to himself as he stood up, rubbing his head as he looking at Jessie, "What the hell was that for?"

"For giving me a headache!", she yelled at him and growling slightly, making Malchior glaring and growling back at her, but stop as Luffy laugh at the two.

They glare at the rubber-man and slam their fist into Luffy's jaw, "SHUT UP!", they yelled as Luffy's head went back, hitting a stalagmite. They then look at each other, their eyes narrow as they shock hands.

"This isn't over, Captain.", Jessie said as she let go of his hand.

"You can count on that, Jessie.", he said with a growl.

Finally, after everyone calm down and they listen to the girl's story, on how she met Ryuji and why the marines after her.

"Well...I can see why they need you to find Ryuji, Apis.", Harry said as he look at the girl, "But why would they want the creature?"

"People believe that sennenryuu's bones can make them immortal.", Malchior said as he look down at Apis, "But...their's a new threat to you're freind." He was about to explain who else was after Ryuji, but Malchior walk away, heading toward the exit and mutter, "Someone's coming."

Everyone blink as everyone follow him, to find a large marine ships sailing around the island as marines were heading up the peak.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible.", Karai said as she listen around the area as everyone look at her.

"She right, but how are we going to get Ryuji down from here?", Usopp said as he look around the land.

"First we'll need a cart.", Nami said with a grin, "One big enough for Ryuji to ride on."

"Huh?!", Usopp said as he slap his forehead, well Apis cheer.

_-a few minutes later-_

"Gomu Gomu no Gattling Gun!" "Akuba!" Shouted the two captains as trees fall to the ground, the sound of wood breaking and slash was heard as more trees fall to the ground after Sanji, Zolo, and Roy finish their job.

"I think this should do it.", Malchior reply as he turned to his crew, "Karai, Roy, Harry, and Ken I want you to get our ship, before the marines get their hands on it."

"Not a problem, Mal."

"Fine with me."

"Understood."

"Si sinor."

They said as they move quickly down the mountain, leaving the rest of the crew as Ussop started to work on the cart.

"So what are we going to do?", Jessie ask as she look at Malchior and then look at the marines.

"We watch and helped them out when the time come.", Malchior answer as he put on his shades and glare at a man wearing a weird white suit and have a weird hair style._ What do we have here?_

_-10 minutes later-_

Malchior blink as he watch Sanji and Luffy attack the marines as the rush toward the two.

"Maybe...we should of gone down to the ship.", Jessie mutter as most of the soldiers were down on the ground, but an air blade came at the two as well as at Sanji and Luffy.

"Well that was stupid.", Malchior mutter as he quickly unsheath his Shindou Sakae and slash at the air, knocking the air blade off course. Then without warning the cart and Ryuji rolled down the slope with rest of the crew, as the marines rolled out of the way.

"I think this is our time to leave.", Malchior said as he reach in to his pocket and pulled out a fisk, gulping it down with a horrible look on his face and grab a hold of Jessie as he turn to his dragon-man form and shouted, "Fenikkusu Hinote!", sending a large flame bird toward their foes as the start to get up. The flame hit the ground, forming a large wall of flames, blocking their way to go after Luffy and his crew. The Marines turned to look at the two, but they disappear from sight.

_-a hour later-_

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them with the dragon?", Jessie ask as they finally landed on the dock of Azarath.

"They can handle him.", Malchior reply as he change into his human form, "Becides, we have bigger fishs to fry." Malchior then look at the sea and the sky, "Tell everyone, we're going hunting and we need to go east."

_-back at __Oroku-_

_He's coming._ Oroku thought as he glance at the sea, they he look at his apes and then at his crew, "Get the ship ready for battle." He set up from his seat and reach for his helmat, putting it on his head as the mask cover his huge smirk on his face. _Let's the hunt begin. __

* * *

_

**Malchior**: Well...I hope you all like it, and I'm sorry that the chapter is short, -sigh and cough as he lead in a bed- I'm a bit on the sick side, so I hope you all can understamd. -cough again and shut his eyes- Now where's my bloody soup?

Jessie: It's coming up, as soon as I finish getting a hold of the chickren. -she yelled as from the other room as the sound of clucking and a chase-

**Malchior**: You better not try voodoo on me!

Jessie: I'm not into the black magic.-she yelled then she hiss in pain- DAMN BIRD PEAK ME!! I BLEED...HELP ME!!

Malchior: -sigh as he pop his head in the room, wearing a mask- I'll take care of her. -then he left the auther alone-

**Malchior**: Good. -cough and sigh- Like I was saying, I wanted to put in a better fight since in this chapter and show a sweet sea battle between two ships, but I guess I can add that in the next chapter. -grin weakly and cough again-

Jessie: -cane in, carring a bowl of hot soup and glass of juice- Well here you go. A bowl of cream of mushroom and oj.

**Malchior**: -cough and took the soup- I thought I order cream of chickren.

Malchior: Don't ask...Just don't ask. -he said as he walk in, breathing throw his mask-

**Malchior**: Fine. -sigh and mutter- I hate mushrooms...-then he take a sip of his juice and look up at the cook, holding a piece of paper- I believe you have a question, Miss Nicolios.

Jessie: Fine, but you better finish ever bite. -she rolled her eyes as she took the paper and look at it- Well...that a good question. -set down on the chair and put the paper down- To tell you the many reason they don't have apemen or fishmen in their group is...-rubbed her cheek as she smile weakly- Their very, very prejudice against those races.

Malchior: That's not the answer. -he said as he rubbed the bacl of his neck-

**Malchior**: He's right. -he answer as he stick out his tougne after finishing his soup- The real reason is...-cough- the puppeter isn't smart enough to figure out how to do that. -cough- Hell, if the puppeteer could figure how to do that, she wouldn't need the crew. -chuckle and cough- Well, that's it for now.

Malchior: Don't forget to reveiw.

Jessie: And don't forget to keep sending your question to me.


	31. Chapter 31

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclamer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Cover:**_ Malchior setting down picking at what look to be a large salad, well the reason of his crew was dinning on fish._

**The Hunters: The Battle on the High Sea

* * *

**

Malchior walk into the room, where the last place the fox girl was sleeping and found Jack, setting on top of a bookshief with the five tails fox at the botton. Malchior blink and laugh to himself as the fox was growling at the bird. "What have you done this time?", he ask as he move over to the bird.

"I...did nothing...", Jack said as he shake, but then he look at his Captain, who was picking up the fox and pet her head, "W..What are you doing?"

"Little fox look like she want to play with.", he reply with an evil grin, and put her next to him, "So let her play."

Jack turn his head as the fox slightly smirk and he mutter, "I'm sorry for calling you a furry sl-", he was cut off as the fox was about to pounce on top of him, but he flew away at the last second, and out of the door.

Malchior chuckle as he look at the fox and pick her up, "So, can you talk?"

The fox shook her head no as Malchior put her on the bed.

"So do you have a name?" he ask as the fox nod and change back to her human like from, and hold out her hand as if she was writing on a piece of paper. Malchior nod as he hand her a pen and paper, she wrote on it and hand it to Malchior. "Well, it's nice to meet you Ayame.", he said as he hand it back to her, "Now I have few question for you." Ayame nod as she ready to answers.

_-a few minutes later-_

Malchior walk out of the room as he read over the writing and put it in his pocket, "Alright, guys. Things gone bad to worst."

"How so?", Roy ask as he lean against the mass, looking at Draco.

"Well, what Ayame said."

"Who's Ayame?", Jessie said from her kitchen.

"It's the fox-girl's name."

"Ayame...cute name.", Ken said with a smirk, but he shut up after Karai punch him in the stomach.

"Thank you, Karai"

"No problem.", She said as Ken fall to the deck, holding his stomach.

"Anyhoo, she said that their ship, The Ragnarok, Have change since the last time I been there, and Roy sister isn't the only one who is being hold against their will.", Malchior reply as he rubbed his neck.

"Is that all?", Jessie yelled from the kitchen as sound of a knife cutting into something thick, making Draco shake in fear.

"Well, the importent things...Yes.", Malchior said as he quickly took hold of Shindou Sakae's hilt. He didn't know the reason, but he felt a bit safer around her if he hold a hilt.

"And the kiss?", Harry ask as he raise a brow.

"Yes.", Jessie hissed from the kitchen, "What about the kiss?"

"Oh...hmmm...", he glare at his navigator, "The kiss might thank you and hello.", he answered as shut his eyes, thinking that the answer would be enough, trying to show he did like it. Karai slightly giggle and whisper to Harry, who was snickering to himself. _Damn...I hate that power of her's. _He thought as he rubbed his temple.

"If that's true,", Ken set up and smirk as he rush away from his group, as he head toward Ayame, "I want to say hello to her."

Malchior sigh and set under the sakura tree as Jack was setting on a branch, "Three...Two...One..", he said as sound of pain, hissing, and banging came from the room, then everything went quiet, but that was short live as the sound of a door slam and the smell of burned hair hit his nose.

"Not a word.", Ken said as he walk back to the group. Malchior glance up at Ken, and start to laugh, seeing his smoking hair and a couple of bumps on his skull.

_-Somewhere in the Grand Line-_

"Where are those two.", King said as he tap his fingers on the table.

"You know very way that it take about a week to get here where their at.", Queen said as she sip her wine, "Beside I thought you need them to stay down their incase your friend get beated."

"First off, he's not my friend,", King said as he smirk, "and I have someone different in mind to take care of him, if he mess up." He then raise his wine glass to his lips, when a white haired man walk into the room. The man was very skinny, had pale skin and his hair stop at his shoulders. He was wearing a large labcoat cover in bloodstains, red pants, a white shirt, a red tie, a sandles, and glasses with an assortment of adjustable lenses. "Hello Ten.", King said as he put his glass down as Ten walk toward the man.

"Greetings, King", He reply as he place his left arm under his stomach and bow, "I heard you need me for some reason."

"Yes, but I'm not sure if this plan will work without the help of Joker or Roulette."

"Oh yes. Those two baka love birds.", Ten said with a sigh as he push up his glasses.

"Speaking about love birds.", Queen said as she finishing off her wine, "Where's your wife?"

"Oh, she couldn't make it.", he asnwer with a slight frown, "She's having problems with her hand again."

"Isn't it falling off, again?", she ask as she reach up and pour herself another bottle of wine.

"No.", he said as he place his hands behind him, "Last night, she went to check on one of our experiments, and the next thing I know her hand grab the poor creature's neck and his head exploded."

"How sad."

"Was the experiment really importent?", King ask as he finsih his wine and glance at him.

"Not really.", he answer with a yawn, "All we did to him was trying to out a new virus on him."

"And?"

"The virus only give him green skin and blue dots.", he said with a sigh, "I may never get it right."

"That alright with me.", King said as he smirk, "I don't really care if you get it right or not."

"I know.", Ten said as he yawn, "You want me to hurried with Project Savage."

"That and your wife on Project Steel and Project Guan Yu.", King said as he shut his eyes.

"Well, sence you were talking about it.", Ten pulled out a brown folder, holding it to the two. Queen quickly jump out of her chair as her body grow golden like fur with black spots, much like a leapard, as a long tail cover around her waist, and large pointing ears was showing ontop of her head, poking out of her short black hair. She flipped in the air and landed near Ten, taking the folder as he was in shock.

"Don't so that!", Ten shouted as he hold his heart, looking at the cat-woman.

"Sorry.", she said with a smirk, "I always feel like showing off my Neko Neko no Mi's powers." She open the folder and begin to read.

"You mean the devil fruit that allow you to turn into a ocelot.", he said as he raise his brow and take a deep breath as he look up at his master, who was drumming on the table.

"I see...", she smirk as she shut the folder, "Look like the Eye of Susano'o is the one we should of have a few years back."

"Ah...you mean the one that could of save us all the trouble of rebuilding?", King ask with slight grin as his mind goes back, to the past.

"The very one.", she reply as she turn back to her human form and walk over to the table, sliding the folder to King so he can take a look at the work.

"Oh...this is good.", he said as he look at the pages and slam the folder shut, "Very good. Now what about Project Savage?"

"I'm still working on it,", Ten said as he push up his glasses, "but I'm sure I'll work out all the bugs."

"What the major problem?", King said as he look down at him as his forked tongue flick out.

"Well, the many problem is everyone of our _volunteers_ you been grathing are going insane."

"Hmmm...So they can't be control?"

"No.", Ten said with a smirk, "They can be control, but they will only used for one battle."

"I see...", King said as he rubbed his chin and grin, "Well, this could work for us, if we plan it right."

"So I can't stop working on the project and enjoy some time off?"

"No.", King answer as he stand up and pop his neck, "No time off, until I finnally reach my goal."

"Which goal is that?", Ten ask he bite his lip.

King smirk as he look down at the man as Queen slightly chuckle, "My true goal is to gain power, weath, and an office with a good view."

"Don't you have that already?", Ten ask as he start to breath deeply.

"No.", he answer as his fork tognue flick out, "True, I have weath, and true, I have some power, but that's not what I want.", King slam his fist down on the table.

"But what about your wonderful view?"

"Wonderful view?!", he said, head toward the red curtains, leaving the table.

"Their goes my favorite table.", Queen mutter to herself as she lean against the wall with a frown. The table begin to shake as it begin make noise, simuir to a sound of wood chiper, then it exploded, leaving behind a pile of sawdust and wood chips.

King pulled the curtain open, "Does this look like a good View to you?", King roar out loud as he show an area cover in headstones, dieing trees, and a huge wasteland.

"Well...ummm...I do see your point.", he said as Ten grin weakly.

"Good." King said as he pull the curtain, covering the window and glare at Ten, "The sooner your wife get down with her project the sooner you can take a day off."

"Understand.", Ten said with a gulp and take a few steps back.

King took a deep breath and set down on his chair, "Now back to bussiness at hand.", he reply as he shut his eyes, "I have a job for you, if you're other panter show up in time."

"Oh joy.", Ten mutter as he set down on floor and shut his eyes with a sigh.

"I still don't know why you have that baka here?", Queen whisper as she drum her fingers on her arm.

"To put it simple,", King lean back with an evil smirk, "Do you know anyone else that can mixed both science and magic together to make huge army of bloodthrist warroirs?"

"I understand that part," she answer as she look at the white man, who seem to be sleeping, "but I don't understand why you pick him. He have no skills in fighting."

"Ah but you need to remember his bounty.", King said as he pulled out a poster showing the same man with a blood soak labcoat, wicked smile as he hold was holding a needie in his hand.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

**"Dr. 666" Henry Stockman**

**Reward: 245 million Belli**

"I see...so he that dangerous.", Queen said as she glance at the poster.

"He more then that.", King reply as his tognue flick out, "He's can take on and destroy a Buster Call, without getting hurt." He smirk as she smirk back.

"Well, he strong, but the doesn't compair to me.", she with a wicked grin and and slide her hand over her stomach, feeling an old battle wound, "Too bad I was out for three weeks before I even found out I had a bounty."

"Yeah", King said as he shut his eyes, "Too bad that stupid leopard didn't stay and let me finish him off for you."

"Yeah, but I bet I could of finish him off, if that stupid building didn't fall on me.", Queen said under her breath as she walk away from him, "All this walking down memory lane is making me hungry. Call me when Mr. Happy or Miss. Sunset appears."

"Will do.", King said with a yawn and shut his eyes, thinking about his plans of the future and how he going to defeat all that stand in his way.

_-Back to the Azarath-_

"So, how are we, Harry?", Malchior ask as he laying against the tree with his eyes shut.

"We're getting close, Cap...I mean Malchior.", Harry said as he laugh slightly and look down at his crystal pendulum, which was pointing North-East.

"Good.", Malchior reply as he open his eyes, looking up at the sky as it turn dark, _I can sence him. _Malchior got up, slightly hissing to himself, "I'm going to my room to get myself ready."

"I wonder what he need to get ready for?", Roy mutter as he watch Draco move away from the group, "All he need is his weapons and he have all of them."

"You don't get.", Karai said as she point down, near the sakura tree, at a small pool of red liquid.

Everyone look at the liquid and follow it to Malchior's room. "I don't understand.", Roy said as he lean down and place his hand on the puddle, "Did he hurt himself in the battle with West?"

"I don't think so.", Ken said as he check out his rockets and pulled out his rocket laucher, checking for the damage to it, "I believe he have a kushin-ato"

"A what?", Roy said as he look at Ken.

_-In Malchior's room-_

"This wound better heal after I take care of the fool", he said to himself as he busy standing, back facing a mirror, looking at many scars on his back and shoulders. On his left shoulder, looking like a shark had bite him, but he didn't really care about that old wound. The wounds that bother him was two wounds, under his right shoulder blade, leaking blood.

Jack flew in from the open window and sigh at Malchior's sight, "You would think I would be used to see this."

"Shut up.", he hissed as he took out a bandages and begin to wrapped, "You know as well as I do, that the wound will be open as I'm close to that baka and it won't heal, til I finally get even with that moron."

"No. It won't heal til you finally forgive yourself..."

"We been throught this hundreds of times.", Malchior shouted as he glare at the parrot, "The only well, I forgive myself, is when that traitor is down for the count."

Jack stare at his captain and tilt his head "You know, you're a baka."

"You got a point?", Malchior ask as he finsih his bandages, and then check out the reason of his back and smile slightly as he could see his left shoulder was healling pretty well.

"No point.", the bird said as he flew over to his desk and shut his eyes, "Just making sure you know that."

"Of course I'm a baka.", Malchior said as he open up a closet, pulling out a black shirt and put it on as he glance at the other shirt, that was cover in blood, "All the best fighters are normally baka.", then he put on his tranchcoat and glance behind him, looking at the bird, "Stay here."

"You don't have to tell me twice.", Jack mutter as he stay still, watching Malchior walking out of the room. The sound of a cannon being fired from a long way, was heard, then ship start to shake a few seconds, after huge exploding came from the left side of the ship.

_-On deck-_

Malchior rush toward the crew who was trying to keep the ship from topping over, but Ken who was returning fire. "Report.", Malchior roar out loud as he try not to fall the deck.

Harry was trying to hold the wheel as he look at the captain, "I think we found the ship.", he yelled over the cannon fire.

"Ken." Malchior shouted as the snapper turned to his captain, "It's show time!"

Ken smirk and nod in agreement, "Mal, take the cannon, well I give those moron a gift." Malchior rush toward the cannon as Ken quickly reach for a rocket, shape like an eagle head and aim it at the to ship as it had two sharks for it's figurehead. "**Ascendente Aguila**", he shouted out loud as he fire the rocket and smirk as it hit the cannon, then it explode.

"Keep it up.", Malchior yelled over the roar of the cannon as he keep the cannon he was weilding load and try his best to hit the cannonballs that was aiming at the ship, but he seem to be missing.

_-On the deck of the __Ragnarok__-_

"Captain we lost three cannons", Orlok shouted over the explodein, then the ship shake as the sea water splash over the ship, making both the bomber and Oroku wet. "Make that four.", he said as the ship shake from the cannon exploding, "Want me to go over there and destroy the ship?"

"No.", Oroku reply calmly as he got up with a smirk, "We still he the secert weapon"

"You don't mean."

The armor man nod as he pick up a den den mushi and girn under his mask, "It's time for the Tri-Cannon.", the snail just made moans and grunts sounds, "Very good.", the ship start to shake as a large weapon slowly raise behind the man. The weapon look like it was three giant cannon starp together, and it had a chair strap to the side.

The captain stand up as a silver ape got into the set and await orders, "Fire them out of the sea, Larry.", Oroku shouted as he raise his hand in the air. The ape nod as he grut and get the weapon aim for the ship. The ape was about to fire the but stop as his eyes widen and jump out of the chair.

"**Volatil Espada-Pez**", someone shouted as a rocket shape like a swordfish came flying at the cannon, sticking it's nose into the base of the weapon, and explode on contact, sending dust and scraps of metal in the air.

Once everything was calm down, every crewmember was in shock as they look at the mess and then turn to their captain, who seem to be shaking, in what appear to be in fear, but he stop shaking as he begin to laugh out loud and start to clap, "Very well play, Malchior. Should of known he remember how much I wanted the tri-cannon."

"Cap..captain...", Anya start to walk toward the armor man, "What do we do?"

"I think, we'll let them make the next move.", he said as he rubbed his chin, then turn to his crew, "However, I want all of you at your battle area, just in case he does what I think he'll do."

"Aye aye, captain." they said at once and rush away from his site.

The gorillas move toward their master as he chuckle to himself and think out loud, "It's your move, Raco."

_-Back at the Azarath-_

"Pretty slick move, Ken", Harry said as he turn the wheel.

"Yeah.", Roy said as he smirk, "I like the part when you took out the giant cannon with that swordfish thing."

"It's called Volatil Espada-Pez,", Ken answer as he set up a rocket, that look like a penguin, on his laucher, "and I really wish I didn't have to used it.", then he got up and head toward the stairs, "You know, too much bang for one lil cannon."

"I say it did.", Malchior mutter as he raise a brow, looking at the tri-cannon as it hit the water, "It send that piece of junk, atless a hundred meters high."

"Yeah. It's one my most powerful weapons.", Ken yelled from under the deck, "Are we ready yet?"

"Well be in a few seconds.", Harry yelled as the ship turns around.

Jessie yawn lightly as she stress her arms, walk over to the railing, standing next to Malchior. "Getting tired?", he ask as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Nan.", she asnwer as she stare at the other ship, "Just broad, and your little girlfriend is bothering me about something."

"She's not my girlfriend,", Malchior mutter as he rubbed his neck, "And what is she doing that bothering you?"

"She keep rubbing against me, like a cat, and she's keep trying to show that stupid notebook."

"Well, you should read it. Who knows, it could be importent to this battle?", Malchior said as he lean against the railing.

"It's nothing that can help us.", Jessie said as she shut her eyes.

"I see.", Draco reply as he raise a brow and place his hand on his cheek, "Well, it's a good thing she's coming with us, incase she could help up."

"We're ready", Harry said as Roy lower the anchors.

"Good.", Karai mutter, "The faster we get this done, the faster we could...", she stop in mid-sentence and lean against Harry and whisper something in his ear, which made him blush mades.

"Hurry up and fire, you gun happy baka", Harry yelled as everyone just blink and turn not to laugh out loud, "I got a date to keep."

"Alright..."

_-Back at __Ragnarok-_

"What are you planning?" he ask out loud, watching Azarath facing his ship. Oroku look at the raven, and his eyes widen as the figurehead's beak seem to be open, like it was about to make a call, and with out warning two puffs of smoke escape from the side of the bow.

The Ragnark shake, making the armor man fall to down, breaking the chair behind him. "Damn, that was my favorite chair.", he mutter as he set up, dusting himself off, and glance at the side of the ship, noticing the a pair of grappling hooks was deep in Oroku's ship, "Oh...so he have a couple of new tricks.", he smirk under his mask as he look at the ship, "Well, I have a few new tricks up my sleeves."

He turn to the apes, and look down at them, watching the gorillas hitting each other. "Larry! Moe! Shemp! Curly!", they all stop and turn to their master, "Get to those chains and take care of anyone that get in the way." they grut and nod as they understand their master and turn away, "Oh, and bring me the man with the cross shape scar on his cheek."

_I want to know what he think of his old ship._ He said to himself as he begin to laugh out loud, watching four figures, running on the huge chains that was hook up to the grapples. _Look like I won and we didn't even get a chance to play, Raco._ Oroku sigh as he turn around and walk into an old looking temple.

"**Borracho Pingüino!**", shouted a voice that carried from above him as a rocket hit the water.

Oroku turn and glacne at the rocket and smirk, _You missed._ he then turn around and walk away, but if he wait a bit longer, he would of seen white smoke forming from the water, covering the area the grapples were holding on.

* * *

Malchior: So, let me get this straight. -he said to a snail- We have to do the show outside, because the most cruelest and ruthless organization is trying to take control of the show and the story.

Den Den Mushi/**Malchior**: That's right. -the snail said as it look tired as it speak in the auther's voice- 4Shame is try to take controll of the story and many others.

Malchior: Hmmm...and I always thought it was 4Kids. -he said as he pop his neck- Why are they after us?

Den Den Mushi: Because I made a crack about them and the many ways they messed up so many animes. -sigh as it narrow his eyes- Damn 4Kids fanboys.

Malchior: Oi...Why do you hang out with people like them?

Den Den Mushi: It's the only way I can play my games. -it yelled at Draco-

Malchior: ...Yugioh Fanboy...

Den Den Mushi: Oi...I'm not a yugioh fanboy...-glare at him- I'm a _Mai fanboy_.

Malchior: What did you say to the fanboys? -he ask with a sigh-

Den Den Mushi: Nothing really...Just made cracks about a few choose they did with theme songs, giving smokers, lolypop instead of cigarette, removing gun and either replacing them with pop guns, water guns, or my favorite, invisible guns. -the snail rolled his eyes and then yelled out loud- I'M SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE SAYING THE 4KIDS DID A BETTER JOB ON ONE PIECE, THEN FUNIMATION!!

Malchior: Someone need to cut down oon the cola...-he mutter and chuckle-

Den Den Mushi: Whatever...-sigh and yawn- Anyhoo, it's about time for you to do your show. I hope you like the new theme song

Malchior: What!? -he said as he growl- I thought you given up on find a theme-

Den Den Mushi: Hehehe...That's what I wanted you to think.

Malchior: Damn...you're evil

Den Den Mushi: I know. -smirk- I make Aku, Shedder, and Freddy look like a children. -then it fall to sleep after the sound of it being hung up-

Malchior: Damn him. -he mutter as he hang up-

_-Ninja of the Night was play in the background-_

Malchior: Well...that was different -blink and smile weakly as he was setting under an umbrella, wearing a pair of black shorts, in the sand, holding a pineapple with a straw, and a large piece a paper- Hello from the beaches of Partia and incase you wondering, 'What the hell happen to the stages?'. Just blame it on the boss man.

Jack: Yeah, -He agree as he sip on a straw to another pineapple- but hey, I rather be out here then on the stage.

Malchior: True. -nod in agreement and look at the paper- Well, let's see what the hell we have to do before we get some fanservice.

Jack: Can't we have the fanservices first?

Malchior: I wish, but we better get this over with before someone try to cut our paychecks again. -look up at the camra- Well, first off, our boss want us to tell three things about Henry Stockman. -he sigh as he rub his neck- This is so stupid.

Jack: Tell them already, before the sun goes down.

Malchior: Fine! -sigh as he look at the paper- He well not be making little robot that chance pest, -shut his eyes- He well not be change into a fly, -sweetdopped- And finallly, he will not be redose to nothing more then a talking brain.

Jack: Oi...Why would they think that?

Malchior: -shrug- Most likely the name. -rolled his eyes- Knowing him, he most likely took it from some goofy doctor.

Jack: Is that all? -he ask as he sip on his drank-

Malchior: Well, nothing really. -he said as he yawn and sip his drank- Just said that he not going give much info on the Profect Savage, but he said only one person, beside him, would most likely figure it out.

Jack: That's it? -look at Draco-

Malchior: That's it. -he nod and sip-

Jack: Alright...that's our show.

Malchior: Hope you enjoy it.

Jack: So now is the time for you to review.

Jessie: -walk infront of the camra, red bikin- And don't forget to send me your questions. -wink as Malchior just blink and smile-

Malchior and Jack: Talk about fanservice.

* * *

**Terms/moves**:

**Kushin-ato**(Pain Scar/Mark/Remainder): It's a old battle wounds that won't heal fulling, until the person forgive him/herself, because of this the wound will reopen itself, if the warrior is close to the person that was the cause of it.

**Ragnark**: Ragnark is anyway to say the end of the world in Norse's Myths(I could go deeper into this, but I decide you can just look it up yourself. Yes. I'm that evil!).

**Volatil Espada-Pez**(Spanish for Flying Swordfish): A rocket that in the shape of a swordfish. It can go throw wood and some metals, and explode before it go throw the object and/or animals. He use this to kill a seaking that was in his way.

**Borracho Pingüino**(Spanish for Drunken Penguin): A rocket that in the shape of a penguin. Once it's hit the water it will explode, letting out white powder, mixing with the water, making a large amount of smoke screem.

**Bio**:

**Ship name:** _"The Ragnarok"_

**Ship type:** It's basical two sloop-of war, side to side and a large platform hooked them together, making a lager ship, that hold many weapons, animals, and people. It have four mastes, two on both sides of the ship, have two flags on two froth mastes, two crownests, and two figurehead of skarks. The deck is cover in a jungle/garden and a large temple, where the caption sleep. It also have four cannons on it side of the ship and a tri-cannons that can fire three cannon balls per second.


	32. Chapter 32

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclamer: I don't own One Piece, but if I did, I would ask why cola instead of beer.**

**Cover:**_ Jessie was training with her staff with Karai, who was yawning as she lean back, dodging the blow._

**The Hunters: Hunter's Moon

* * *

**

Smoke cover the area and as sound of grunts, moans, and bodies hit the ground. The smoke clear up, showing Draco's crew was standing over the G-Troop, who was knocked out.

"Dammit Ken!" Karai shouted as she cough out loud, "Why did you have to make that last rocket smell like rotten eggs!?"

"That would be the suffer." Ken reply as he stood behind Malchior, who was coughing, "It's not my fault it smells bad."

"Enough with this and let's get to work." Roy shouted out loud, but Malchior grab a hold of Roy's mouth.

"Shut it, or I'll throw you to the sharks.", Malchior hissed, as his face shown a very deadly look, then remove his hand, "Now everyone knows what to do, right?" everyone nodded as the sky slowly turn dark, "Good, move out."

_-at the old runes-_

Oroku walk out of his home and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL!!" then looked at the smoke as it clears up and notice his G-Troop were out and narrowed his eyes as he smirked, noticing that Draco were standing there, but growl as Malchior raise both his fists and shouted, "Double your preasure!!", giving him the bird, not once but twice.

_He's a dead man._ the army man thought as he took hold of his den den mushi, "Gantlemen and Ladies,", he begin to squeeze the snail, "It's time we play our little game.", then he pull off his mask and smirk.

"Yes, sir", the snails shouted at him.

The armor man put the snail down and put on a silver whistle, then he took a deep breath, blowing into it, but not a sound was heard. Barks and howls were hear all over the ship as a pack of wolves rush toward him and look up at their master, slightly growling, showing their hater to the man, but he'll put the whistle to his lips, making the wolves whimper and force their head down to the ground. "That's right.", Oroku snipped as he look at the animals, "Show your master some respect.".

He turn around and put on his mask, but keep the whistle close to him, "Now it's time for you mutts to go hunting and here's your target's scent.", toss the pack a large black clotth, which seem have some dried blood stains, "Find and bring him here. Don't kill." The wolves nod as one pick up the cape and they rush away from the man.

"Let's the hunt begin.", he said as he smirj under his mask and walk back into his runes, getting himself ready for his former captain.

_-somewhere on the lower part of the ship-_

"I wonder how long will it take tell we run into a fight?" Roy said as he was behind Harry, and Ken, who was following Ayame in her fox form, who was showing them the way to the prison.

"Do you really care?", Harry ask as he rubbed his shoulder, and glance around the area.

"Yes.", He answer making them fall back. Just then, a large scythe came at Roy, but he quickly move back and grab a hold of his guan doa, clink it together. "Ask and you shall recieve", He mutter as a man dressed in blood red, holding a large, heavy scythe and a chain hanging down from it butt.

"Good job little boy.", the man red said as he smirk, "Not many can survice the first swing."

"Well, it's not the first time it swing at me, but it's the last time.", Roy hissed as he look at the man and glance over his shoulder, looking at the three, "Why don't you guys leave him for me."

"You're sure you want to, senor?", Ken ask as he point his twin Jackals at the man, "We can make short work of this freak."

"Oh, I'm sure.", he reply as both men swing their weapons to each other, only to push each back thanks to the force. Roy got up and smirk, "Me and Lucian have to have a little chat."

"About?", Lucian ask as he stand up with a smirk, as if he enjoying himself and glare at the three.

"About taking thing that doesn't belong to you.", Roy reply as his eyes narrow at him, "Now do what I ask, and leave."

Ken sigh as he slide his revolvers and look at the other, "Just don't get yourself killed.", then the three quickly rush off.

"Not promises." he answer as he got into a L stance, pointing his blade at the ground as Lucian raise his scythe over his right shoulder.

_-on the other side of the ship-_

"I don't think spliting up was a good idea.", Karai said as she follow Malchior and Jessie.

Malchior just chuckle as he shake his head, "Don't worried about Harry, lil sis.", he reply as he took off his shade and blink, "He can handle himself."

"That's not what I mea...", she stop in midsensent and hissed in pain as she cover her ears. "Stop the noise.", she hissed as she hit the ground and Malchior did the same and he growl in pain as he looking up at Jessie.

"What wrong with you two?", She ask as she look at her crewmates, "I don't hear a thing."

"Oh...their in pain", said a female voice coming from a tree, then a sound of a flute was heard. Malchior and Karai hissed in pain as blood escape from their ear, but stop as she jump down from the tree, looking at the two, "Hmmm...I wonder if she is a zoan to...", she ask out loud, but notice that Jessie was missing from the area. "Look like I'm missing one person.", she mutter as she rise her flute to her mouth and was about to blow into it, but at last second, she lean to right, dodging a shuriken.

"Nice try,", she said as she turn to Malchior, who was standing up, but was leaning back, panting slightly, "but it look like I'm going to beat you, before my captain could lay a finger on you."

"I don't think you know who you dealing with, missy.", Malchior said with a smirk and lean forward.

"Oh...I known you.", she said as she put away her flute and pull out her whip, "You're the Captain's Captain, you ate a zoan fruit, and my Captain beated you."

"He didn't beated me.", Malchior reply with a frown, "Plus you should know that I'm much stronger then you or your dear Captain."

"Is that so?", she ask with a hump and rise her whip in the air, "So let me see how strong you are." She was about to bring it down, but she turn her head as her eyes widen, then fall back as Jessie slam her staff into her stomach.

"There are different kinds of strenght in this world.", Malchior said as he help Karai, who seem to be feeling better, "And the person who's going to teach you that would be her."

Karai smirk as she rubbed her left ear, "Jessie, give her a good, long lession."

"I'm planning to." Jessie said as she place the metal bo on her shoulder and glance at them, "You two better leave class, cause you already known the lession plan."

Malchior nod as he shut his eyes, "See you, as soon as we finish our jobs.", then the two move from Jessie's fight.

"I'm afraid that will be the last time you see those two,", the redhead said as she got up and pulled out a silver whistle, blowing in it sharply, then tree start to move as loud growling and sounds of heavy feet moving toward them, "because it's feeding time."

"Well then,", Jessie narrow her eyes and grin, "Order up."

_-Back with Ken's group-_

"Tell me again why we're following a fox?", Harry ask Ken while they follow the fox deeper into the woods.

"She knows the way to the prison on this ship." Ken answer as he keep his eyes on the five tails fox, "And Captain order us to make sure that we free the doctor."

"Wonder why he care about the doctor?", Harry thought out loud, "I mean it sound like he know who she is."

"Maybe he does,", Ken said as he reach for his shotgun, "but for now, we should be force on the task at hand." He came to a stop and lean back just as a pair of large, green slickle came down at him and a gun shot was heard.

"Oi...why did you killed one of my pets?" ask a man with black, but flaming hair, looking down at the giant praying mantis, with a huge hole in it's chest as green liquid pour out like a river.

"Sorry. I'm not a real fan of bugs.", Ken reply with a smirk and look at the man's face, noticing the bandanna over his face, "I'm guessing you're Senor Orlok."

"What if I am?", he ask as he rise a brow.

"Well, if you are, then I'm your opponent.", Ken said as he look over his shoulder to his shipmate, "Harry, follow Amaye, well I take care of this burro."

"Alright.", Harry said and he rush after the fox, passing Orlok, who didn't seem to care if the navigator leave or stay.

"You know I'm going to kill him after I'm finish with you.", Orlok said as he smirk under his bandanna, as he walk toward Ken.

"Why wait, when you can go right a head and killed him now?", Ken said as he smirk back as he slide the gun in his back holster.

"You don't care if I kill him?", he as in a surpising tone.

"No. you misunderstood me, senor.", he said as he pull out his orange sunglasses and place them on, "I said it, because it's going to be a cold day in hell before you could kill me."

Orlok growled under his breath as he heard, "You're too cocky.", he said as clicking sound was coming from under his cape.

_-Back to Malchior and Karai-_

"I don't understand it.", Karai said as she and Draco walk away from a pile of unconscios wolves.

"What you don't understand?", Malchior ask as he carried a cloth in one hand as he sheath Ranshin.

"The fact that you didn't killed them.", Karai said as she follow her captain.

"I don't kill them, because it's not their fault their being force to live here and take orders from some dumbass, that hurt them.", Draco answer as he sigh.

"I have to agree with you their.", Said a voice, "But I hope you don't hold it against me if I kill both of you.", then without warning an arrow fly toward Malchior, but Karai quickly caught it before it could inbed itself in Draco's face.

"Thank's sis.", Malchior said as he blink, turning his head to Karai, who slap him hard, "What the hell?"

"Don't call me that, dumbass.", Karai answer as she face up toward a girl with messy, white hair with blue highlights and feather behind her hair. She grin and break the arrow in half, "So, I take it you're Gwen.", she ask after throwing it down.

"Who's asking?"

"The one target you could never hit.", she answer as she wave her hand at her, "So why don't we have a bit of a talk before you get yourself hurt."

"Is that so?", Gwen ask as she took out another arrow and fired it at Karai, who caught it again.

"Mal, go and take care of that baka."

"Alright,", Malchior said as he turn around, "but don't kill her."

"I know.", she mutter as she rubbed her neck and drop the arrow on the ground, "She's Roy's sister and you don't want her to get hurt." She sigh as she wave her hand at Gwen, telling her to bring it and mutter Malchior, "Just get out of here, before I kill you, instead."

"Ok. See you in a bit.", He said as he move away from the two.

"So where were we?", Karai ask right before she caught two arrows and throw them down, "Thanks for reminding me."

_-Back to Harry and the fox-girl-_

"Man, how far is this place?", Harry thought as he run after the fox but came to a stop as he found a bald head, man leaning against the door, smirk slightly.

"I known you come back to me, Ayame." he said as he reach down to the fox and was about to grab her, but for some reason, he can't move.

"If you think I'm going to let you touch that fox, without me having a say in the matter", Harry said as he hold on the wire that was around the man's waist, "You're crazier then you look."

"Well, I guess we have to have a talk." he said as he turn around and pulling on the wire, forcing Harry to came toward him and punching him in the stomach, sending Harry to flying and crushing into a tree. He smirk as the wire loosing around him and walk toward Harry, "You know, you're not worth my time.", he pull out his whistle, blowing into, "So I'll let my freind finish you off."

A load hiss was heard from the tall grass as it start to shake, making the fox quiver in fear as she knows what's coming, so she quickly change into her human like form and open the door, run in and slaming it shut, breathing heavy as lean against the door.

"Hey! Ayame. Did you find help?", Kardra said as she was handcuff on the wall, in the cage, looking at her find, who nodded, "Good. So do you have the key?", Ayame shock her head no, making prisoner sigh, "So we wait?", Ayame nod again, "So, are these people strong?", Ayame just shrug as she lock the door. "Ok...So tell me why can't you say a single word to me?"

_-back at the runes-_

_Hehe...that's right..., _he thought as Oroku was set down and was cleaning his ninjaken with a rag, looking at the G-Troop, who were waking up from their little nap and slowly rise, _Come to me, Raco and face your doom._

Just then, a leapord move out of the shadow and head toward Oroku. The jungle cat look at him and crouching down, then it spring forward, pouncing ontop of the armor man, causing him to drop his sword and his mask to the ground. "Oh, hello there, Sabor.", Oroku reply as he turn around and look at the leapord, rubbing between his eyes and ears, making Sabor purr like a kitten, "You're such a beautiful killer.", he said as he sound like a man who live with thousands of cats, "Oh yes, you are."

Oroku set up, pushing the large cat off him and grin wickly, "Are you ready to go play with our old Captain?", he ask the cat as it nod and lick it's muzzle. "Good.", he reply as he fixed his mask and the pick up his ninjaken, sliding it behind him, "Cause this time, I believe this will be our last time to play with him."

_-Back to Malchior-_

_You like to play with people and animals, Oroka. _Draco thought as he run throw the overgrown jungle, slashing throw the vines as he walk, _Well, let's play._ He slide his sword into its sheath and look up at the night sky, staring up at the moon, noticing it was red, _So let's play under the Hunter's moon.

* * *

_

**Malchior**: Whao! This is a first for me. Posing two chapters in one week!

Malchior: -sigh- Just play the bloody theme already, before I do to you what I'm playing to do with that overgrown, walking can opener.

**Malchior**: Fine...-reach for a shell- You guys never let me enjoy myself. -he mutter and push the top-

_-'A World Without logos' was play in the background-_

Malchior: Welcome to our show. -he said as he lean against his chair and smirk- As you can see, were back in our studio and not a single 4Shame office around here. -he look at his boss- Say, how did you get them out of here?

**Malchior**: I told them, if they don't leave me alone, I'll show them a picture of Smoker in dress. -he said as he chuckle-

Malchior: I thought you said you burned them all. -he said as he cock a brow-

**Malchior**:I did, -smirk as he lean back- but that doesn't mean that they know that.

Malchior: Right...-blink and turn back to the camra- Well, the botton line is, the stage is back and were here to stay, or until we go on holiday again.

**Malchior**: Not in this lifetime. -he mutter as look throw his paper work-

Malchior: Anyhoo, we had a great show plan for you, but our guests cancel on last minute, and here the reason why they cancel. -push a botton, making the big screem come behind him and push play-

_-on the big screem-_

Nami: Get that pervy bird away from me. -she yelled as she run out of her dressing room as Jack flew after her-

Jack: Wait!! -he yelled as he follow her- I just want to see you panties!! -then he hit the door-

_-The screem goes black-_

Malchior: And that's not all he did. -hold up a piece of paper- I have to pay ten thousand belli thanks that pervy bird!

**Malchior**: Don't frget what he did to the second guess.

_-Sreem come on again-_

Vivi: Get that bird out of here. -she yelled as she run as the carma turn to Jack and Karoo, sipping on a green drank.-

Jack: So tell me, have you ever seen here naked? -he ask right after the spot-bill his drank and glare at the bird, then started to chase the Jack around- HELP!!

_-Screem goes dark-_

Malchior: And now, I can't go to the Alubama Palace.-sigh-

**Malchior**: But I think he learn his last in the end. -smirk as he shut his eyes-

Malchior: What do you main? -raise a brow-

**Malchior**: Just turn on the tv. -he reply as the man just shrug and push the botton-

_-Screem come back on-_

Jack: GET THIS FREAK AWAY FROM ME!! -he yelled as he flew pass the carma and then Karai came in wearing two swans-

Karai: Wait!! -she said as she touch her cheek, turning into Nami- I can be any girl you want me to be!!

Jack: Malchior! Ken! Harry! Anyone! HELP ME!! -he cried as he flew pass the carma again and hit the wall-

_-screem goes dark-_

Malchior: That...was...so weird...-blink and smirk as he look at the auther- Bon Clay?

**Malchior**: -He nod as he laughing and he lean back on the chair, then fall to the floor, but still laughing-

Malchior: Well, that's our show. I hope you guys enjoy yourself. -smile as the area grows dark- So please don't forget to reviews.

**Animals**:

**Wolves**: Oroka's pets/packs that he pick after he hunt them down and trained them. Most of these wolves are from Jaya

**Giant praying mantis**: Giant insect from the island of Jaya that our pets of Orlok, who follow him anywhere he want them.

**Leopard**: Sabor is Oroka's pet that he treated like a house cat, but Sabor is a true killer.


	33. Chapter 33

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclamer: I don't own One Piece, but if I did, Robin would know Rokushiki.**

**Cover:**_ Jack is flying out of the bathroom, being chase by Jessie, who was wearing a towal._

**The Hunters: The Exploding Batman

* * *

**

"Damnit!", Ken yelled as he hide behind a tree, reloading his shootgun, _How the hell am I suppose to shot that...that freak?_ he thought as he rolled out of away from the tree and fired his shoot gun, but he his as the dark figure swoop toward him. Ken fall back, holding his right shoulder, as it started to bleed.

"Now just stay there, so I don't have to waste anymore of my bombs on you.", the figure shouted as he it flew up in the sky, "Hitoame Shikyo!", and six arrows came down toward Ken.

_Where the hell, did I go wrong? _He thought as he watch them flying down over him.

_-15 minutes earlier-_

"I hope you made peace in this world, senor,", Ken said as he took out his Jackal, but notice a small bomb rolling out of Orlok's cape.

"Hishou Boutou!", Orlok mutter as his cape wave in the wind.

He gulp as he turn around and was about to run, but he was too late, as bomb explode, causing him to slam into nearby tree, dropping his revolver.

Ken turn his head as he stand up and look around, "Where did you go?", he said as he stand up and then hiss in pain as fall down to the ground.

"You are too cocky.", Orlok voice said as it carried on the wind, "That's why I'm going to kill you slowly."

Ken look up and his eyes widen at what he seen. "You're nothing...", Ken blink as his hand reach for his sunglasses that fall onto the ground, "but skin and bones.",

Orlok just chuckle as his cape was open, showing them wear really just a pair of wings and his was emaciated. Ken look around Orlok's body noticing the large blade strap to his right wrist, a crossbow was strap on his left wrist, and the bombs hanging all over his body. "Yes. Now you see what you truely face.", Orlok shouted as he glide down toward Ken and drop another bomb near him, "Hishou Boutou!"

Ken dive behind a tree as it explode, sending piece of soil, rocks, and other objects in the air. Ken look over his shoulder and glance at Orlok, as he smirk, _So, that's how it's going to be?_

"So are you just going to hide throw this fight?", Orlok said above as he look around.

_Damn. I never was good at clay pigeon shooting,_ Ken thought as he took out his shootgun and bite his lip, _But I have to try and that flying burro._ He quickly move away from the tree and aim his firearm at Orlok, but he turn around and fired his gun, killing another mantis that was moving toward him. _Damn Bug! Made me missed that skinny burro._

_Too easy. _Orlok thought as he flew over to Ken as he pulled out six bombs and place them in his crossbow, "Hitoame Shikyo", firing the bombs at Ken.

"Noble Zorro Tiro", Ken said after he fired his shootgun over his shoulder, then the bombs explode in the air as Ken fall to the ground, covering his head._ Damn. _Ken slowly turned hs head as he seen Orlok, standing on a tree branch, _I missed him._

_That was close. _Orlok look at Ken and narrow his eyes, _He could of cause all my bombs to exploded. Well, I guess it time to used my second plan._ He thought as he pulled out a silver whistle and blow into it.

"Now what?", Ken mutter as he look at the emaciated man and aim his shootgun at him, but without warn a high pitch squeak. He started to shake and fired his fire arm, only to hit the tree that Orlok was stands on, _What's now?_ he thought as he seen his opponent smirking underneth his bandanna.

"You have skill, lil boy,", Orlok said as he jump off the branch and glide down toward hen gunman, "But no matter what skill my opponent have, they could never match me."

"Is that so?", Ken said as he high pitch squeaks were coming closer to him as he begin to feel somewhat dizzy, "And what do you think I won't be match for you?", he glance up, finding a bomb fall toward him. He dash a fast as he can and slide behind a tree.

"No matter what skill you have, may it be guns or martial art, I will always have the advange if I'm above your head.", he said as he soaring throw the tree tops.

_-back to presant time-_

Ken lay there as arrows cover his chest, _I can't end here_, he thought as Orlok flew down toward him.

"A shame that it end so soon.", he thought as he look down at Ken and smirk, "I was havn't a good time." He bend down and reach for Ken's sunglasses, "Though I like to have these, so I'll take these from you."

Orkol hand was over his face butright before he could grab them off Ken's face, a gun shoot was heard.

_-deep inside the forest-_

Malchior just blink as he look at the trees as they shake, _What the hell was all that explodions and the shaking of the ship?_ He thought as he keep walking but stop as he feeling like someone, who was watching him.

"Oi...show yourself or leave.", he reply as turned around and blink as he found a huge panda bear. Draco blink and start to chuckle, "I always knew Oroku sleep with a teddy."

It roared out loud as Malchior took off his swords, stabbing them in a nearby tree and hang both his trenchcoat and hat on them, much like a coat hanger. Draco pop his neck as he turned around and look at the panda, who rush toward him and grab a hold of the captain in a bear hug.

"You have three minutes to finish me.", Malchior said in a calm tone as he shut his green eyes, "But if you don't, you will be lay on my bed."

_-back to Ken's battle-_

"Noble Tiro!", Ken said as he rise his other Jackal and blow the smoke off the barral, setup, smirking at Orlok, who look at his crossbow as it break off.

"How can you still be alive." he hissed as Orlok noticing the arrows fall to the ground.

Ken smirk as he stand up and unbotton his vest, as the arrows slowly fall to the ground, "A gift from an old prist." he said as he show that not one arrow didn't break throw his vest. Ken begin to walk over to the man, who seem to be in shock, and point his gun at him, "Look like you better just give up here and now."

"I'm not done yet." he reply as he took quickly toss a bomb down on the ground, forcing himself in the air.

"I knew, I should of shot those wings off the flying burro." Ken mutter as he cover his mouth from the smoke and cough, as he watch Orlok, who was left up in the air, and quickly blow his whistle in a sharp tone, then the sky grow dark as the high pitch squeaks was hear all over the place.

_-at the ruins-_

"Look like, Orlok is having too much fun.", Oroku reply as he pet Sobar and shut his eyes, "Let's hope he doesn't over do it again."

The leapord nod as it purr, watching the sky as it wave be fill with huge greyish bats.

Oroku just sigh as he shock his head and mutter to himself, "That baka better not kill those sea bats, or I'll shove his bomb down his throat."

_-back with Ken's battle-_

_So that how he was doing it. _Ken thought as he look up at Orlok and aim his shootgun up at his foe, biting his lip and put his gun away as the bats and their master started to blend together._ Damn!_ he thought as he narrow his eyes and bite his lip as he pulled out his lighter,_ I can't get a clear shoot at the back._

"Giving up?", Orlok called from the group of sea bats.

"No.", Ken reply as he took out a ciguratte and light it, "I'm just going to said this one time, give up."

"You cocky bastard!", Orlok yelled as he reach down and pulled out seven sticks of explosives, "You're going to die right now!" He snap his fingers over the fuse, causing his two black rings to light it and shouted, "Couonpa Boutou!", dropping the explosives over Ken.

"Burro.", Ken mutter as he dash behind the tree, taking cover as it explode.

_-back at the ruins-_

"Damnit, Orlok!" Oroku shouted as the ship started to rocked, "Why do you always over do it?"

_-Back to Malchior-_

"What the hell?", Draco shouted as he and the panda rolled on the deck and the panda's eyes were going to swirl as he let go of Malchior.

The ship stop rocking and Draco, just shake his head and look at the bear, who was slowly rising and got into a stance, much like a sumo, and wave his paw to Malchior, telling him to make his move.

"Well, I guess it time for me to stop holding back.", he mutter as he shut his eyes and his body slightly glow. A few seconds later, Malchior change into his dragonman form and smirk at the panda, who was blinking,

_-back at Ken's battle-_

Once the smoke was clear as the bats sqeeked in pain. "Look like I win.", Orlok said with a smirk and slowly head toward the nearest tree.

"Did you?", Ken yelled under him, holding his rocket laucher at Orlok and place his ciguratte on the fuse, sending a hive like rocket up in the air, missing Orlok by only an inch.

_He missed._ Orlok thought and then smirk down at him, "Well I hope you like your...Arrggh!", he shouted as needle show over both him and the bats, then explode a second later.

"Enojado Avispa!", Ken mutter as he watch Orlok fall to the ground, slamming into it then bunch, hitting a tree tunk and fall to the ground as the sound of broking bones were hear. Ken smirk as he walk toward Orlok, taking one last puff of his ciguratte and flick it over to bad, making Orlok his in pain. "You have 30 seconds to make your piece in this world.", Ken mutter as he walk pass him and head for the area he dropped the Jackal.

"What are you...", look down noticing his cape was on fire, "Sonofa-" and with that a huge exploding came from Orlok, sending his burnd body in the air and then hit the ground, hard.

"Vaya con dios." Ken mutter as he lean down, picking up the revolver and slide them into his shoulder holster. _Man...I just clean her._ He turned around, looking at Orlok moveless body, _He wasn't a bad person to fight_, his eyes narrow and walk away,_ but still he was an ugly burro._ He turned and slide his hands into his pockets, shut his eyes, heading away from the burned body and walking over the knock out bats.

* * *

**Malchior**: Well that's it for now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because it was a bit hard for me to put it on page and I really like to say that this chapter turn out how I like it, but then I'll be lying.

Malchior: That what you normal do. -he mutter as he set in a chair-

**Malchior**: Shut up. -slap the back of Draco's head and sigh- Anyhoo, I beat you wondering what happen to the talk show. -rubbed his eyes and yawn- Well, to be frank, I'm running out of people to interview.

Malchior: And he have nothing up here. -poke the auther in the forehead and then removed it as the auther was about to slap his hand away-

**Malchior**: However, I have an idea, which I hope you all like later on, but you will find it out, after I talk to the authers/friends. -grin as he shut his eyes- Oh and before I forget, 35 Mal's points to DOD for figure out where I got the G-Troop's name.

Malchior: I think you also forgot something.

**Malchior**: Do you mean the Terms from the last chapter.

Malchior: Yup.

**Malchior**: No problem. -he said with a cheesy grin- I'll fixed it up on this chapter and a fixed up bio on Orlok

Malchior: Well...that's...super.-sweatdropped as he shut his eyes- Well, that's all for now. So please remember to review.

**Malchior**: We'll leave you with 'The Yellow Monkry'. -push a botton on a tone dail and 'Tactics' was heard in the background-

* * *

**Bio**:

**Name**: Orlok "The Air Raiser"(vs Ken)

**Age**: 29

**Position**: Marksman/bomber

**Bounty**: 26 million beli

**Appearence**: He is 5' 4", have blood shoot black eyes, short black but flaming hair, he is emaciated, and very pale. He normal wears a pair of bandages over his arms, a pair of light weight, black shoes, loose, black pamts, black bandanna over his face, a pair of black rings on each hands, and a large black cape, wrapped around his body, shaped like a pair of bat's wings.

**Bio**: Orlok was born and raised in a prison. When he was old enough, he was force to do things that no one really like to do, and was only fed once ever four to five days, making him emaciated. When he was 20, he killed the warden and then builted a pair of wings/cape for himself. He then exploded the prison, using the force to lift himself up into the air and flew to the nearest town, where he started to kill off and destroy the village, and he keep doing this to other villages as time move on. His most famous attack was on a navy base who was making new weapons.

**Dreams**: To make sure he'll never be put in a cage ever again

**Pets**: A group of sea bats and two giant praying mantis.

**Weapons**: A crossbow on his left wrist that fired six arrows, a large blade on his right wrist, he have many explosives under his cape, lighter rings and a whistle to summon his pet/solders.

* * *

**Moves/Terms**:

**Ninjaken**(From the last chapter): A sword much like katana, but much smaller and ninja are known to carried these blades.

**Hishou Boutou**(Soaring Boom): It's the first explosives he used in the fight, so he can use it to forcw him above his opponents and get ready for an attack for above, but it can also killed opponents.

**Hitoame Shikyo**(Shower Death): He shout six arrows at his opponent, hoping it will killed them or slow them down.

**Shikyo Boutou**(Death Boom): It's basical the same as Raining Death, but he used explosives instead of arrows.

**Couonpa Boutou**(Sonic Boom): He wrapped seven explosives together and the drop it ontop of his opponents, blowing his opponents up.

* * *

**Animals**:

**Sea Bat**: Man size bats that are grey and have the ability to emit powerful sonic wave that confuse their prey, before they strike and feed on their prey. Please note that these animals hunt in packs, have razor-sharp claws, a thrist for blood, and can survice in any area, but their are normal found on the Calm Belt, preying on weak Sea King and any humans that's foolish enough to bother them and their territory.

**Killer Panda**: It's basical a giant panda with the streinght and speed of grizzly bear, but is twice the size of any bear. They are mainly meat-eater, but they been know to eat bamboo and they normal live in the West Blue(Please note: this is not a copy on Pan from Death Root. I just thought of the idea after I went throw one of my old decks.).


	34. Chapter 34

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclamer: I don't own One Piece, but if I did I would have Sanji fixed Usopp's nose.**

**Cover:**_ Malchior is laying on the deck with a book over his face as Jessie holding a broom over her head, looking like he was planning to wake him._

**The Hunter: The Blazing Battle**

* * *

Clash of blades were heard throw the forest as trees started to fall down.

"Not bad, kid.", Lucian said as he smirk and laying again the ground as well as Roy, who slowly set up, leaning his guan dao on his shoulder.

"Thanks.", The Blaze said as he rise and look down at him, "Now why don't you get up, so we can finish what you started so many years ago."

The man narrow his eyes as he got up, useing his scythe, to help him up, "Who are you?"

"You don't remember?", Roy said as he narrow his eyes and as he get into an L stance, twist the weapon around, pointing the arrowhead at Lucian as the blade was near his head, "Well, since you don't remember, you can call me, The Blaze."

"The Blaze...", he blink and smirk, "Oh, I remember a man goes by that name, but as I remember the man who had that name disappear from the world."

"You're right, he did.", Roy reply as he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Seishin Hinote!", he shouted as he quickly thrust the point of the arrowhead into Red Death's shoulder.

"I don't think you deserve that name.", Lucian mutter as he sidestep of the way of the thrust and raise his left palm, "So I'll take that name from you. Inpugnare da Morte!", he shouted as he slam his palm into Roy's head, send him flying to a nearby tree, knocking Roy out. "Well, that was a waste of time.", he mutter as he walk over to Roy, rising he scythe over his head, planning to finish it with one strike.

_-back at Malchior-_

Malchior rush toward the panda as the bear did the same to his opponent. The panda slam it large paw at the dragonman, but Draco grab a hold of it as the claws begin to dig into the dragonman's hand, making him hissed in pain.

He let go of the bear, but slam his tail into the panda's stomach, sending it crushing into a group of bamboo, snapping it in half. Draco took a deep breath as he smile and glance at his hand, noticing a small cut and a small amount of blood, leaking out of the cut.

"So you can claw throw steel.", Malchior said as he look at the bear as he slowly stand up, "I guess this should be fun.". Malchior then got into a fight stance and wave him over to him, "Bring it chubby teddy.", he said with a smirk as the panda growl at him after hearing that name and rush toward the dragonman.

_-back at Roy's battle-_

_**Get up! **_

_Who's there._ Roy ask as he stand in what seem to be in a large cave, _And where am I?_

_**We're inside you.**_ reply a figure, standing infront of Roy and walk toward him. Roy's eyes widen as he notice the figure look just like him, espact he had a black boa, hanging around his neck, _**And I'm you!**_

Roy took a coplie steps back as he saw the snake, _If you were me, you would throw that bloody demon into the nearest pit!_

_**Look, you can either doubt who I am and die, or you can get off your ass and finish this fight! **_the other Roy said as he glare at himself.

_That's right...I need to finish this fight._

_-back in the real world-_

"See you in hell, kid.", Red Death shouted as he send his scythe down, but at less second, Roy move his head, making the scythe missed it's mark, then he notice the chain the came down above his head, striking the tree he was under.

"What was that?", Roy ask as he kick Lucian in the stomach, sending him into a tree, "I wasn't listoning to you.", the he stand up, pointing his guan dao toward Lucian, who slowly got up, glaring at Roy.

"You sonofa...", Lucian was about to finish his sentense, but he was cut off as Roy move toward him, trying to stab him with the arrowhead, but Lucian sidestep and and take hold of his scythe as the chain was hanging to the side. He smirk and shouted, "Hades's Doki!", then he swing it at The Blaze, aiming at his head.

_Too easy._ Roy said as he quickly lean back, letting the blade past him and move out of the way of the weapons reach, thinking he was out of the reach of the weapon, but the chain ball hit into his side, forcing him to the the ground and drop his weapon.

Lucian smirk as he let his scythe lean against his shoulder, "Nice try, but it take more then dodge my baby.", he reply as he look at The Blaze.

Roy growl in pain as he turned his head, looking at 'Red Death'._ I think he busted a rib or two. _he thought as he shut his eyes and reach for his guan dao, _I must do this._

"Tell me boy,", Lucian stare down at Roy, as he slowly stand up, glare at him, "Why do you want to fight me so bad?"

Roy narrow his eyes as he lean against his guan dao, still staring at the red bandages man, then he growled out loud as he slowly got into an L stance, pointing the blade at his opponent.

Lucian glare at Roy, "What did I do to you to make you want to face me so bad.", he ask as he rise a brow.

"Do you really what to know?", Roy mutter as his mind feel with vision of past.

_-seven years ago-_

A red cloak man was laughing out loud, surounded by blood cover bodies, as a well armed group of man was shooting and slashing the villagers and marines.

"That's right men.", Lucian shouted as they listen to him, "Find me the devil fruit!"

"S-sir...", One man, wearing a red jacket, run behind him and grin weakly, "We have a problem.", he said, but before he could say a single word, a chain wrapped itself around his neck, choking him.

"Show me the problem, little pest.", He said as he slowly turn his head to man, who was point to an alley.

He gasp as he tried to speak, "Someone...ate the...fruit...", and with that the chain loosing around his neck. Lucian begin to walk away from the man, but he turn around, glaring at him. "Sir?"

"You're done here.", Red Death reply in a cold tone and then swing his scythe not once, but twice, then he turn away, leaving the man, who's head fall to the ground and split in two as blood spray out of his body. "How disappointing.", Lucian mutter as he head toward the alley, "I was hoping he would scream."

As he walk into the, he notice three of his man, on the ground, cover in slashes and their own blood. He walk ontop of his former comards and move deeper into the alley to find a 12 year old boy, with black hair, wearing and old, torned up t-shirt and shorts. He was holding a small sword, pointing it at Lucian as he seem to be protact a young, white haired girl.

"I won't let you take my sister.", the boy yelled as he rush toward Lucian and was about to stab him, but red cloak man took hold of the sword, stopping both the blade and the boy, then push the boy back, like he was nothing more then a box, sending him to hit trash bags.

The boy push himself from the bags and yelled out loud, "Gwen, get out of here,"

The little girl nod and was about move out of the alley but the metal ball hit her stomach, making her gasp in pain and knocking her out.

Lucian said as he lean down, picking up the grin by her shirt and said, "So, I take it she's the one who ate the fruit."

The boy stand up as he point the tip of his sword at Lucian's back and growl as his eyes flair up, "Put her down."

"Kid...", Lucian turned around as his ball chain follow, hitting the boy in the head, knocking him out, "You're don't know how you're dealing with."

_-A few hours later-_

The boy woke up, cover in bandages, in a bed and look up to find an old man, who was busy cleaning his blood cover hands. He slowly set up, but he couldn't move and moan in pain.

"You better take it easy, Roy.", the man said after he was drying his hands on a clean towal, "You been throw a lot."

"Wh..where's Gwen?", the boy ask as the man check his pupils and blood pressure.

He sigh as he set down and look at the boy, "Gwen...your sister...the bandit took her.", he said as he shut his eyes.

"WHAT!?", the boy yelled as he try to get out of bed, thinking that it's all his fualt, but was push down by the old man, "Let me go! I got to save her!"

"As a doctor, I can't allow that.", the old man said as he strap the boy's body to the bed, "and as friend of your father, I won't allow that."

"But I got to go save...", he stop talking as a needle was press against his neck.

"You going to do nothing but rest.", he said as he push the needle into his skin.

"But then the bandits will get away and who knows what they do to Gwen.", the boy said with a yawn as he struggle against the straps, trying to break free.

"The best thing for both of you to rest and try to save her another day.", docter reply as he put away his tools and sigh, "Or let the marines handle the seach. I already send a message to them."

"I don't think they would care about saving a little girl, when their busy trying to capture pirates and take controll of everything and everyone." the boy reply as he stop fighting and yawn again.

The doctor chuckle lightly as he nod, "You have a point there.", he turn to the door, "Well you better get some rest." He yawned out loud, "Speaking about rest, I been working hard all day" He walk out of the room, closeing the door, but stop as it was open to a crack, and lean against the wall, listening in on the boy.

"I missed up..." the boy said out loud, "What kind of big brother am I?." The boy shut his eyes as he goes into the back of his mind, _I'm sorry, Gwen. I should of tried harder...I should of protect you. I messed up my promise to dad._ He calchs his hands as he growl, digging his nails into his skin._ I missed fixed it..._Both of his hands start to bleed as he shut his eyes and roared out loud, "I'M GOING TO KICK THAT BASTARDS ASS AND BRING BACK GWEN!!"

The doctor shaked his head as he push off the wall and walk away from the door, heading toward a room. _That baka is so much like his father._ he thought as he shut his eyes and open the door. He reach in with a weak grin, _I guess it time I give Roy his inheritance._ he pulled out a long wooden case,.

_-a few minutes later-_

The doctor return to the room that Roy was in, finding him a sleep and sigh as he notice his hand. He shake his head, putting down the case, as he took out a some bandages and mutter to himself. Once he was finish, he reach down and opening it, pulling out a katana with a wooden hilt and wooden sheath, placing it on the bed, then place the guan dao on the bed.

_-back to the presant-_

"To tell you the truth,", Lucian said as he took hold of his scythe and holded it over his head, "I could careless about your past."

"Good, cause I shouldn't have to explain things to a dead man." He reply as he ready himself for Lucian to make the next move.

"Pstt...cocky punk.", he mutter as he slowly start to spin his scythe over his head and move toward The Blaze, "Let's see if you can hold up against this." He slowly walking toward Roy, as he keep spinning his weapon, making the chain form a sphere around him, "Shinigam Renda!"

_Damn...he using that move._ Roy thought as he look at him, watch things around the red man fall to pieces, "That's a pretty nice move, you got there." he said as he stay in his stance.

"I agree.", Lucian reply as he keep spinning the weapon, "It's the prefect move."

"Is that so?" Roy cock his brow as he watch carefully.

"Yes.", he said as he narrow his eyes, but keep moving toward his foe, "Only two men could beat this move."

"Really? They must be strong.", Roy said with a slight smirk.

"The first guy was lucky...", he said as he narrow his eyes and start to spin the weapon, making it picking up speed, "but the last guy was was my captain and I'm glad he did beat me."

_Glad he remember._ Roy thought as he took a deep breath as he raise his weapon over his head.

_That's stance..._Lucian thought as he watch his opponent. _I know seen it before..._ His eyes widen and then growl slightly as thought from the past begin to boiling in the back his head, _It couldn't be._

_-flashback-_

Lucian was standing in a large town, with corpes and blood cover the streets as the T-Group were busy carrying their spoils. Lucian shut his eyes and lean against his scythe, "Hurry up and load the ship already!", he yelled, "The marines will be here in any minte."

"If I were you, I would worried about other things then the marines."

Lucian turn around to find a 17 year old boy, wearing a black jeans, black muscle shirt with the japanese kanji, which means "Evil", in red, and a pair of sandles, holding a katana with a wooden hilt. He tap his blade on his shoulder as a wooden sheath lay hit the ground, behind him. "How did I missed him.", he mutter to himself and left his weapon above himself and shouted, "Let's see what you got, punk."

Roy smirk as he raise his katana and rush toward Lucian but he slide under the scythe as it swing toward him. He spring up and was about thrust his blade into Lucian's stomach, but he didn't seen the steel ball, which hit him in the stomach, sending him to a nearby house, making a huge hole.

"Well...that was a first for me.", Lucian said with a grin and being to walk away, but he stop as he heard broking wood and glass move.

"Hey! We're not done!"

"I guess not.", he reply as he turned around, facing the teen, who was cover his broking glass, "But let's make this our last move.", he raise the scythe above his head, holding it with both hands and begin to spinned it, and shouted, "Shinigami Renda", the street begin to crumble around him as he begin to move toward the teen.

Roy slowly got into a L stance and took hold of his swords with both hand and raise it of his head.

_-end flashback-_

_This can't be the same move. _Lucian thought as he begin to rush Roy.

Roy smirk as slam his guan dao down into the ground with great force, "Enen Ryu!", he shouted as dirt and rocks flying into the air and slam into Lucian.

_Danm...he did the same move._ He thought as he stop spinning his weapon cause he couldn't see, _Well, next he'll come at me with the left. _he place the scythe beside him, getting ready to counter attack when the time come.

"Seishin Hinote" Roy shouted as the arrowhead came infront of Lucian, priecing his left shoulder and forcing him to fall back, taking his weapon with him and slam into a tree tunk. "Not like the last time, huh?", Roy ask as he rubbed a scar over his cheek.

"Yeah...", Lucian reply as he set up and cheek out his wound, "I remember you attack my left side, trying to slash my stomach."

"Oh...you do remember." The Blaze said as he smirk and place his guan dao over his shoulders.

"Yeah...but back then...I remember you using a katana. What happen to it?", Lucian ask as he reach around his neck and pulled out a whistle.

"Yeah.", Roy said calmly, but begin glare at the wounded, bandage man, "Thanks to you murdering all those town people, the marines blame me for their deaths, then a few days later, a dizzy girl break my katana and took me into prison in Lougetown." Roy's eyes begin to blaze as he stray at him, "That's one thing I won't forgive you for."

"So you fighting for me because you want revange?", Lucian ask and he quickly place the whistle to his lips and blow the whistle hard.

"Revange...for that?!", he rise a brow and then shock his head, ".I'm fight you for a different reason.", Roy said as he eyes seem to flair up as he pulled the weapon away from his shoulders and aim the blade at his opponent as the sounds of hooves glup toward them, "I'm guess you summon you're horse."

_Those eyes...I seen them before..._He thought as his black stallion came up to him, "I guess we should finish him, eh, Yami?", he ask his horse as he quickly jump onto the horse's back and slightly hiss in pain from Roy's last attack. "Oi, punk! This is the last time we meet each other.", Lucian said as he wrapped the ball chain around his left arm.

"I agree!", Roy said as his eyes seem to be on flames and he got into an L stance with his guan dao pointing at the two, "Let's finish this!"

"Let's show this punk our cimban power.", Lucian shouted as the horse begin to rush toward The Blaze, thinking that he'll run away from both him and the horse, but he stay there in his stance. "Karite Nori!", Red Death shouted as he slash downward as the horse, sending an air blade at Roy.

"Is that it?", Roy mutter as he shut his eyes, shouted, "Enen Orochi!", then he started to thrushing his guan dao at the air blade, rapidly, causng it to move away from him, but he didn't stop the attack. Roy open his eyes as he keep thrusting his weapon, well Yami tried to stop running.

_-Back with Malchior-_

Draco smirk as he had his tail around the panda's body, much like a boa, as claws-like hands was holding onto the bear's shoulders and stretch his long neck backwards while he shouted, "Ohitsuji Kujiku", then he quickly snaps his neck back in place for a powerful head butt against the bear's head.

He let go of the bear as blood coming out of it's nose and watch as it try to keep itself steady, but the panda fall over as it eyes shut and moaned in pain.

"Thanks for helping me stretch out.", Malchior said as he change back to his human form, he grin as he walk over to his things, and pop his neck, "I needed to get loosing up before fighting your master." He was about to put on the trench but stop as he glance behind him, noticing his shirt and mutter, "I really wish they could make a shirt that changes with the person."

_-Back to Roy-_

Roy smirk as he place his guan dao on his shoulders and look down at the horse and it's master. The ground was cover in blood and broking branches as Roy turn away. The Blaze begin to walk away from the two bodies, but stop as he heard coughing.

"You...were fighting...for her...arn't you?", Lucian cough as he slowly set up and a crow flew down to his shoulder.

Roy nod slightly as he turn his head, facing him looking at Lucian, "You killed yourself when you took her."

"I know...", he said as he rubbed the bird's head and shut his eyes, "But atless I know I'm stronger then you."

"What do you mean?", Roy growl, turning around facing the man, "I beat you. I took on you attacks and break. So what do you mean?"

"I would never let my prey stay a life as long as you're doing.", He reply with a cruel smirk and slowly lay back, shuting his eyes as Lucian started to laugh out loud as the bird feel away.

Roy turning around and walk away from the dieing man as he mutter, "Just shut up and go to the deepest pit." He stop infront of an apple tree and grabbed and apple, and smirk, "I wonder if Death like an apple.", then he toss the apple over his shoulder. He smirk as he listen to the apple being munch on and head out.

* * *

**Malchior**: Normally, we would give you a little show today, but someone been messing with our cameras and our skip.

Malchior: We're all sorry for those who was going to be our guest on this show, -sigh as he hold a penguin upside down- but don't worried. You will be on the next show and will make sure you get Roasted Moron Penguin.

**Malchior**: Yes...-growl at the bird- We needed to take care of our little "Benedict Arnold"! -the black and white bird was trying to flip him off but it couldn't move it's flippers-

Malchior: So to wrapped things up...-he toss the bird into a small cage- We're sorry and hopeful we fixed everything fixed by next show. -wave- Later days.

* * *

**Term/moves**:

**Hades**: Greek god of dead and the lord of the underworld.

**Shinigami**: Japanese death god, which you watch either Death Note or Bleach(prefor Bleach over Death Note), you would understand.

**Benedict Arnold**: He was a traitor during the America Revolution, but people called traitors this name.

**Inpugnare da Morte**(Touch of Death): It's basical a quick and powerful palm strike that he ether aim for the face or the heart, which can cause quick but painful death, if the opponents is weak.

**Hades's Doki**(Hades's Wrath): Lucian swing his scythe toward his opponent. However, if his opponent move away from his the scythe, but the chain ball will whip right into his opponent's side, causing broking ribs, black out, and death.

**Shinigami Renda**(Shinigami Barrage): Lucian whipped his scythe over his head, and the chain forms a sphere, making an almost prefect defensive and offensive attack. This attack can slice almost anything that try to attack it.

**Karite Nori**(Reaper Ride): Lucian wrapped the chain around his pole and arm, as he ride his horse and and slash downward, causing a air blade that can slice atless five opponents.

**Seishin Hinote**(Celestial Blaze): A move he use when he's fighting an opponent that he doesn't want to kill. He got into a L-stands and quickly twist his guan dao around, show the arrowhead is pointing the opponent and quickly and deftly darts the blade into the opponent's body, aiming for the arms and legs. This attack doesn't cause death, just lots of pain and sometime a broking bone or two.

**Enen Ryu**(Blazing Dragon): He get into a L stance, pointing the blade at the ground and then rise his guan dao above him, then immediately bringing it toward the earth, striking the blade with immerise force against the ground, causing the ground to explode, showering the enemy(ies) with rocks and dirt blinding the opponent(s) for a short time and/or cause some pain. This move will normally be used on opponent(s) that are far away and he normally used it, before doing a more powerful attack.**

* * *

**

**Bio**:

**Name**: Lucian "Red Death"(vs Roy)

**Age**: 27

**Position**: Firstmate

**Bounty**: 30 million beli

**Appearence**: He is 7" 3", have short, grey hair, have pale skin, well-built, black eyes, and have many scars over his chest. He wears red boots, red parachute pants, a red cloak, and have red bandages wrapped around his arms.

**Bio**: Not much is known about his past, but he was a leader of a group of bandits, who take what they wanted and lives. His group later face Sancho, who killed everyone but spair him, saying he would be great for his firstmate.

**Dreams**: To be the best murder the world have ever seen.

**Pets**: A black stallion and a crow.

**Weapons**: A whistle that summon his pets/animals and a heavy scythe-like weapon with a chain ball at the butt.


	35. Chapter 35

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclamer: I don't own One Piece**

**Cover:**_ Ken was leaning against a bar with hearts in his eyes as he hold two ladies in his arms, whispering in his ears as one slide her hand in his pocket, as the other was sliding Ken's watch into her pocket._

**The Hunter: The Lesson

* * *

**

"Suitoru Toku", Jessie shouted as she hold her umbrella as two giant, white rabbits came at her with their claws, slashing at her shield, then she take a couple of steps back. "Cute bunnies.", Jessie said as her umbrella change back to a bo and get into fighting stance.

"They're called lapahns.", Anya reply as she pulled out her flute and bring it to her lips, "and this is called the lapahn' s hop!", then she start to play the flute as the lapahns stand still and look at Jessie. The rabbts begin to tap their left feet to the beat of the music as four lapahns jump out of the shadows and did the same.

Jessie just blink and try not to laugh at the sight of the lapahns dancing, "What are they doing?", she mutter to herself as she tried to stay in her stance, but move to the side as one try to pounce ontop of her, then she keep moving as the lapahns try to pounce on top of her as she keep hold of her weapon.

_Damn...Their moving too fast._ Jessie thought as she keep moving and bite her lip, _I guess I have to try that move again._ She then stop as she got into a stance and shouted, "Takamaki", then she spins around, holding her staff as the lapahns was about to pounce on her. She keep spinning as the rabbits when into the air and hit the ground, hard. Jessie then turn her head as the flute noted stop and stare at Anya, who just blink and then smirk.

"Finally someone to play with.", Anya said as she drop her flute, then jump to another tree branch, landed on it, must like a cat, staring at Jessie.

Jessie narrow her eyes and the rush toward Anya holding her staff in her hands, then she used the metal bo to push herself off the ground, much like pole vaulting, sending her toward "The Muse" and landed near her. Lei Kun follow her and slam itself against Anya's stomach, causing her to gasp in pain, sending her to his the bark of the tree. "So you send six giant bunnies to take me out?", She said as she push the end against The Muse's stomach, "That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen."

"That was only the begin.", Anya said with a slightly smirk, "The real show is about to start."

Jessie blink and turn her head, as a low growl was hear, but she didn't have a chance to look at the beast as it pounce, knock her off the blance and land ontop of her, holding her down to the ground.

_-Somewhere deeper in the jungle/ship-_

"Damn jungle.", Malchior shouted as he slash throw the brush, "How the hell can I take out that armor plated baka, if I can't find him!"

He keep slashing throw the jungle, but stop and growl out loud as he found the panda he fought earlier. "I been walk in a circle!", he shouted at the top of his lungs and sheath both blades, then punch a nearby tree, "Damn it!", the tree shake as Malchior took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and turn to a group of bushes, hearing them rushle, _Look like I'll be playing some more._

_-back to Jessie-_

"Get off me, you stupid cat.", Jessie yelled as she push her staff against the large tiger, as her weapon was in it's mouth. The tiger growl as it try bite throw the metal staff, to get to it's prey's neck as his massed paws pushing against the weapon.

"Stop playing with you're food, Tasha.", Anya said with a giggle as she hold her stomach.

_Damn...What can I do?_ She thought as she struggle against the huge cat, _Think Jessie. Think_

_-flashback-_

"Jessie, it's time we work on you're fighting skills.", said an old man, with short, white hair and a white cloth over his eyes. He wears a grey pants, wooden sandle, and white shirt, holding a wooden bo, looking at a younger Jessie, who was kneeling infront of him.

Jessie look up at him as she nod and was about to pick up her bo staff, but stop as she seen a foot on the weapon, "Master?"

"No.", the old man said as he sigh, "You relead on the staff too much."

"But I thought you said that I was learning how to fight in bojustu?", she said, letting go of the bo as she look at the man, who was grining.

"You are, but you also need to know that you're body is a weapon,", he said as he throw his weapon to the side, "and today you will be learning how to used your opponent weakness against them with out using any weapons."

Jessie slowly stand up and look at her master in a questionly way, "But...how will this help me with a staff."

"You see, Jessie.", he reply as he got into a defense stance and smile slightly, "Today is the first day you will start training in using your opponent's weight and power against them."

_-end flashback-_

_That's it!_ she thought as she growl and grin as Jessie push her feet against the tiger's stomach and then push the large cat off her, forcing Tasha to hit a tree, that was behind Jessie, knocking the cat out.

Jessie set up, taking hold of Lei Kun and look up at The Muse as she shake the droul off. "Is that all you got?", Jessie ask as she stop and lean her staff against her shoulder, slightly smirking, "You have to send your pets to do your dirty work, because you don't want to get your ass handed to you." She turn around as she shut her eyes, "Tell me if I'm getting warm."

Anya growl as her whip was around her waist and shouted, "You're going to die, bitch!!", then she leap in the air and was about to jump ontop of her target, but she didn't seen the bo change into umbrella.

_To easy._ Jessie thought underneth the umbrella as she heard the woman landed on it and she mutter, "Inpakuto!", then sound of Anya scream in pain came and the sound of her body hitting the ground. "And that's the different's between many stenght.", she said as she begin to walk away, "Class demiss."

"Teacher...I have a question.", Jessie stop and turn around, looking at Anya, who was standing up with her whipped in her hands which a very pissed look, "What if someone is stronger then you thought?"

Jessie narrow her eyes, "Then I just start beating until you understand the lession.", then she pull on the handle making Lei Kun back into a staff.

"Is that so.", Anya reply as she crack her whip to the ground, "Then start teaching me."

_-somewhere on the otherside of the ship-_

Ken was lean against a tree as he tap his foot, enjoying his cigarette and look up at the night sky. _Where are those morons?_ he thought as he glance to the side, pulling out his shot gun and fired it. A large tarantula fall to the ground, with a large hole in between his eyes, "Damn bugs.", he mutter as he glace to the other side and quickly point his firearm at a figure.

"Watch where you point that thing, you trigger happy moron."

"Oh,", he lower his weapon and spit out his cigarette, "it's just you.", Ken said as Roy walk out of the jungle, stepping on the cigarette.

"Yeah glad to see you too.", Roy mutter as he walk over toward Ken and then smile, "So are you ready for part two of the plan?"

"As soon as we seen the signal, we'll get it started.", Ken mutter as he yawn, "Tell then, we'll be sitting here."

"Great.", Roy mutter as he lean against a tree amd shut his eyes, "I'm stuck with an emo-jerk that have a gun fetish."

Ken just shut his eyes and sigh as he let the commit go, "So I take you had fun."

"I did.", Roy said as he smrik and open his eyes, "And I bet not many guys could say that they face death and live."

"True.", Ken said as he shut his eyes, "but the ones who face death, most likely, like to keep it to themsevles. So they won't seem to have a big head."

Roy growl slightly as he stare at him and point his gun at him, planning to thrust his blade at Ken, but stop as he remember the plan. _He's so lucky I need him here._

"So do you have any idea, where they hide their armory?", Ken ask with a smirk, knowing he have won.

"I have no clue."

"I'm glad you're telling the truth.", Ken said in a calm tone.

"Oi! Bite me, gun freak!"

"No thanks.", Ken grin as he slightly chuckle, "I don't need to eat trash, senor."

_-Back to Jessie's battle-_

The sound of leather crack was heard around the are as Jessie keep moving back and forth,."Are you just going to swing that thing around, or are you going to come at me?"

"You're right.", Anya said as she stop and stare at her, then she quickly crack her whip and shouted, "Nekozuko"

Jessie eyes widen as the her bo staff fly out of her hand, and slightly growl_ Should of shut my mouth._ she thought as she quickly rush for the weapon, but stop as Anya flipped infront of her, landed on her hand.

"Neko..", Anya begin to say as she kick Jessie's chin, forcing her to move high in the air and flipped back in the air, coming down ontop of her foe, "Tatakai.", her claw came down to Jessie's face, was about to claw at her, but Jessie grab a hold of her wrists and grin.

"So you want to play it like that.", Jessie reply as she squeeze Anya's wrists, making the woman hiss in pain, and used her knees to push Anya over her body as she let go of her, making her landed on her back. "In your face, bitch.", Jessie said as she got up and try to take a hold of her Lei Kun, but she glance over her shoulder, glance to The Muse and blink, "You're a hard nut to crack."

Anya growl as she glare at the blound as she was standing up and shouted, "The kidie gloves are off!", then she rush toward Jessie, "Neko Dageki", she punch Jessie in the back with her left then with the right, sending her back, hitting the nearby tree, before she could get her weapon.

Jessie pant hard as Anya took hold of her whip and shouted, "Neko Giri", lashing her whip around Jessie neck, pulling her toward her and was about slash at her, but Jessie dodge the claws at last second, and kick her in the stomach, breaking free of Anya hold and make fall back, holding her stomach.

Jessie used this chance, grabbing a hold of Lei Kun, quickly throw the whip off her, and change her staff into an umbrella as Anya slowly set up, looking at her, still holding her stomach.

"You're going to used that move again?", The Muse said as she slowly set up, reach for her whip and stand up.

Jessie smirk as she shake her head and point the umbrella at the ground, "You have one second to run.", she said as step into it, then she push the handle. "Sanda.", she shouted as both her and the Lei Kun launch into the air.

_What the hell is she doing... _Anya thought as she watch Jessie keep going into the sky as she quickly move out of the umbrella as it fold up, changing into a bo._ You got to be kidding me._ She narrow her eyes and hold her whip in both hands taking a deep breath, _I have one chance...but I know I can win._

_Here's goes nothing._ Jessie thought as she raise her staff over her head as she falls on top of Anya.

"Nekozuko", Anya shouted as she leash out her whip at Lei Kun, but she missed, because Jessie was falling too fast.

Jessie smirk as she strike down her weapon onto Anya's shoulder, striking her hard, "Dageki!" then fall back as she fall back, landing ontop of a lapahn, who was out.

"Danm...you..."Anya hissed as she dropped the whip and fall to the ground, "You...trick me...", then she fall forward, "You...can't beat...", she hit the ground hard as she black out.

Jessie grin as she slowly set up and rise two fingers in the air as she lay ontop of the chubby rabbit, "The lession is over, and don't you forget it!", then she set up as she rubbed her shoulder and mutter, "Next time, I'll be teaching how to make toast. Much more easier on the body."**

* * *

**: Well, I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. -he said as he grin and lean back in his chair- Though, it didn't really turn out like I plan, and if anyone what to know where i got the idea of Anya, look up a person, called Selina Kyle.

Malchior

Malchior: Nothing rearly does, Mal. -he mutter as he was busy cleaning his sword-

**Malchior**: True. -he said with a yawn- Anyhoo, no show tonight. I been busy with other things.

Jack: -flew down on the table and grin- Like playing Marvel: Ultimate Alliance.

Malchior: Catching up on Stargate SG1. -he mutter as he sip his tea-

Jack: Playing card games. -he said as he flew away, avoiding cards that was coming toward him-

**Malchio**r: Their more where that come from, pervy bird. -he yelled as he hold a deck in his hand-

Malchior: Anyhoo...-shut his eyes and grin- We hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to review.

* * *

**Terms/animals/moves**:

**Bojustu**(Staff Technique): Is the martial art of using a staff weapon called bo.

**Lapahns**: Huge, white, carnivorous snow rabbits from Drum Island.

**Tasha**: A huge orange tiger, that liston to her owner.

**Lapahn's Hop**: Basical a move that make lapahns hop to the beat of Anya's flutes, and won't stop until the opponent is either dead, the flute notes stop, or the rabbits are knock out.

**Nekozuko**(Cat (Touzoku)Theif): Anya whip around, aiming her whip at her opponent's weapon, knocking it out of the opponent's hands, making the opponent easier to attack.

**Neko Tatakai**(Cat Fight): Anya then flip in the air and the land on her hands, kicking her opponent in the chin, then she landed ontop of the foe and start to claw her foe.

**Neko Dageki**(Cat Strike): Anya start by punch with her left fist, then the right fist, sending her opponent to fly back.

**Neko Giri**(Cat Slash): Anya take her whip and wrapped it around her opponent's neck and then rush at the opponent as she slash with her claw, but also pull the opponent downwards.

**Sanda-Dageki**(Thunder Strike): Jessie use Suitori Toku to take as much blows as she can with it and then put the umbrella on the ground and then step in the umbrella as she push the handle, making her and Lei Kun launch into the sky. Then she get out of the umbrella as it fold up and she raise it in the air as she fall start down, toward her opponent and slam her opponent's head or shoulders. This can cause black out and great pain.

**Bio**:

**Name**: Anya "The Muse" Jenkins(vs Jessie)

**Age**: 21

**Position**: Navigator/Musicion

**Bounty**: 11 Million beli

**Appearence**: She is 5' 4 1/2", have dark green eyes, have dark red hair, a dark tan, and light-built. She wears a black bikini, white mini-skirt, and a pair of wooden sandles. She also wears black lipstick, large golden claws on her fingers, and carries a large purch.

**Bio**: Not much is known about her, but she have a weird power that allow her to control animals with her music. She also very smart girl, who figure out which note and beat will control animals and put it inside whistles for her shipmates, and she's very good at navigator. She love all anaimals, but mainly the cute ones, and she trying to figure away how to make zoan-fruit user under her control.

**Dreams**: To have an army of cute animals that will do her bidding.

**Pets**: A group of lapahns and a tiger.

**Weapons**: She carried a flute, which allow her to control any animals in the area, a bull whip, and sharp claws.


	36. Chapter 36

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclamer: I don't own One Piece. The great and powerful Oda own One Piece, but if I did, I would give Luffy a chocolate cake.**

**Cover:**_ Harry is reading a black book as a monkey was copying him, holding a leaf instead of a book._

**The Hunter: DoubleTag**(Thanks for the title, kilnorc)

* * *

_Damn. I can't get her._ Karai thought as she catch an arrow and quickly took out a kunai, useing it to blocking another arrow._ So I have to think of something._ She took a deep breath as she quickly block and catch ever arrow that was coming toward her, then an idea hit her. "Are you enjoying wasting your arrows?", she ask as she dropped an arrow on the ground with a slight smirk, "Or are you going to come at me?"

Gwen growl as she jump down, after she slide bow over her shoulder and reach for her a silver chain around her neck, "You're going down." The Harpy swing the chain whip at Karai, trying to hit her, but Karai dodge at the last second.

"Is that all you going to getting me with?", she taught as she keep dodging the whip, by doing backflips, "You're going to hurt me with a piece of jewelry?"

"Shut up and stand still."

"Make me.", Karai said as she stick her tognue at her.

Gwen growl under her breath as she stop and start to spin the chain whip in her right hand as she hold it in the other hand. "Boshi Kyouku!", she shouted as she let go of it, sending it to Karai.

_Too fast._ Karai thought as she try to flip but the whip wrapped around both her arms and waist, _I should of seen that coming._ She was being pulled toward Gwen as she raise her right leg to kick her in the stomach, but at last second, Karai push the kick with own leg, making The Harpy move move backward, letting go of the whip as she begin to fall back.

Karai blink as she wait for the sound of her opponent hitting the ground, but she didn't hear a thing, just the sound of a feather hitting the ground, "What the hell?", she said as she quickly got out of the whip, moving her head back and forth, trying to find the woman. _Where did she go._

"Orion Kurasuta!"

"Oh damn." she mutter as she quickly rolled to the side, as five arrow hit the ground, where she was standing. _Why do I have to face the weird opponent. _she thought as Karai race toward the forest.

_-on the otherside of the forest-_

_I see why Roy hate snakes._ Harry thought as a giant, red cobra wrapped around his body, as he shruggle throw the croils. The cobra hissed as it's forked tongue slide out of it's mouth, and then lean back getting, ready to strike.

"One free belt coming right up.", Harry mutter as he struggle and freeing his left arm as the snake open his mouth and was about to bite him, but the crystal pendulum came flying out of his sleeve and quickly wrapped the wire around the snake's mouth, squeezing the it mouth shut, then keep wrapping the wire around the snake's body. "Reichi-Rappu", he shouted as he pulled on the wire, making it tight around snake.

The snake hissed in pain as his grip lossing around the dowser and then it struggle, trying to free itself, but then it the ground, passing out from lack of air.

The pendulum return back to it's owner after the wire undid itself around the snake. "Now where did that huge ape going to?", Harry ask himself as he lean forward, dodging a fist at less second, "Oh...there you are."

The bald head man quickly grab a hold of Harry's shoulders, "Arai Gachan!", he shouted as he slam his knee into his stomach as he push Harry down, causing him to gasp in pain. "Not worth my time.", Xander mutter as he let go of the body, letting Harry hit the ground, "Might aswell finish this." He lift his leg almost over his head, and shouted, "Arai Giri!", then he slam his foot down above Harry.

_Got to move._ Harry thought, shuting his eyes and quickly rolled away as Xander 's foot came down, breaking the ground, then Harry quickly raise his arm, shooting his pendulum up, wrapping itself around a tree branch.

"Arai Pondo!", Xander shouted as he send his fist toward Harry's shoulder, but he missed as Harry quickly rise in the air, landed on a tree branch.

_Close one. _Harry thought, looking down at the bald man as his pendulum return to his place. Xander look up at him and mutter something about monkey and pulled out a whistle, blowing it and loud stomping came toward him, as trees behind Xander start to shake. _This can't be good._ Harry thought as he turn and quickly start to jump from tree to tree, trying to move away from the bald man.

_-Back with Karai-_

"Orion Kurasuta!", Gwen voice shouted as three arrows flying toward Karai, making her side step, at last second.

_Damn._ Karai hiss as she hold her left arm, covering a small cut thank to the arrow barely missing her right shoulder._ This is the second time I'm bleeding in a fight. _she stop in thought as she quickly lean back, letting an arrow hit a tree, then she set up and rush toward the archer as Gwen gulp, quickly slide the bow over her shoulder and run toward away from the blind woman.

"Their's no where you can hide from me.", Karai said as she was inches away from Gwen and was about to grab her shoulder, but instead, she only grab something soft and very light. She blink and sigh as she turn her head listening for her opponent. "I wonder why they called you a Harpy, but now I think I understand.", the Lunar Lotus said out loud as she open her hand, letting go of a large white feather, "You ate a zoan fruit, that allow you to turn into a chickren"

"WHAT!?",Gwen shouted in the air in her hybird form, "I'm a dove, you blind bit...!", she was cut off as she saw a kunai came staight at her, making her lean to the side, only to slash off a couple of feathers off her wing, _Ok...she almost got me that time._

"You know, this pointless.", Karai said as she smile slightly, still holding her arm, stoping the cut, "Why don't you give up, so I can finish this plan?"

"Why don't you?", Gwen shout from her beak-like mouth, looking down at the Lunar Lotus as she glide to a tree branch, then she took out five arrows and change into her human form, "Sogeki Kurasuta!"

"Damn...", Karai growl and quickly run deeper into the forest as the arrows hit a tree that was behind her._ I hate fighting someone I can get a hold of...and I bet she hate fight someone she can't get a good aim of..._ Karai quickly dive and rolled as more arrows missed her._ This fight is a stalemate._ she thought as she quickly stand up and rush throw the forest, _I hate stalemates. Even in chess._

_Stand still._ Gwen thought as she aim an arrow at Karai and fired at her, missing her as well as hitting another tree. _This is getting on my nevres._

_-Back to Harry-_

_Why couldn't it be a naked mole rat?_ Harry thought as he quickly move throw the trees as the trees behind him start to fall fall down to the ground._ No. The bald, muscle freak have to have an armor-plated, two horns, freakly that's the size of an elephant._

"Come on, Tomoe", Xander yelled as he was setting ontop of large, grey rhino, "You don't want to dispoint me, do you?", those word made the animal's eyes widen and pant hard as it gain speed as it follow Harry, knocking trees that he was on a few seconds.

_What the hell is going to stop this thing..._ Harry thought as he glance behind him and quickly flip onto a tree branch. He took a deep breath glance infront of him and start to smirk, _Perfect! _

_What the hell is he planning? _Xander ask himself as he watch Harry stand on the branch, smirking slightly as he rise his arm. Xander slam his fist ontop of the rhino, telling Tomoe to move faster and destroy anything in his way.

"Reichi Dangan!"

Xander glance up as his eyes widen and gulp. "Stop Tomoe!", he yelled to the rhino as it try to stop, but it's was to late as a wasps nest came down and hit the rhino's horn.

_That should buy me some time._ Harry thought as he glance down, noticing the beast was being string by the insect, but also notice that Xander was no where to be seen. _Where did he go?_

"Arai Pondo!"

The tree started to shake, making Harry grab a hold of a branch and then gulp as the tree fall ontop of another. _I found him._ He thought as he he quickly swing over to the next tree and glance down, looking at the tree, blinking, seeing the huge dint in trunk. _I...I don't thing I can take that kind of power..._ His turn and start to jump away from the bald man as he was about to break the tree he was on, _I need help..._

_-go over to Malchior-_

"Damn it!", Malchior shouted as a large barrer came toward him, slashing it before it could hit him, glaring at Curly as he sheath Shindou Sakae, then he rush toward the ape, kicking him in the stomach, sending him into a tree.

"Stupid monkey," he mutter as he shut his eyes and walk away from Curly, but stop and turn his head as the other three gorilla came behind and tackle him to the ground, knock him out as they hit his head at the same time.

A few minutes later, Malchior open his eyes, finding himself tied to a pole as he was being carried by all four of the G-Troop, _That's right boys. Take me to you're boss and I'll make sure you get want coming to you._

_-Back to the jungle-_

_Damn bird! _Karai said to herself as she rush throw the forest as she know Gwen was right behind her. She panted as she smirk to herself, knowning she safe for the moment, thanks to the huge trees that was gin the area. _I got to think...I got to find a weakness to her, but how can anyone get their opponent, if their's to high to take hold. _She turn her head as the sound of tree breaking and crushing together filled the forest. _What the hell is going on?_

"Is that all you can do, little boy?", shouted the bald headed man, who was seem to punch a nearby tree, crashing to the forest floor, as he was chasing someone.

_That man...he's strong._ Karai thought as she tilt her head, _He's chasing..._ She growl under her breath as she rush toward the man and shouted, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!", punching him in the face, making him fall to the ground. His eyes rolled from the pressure of the blow and made him gash in pain.

"Nice one, Lotus.", Harry said as he jump down from the tree and landed next to her.

"No...No it wasn't.", she said as she stance still, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean?", Harry said as he glance down at him and kick the body, "He seem like you knock him out. So I say you did a great job.", then he was about wrapped his arms around his love's waist, but stop as he hear movements behind him, "Oh...I see."

"Yes.", Karai said as she tilt her head and lean in, whisper, "I'm having a bit of a problem with Roy's sister."

"Care to trade?", Harry as his lips were centermeter away for his love.

Karai grin as she lean against him, pressing her lips against him, kissing her love with a deep murr, then they break the kiss. "This is why I love you, Harry.", she said as she let go of him and move behind Harry, getting into a fighting stance, "You always know what I'm thinking of."

"I tried my best, Karai.", He said as he got into stance and smile, "So how tuff is she?"

"Not that tuff, but she hard to grab a hold of her.", Karai said as she listen to Xendar setting up.

"I can see why.", Harry mutter as he watch Gwen, landed infront of him as she change into her human form, "So shall we?"

"Lets!"

* * *

**Malchior**: Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome to our show. -he grin as he hold a large net- Well, today we have a spiecal show and since it's Cinco de Mayo, everyone at their party.

Malchior: Oi! Boss man! -he said on the screem as it came on, standing infront of a mexican flag- Hurry up and catch that stupid Benedict Arnold!

**Malchior**: OI!! -he growl as he got infront of the tv- Why did you have to say that you baka!

Malchior: Because if you don't, well have to waste more money and send in a real hunter, -he said with a smirk- and who was the one said we don't have the money for sort things?

**Malchior**: Listen here you moron, -growl deeply as he stray at the him- I know you wanted a hot tub and a mini-bar so badly, but rubbing my words in my face is very childish.

Malchior: -smirk and chuckle- You're point?

**Malchior**: Oi!! -growl deeply as he turn away and shouted- Just leave me alone and let me do my job and you do the same. -tv turn off as the author face the camare and smile- Now I'll leave with Draco, -push a botton, playing a Zorros Theme- well, I'm on the hunt. -the screem goes dark and then Malchior appear setting down at the bar, with all his crew-

Malchior: Hola everybody, and walcome to our first Cinco de Mayo special. -he said as the sound of a mariachis band was heard of the back ground-

Jack: It's also Children's Day in Japan. -he said as he sip on his drank, hold by his wings-

Jessie: And don't forget it's Luffy's Birthday.

Roy: Oh, really? -he said as he lean against the bar, holding a beer, sipping on it-

Ken: Then this is the day we all get drunk! -he shouted as he he pulled out his wallet and order everyone around of margarita-

Malchior: I'm not sure this is a good idea...-he mutter as he took hold of the drank, looking at it-

Karai: Come on, Mal. -she said as she sip her margarita- Loosing up a bit.

Malchior: Fine...but Ken is the one for any bad problems. -he said as took hold of one of the wistress and smile- Can I get three orders of salsa, chips, six burritos, and hell alot of tamales.

Ken: -he watch as the waitress nod, walking away from them- Can we hurry up, before the ice metal.

Malchior: Yes. -he mutter as he raise the glass in the air and smile weakly-

Everone: -did as the captain and shouted- KANPAI!

_-Ten minutes later-_

Roy: Oi...who known he can cast that much damage. -he mutter as he and Roy was ontop of him as Harry hold onto his wire, that was wrapped around Draco's feet. The bar look like a mini twister went throw it as broking chairs, tables, bottles, and piece of the wall was lying on the ground-

Ken: Does this mean I have to pay the bill and the damages? -he ask as he look at his crew-

Crew: YES! -they all yelled as Malchior slowly come around and cough-

Malchior: Oi...Why are you guys doing? -he ask as he blink, then hicup- You know I'm not that way, right? -he ask as the girls laugh out, as they finish their drank-

Ken: Idiotal! -rolled his eyes as everybody got off Draco, then punch him, in the head, hard-

Malchior: -just blink and shake his head as he set up- I warned you what would happen. -he mutter as he rubbed his neck- Glad I didn't have second. -he turn around and smile at the carema- Well, that's our show...a shame you didn't seen or learn anything, today.

Karai: Not true. -she said with a smirk- They learned not to get a drank unless you want to loose money and bussiness.

Malchior: Oi! Oi! Oi! -he wave her off as he glare at her- Don't be saying that.

Jack: -flew into the veiw of the camare- Well, that's it. Don't forget to review.

_-"Mexican Wine" was played in the back ground-_

Malchior: -walk out the bar with Jack on his shoulder- Well, that was fun.

Jack: Yeah. -the bird said as he glance behind him, only to find Karai, Harry, Jessie and Roy follow them- A shame that Ken have to pay.

Malchior: Hey. -he said with a chuckle- He said he'll pay the bar, so it's his problem, not ours.

Jessie: True. -she said as she with a chuckle-

_-back at the bar-_

Ken: Damn them. -he mutter as he start to wash the dishes- I'm filling Malchior which so much lead, he will be used for a penical.

* * *

**Terms/moves**:

**Zorros Theme**: this song is the main music from one of the best movie, "The Mask of Zorro"(Love the part where Zorro slashing at Elèna's clothes. I know, I'm a perv, but not as big as some other people we all know.).

**Idiotal**: It's spanish for stupid and idiot.

**Boshi Kyouku**(Star Struck): Gwen take out her chain whip and spin it around in either hand, then she let go of it as it wrapped around the opponent. She then pull the opponent toward her and kick the opponent in the stomach, head, or legs.

**Orion Kurasuta**(Orion Cluster): Gwen take three to five arrows and shoot them at her opponents, mainly aiming for their clothes, shoulders, arms, and legs and pen to the wall or ground. A move normal for stopping opponent without killing them, but sometime she will kill them.

**Reichi-Rappu**(Mystical Wrap): Harry shoot his crystal pendulum at opponents as it wire move and wrapped the opponents in the long wire and then tighten around them, trying to make them black out from lack of air.

**Arai Gachan**(Wild Slam): Xander quickly take hold of his opponent's shoulders and then slam his knee right into the opponent's stomach as he push the foe toward the knee, causing great pain and possible black out.

**Arai Giri**(Wild Slash): Xander lift his leg almost over his body and then go straight downward, hitting his opponent, like an axe, cause great pain and possible death, and possible it could slashing his foe's with it.

**Arai Pondo**(Wild Pound): Xander grab a hold of his opponent and punch his foe in shoulder which such force that it can break iron.

**Sogeki Kurasuta**(Shooting Cluster): She take three to five arrows and shoot them at her opponents, mainly aiming for their clothes, shoulders, arms, and legs and pen to the wall. A move normal for stopping opponent without killing them, but sometime she will kill them.

**Bio**:

**Name**: Xander "The Wild Man"

**Age**: 24

**Position**: Cook/Animal Keeper

**Bounty**: 15 million beli

**Appearence**: He is 6' 5 1/2", have black eyes, is bald, have a dark tan, and is extremely muscular. He wears a pair of tight, dark green shorts, dark green shoes, blue shirts, blue cap, and shades.

**Bio**: He once work for the marines, part time, as a cook aswell at a zoo, as a zookeeper, but he was kick out by both of them, for being excessively violent and cruel to his Caption and the animals. He later became a pirate and travel the world, in hope to find his dreams. He is a master of Muay Thai and very powerful, but he is a prev. He's trying to force Doctor Kardra to join the crew, so they can have her sevrets, her healing touch, and so he could also make Anya jealous.

**Dreams**: To find the rarest animals in the world and face them to become more powerful, and to find All Blue, so he could rule it.

**Pets**: A rhino and a gaint red cobra.

**Weapons**: His fists, his twin tekko, and a whistle that summon his pets.

(Not planning to put Gwen's porfile up. I already have her.)


	37. Chapter 37

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclamer: I don't own One Piece**

**Cover:**_ A monkey was wearing Ken hat and jump to the next tree well Ken was chasing it with both revolvers in his hand._

**The Hunter: Twice the Fun

* * *

**

Karai and Harry, stand next to each other facing their new opponents as they study them.

"Hey girl.", said a bald man said as he rubbed his jaw and spit a tooth out, "You have good right paw. How about you and me go to my room for some fun?"

Harry growled as he heard this and was about to turn around, but he stop as an arrow came at him. Quickly his crystal pendulum flew out of his sleeve slaming the arrow down, making it hit the ground.

"Thanks, but I have a real man in my life.", Karai said with a smirk, "So I don't need a little boy to play with."

Xander growl as he rush toward the Lotus, raising his right fist. "Why you little bit..", he was cut off as Karai leap toward the man, spinning kick both her legs in Xander's stomach.

"Hasu Kaze.", Karai said as she smile and got into a stance, waving Xander to come as he gasp in pain then smile back, looking at her, "Attack me anytime you want, little boy."

"This should be fun.", Xander said as he look at her and slowly stand up, "Who's your master?"

"Oh!! You want to know who my master is?", she said with a chuckle, "He have many names.", Karai slide her arms down, "Some call him, pervy, old man, others called him master, and I called him dad.", she fold her arms over her chest, "But I think he would perfer, if you called him, Dragon of the East!"

Xander's eyes widen as he heard the name, "D-did you...say Dragon of the East?"

"Oh, you heard of him.". she said as she uncross her arms, "Yes. I said the Dragon of the East. The man who face both pirates and marines to pretact the East Blue. Now are we done talking or are we going to have cookies and tea?"

Xander shake his head as he try to get the new informant out of his head, then he looking at her, "You know, I'm mistaking.", he got into a stance as a grin slowly appear on his face, "This will be fun!", then he raise his fist and smirk, "Let's begin."

"I can see why Karai was having so much trouble with you.", Harry said under his breath as arrows fly toward him as he take cover behind a tree, "You alway take in the air."

"That's right.", Gwen reply as she was in the air, in her hybird form, over Harry's head, "I can see everything and everyone up here and I always hit my target one way or another."

"Yeah...That's a good plan...but a better plan is knowing want your opponent's strenght and weakness.", Harry said as he rolled away from the on coming arrows and dive under a bush.

Gwen blink as she heard his commet, "There's no weakness to my plan and I'll prove it.", she said as she took out three arrows, string them and fired at the bush. She smirk but she stop smirking as she heard nothing.

"You're wrong.", Harry voice said, making her look around, trying to find him.

"Where are you?", Gwen ask as she landed on nearby branch.

"You're weakness is your sight."

"Show yourself!", she said as she pulled out an arrow, threading it and hold the bow as it shake in her hand.

"Or should I say lack of slight." Harry voice said as she heard something hit the ground below her and Gwen fired her arrow, hitting a broking tree branch. Gwen look around as she started to shake, trying to calm herself.

_Hehehehe...Too easy._

_-at the ruins-_

_Where is that baka, old captain of mine._ Oroku thought as he rubbed Sabor's ear as he wait for some news of Malchior's capture of at less the fact that he was on his way.

"GET YOUR STICKING PAWS OFF ME, YOU DAMN, DIRTY APES!", Malchior voice said thought out the forest, telling the armor man that he's coming to him and knowing he'll be seeing his old commard soon.

"Sabor, I'll let you have first slash at him.", he said to the leapord as it purring, much like an overgrown house cat, and rubbed it's head against man's hand. "Oh...you going to love killing that baka. Yes you are.", he said as he treat the cat like a spoil tabby.

_-back at the battle between Karai and Xander-_

_She better then I thought_. Xander said to himself as he trying to punch and kick at Karai, who keep dodging his blows. _I guess that what get for having one of the Dragons for a master._ then he was about to slam his elbow in her head, but at the last second she lean back as she kick him in the chest, making him stop his attack and grabbed a hold of his stomach.

"I see you studied Muay Thai." Karai said shaking her head as she stand up and smirk, "It's a good martial art, if you want to attack like a big monkey."

"Well, it's better to attack like a monkey then to act like a blind, lil girl, who can't take a hit!", he mock back as the bald man smirk, knowing she take the bait and watch her as she was about to punch him. "Arai Dageki!", he shouted as he took her hand and pull her toward him as he slam his elbow into her shoulder.

Karai cry in pain as she felt the strike and fall to the ground as the Muay Thai user let go of her, as she shut her eyes.

"Well, Thanks for the work out.", Xander said as he got on top of her, trying to pulled her top off, "Now how about I work on you?".

_Not...again..._Karai thought as she open her eyes, to find the bald man was about to kisses her _Not again! _She grab a hold of his shoulders, pushing the bald man off her and quickly stand up, raising her left hand, "Roze Binta!", she shouted as she quickly slapping him hard, making him scid across the way, till he head meet a tree, hard.

_Damn her!_ Xander thought as he spit out another tooth and rubbed his cheek, as hiss from the pain and the burns, Lunor Lotus just given him and glare at her. _I guess I have to used them on her._ he thought as he reach into his pockets,_ A shame that I have to hurt such a cute face._

_-back at Harry's battle-_

"Show yourself!!", Gwen shouted as she look around, holding both her bow and five arrows, still shaking and bite her lip.

"Well...I guess I can't say no to a lady.", Harry voice said as a purple smoke appear on the ground as a figure appear inside it.

_Gotta you know. _She thought as she quickly fired the arrows, sending them to her target. She smile as she heard the target hit, then put her bow over her shoulder as thumb was heard. She flew down to see her prey as the smoke, and her eyes narrow as she found she shoot a large log.

"You just got logged!" Harry voice said into the wind as he start to laugh.

"This is getting old fast.", Gwen yelled out loud as she reach into her quiver only to find two arrows. _Damn..._

"Another weakness of your plan is you can run out of arrows pretty fast."

_He plan this from the start..._She said to herself as she look around the area, trying to find Harry, "I thought you said you're going to show yourself?"

"I did." he reply as he start too chuckle, "But I didn't say when I'll show myself."

She smirk as she follow the sound of the dowser's voice and fired her arrow.

"Nice try, but you missed.", Harry reply, but Gwen just smile as he heard his voice and fly her last arrow, behind then hear thump right after the arrow stop soaring.

Gwen glance at the body, that was lay their finding the arrow priece his body. She move closer to the body, too make sure she doesn't have to fight anymore.

_-back at Karai's battle-_

"Hagane Arai Pondo!", Xander shouted as he holded Karai's neck and try to punch her shoulder, but Karai kick him in the family jewels, making him let go of her and gasp in pain, rubbing her neck.

"Almost...got me there...", she gasp for air as she took a couple of steps back, listening at bald man as he grow angry.

"You little bitch...", he groan as he hold his most personly treasure, "How...dare you hit...there..."

"Why not?", Karai reply as she stop gasping for air and smirk, "It's not like you're going to need them."

"That does it!", he shouted as he stand up and look at her, giving her a look that could kill," I'm going to rape you, killed you, and rape you again." "Hagane Arai Gachan!"He growl as he raise his fists as Xander rush her, and was about to slam the fist into her stomach, but Karai side step his attack at last second, making his fists hit a tree, unlike the last tree he punch, this one fall into pieces.

"You need to do a lot better then that.", Karai said as she smirk and rubbed her neck.

"That's it." Xander stand up as he took a deep breath, "Forget raping you. I'm just going to killing the most painful way." He raise his arms up and start to spin as he shouted, "Hagane Arai Arashi!", moving toward Karai, ripping everything in his path.

"Fuck!", Karai shouted as he sense him coming toward her and she run as fast she could and quickly jump on top of a tree branch, listening to Xander slashing throw everything that got into his way. _I have only one shoot at this. _She thought as she quickly pulled out all her kunai and shouted, "Hasu Hitoame!", throwing them at the spinning, bald man. At first it seem it didn't work, because most of the kunai, just bounce off thanks to the force, but then he stop, scream in pain as three kunai knive priece his shoulders and chest. "Now let's end this!", Karai shouted as she jump off the branch, pulling her legs in, making her spin.

"NO!!", Xander yelled as he saw her move, "I'M NOT GOING TO BE DEFEATED!!", he try to run away from the attack, but he could move as he just found out that a kunai priece his left foot, nailing him to the ground. "Sh..", he was cut off as Karai push her legs out, landing ontop of his face, feet first, making him hit the ground hard.

"In your face.", she said as she flip off him and listen as the body hit the ground, as well as hearing Xander's skull crack. She lean down and pulled out her kunai from his shoulders, "How disapointing...", she mutter as she wipe the blood off her weapons with his shirt, "I was hoping for a better opponent."_ Thought I did feel good beating his ass._

_-Back with Gwen and Harry-_

Gwen lean down, pulling the arrow out of Harry's body and look at it in the pale moon light. She blink as she seen the arrow wasn't cover in blood, "What the.."

"First rule of magic.", Harry reply, set up as his pendulum flew out of his sleeve and quickly wrapped the wire around her, "Make everyone think they know what happen, when really the only one who does is the magician.", then grin as he took hold of the wire, tighting it around Gwen, "Reichi-Rappu!"

Gwen dropped the arrow as she feel the wire squeezing around her, but she quicklty change into her dove form before the wire dig in her skin and flew out the wire coils. _That was a close one._ She thought as she look down at Harry, "What are you going to do know? Pull a rabbit out of your pants?"

"No. I don't do that old trick.", Harry mutter as his pendulum return to it's home, only to fly out and quickly came at the bird as Harry smirk, "Reichi Ori!"

_-a few minutes later-_

"Harry!. Where are you?", Karai shouted as she move into the woods, listening to the sounds of the forest as she search for her love.

"I'm over here, Karai", he said as he was leaning against a tree with a sigh, as his wire was in the tree tops.

"So what do you think of our first date?", Karai ask with a grin as she walk over to Harry and smile.

"Well...I can't say I won't forget it.", Harry answer with a chuckle as he took hold of her hand and then pull her into a passioned kiss.

"God...Couldn't you just killed me?", Gwen said in her dove form in the cage made out of Harry's wire.

They break their kiss and look up at her as the smile. "Maybe later.", Karai said as she slide her hand into Harry's pocket, making him blush, "But right now we have someone that been looking for you for a long time."

"Oh joy...", Gwen groan as she look at the love birds, "I'm stuck with you two."

_-back at the ruins-_

"Sorry for the wait.", Malchior reply as he was carried in the area on the pole by the G-Troop and looking at the armor man, "But you're pets don't know where the hell they were going."

"I'm sure you wasn't any help.", Oroku said as he look at Draco, trying to figure out why he didn't tried to escape.

"True.", he said as he chuckle, making the armor sweatdropped..

"So, what bring you here?", He ask as he try to bring, "Come to talk about the past?"

"No." Malchior said in a clam tone.

"Well, then what bring you here?", he ask as his flames.

"Well, beside the fact I'm here to kick your ass.", Draco said and took a deep breath, then break the rope off his arms, then his legs, "I have some good news and some bad news for you, tin face."

"What sort of news?"

"Well, the good news is the Sennenryu are here.", Malchior said as he rubbed his wrist.

"And the bad news?" He ask as he raise a brow

"You know touch or looking at the beauty of the creature.", Draco said as he quickly pulled out his swords and point the blades at his former commard, "So, shall we begin?"

"Fine with me, Captain."

"DON'T YOU EVER CALLED ME THAT AGAIN!", Malchior roared and rush at the armor wearing man.

* * *

**Malchior**: Well, that's it for this chapter, and we're almost ready to wrapped this arc. Sorry to tell you that we don't have a show today. I been really busy with other things lately, that I forgot to call someone to interview and I'm sorry that I didn't give Karai a new attack, but I do hope you guys enjoy the chapter and next one is on its way. So stay tune and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Terms/moves**:

**Dragon of the East**: A title that is give to the choose few that stay in the east(I'm not going to give you any more details then that, but you learn more later on).

**Tekko**: The Tekko which originated in Okinawa, Japan, falls into the category of a "fist-load weapon". By definition, a "fist load weapon" increases the mass of the hand so that, given the physical proportionality between the fist's momentum and its mass, increases the force the bearer can deliver. Some "fist-load weapon" may also serve, in the same manner as the guard on a sword, to protect the structure of the bearer's hand.

**Arai Dageki**(Wild Strike): He grab a hold a person's arm and pull them slam his elbow into his opponent's shoulder, causing quick and fast pain.

**Hagane Arai Pondo**(Steel Wild Pound): He basical same as Wild Pound, but he put on his twin tekko and then punch his opponent.

**Hagane Arai Gachan**(Steel Wild Slam): He punch his oppomemt in the stomach with both fist, well using his tekko.

**Hagane Arai Arashi**(Steel Wild Storm): He raise his arms up and spins like a top, hitting as many opponents that's in his way.

**Reichi Ori**(Mystical Cage): He shoot his crystal pendulum straight at his opponent or opponents and quickly form a gaint bird cage, that's almost unbreakable.


	38. Chapter 38

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclamer: I don't own One Piece**

**Cover:**_ A group of angry monkey trying to catch Jack, after he made fun of them._

**The Hunter: Blast from the Past

* * *

**

Oroku watch as Malchior rush him and stare into his eyes as his own glow and whisper, "Touketsu Kigi!", then Draco's body stop in place.

"So you still...can do that...stupid trick.", Malchior mutter as he narrow his eyes, glaring at Oroku as his mind feel with back with the path.

"Yes, and I only used half the power, just as last time we fight.", Oroku said as he walk toward him as he reach behind him, unsteathing twin ninjaken.

"I won't called it a fight, dumbass.", Draco growl as his eyes seem to narrow.

_-Two years and seven monthes ago-_

"Malchior D Raco, you under arrest.", shouted a marine with short white hair, hold a jutte in man with a dark tan, short, black hair, and have a X-sharped scar on his right cheek. He was wearing a black double-breasted suit, tranchcoat, leather sandle, and shade.

"Don't wasting my time pointing that toy at me.", the man said as he push the weapon away from him, "I'm not him. Now get out of my way. I have bussiness between a crimeboss and a mayor, in Water 7.", he then walk pass the captain.

"You're going nowhere.", the captain yelled as he thrust the jutte into the man's back, but right before the weapon could touch him, the man catch with his hand.

"You're out of your league, girly man.", he squeezed the jutte, causing it to crack, "Kobura Dageki.", he mutter as the weapon fall to pieces. "Now do everyone a favor and hunt someone that's causing trouble, girly man.", He mutter as he turn and walk away from the marine.

The marine growl out loud as he look at the man and shouted out loud, "This isn't over, Raco!", and was about to run after him, but the man blended into the crowd so well.

_So...who's ratted me out?_ he thought as he walk down the streets, passing an Execution Platform, glancing at it and sigh to himself, _I bet he never have to deal with back stabbers...Ok, wrong choose of words._

"Captain. Are you ready?", yelled a short, silver hair man with blood red eyes, and he was wearing a pair of grey pants and white yukata.

The man walk straight toward him and grab his cheeks, making him stop talking, "Listen and listen well. I'm maybe Captain of '_The Niji_', but I don't like that title.", the man said as he let go of him and look at him, "Now what's is my name?"

"You're name is Smith...Roger", he answer as he rubbed his cheeks.

"Good, Oroku.", the dark tan man said as he walk away, "Let's get going. I'm tried of Loguetown."

"Yes Roger.", Oroku said as he follow the man, still rubbed his cheeks from the pressure the dark, tan man gave. _Damn that Smoker! He couldn't capture this moron. _He glare at Roger _I guess I have to take matters in my only hands._

_-A month later-_

"Well, that was a big waste of time.", Oroku mutter as they walk on top a sloop-of-war, with a figurehead of a horse.

"I won't say it was a total wasted.", Roger said as he walk pass the man, "Atless Franky agree to stop his rampaging to at less once a weak."

"True, but at what price?", Oroku ask as he slam his fist on the railing, "You're giving away our only braging chip with the man."

"The need of the people are more importent then our needs.", Jack said as he flew over to Roger's shoulder and smile, "Say did you saw those two ladies next to Franky? They were very sexy."

Oroku just sweatdropped as Roger just start to laugh and then turn to Oroku as he stop, "Look the fact is the island have enough problem with their storm problem, let alone have some pervy guy running around, destroying half the town in a speedo."

"I have enough of this!", Oroku shouted as he slam his fist togetter, "How the hell are we suppose to make a single belli? You keep giving things that we worked so hard to get, instead of demaining for money! That's stupid."

"No. That's blackmail.", Roger said as he narrow his eyes, glaring at Oroku, "I'm not planning to make a living by that way."

"Oh? And what about the deal with you and Franky? Or should I say Cutty Flam?", Oroku said with a chuckle, knowing he was right.

"Look, all of us on this ship have plented of money, but if you want more money to spend. Get raid of all your animals.", Roger said as he point blow the deck, "Or atless clean their cages.", and with that, he disappear into his room.

_That's it!_ Oroku said to himself as he walk down stair, taking off his yukata, showing he was wearing a chest plate underneth it, _I'm not taking it anymore._

_-A few minute later-_

Roger was set at a desk, writing in his jounal as he was only wearing a pair of pants and a trenchcoat. Then without warning the blood started to drip on the pages, then Roger hit the desk, turn his head, seeing a man wearing an armor consists of blade-covered metal plaques on his shoulders, forearms, hands, and shins. Roger hissed as his eyes saw blood dipping from the armor man's blades. Roger was about to set up and fight, but he found he couldn't move his body as both men stare at each other.

"What have you done, Oroku?", Roger ask in mutter as his try to move.

"Are you talking about what I'm doing now, or the move?", Oroku ask with a chuckle.

"I know...the move...It's Touketsu Kigi...", Roger said as he tried his best to to move, but wasn't making much head weight, "Now...tell me..."

"I'm tired of waiting. I want more money to begin my dream, but sense you're in the way of making the dream come true. I'm taking over, Malchior.", he said as he stabbed him in the same place as before, making Malchior hissed.

"The men isn't going to like this."

"Who's cares if they like it or not.", Oroku said with the chuckle, "As long as they get paid they're be happy." he walk away and come back holding twin ninjaken, "I think I will finish you off with you're own swords.", but right before he could stabbed Malchior with the blades a chair came at him, hitting the armor man's stomach.

"I know I shouldn't pick a washed up assassin to be my right hand man,", Malchior said as he set on the desk, panting a bit as he still under the Touketsu Kigi, "or tell him my past."

Oroku growl from under his armor and slash at Malchior, who quickly rolled on top of the desk, leaving a pool of blood, and kick the desk at Oroku, forcing it to hit him, hard.

"Jack!", Draco roared as he move toward the cage and open it, "Go...fly to Franky!"

"Oh no you don't." Oroku shouted as he prieced Malchior's shoulder, "All animals that's on this ship will belong to me!", He raise the other blade and was about swing it down, but right before it could hit his shoulder, Malchior kick his knee and pick up Jack's cage, as bird flew out, and throw it over his shoulder breaking on top of Oroku's head.

"You will pay for betraying me.", Malchior mutter as he pulled the blade out of his shoulder and throw it down, and quickly grabbed his trenchcoat, "It won't be today, I promise you will get yours", then he quickly runned out of his room, to find his crew with holding their weapons toward him.

"So...It's mutiny.", Malchior mutter as the crew start to walk toward him til he was push agaimst the railing. "Well, if you guys want to take over.", he take his hands on the railing, leaning against it as the men move closer to Malchior.

"Well, then...you can have it.", he yelled as he lean forward, let go of the railing, going overbroad and quickly landed on the nearby cape, then rush toward Water 7 as bullets came flying by._ So...I guess I'm back to my true name. _Draco thought as he run as far until her was deep in the heart of the city._ Well at less I know he can't open the chest that have Franky's and many others info._

_-Back to the present-_

"Say what you will about that night,", Oroku said as he head toward Malchior, tipping his sword on his shoulder plates, "but I won this battle and I'm going to enjoy useing you as my personly slave."

"Is that so?", Malchior reply as he raise his brow as he watch both swords raise over Oroku's shoulders.

"Yes it is.", Oroku reply as he was about to slash down his shoulders, but he didn't get the chance to cut him, because Malchior drop his swords and punch at the armor man, but Oroku dodge the blow, then he notice Draco disappear, leaving behind Ranshin and Shindou Sakae.

"Ino Kihi!", Draco shouted as he was behind him slam his foot against the back of Oroku's head, making him crush into the ground.

"How did you break my Touketsu Kigi?", he ask with a groan as he slowly push up, and picking up his swords as he notice Malchior's katana wasn't on the ground.

"It doesn't work on those with the same level or higher." Draco answer with a smirk as he look down at him, "Now are you ready to fight me like a man or are you going to do more of your tricks?"

"Forget making you my slave.", Oroku said as he glare at his old captain and slowly set up, "I'm going to ripped out you heart and shove it down your thoat!"

"Well, come and try, armor freak,", he grin as Malchior sheath both his swords, "and I'll gave a worth faith then death."

* * *

**Malchior**: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope no one minds the fact that most of this chapter is a flashback, but I want you all to understand why Draco is very pissed at the tin-plated man, and also show the beginning of Smoker's rage against Draco.

Malchior: Hey? What about the pictures? -he ask as he tap on a nearby table and sip on coffee-

**Malchior**: First off, people are not suppose to know about them, yet. -he mutter as he glare and yawn- Second off, stop drinking all the coffee.

Malchior: -tilt his head and smirk- Make me! -he yelled as he gulp it down, then run away from the author, dropping the coffee mug behind him-

**Malchior**: Oi...why does it seem like he's getting weirder everyday? -sweatdropped as he sigh-

Jack: -shrug- Maybe it's the coffee.

**Malchior**: I may never thought I say this...-blink- but you may have a point, Jack...-look outside- Hmmmm...That's weird...

Jack: What? -look at the author-

**Malchior**: I thought the Apocalypse was coming. -laugh as he rubbed the back of his head-

Jack: Oi...-flew away as he shake his head-

**Malchior**: -chuckle as he watch the macaw move away- I have one more thing to say about this chapter. The suit he is wearing right in the flash back is basical the same as the one he is wearing in kilnorc's fic, "The Secret Power". -smile and mutter-

Jessie: -pulled out a notepad and pen, started to write in it- Alright, kilnorc, you own three hundred belli for the commet.

**Malchior**: Jessie, -look at her as he raise a brow- He's a friend.

Jessie: Fine. -mutter and cross her- two hundred bellis.

**Malchior**: Jessie...-narrow his eyes- Don't make me put you in a naughtly nurse suit.

Jessie: -gulp and slowly back away-

**Malchior**: Well, that's it for now, -smile some- and don't forget to reveiw.

* * *

**Term/moves**:

**Touketsu Kigi**(Frozen Fear): He uses his ki energy to immobilize people with a glance of his eyes. This move can't work with people with same level of ki or higher then the user.**

* * *

**

**Bio**:

**Name**: Oroku Sancho "The Hunter"

**Age**: 37

**Position**: Caption

**Bounty**: 56 million beli

**Appearence**: He is 6' 5", is very well-built, have blood red eyes, silver hair, and wears dark blue armor, helmet, and a dark red cape.

**Bio**: He was once, one of the best bounty hunter that the government had ever hired and later on he became an assassin, but he later betrayal the World Government. He later became a part of Draco's Crew, only to stab him in the back and take over his first ship, and declide himself caption. He then put together a crew that help him to bring down and take control of an army of animals. He always believe most animals are better killers then humans. He seem to have the power to freeze his opponents by looking in there eyes, however anyone with the same spirit force or above him can break with easy.

**Dreams**: To be the next Pirate King and to have a layor army of killers.

**Pets**: G-Troop, a pack of wolves, a leopard, and a panda bear.

**Weapons**: His armor consists of blade-covered metal plaques on his shoulders, forearms, hands, and shins. He also have twin ninjaken hidden under his cape and a whistle that summon his animals/body-guards.


	39. Chapter 39

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclamer: I don't own One Piece**

**Cover:**_ A group of monkeys was setting at the kitchen's table and waited for Jessie, who was busy making dinner, unawair of the monkeys._

**The Hunter: Prey or Predator

* * *

**

Malchior look down at the man as his eyes show how much he hate Oroku and what he put him throw, then he shut his eyes as he smirk, "Come on and make move, or are you a..", he cut off as he jump into the air, as he watch the leopard runned into it's master and landed on the ruins.

"Oh...is that Sabor?" Draco ask as he studied the huge cat, as it turn it's head, "Man, he sure got big.", the leopard rush toward the Malchior and leap toward him, trying to clawed at him but he dodge the cat's claws, "You're a bit faster then last time we saw each other."

The huge cat keep on trying to rush and slash at him, "You know, this little game remind me all the times you keep trying to pounce on me when you were a cub.", Sabor growled as he was leap toward Malchior's right leg. "Yeah, just like the old time.", he mutter as he left leg meet the leopard's head, making the cat hit the ruins, "The only differents is, I don't have to hold back, sence you're a big kitty."

He turn, leaving the unconscious cat, well a huge bump form on it's head, and headed toward Okoru, smirk some, "Ready to finish what you started?", Draco ask as he keep walking toward the armored man, but stop and glance of his shoulder, "Oh...you guys want to play too."

_-at the prisoner-_

"Ayame...I know you're good with locks, but I don't think this will work.", Kardra replied as he try her best to get out of the cuffs, "I'm mean the first time was just luck."

The brown hair girl look up at the girl, staring her eyes, telling Kardra, 'That doesn't mean I can't tried, moron.'

"Fine, but at least get the key.", the silver hair girl mutter as she shut her eyes, listening to Ayame as she tried her best to pick the lock to the cuffs and open her eyes as she heard the door slam, to find a two figures with a cage floating above the two.

"Look like you need some help?", Said a man with blue hair, was holding up a pair of keys, and walk over to the two ladies as he was holding the hand of black hair girl, that she could tell that she was blind.

"Who are you?", Kardra ask as she narrow her eyes, watching the two as they move toward the two.

"You're freedom.", said the girl as she smirk and lightly squeezed the man's hand as the cage follow the two.

"You beat Xander...", Kardra said as her and Ayame's eyes widen as they found one of the people that capture them, "You...beat them...but you didn't killed them?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that guy.", he said as he pick the key and push it into the lock, turning it, trying to unlock the cuffs, but it didn't work, "I wasn't the one who knock him out. Karai did that.", then tried another key, unlocking them.

"Don't worried about balded.", Karai said as she sightly smirk and listen around the area, hearing unknown noise from other cages,

"Why are you freeing us?", Kardra said as she rubbed her wrist.

"You're talking to the wrong person about that.", She reply as she move toward a cage that look like it's for a labrador and place her hand on it "Our captain told us to free everyone that in cages. Harry...Start with this one."

"Alright.", Harry reply as he lean down and begin to unlock the cage and without warning a black and white blur rush out of the cage and hide behind the Kardra, rubbing against her as the creature purrs.

"Nice to see you again Jean.", Kardra said with a light chuckle as Ayame smile.

"Great...now their going to let me be eating by that beast.", Gwen mutter as she try lean against her cage.

_-back at Malchior's battle-_

"Your monkeys are as stupid as your master.", Malchior mutter as he stare at the four apes who was busy slaping and smacking each other. "Might as well finish this.", he said as he shut his eyes and take hold one of his sword, quickly slash a nearby tree and quickly resheath it, then he blow on it, making the tree fall down, landing on top of them.

"You still have a kind heart.", Okoru mutter as he stand right behind him and raise his hand up and was about to slash Draco's back, "That's you're true weakness."

"I won't called it a weakness.", Malchior mutter as he quickly turned around, kick the behind the armor man's knee, "I would call it more of a streight..", then his fist strike his mask, send Oroku, flying, til he hit a tree, "Plus it's a whole lot more enjoyable kicking your ass then just killing you."

"Is that so?", the armor man said as he raise, glaring at him, "I find it a lot of fun to kill! Just to watch my prey scream in pain and beg me to finish them off!"

"Too bad for you, I won't do that for anyone.", Draco said as he smirk, "Sorry to disappointed you."

Oroku growl under his mask and rush toward him as Draco just smirk and got into a fighting stance. "Hishou", the armor man growled as he kick Malchior's chin, sending into the air and he quickly jump above him, pulling his fists toward him, "Dageki!", then he punch him, with both fists as well as stabbing him in the stomach, making Draco, hit the ground, making a huge crater as blood spray out of his stomach.

_-near one of the masses-_

"So what is the sign?"

"Malchior said we know it when we see it, senor.", Ken mutter as he took off his hat and look at the sky as he sigh.

"Man...waiting is a pain in the ass." Roy mutter as he shut his eyes and lean against the tree right after swinging his guen dao at the bushes, beside him and then three giant spiders fall to the ground, slice in half.

"I hear that, senor.", Ken reply as he fired a a bullet at the treetops, killing a huge mantis and watch it hit the ground, "but at less we're killing time."

"True...Say, did you finish your opponent?", Roy ask as he keep his eyes shut.

"Who knows, and who cares.", Ken said dryly as he crossed his arms over the chest, looking at Roy, "Did you?"

"I don't care if he lived or not.", he mutter as he he open his eyes, glance up at the sky, "I really wish we seen that sign.

_-Back at the ruins-_

Oroku look down at the man as blood dipped off his bladed hands onto the Draco's shirt, "You were a waste of time.", he mutter as he turn his back from the body and begin to walk away.

"Was that all you got?", Malchior said as he slowly set up as he groan and glare at the armor man as he turn around, "I ask, cause you need to do a lot more then that to take me out."

"Is that so?", Oroku said as he raise his leg up and and then brought it down over Malchior's head, but Draco grabbed a hold of the foot, before it meet his head, then push it away from him.

"I don't think I need to answer that.", Malchior mutter as stand up, letting his trench coat wave in the wind, and look down at the armor man. "Now stop playing around.", he growl as the wind blow throw his long hair, grabbing a hold of the hilts of his swords, pointing them at him, "before I give you your faith."

Oroku eyes narrow as he glance at the blades, then slowly got up, "I see you have Raikougiri's brother."

"Yes."

"I guess I have to kill a man."

"I think not.", Malchior said calmly as his eyes shut, "I made a promise to the man that gave me, Shindou Sakae."

"Promise?", Oroku ask as he took hold of his ninjaken, then rush him as their blades clash together, "What promise?"

"Take a guess.", Draco mutter as he push against Oroku, then slam his foot into the armor man's stomach, pushing him away from him.

"Oh...I get it.", Oroku said as his eyes narrow and rush toward him as their swords swing against each other, "Then, I have to killed you and take that sword away from you."

"I told you once before.", Draco growl as he took a few steps back and resheath his swords, "You can't killed me."

"We'll see about that.", Oroku mutter as he glare at him and rush toward him, then kick Malchior in the chin, just like before, sending him in the air, jumping over Draco, just like before,"Hishou Giri!", and slashing downwards.

"Tsuin Kobura Dageki.", Malchior said calmly as he grabbed a hold of both swords and then kick Oroku's in the stomach, sending the armor man hit the ground as Draco landed near him and drop the ninjaken near him, "Get up, tin man. So we can finish this."

_-back at the prison-_

"Who know she had a tiger cub.", Karai said as she help Harry freeing the animals.

"True.", Harry grin as he unlock a huge cage, freeing a pack of wovles cubs, who runned out and head toward the open door, "Man, it's good to see one again, and white too.", then he glance up at Gwen in the cage, who was shaking, "We're not going to feed you to the cat."

"Just shut up and killed me.", the dove said in the cage as she glare at the two.

"Their right. Jean is just a pussy cat who won't attack anyone, unless she feel like someone is going to attack her.", Kardra repied as she cheek out Ayame's throat, and sigh, "Can someone get the lights? I can't...", glance at Karai, who didn't say a word, but Kardra could tell she was a little mad, "Sorry."

"It's alright.", the blind girl mutter as she slide her hands over the wall and turn on the switch, "I'm sort of used to it."

Harry sigh as he could feel his loves rage, and unlock the cage, "So, Kardra."

"Hmmm?"

"Are you a doctor?", he ask as he open another cage, letting out a group of monkeys.

"At one time...I was.", Kardra reply with a sigh, rubbing Ayame throat and stop as she got up, "Look like you're going to need to get some rest,", she head toward a large white chest with a red cross on top of it and open it, "After I gave you your medicine"

She look throw the box, taking out bandages, pills, and other, tell she found what she was looking for, pulling out a small, white package, then she pulled out a bottle of water, opening the package and pour out some purple powder in the bottle, then shake it, making the water purple. "Here.", Kardra said as she moved over and hand Ayame the bottle, "This should help."

Ayame nod as she smile then slowly drank the bottle, shuting her eyes. A few seconds later, she finish her medicine and drop the bottle, as she open her eyes, looking at them, "...thank...you...", she said weakly as she still was horse.

"No need to thanks.", Kardra reply as she smile weakly and shut her eyes, "I'm just glad I can used my training for some good. Now I want you to save your voice, will you." Kardra turn to the other two as they finish freeing the rest of the animals, then Harry look at the tiger as reach down to rubbed his soft ears, but the cat swat his hand away, then the cub rush behind Kardra. "Sorry...she not big on straingers.", she said as she bend down and pick Jean up, as she purr, "So now what?"

"We wait for Malchior's sign.", Karai said as she head toward the door as she smile, "Then we can go to part two of the plan."

_-back at the ruin-_

Oroku growl as he look at Draco with both swords in his hand and growled, "I'm going to make a pair of dragon skin boots and a belt."

"You have to killed me, first.", Malchior said as he smirk as he took hold of his swords and get into a L-stance, then he lean his body down to the ground, "and better men, then you, said that, but here I am."

"Just shut up and die!", he roard as the armor man quickly rush him, thrusting both his blades at the long, black haired man, "Oni Moui!"

"KouzaTora!", Malchior growled back as rush toward the armor man, looking like he was going to pounce on, but he slice downward with his katana, breaking the twin ninjaken with great power, forcing Oroku to his knees. "I never did like those swords.", Draco mutter as he shut his eyes and slide his swords into his sheaths as he was behind Oroku, "They might as well be made out of foil."

"You're right about that.", the armor man reply as he slowly stand up, turning to Draco, "You're stronger then the last time we met."

"Of couse.", Malchior said as he turn around, stareing at the Oroku, "What did you think I been doing for the last two in half years, beside hiding from morons who want my head?"

"Hmmm...good point.", He mutter as his eyes start to glow, while looking at Malchior's eyes and shouted, "Hyaku Touketsu Kigi!"

Malchior gasp for air as he slowly feel his hold body slow down and slowly reach for Ranshin and it's sheath.

"Don't bother." Oroku said as he smirk and slowly got into into a fighting stance, "It's a more powerful verson of the Touketsu Kigi. No one could break out of it.", he raise his palm, "You will die in a few minutes, but why take any chance, when I can just killed you here and now." Oroku smirk under his mask as he watch his ex-captain, slowly getting into a stance as he hold his sheathed katana to the left side, then he rush toward him.

"KakureRyu.", Malchior mutter as he quickly unsheath his sword, slashing at the armor man's stomach.

"Hehehe..you forgot about the armor.", Oroku said as he was about to slam his blades into Draco, but his eyes widen as he felt the sheath striking his neck, forcing him into air, crashing into the ruins, making a huge crack down the wall.

"Who...said I forget?", Malchior ask as he breath hard and slowly turned his head, looking at Oroku, as he slowly raise, coughing, and resheath his katana, "You're tricks don't work on me."

"Fine, then I do it the old way.", Oroku said as parts of his mask slowly fall apart, showing his face as he growl, then head straight toward Draco as he reach behind him, pulling out a long katana with a golden wrapped hilt and a golden black blade.

"I'm getting tired of this.", Malchior said as shut his eyes and rush toward him the armor man, unsheathing both his swords, "So, I'll finish this."

_-back at the mass-_

"What the hell was that?", Roy ask as he narrow his eyes, looking at the sky, "What that thunder?"

"No...I think that was the sign.", Ken replied as he pulled out a rocket shape like a dragon and slide it into the rocket launcher, then aim it high above the masses. He lited it and quickly cover his head as he fall back, shouted, "Subida Endriago!", the rocket took flight as the launcher fall to pieces. _A shame I couldn't fixed it up._

_-Back with Karai-_

"Do you guys smell that?", Gwen ask as she face the sky.

"Yeah...but did you also her the sound of thunder clashing?", Harry ask as he and Karai feel great force happening in the center of the ship.

"Ummm...guys?"

"What?", Harry, Gwen and Karai said all at once as they turn to Kardra.

"I think we better take cover.", she yelled as she point at the sky and quickly fall to the ground, covering her head, as the other follow.

_-back at the ruins-_

"That...move...", Oroku moan as he was laying on the ground, with his armor crack and little piece fall out, "..What was it?"

"It have no name.", Malchior said as he reach down, pulling the golden black katana, then took hold of it's black scabbard that fall off, Oroku's person, sheath it.

"How...come?", he gasp as he try to move his body.

"Because it still need some work.", Draco mutter as he slide the sword next to it's brother and grin, "Don't bother moving. You won't be moving for a very long time." he pick him up by Oroku's neck and force him to see his Jolly Roger burning in blue flames, "The Black Hunter Pirates are wash up."

* * *

**Malchior**: Well, there it is. Captain vs Captain...not as good as I would have like, but I think it work for now. And I have to say Draco gave him the worst faith, to an assassain, then death.

Malchior: Well...atless it's was good... -he said as he shrug- to a point.

**Malchior**: Thanks...-glare at him and sigh- Anyhoo, first off I like to say Oroku Sancho is somewhat basic off Oroku Saki.

Jack: Who? -blink as he face the auther-

**Malchior**: Look it up. -he replied ashe rolled his eyes- Second off, I like to point about Draco's two new moves. Yes I know they were name after a movie, and I made it like that. As for the last one...-smile weakly as he rubbed his head- I couldn't really come up with a name.

Malchior: -rolled his eyes and crossed his arms- Lazy baka.

**Malchior**: Shut it...-he replied as he grin weakly and look at the screem- I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Terms/moves**:

**Raikougiri**(Lightning Honor): It's a katana that is long and have a sharp edge. It been said two lightning bolts hit this sword and another, supposely giving it a powerful strikes, just like lightning. It have a black scabbard, with gold trim, golden wrapped hilt, and a golden black blade.

**Hishou Dageki**(Soaring Strike): Oroku basical send his leg up and kick an opponent in the chin with great force, then he quickly jump above his opponent and punch with both fists in the stomach aswell as stabbing his opponent.

**Hishou Giri**(Soaring Slash): Oroku basical send his leg up and kick an opponent in the chin with great force, then he quickly jump above his opponent and slicing downward into the opponent's chest and stomach.

**Oni Moui**(Demon Fury): Oroku quickly take a hold of his twin ninjaken, quickly thrust it into the opponent's shoulders, stomach, chest, and/or sides, and pull it out, then he puresting his opponent rapidly.

**KouzaTora**(Crouching Tiger): Malchior took hold of two swords and get into a L-stands, he then lower his body toward the ground, look like a tiger stalking, and then rush toward at his opponent, almost pouncing, but instead he slash at them downwards.

**Hyaku Touketsu Kigi**(Hundred Frozen Fear): Oroku uses his ki energy to immobilize people bodies, with a glance of his eyes, causing them to slowly die from lack of air.

**KakureRyu**(Hidden Dragon): Malchior stand with his right foot inforth of his left, his blade sheath and in his hands. He then move quickly inforth of his foe as he quickly unsheath his katana and slashing at him/her, pureposing missing the opponent and then follow up with his sheath for striking his neck.

**Subida Endriago**(Rising Dragon): Ken made a rocket in the shape of a dragon. This rocket will explode in mid-air and blue flames will flew at the target, burning it until it's run out of fuel.


	40. Chapter 40

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclamer: I don't own One Piece**

**Cover:**_ Jessie chasing the group of monkeys out of her kitchen with a two frying pans, yelling at them as they steal fruits._

**The Hunter: Victor go the Spoils

* * *

**

"What...did you...do?", Oroku ask as he pant and narrow his eyes as he was carried over Draco's shoulder, like a sack of potato.

"Well, let's see...", Malchior smirk as he head into the ruins, "My crew beat your crew, free all the animals you couldn't train as well as your prisoners, and they burned your flag, while I kept you busy, making you wait for me, letting you watch me play with your pets, and let you think you could beat me."

Oroku growl as he just figure out he was being played, "You been holding back."

"You just figure that out?", Draco ask as he chuckle, "Oh and let's not forget the fact that I messed up your nerves so you would most likely never walk again, let alone trying to kill anyone else."

"You should of kill me.", Oroku growled as he tried his best to form a fist and raise his arm to strike him, but he couldn't even move his pinky, "That's what a real man would of done."

"No.", Malchior replied as he walk down to the stairs, "A real man wouldn't have your blood on his hands, beside I need you a live"

"For what?", Oroku said as he look at him with hate in his eyes.

"Well, I think you're pretty smart guy.", Draco said as he rolled his eyes, "So why don't you try to figure it out yourself."

"You're an ass.", Oroku mutter as he glare at him, but then Malchior purposily drop him on his head, making the former captain groan in pain.

"Opps. My bad.", Draco said as he rolled his eyes, turned around and grab a hold of the collar, begin to drag him the down the stairs, "I maybe an ass, but at least I didn't steal or killed people."

"Said the man with the 20 million bounty.", Oroku growl in pain.

"Yeah, but the truth is, that bounty was given to me, because I escape from prison and took on Black Cage,", Malchior mutter and keep going down the stairs, "But let's just drop it and talk about past."

"Oh...you want to know about your old crew?"

"No. I know what happen to them.", Draco mutter as he pick him up, so they meet face to face, then he throw him into the wall, "You shouldn't bring them up." then he pick him up as the man cough, "Now tell me what you did with the chest?"

"Ohhh...you mean that chest that you keep all your old things.", Oroku groan as he drag him down the stairs, "I put it with the other things I couldn't used."

Malchior smirk as he chuckle to himself, "Couldn't open it, huh?", but Oroku didn't answer as he shut his eyes, "Heh, that the great craftmanship of Azarath."

_-above the ruins-_

"So, what do we do?" Kardra said with a pant as she look at the other and set down on the ruins, letting go of the tiger cub.

"We wait.", Karai replied as she smile, place her hand on the ground.

"Where is he?", Harry ask Karai as he watch her with a grin.

"He won't be too long.", Karai point down, "And then the real fun can begin.", she said with a smirk as Harry blush and gulp. Ayame giggle as she was in her fox form, but she didn't seen the white tiger cub, who pounce ontop of her, making everyone chuckle.

"Thanks Jean.", Harry said as he grin and look up at the sky, sence someone is come.

"Well how long are we going to stay here?" Gwen mutter in her cage as she look at them, "And can I get out of this thing?"

"Not until Malchior come back.", Karai mutter as she stand up and cross her arms, "Isn't that right Jessie?"

"Yes.", Jessie said as she landed in front of them, "She right.", then she turn to Kardra as she raise her brow, "Are you broad?"

"A little.", Kardra blink as she tilt her head, "Why you ask?"

"I thought you might want to check my shoulders.", she said as she turn around, lightly her see her shoulders were cover with a black and red whip mark.

Kardra raise a brow and move over to her, "I guess I can work on it.", put her hand on her shoulder, making Jessie hissed in pain "Just don't complain about the pain."

_-at The Azarath-_

"Are you sure you want to guard the ship?", Ken ask as he hold the pieces of his old rocket launcher.

"Yeah.", Roy said as he shut his eyes, leaning against the mass and sigh lightly.

"You don't know what to say to her, do you?", Ken ask as he sigh, then place the pieces in a box that have junk writen on it.

"What do I say to a girl that I lost so long ago?", Roy mutter as he scratch the back of his head.

Ken turned his head, facing The Blaze, "Well, if I was in your shoes...", he walk over to him, eyes narrow, "I would walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her, giving her a warm hug, and say what's in my heart.", Roy open his eyes, looking at him, thinking that Ken have a good point, "Of cousre I was planning to do that to her, when I meet her."

Roy growl as his eyes narrow and yelled out, "You're not touching my little sister, you perverted, gun fetish, freak!", punches him in the gut, making Ken gasp in pain, and fall back.

"Did someone said her?", Jack said as he flew out of Malchior room, "Where are they? Where's the new babes?"

"Their not here let.", Roy mutter as he glare at the bird, "I'm warning you bird, Stay away from my sister."

_-a half an hour later-_

Malchior grin as he exit the ruin, carring a a huge wooden chest and draging Oroku behind him. "Sorry it took me a while, guys..", he replied as he put the wooden chest down and let go of him, "I just have to pick up something from my past and take carried of bussiness with this moron."

"It alright, Mal.", Karai said as she grin, holding Harry's hand which make the blue haired man blush as he feel her other hand in his back pocket, "Though I'm was kinda bored."

"It's about time you should up.", Jessie mutter as she slam her fist into her captain's stomach making Draco gasp in pain and make Oroku laugh out loud, but he stop, as he seen Kardra.

_She out...maybe I can have her fixed me..._ Oroku open his mouth and was about to ask for help, "Dr. Kardra...Please he..", he was cut off as Kardra's fist hit his face, knocking him back.

"I will never help the likes of you.", she mutter as she step on his chest and walk over to Malchior, "Are you alright."

"Nothing really broken...", Draco said as he set up, looking at the doctor, "Beside all I really need is a long rest and lots of meat"

Kardra blink at the comment, "You're an idiot...", then hit him on the back of his head, "Just let me check out your wounds."

"Fine, but not right now.", he said as everyone sweatdropped, "We have other things to take carried of."

_-a fifthteen minutes later-_

"I still say we should of killed them.", Kardra said as she and everyone else look at the whole Black Hunter Pirate Crew, tired up to trees.

"Hard to believe they all were alive after all the beating they took.", Jessie mutter as she look at Malchior, who was setting on the chest he carried, looking at his old commard, as Jean rubbed against his leg, purring lightly.

"So did you figure out the reason why I need you a live?"

Oroku just shut his eyes as he sigh, "No."

"Well, mainly you're a messager.", Malchior said as he chuckle and then took out a piece of paper, slam it on his forehead, showing Draco's mark, "Tell the World Government that I'm back and don't messed with me or my nakama.", then he punch him in the face, knocking Oroku out, then turned around to the crew with a grin, "Let's get going."

_-a hour later-_

"So this is your ship?", Kardra ask Malchior as they walk into the a room that was easy to tell it was a sick bay. The sick bay was just a plain white room with two beds, a desk, and a black cabbin fill with medical books.

"Yeah.", Malchior replied as he took off his trenchcoat and shirt, letting her see his scars from pass battles, "Now if you don't mind, take care of my wounds."

"Is that why you free me?", she ask as she head toward the desk, looking for some bandage.

"No.", Malchior said as he rolled his eyes and set down on the bed, "This is just a bonus."

"Then why did you save me?", she ask as she walk over, carring needle, thread, a brown bottle and bandages.

Draco sigh as he feel her begin to work on his wounds, "Because no one should be held against their will."

Kardra blink and smile slightly, "You're a weird person."

"So I been told.", he mutter and lightly hiss as the needle slide into his skin, "So...that tiger of yours...does he play well with other animals?"

"Jean? Yeah, she love to play with other.", She said as she cut the thread and begin work on the next wound, "Why you ask?"

"Well...you see..."

_-somewhere on the deck-_

"Someone get this crazy cat away from me.", Jack cried as he fly as fast as can he can, with the tiger cub was behind, "Please, this cat is insane!", then he turn his head, trying to watch the tiger, but he didn't watch in time, slamming head first into the mass. "...Oro...", the macaw said as he slide down on the mass, hitting the deck, then tiger cub poke him with her paw, and walk away.

"Got what he deserve.", Jessie mutter as she walk into her kitchen, to start up, dinner or breakfast, she couldn't tell because the sun start to rise from the night sky.

Karai and Harry was holding hands, walk toward his room, as they leave Gwen on the deck, looking at the night sky and slighly smile, _I'm...I'm free from them. I can't believe it, but I'm free._

"Hola, Angel.", Ken said as he walk over and set down next to her, handing her a mug of coffee.

"Don't call me that.", she mutter as she took the mug and look at it with a sigh.

"Why can't I?", he ask after he take a sip.

"Because I'm not.", she replied as she put the mug down and sigh, again.

"And why do you say that?"

She shut her eyes as she turn around, facing the sea, and mutter, "I murder my whole family."

Roy blink as he lean against the wall listening to her commit and quickly walk away, thinking, _She think...she killed our whole family..._ he glance at the Ragnarok and narrow his eyes, growling to himself_ What did you guys did to her?_

_-back to Malchior-_

Malchior just chuckle as he shut his eyes as Kardra blink and replied, "Oh...well...I won't know if Jean would chase after him.", she finish Malchior's wounds and start to wrapped his body, "So what are you going to do to the animals below us?"

"Well, you see, but first we needed to get to Warship Island.", Malchior mutter as he smirk, "Now I have a question first you."

"No.", Kardra mutter as she finish bandaging him and walk away.

Malchior just blink, "Umm...you didn't even let me ask my question.",

"You're going to ask me to join your crew,", She replied as she begin to wash her hand, "just like so many others pirates. You want informatain what I did with the Government."

"No.", Malchior mutter as he turned around, looking at her and took hold of his jacket, "I would ask you, bacuase you're have great doctor's skills and you have one good punch."

"You don't carried what I did with the government...", she ask quietly and turn around, to find Malchior headed toward the door.

"I could careless what you did in the past." he said as he open the door, "Just, sleep on the question, that I never ask, and tell me in the morning.", then he walk out as Jean walk in and move over to her friend.

Kardra look down and pick her up, and whisper to her, "What do you think, Jean.", she rubbed the cat's ear, "Should we join them?"

Just then, Roy came in, slamming the door open, looking at Kardra, panting, "I need...your help."

"With what?", she ask as she raise a brow, put down the cub.

"You been on that ship for more then three days, right?"

"More like three months.", Kardra mutter as she set down on the desk, "What does this have to do with you?"

"I need to know if they tried to messed your mind, making you believe that your not the person you are?"

She blink and then nod slightly, "Yes...they force feed me haze mushroom."

"Haze mushroom?", he ask as he tilt his head.

Kardra nod as she cross her arms over her chest, "Yeah...Haze Mushroom have a weird toxin that make the eater believe in all sorts of things."

"Ok...what can a person do if they eat these mushrooms?", Roy ask as he take in the informant.

"Well, they could either wait a couple of days and they be fine, tried deloting it by dranking lots of water, or they could have my...", she stop herself and shake her head, "Wait. Why are you asking this?"

"Just wanted to know.", Roy said as he head out the door, but turn his head, "One more thing, Kardra."

"Yes?"

"Do yourself a favor and go with Malchior.", then he walk out, "No one desevre to be alone in this crazy world."

_I might do that._ She thought as she yawn and walk over to the nearby bed, then fall on it, _Well, lets see how things going to happen tomorrow._

_-back at the Ragnarok-_

"I can't believe he beated me.", Oroku mutter as he look at the ship, narrowing his eyes.

"Well you just shut up already!", he crew shouted at their defeated captain, as they try to break free from their rope.

"I'm in agreement.", said a long, white hair skinny man, wearing a labcoat, cover in bloodstain and pulled out a notebook, glancing at their damage and whistel, "His crew did a number on you guys."

"Are you going to help me?", Oroku said as he watch the man, writing down on the notebook and reach in his pocket, pulling out a black snail and mutter into it and the snail mutter something back, then slide both imets into his pocket, looking at the group and grin slightly.

"I'm going to help you.", He said as he walk over to the group and grabbed a hold of the rope, cutting it with a scalpel, "Oh, by the way I'm Dr. Stockman."

Oroku's eyes widen as he heard the name and gulp, "You're...Dr. 66...", he was cut off as Stockman begin to laugh out loud and grab a hold of his neck. "Let...go...of me...", he gasp in pain, but then the pain stop as the sound of something snapping was heard as his crew start to shake in terror, looking at him as his glasses glow red, looking at them.

His hair seem to grow wild as he turn to them as he spin the blade in his hand, as his shirt begin to ripped appart, showing that his skinny, pale body was changing into a dark red, muscler man as he chuckle, walking toward them and said with a growl like laughter, "The doctor is in." The area filled with bloody screams as the sounds of blood and bodies hit the ground.

A few yard away from the group, Joker was leaning against a tree, sigh to himself. "I wanted to killed them.", he mutter as he gulp down a jug of sake.

* * *

**Malchior**: Well, that the end of this chapter, and everyone got want the deserve on the Black Hunter Pirate Crew.

Makchior: Did you really have to killed them? -he ask as he sip his tea-

**Malchior**: No...but I want to make sure they never come back. -grin some as he rubbed the back of his head, chuckle weakly-

Everyone: Oi. -slap the air-

**Malchior**: Well, the important thing is you beat their asses. -slam his hand together- Isn't that want this fic all about?

Jack: No...It's about hot babes in tight miniskirts.

Ken: Yeah...and lots of explosion.

Malchior: No...It's about a man against the world, trying to help out the little guy.

Harry: I though this fic was about magic...

Karai: I thought this fic was to prove that blind women arn't weak...

Jessie: I though this fic was about people trying to make their dreams come true.

**Malchior**: -everyone glare at Malchior who just smile weakly- Anyhoo, this was going to be the last chapter for this book, but it seem somewhat stupid to end it like this. So, I'll end it next chapter and make sure you read it, cause I'll have a great surpise. -quickly got up and head straight toward the door- Ummm...well that's it for now. -everyone jump ontop him before his hand could touch the knob and yelled out- Don't forget to review.

* * *

**Terms**:

**Draco's Mark**: It's basical a dragon holding a Yin-yang in it's mouth. This mark means, that Malchior used to tell government and everone he was here and took on his opponents. He normal put it on wall, using spray paint, but sometimes he carve it in trees, and been know to put on paper, sticking it on opponents' head or sometimes tattoo it, to tell everyone that he/she was beating by Malchior.

**Haze Mushrooms**: An oragne mushroom, with brown spots, that can make people believe in anything, may it be truth or not. Though it doesn't work if people don't eat it or somehow it enter the person blood stream. This mushroom been know to grown in most islands in the Grand Line.


	41. Epilogue: The Day of the Dragons

**One Piece: Draco's Crew**

**Disclamer: I don't own One Piece**

**Cover:**_ The whole crew were having a party, while a Jessie and Karai drag Malchior into room, to join them, was holding on to the door frame._

**Epilogue: The Day of the Dragons

* * *

**

Malchior was a fast asleep, leaning against the cherry blosson trees, cause of last night battle, but he open his eyes wide as if he been called. "All hands on deck!", Malchior roar out loud as he rush down the hall, "We got a problem!", then he rush back, taking a hold of the anchor, beginning to pulled it up, _Don't worried Ryuuji. Help is on it's way._

"What is it?", Ken yelled as he was the first one out, only wearing his pants and sunglasses.

"What's going on?", Roy mutter as he walk out of his room, wearing pants and a bandanna around his forehead, blocking the sun rays from his eyes

Karai, came out Harry room, wearing his shirt, covering most of her body, "Someone is calling us.", she replied with a yawn.

Malchior brow start to raise at what Karai was wearing and thought, _Harry...you break her heart...I'll break every part of your body. And I mean every part!!_

"Mal?!", Karai said as Malchior shake his head.

"Yeah." he begin to walk toward the area, where he left his katana and pick them up, "She right. Get dressed and get ready for battle." He slide the sheath in place, "We got to get back to Warship Island, on the double."

Harry walk out of his room, wearing nothing but pants and his holster on his right arm, but he gulp as he feels Malchior glaring at him.

"Get dressed.", Malchior growl slightly, "We have some work to do, and the faster the better."

_-20 minutes later-_

They found the Going Merry surrounded be a Marine ships as they form a chain-like wall around the little ship. Malchior notice the area around them and take note their was a huge, eyesoar of ship behind the chain wall and heard laughter from it, as a huge cannon was pulled from it, aiming at the Going Merry and Ryuuji. Malchior sigh as he rubbed his eyes, and turn to his crew, "Any ideas?"

"I have one.", Ken said as he aim a cannon at the back of the huge cannon, then without warning, he fired a cannaonball start at it, at the very sametime a cannonball was fired from the Going Merry, both hitting their target, making a huge explode and the huge cannon useless.

Malchior just blink and stair at the man, "Ken...that was pretty smart...but..."

"..But.."

"YOU LET THEM KNOW WE'RE HERE!!", Malchior roared out loud, Making some of the marines turn to them.

"I think this time it's your fault.", Jessie mutter as everyone glare at him.

"This sucks...", Draco mutter as he seen cannons point at his ship, "Alright. Here's the plan. Jessie, Karai, and Ken stay here and protact the ship and everyone on broad. Harry and myself will take carried of the manine's ships."

"Oh no you're not." Karai said as she hissed as pointing her finger at him, "You need more people to fight this, and I'm not letting..", she cut herself off as Harry walk over to her.

"Don't worried, Karai.", he whisper, holding her slightly, "I'm not going to leave this world.", then look at his Captain, "But she's right. We need some more force to them."

"That's why I'm coming with you.", Roy said as he look at the two, "It's the lest I can do."

"Fine,", Draco said as he shut his eyes, "But don't die for my sake.", then his eyes open wide, glowly slightly as his quickly change into his hybrid form, before he drop his trenchcoat onto the deck, then grab the two and quickly soar up the air.

"So what's the plan?" Harry said as he look down at the ships, noticing the over half the marines all seem to have shock faces, looking at his captain in his form.

"We beat them hard, well some one cut the chains.", Roy mutter as Malchior nod.

"He's right.", Draco mutter as he lower them to the deck of the nearest navy ship, "So, can anyone cut or break steel, becide me."

"I can't.", Roy mutter as he landed near the chains, "But someone need to take care of those morons.", point at the Marines.

"Don't look at me.", Harry mutter as he face the marines as he sigh slightly, "I have hard enough time breaking a piece of wood."

"Fine.", Malchior mutter as he change to his normal form and take a hold of Ranshin, "But I better not feel one bullet or blade against my back.", then he raise his sword and was about to slash it, but glance to the other side noticing Zolo. "Oi, seaweed head. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?", He yelled back as he raise his katana, "I'm going to cut steel!"

"You can't cut steel, dumbass!", Draco yelled as they glare each other and daggers came at each other eyes.

"I can cut anything, moron!"

"Will you two stop fighting and cut the chains!!", Sanji shouted as he and Luffy was busy with the marines.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, BLONDIE!!", Malchior roared as he glare at smoking cook.

"WHAT HE SAID, DARTBOARD-EYEBROW!!", Zolo yelled as both swordsmen growled out loud and begin to cut the chain.

"Man...their like oil and vinegar.", Harry said under his breath as his pendulum flew out of his sleeve and strike weapons out of the navy officeres' hands, making them hit the ground.

"Enen Giri!", Roy said as he quickly thrust his guan dao at the crowd that was forming around them, forcing them to hit one another, as well as cuting into their body, "What are you talking about?"

"They don't mixed well,", Harry said as he sidestep a cutlass as it was coming down on him."but their good together."

"Huh?"

"He means, we work well together, but we can't stand each other.", Malchior said as he slash throw the last of his chains and turn around, just in time to block on coming swords. He bend his knees and shut his eyes as he keep the blades at bay, and spin around, sending the men into the air.

The the battle stop as everyone watch in surpase and shock as the weird, purple hair guy started to yelled in terror and fly into the sea, then watch Ryuuji as he begin to flip his huge wing and begin to left himself into the air and roar out loud make everyone cover their ear, well, everyone but Draco, who just smirk and sheath his sword and mutter, "Give them hell.", but that was short live as cannon fire hit the dragon, making it cross into the sea, as a fatass of a man set on the ugly ship.

Malchior growl deeply at the site and grab the nearest Navy officer by the collar, "WHO THE HELL IS THAT?"

The man gulp as Malchior's eyes glow and start to feel his body go limp, "He's...Commodore N-nelson Royale"

"Thanks.", Malchior mutter as he let go of the man as the man fall to his face, panting hard. "HEY, LARDASS!" Draco yelled as he begin to climb onto the main mass, "LEAVE OUR FRIEND ALONE!!" He was about to yelled some more at the overweight man, as he was trying to think of away to help Ryuuji, before the featherly dragon sink into the sea, but Luffy had other ideas, which mean, he crash into Draco, forcing the two to land ontop of Ryuuji.

"...Oro...", Malchior replied as his eyes was spinning around, laying ontop of the dragon, but he came to find a harpoon flying toward the tounsand years dragon, but Luffy cuaght it.

Luffy look at the overweight man and ask, "What are you doing?"

Nelson start to laugh, "You little twerp, you don't even know what you're standing on.", he keep laughing, "The only thing I want is that Sennenryuu's bones.", he open his fan as cover some of his body, "When I acquire those Ryuukotsu...I will obtain eternal youth!"

Malchior growl slightly as he hear the overweight man's plan, and was about to take hold of the harpoon, but he was too late as Luffy throw the harpoon at Nelson, shouting, "BASTARD!!"

The harpoon missed the fat man, but it did torn part of his his fan, as his and everyone, on broad, jaw was hanging downward.

"He's lucky I didn't get a hold of it.", Malchior mutter as he watch Luffy trying to tell them that the Ryuuji wasn't some object to own, "Man, you're wasting your words on that lardass."

"Pesky nuisance..How dare they throw that harpoon at me!", the overweight man said as he frown, but started to sweat.

"Oi...I didn't throw it.", Malchior mutter as he slide his hands into his pants pocket, _but I would of. _

"Kill them both as well!", he said as he turn to his second in comman.

"B-But if we do that, the Sennenryuu..."

"So what?", the fatman replied as he lean against his chair as he was being held up by six of his men, "Even if its bones are shattered to pieces, I can still collect them!"

"Aye!", the officer said as he saloot, then turn to his offices and point his hand at the three, "Aim all cannons at the ocean surface!"

"Aye!", they all said at once as the ready the cannon and aim around Ryuuji..

Draco growl under his breath as Luffy tried to talk to the Ryuuji and pulled on the dragon's neck as the area begin to shake._ Thier coming..._Malchior thought as his heard sound that no one could hear, then the marines fire their cannons, hoping to hit their target, Ryuuji stand up as he roared out loud as the cannon fire seem to stop.

The sky begin to turn green as hundreds, if not thousands of Ryuukotsu soar toward the area, as the fat man smile weild, "Their all mine."

That was it, all Malchior could stand from the man and growled, "I'm going to break you, lardass!!", then Malchior quickly change into his hybird form as Ryuuji calliple on the sea surface, and soar straight toward the ugly ship, as cannons fired at him, but not one could of hope of getting a hit. He then landed on the deck, right behind Nelson, as he was laughing, not noticing who was behind him. Malchior eyes narrow as he took his fist, placing them on his fist.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!", Luffy yelled as his arm grab a hold of one of the feathery dragon's neck, making him raise high in the air over the flock and the ugly ship, then he stretches his leg into the air.

"Look like you're plans end here.", Malchior mutter as he quickly thrush both arms behind the fat man, before he could tell his people to stop the Draco, "Oushi Kujiku", sending the man out of his chair and hit the deck, face first. Everyone look at Malchior, who just pulled his fists out of the chair, making it fall to pieces and then quickly run toward the side, change back to his dragon form.

"Axe!", Luffy shouted as his leg crash down, meeting the eye-soar of a ship, causing it to break in half.

_-a few hour later-_

"Malchior! Whare are you?", all his crewmember called, but for some reason they seem to be passing his room. He was chuckling to himself as he took out a pen and his journal, beginning to writed into it, after cleanning his pen, before it touch the paper.

_Day 4(I think)_

_I'm sorry that it took me awhile to write in you, but I been sort of busy the last couple of days._

He sigh as he rub his cheek.

_First off, I finally seen Sennenryuu and I must say, their beautiful, kind creatures, who are very strong in their own right, and I won't mind meeting them again. I just hope I don't have to wait for another thousand years._

He grin some blow on the ink as he think of what else he could write.

_Second off, I finally kick that dumbass traitor for taking my ship and forcing me to go into hidding. I hope I'll never hear or seen him again, cause if I do...I'll mostly likely turn him to ashes. Anyhoo, I beat him and took back one of my treasures, and got a new sword in one day. I also did something nice for Warship Island, but I'll tell you after we finish unloading the animals._

He pause for a second as he was deep in thought.

_And finally the last thing I feel like you need to know, I meet a rubberman who help take care of the trash. An ago, before he left I ask him a question, "What does he planning to do in the Grand Line?" I heard that answer before, but the way he said it...the way I could see the raw power in him and his crew(including seaweed head, sad but true), and if I have to put money on who will be Pirate King, it have to be Monkey D. Luffy._

_Well I got to go,_

_Malchior_

He put the pen down and was about get up, but stop, quivkly picking up the pen and writed down.

_One more thing, I forgot to tell you I have something we will both enjoy._

He put the pen down and reach into his drow, pulled out a large, green feather. _I'm glad Ryuuji let me take this, before I left the cave._ he thought as he stick it inside the book, marking his page that he just wrote in, then he got up and head out the door, chuckling slightly, "Let's go guys. We're running late." He grab a hold of his head after Jessie slam her staff against him, "What the hell?"

Jessie rolled her eyes as she as walk away, "It's your fault."

_-fifthteen minutes later-_

"Ladies and gentlemen.", Malchior replied as he stand in front of a gate and behind a red ribbon, as the crowd watch him as his crew stand next to him, "I welcome you all here and I hope you enjoy my gift to you all." Malchior grin slightly as he pulled out his katana, then slash the ribbon and turn around, kicking open the gate, "Enjoy you new zoo.", Malchior said as the crowd, mostly kids, run pass the crew, making them spin, as the crowl enter the zoo, then the crew fall on the ground with their eyes going around.

"Mal..", Jessie mutter as she slowly got up.

"Yes?", he said as he try set up.

"Next time...when you're planning to do something like this.", she said as she look at him, "Bring stick bags.", then cover her mouth as she lean back, acting like lunch is coming back.

"I agree with her.", Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head, helping Karai up, who was holding head.

"Harry...Let's...get to the ship,", She said as she shake her head, "before more kids come by and run us over."

"Fine with me.", he answer as he help Karai up and walk away from them, heading toward Amazath.

Malchior sigh as ideas form in his head, "Ok..why don't you two get the ship set for us."

"Yes si...Malchior."

"Whatever.", Karai said as she hold Harry's hand, head toward the ship.

"Ken. Jessie. Go help them out.", Malchior said as he set up and walk into the zoo, "Well, I go to finish some busseness."

"Fine.", Kine said as he wave him off and follow the two lovebirds.

"No, I'm staying.", Jessie replied, glare at Malchior and follow him.

Malchior sigh as he rolled his eyes, "...fine...but don't start anything."

"I never do.", Jessie said with a chuckle, but she stop as Malchior turn around, looking at her.

"Four words.", Malchior said as his eyes narrow, "All East Cooking Contest."

Jessie frown and sigh, "I'll be good."

"Good.", Malchior said as he toward and walking throw the area, looking at the fances and the animals behind them, seeing very happy as they were munching on the lunch or playing with each other and the kids.

"I don't get you.", Jessie mutter as she stair at her captain.

"What's not to get?"

"Why didn't you just killed those animals, instead of putting them in a zoo?"

"Do I look like the kind of guy, who enjoy death?", Malchior ask coldly as he keep walking.

Jessie blink and then smile some, knowing something, "No, you look like the kind of guy who like to fight and be goofy."

"Are you trying to tell a joke?", Draco ask as he slide his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Kind of."

"Well...it's not really funny,", Malchior said as he came to a stop and smile, "but at less we're not trying to killed each other."

"I know...", Jessie said as she look at him, "It's a bit creepy.", then they both start to laugh.

"Oi...What are you to laughing about?", Roy said as he walk over to the two, holding his shirt in one hand.

"Nothing really.", Malchior said with a grin and face him, "So, how you're sister?"

"She's alright. She's started to remember part and pieces about her past and figure out what she really wanted to leave that bloody ship.", Roy said as he sigh and then smile, "So what do you think of the navy's handdy work?"

"Not bad, but it still missing something.", Jessie mutter and look at the crowd.

"Beside cotton candy, popcorn, and hot dog stands?", Malchior said with a chuckle which earn him a wack against his head.

"No. I meant a name.", Jessie mutter as she shake her hand.

"Oh..it will have a name.", Malchior said as he rubbed the new form lump on his head, "It's just not up to us." He grin as he shut his eyes, feeling the wind against his skin, then turn to Roy, "Get your sister, Kardra, and Ayame of here. I have something to say to all of you."

_**Oh...so you going to ask them, eh?**__ Oi...you're back...__** Yup...I'm back and I can tell you're trill to hear me.**__ I guess I'm never going to be alone._ Malchior sigh to himself and set down _**Well, it's your fault.**__ Look, either stay and be quite or leave me alone. __**Fine!**_

_-few minutes later-_

Malchior was leaning against a tree as Jessie setting behind it, and he tip his foot, crossing his arms as he wait for them. He sigh and the pulled out his shades, as he shut his eyes, as a song slowly enter his head.

_"I wanna change the world,_

_I wanna find my pearl,_

_I wanna be the one who in the end gets the pritty girl..."_

"What were you singing?", said a voice, making him look at Ayame in her human form with an weird look in her eyes..

"Just a song I pick up, during my time in the West Blue.", Malchior answer as he grin a bit, "Man...I missed those times. Easy money, calm breeze, good food, best place to find a good beat, and lots of freindly people, including that one crew.", then he shake his head, breaking out of his thought of past, "Anyhoo, is everyone here?"

"Yeah.", Roy mutter as he look at Draco, "Now say what's on your mind."

"Always to the point, eh?", Malchior mutter as he took off his shades and grin, "Alright. I want all of you to join my crew."

The four look at each other and then back at him.

"Why should we joined?", Kardra ask as she look up at the Draco's eyes, who reach into his jacket, then pulled them out.

"Roy, 'The Blaze' Reward 15 million bellis,", toss the poster to Roy, "Gwen 'The Harpy' Reward 20 million belli," he toss Gwen, her poster, "And finally, Kardra Reward 75 million.", Malchior said as he look at them and handing Kardra, her poster and then watch as the tiger pounce on it.

"So you know our bounties.", Gwen said as he look at poster then at Draco, "What this have to do with joining your crew?"

"Think about it.", Malchior said as he shut his eyes, "Would it be safe on a ship with people who watch your back as well as you doing the same?", he stand up as he rubbed his shoulder, "Or would it be safer for you to wonder alone in this would, always looking over your shoulder thinking someone will come after you?"

"He does have a point,", Ayame said as he look at the tree, "but why do want me to join?"

"Well...I seen the way you move when the G-Troop was after you, and can tell you're a kind person."

"After you kissed him.", Jessie said coldly as she got up and rubbing her neck as Draco glare at her.

_What is wrong with that woman! __**Awww...you're letting her push your bottons. How cute...**__Did I ever meantion how much I hate you? __**Yeah. About a thousand times or so. **__Oi..._Malchuor thought as he turn and walk away from the group, "You have 30 minutes to make a choice. If you want to come, then I subjest you get on The Azarath."

"Hey, wait up!", Jessie yelled as she follow right behind, her captain. The group watch the two walk away and then look at each other.

"I don't know about you, guys...but I know what I'm doing." Kardra said as she got up and walk away from the group as she hold Jean close to her.

"What do you think, Gwen?", Roy ask as he face her.

"I don't know...I just got out of a crew and I don't think it's a good idea, Roy.", Gwen answer as she rubbed ger chin, "But...we do owe him."

"True.", he replied as he nod.

_-At The Amazath-_

Malchior sigh as he sweatdropped, listening to the noises from Harry's room, as he carried the chest, that he got off 'The Ragnarok'. "Well you two give it a rest?", He muttet then the noise stop, he blink and smile, but then moaning and groan of passion was heard._ Damn..._ he thought and walk away from the room, heading toward the deck.

"Is he gone?", Karai ask as she giggle.

"I think so, lotus.", Harry replied and open the door to see that their captain was there, "Yeah. He's gone.", then he shut the door, looking at Karai, who was chuckling, wearing what she normal wear, "You know this kind of mean."

"I know, but it's pretty fun.", Karai said as she grin and pulled out a small box, "What to play a game of chess?"

"Again?", he ask as he set down in front of her and help her set up the broad game, "We must of play about 50 times last night, and I havn't one game"

"I know.", she said as grin, "You really suck at this game."

_-20 minute later-_

Malchior sigh as he set down on his chest and read out loud to himself, "You don't know who I am , I am something, but when you know what I am, I am nothing. What am I?"

"What the hell does that mean?", Jessie ask as she finish slashing an apple, putting it in her mouth, "And what does it have to do opening the chest?"

"It's a lock.", Malchior replied as he set up and shut his eyes, rubbing his temples, "The answer is the key."

"Well, what's the answer?"

"Don't know." he replied as he slide his hands over the letters under it, "I keep forgetting the answer."

"It's you're chest and you forgot the answer?", she said as she raise a brow and bite into her apple.

"Yeah...", Malchior answer with a sigh, but then grin slightly, "But I guess that's not importent.", he walk over to the railing of ship and look down finding Kardra, "So what's your answer?"

"I'm joining if Jean can join.", she said as the tiger cub was rubbing against her friend's legs.

"I won't have it any other way.", Malchior said as he shut his eyes, "Welcome abroad, Doctor Kardra and and Jean.", then tiger cub run up and pounce on top of Malchior's back, while Kardra just chuckle as she climb abroad.

"So what do I do?", Kardra ask as she took hold of the white tiger, purring lightly as she let go of Draco.

"Settle down and get set up.", he replied as he yawn, as Kardra nod, walk away from the two.

"That's one down.", Jessie said as he look at Malchior and munching on her apple.

"Three to go.", Malchior then glance down, "Make that two.", he replied as he watch Ayame, who begin to climb into the ship, "So what's you're answer?"

"I'll join...if you have need of a Musician.", she said with a grin as she look up at him.

"Sure.", Draco replied as he rubbed his neck, "What instrument do you play?"

"Any," she said as she sigh, "but right now I don't have anything. Just my voice and the clothes on my back."

"Well, we'll fix that later on.", Malchior replied as he set up and rubbed his neck, "If you need anything, just ask me, til then, go find a room you like and rest."

"Yes sir.", She said with a grin, but Malchior raise a brow and sigh.

_Great...another one._ Malchior thought as he sweatdrop, "Don't call me sir or Captain. It's Malchior, or Mal."

"I'll remember that.", she said as she walk away, but stop as she find Ken and he lean, whisper something in her ear, then she slightly growl, and kick the sniper's stomach, making him gasp in pain, "I don't do that thing with anyone."

"But, I'm not anyone.", he said as he try to stand up but gasp in pain as her foot hit his family jewels, making him grab a hold of it and fall to the ground.

Malchior and Jessie look at each, giving each other look that say they don't even want to know.

"Say, Jessie?"

"Yes, Mal?"

"What are we having for dinner?", Malchior ask as he stomach growl loudly.

"Chili.", she said as she just look at him, "And you're not getting more then two bowls."

Draco blink as he look at her, "...You're mean, Jessie..."

"And you're a jerk."

"While, you're a pain."

"And you're nothing more then a lizard?"

Malchior growl as he look at her and she did the same. They both stand up their eyes seem to be sparking as they glare at each other.

"Oh no...Mommy and daddy are fighting again.".

"If it wasn't funny the first time.", Jessie said as both of them look at Roy.

"Then why say it again?", Malchior shouted as both their fist hit Roy in the jaw, sending Roy into the mass, which Gwen start to laugh.

Malchior sigh and look at the two, "So what's your answer?"

"We're joining, but what will are position?", Gwen ask as she smile some.

"That's easy, Gwen.", Malchior said as he walk over to her, "You're the ship's scout, seen you have good eyes and can fly high in the sky."

"And me?", Roy ask as he slowly got up, looking at Malchior.

"Well...you was going to be secondmate, but.."

"But what?"

Malchior smirk as he walk toward his chest, "You're the ship's secondmate and my part-time punchbag."

"WHAT?!", Roy roared as he stare at him.

"Just kidding.", Malchior said with a grin.

"Awww man.", Jessie mutter as she pout, "I was hopeing to used him as a dummy."

"Maybe later, Jessie", Draco said as he shut his eyes, enjoy the breeze, "Til then, let's get going."

"Where are we head?" Gwen ask as she look at him.

"The one place where I can finally fulfill my dream.", Malchior replied as he set down on the chest, looking at the sky, "We're going to the Grand Line." Everyone had a blank look as they hear this, and then without warning Malchior turn around and shouted, "ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

A few minutes later, the ship was on the open water, leaving the island, before anyone could say their goodbyes, and follow the wind as they get ready to enter the Reverse Mountain.

Jessie walk out of the kitchen, handed everyone a green drank and then everyone look at Malchior as he grining slightly. "Everyone, I want to ask you one simply question", Malchior said as he raise his glass in the air, "What's your dream?"

Everyone look at each other, but Karai smile and raise her glass, "To be known as one of the world's Martial Artist in the world and my own style.", she shouted.

Harry grin slightly as he raise his glass, and shouted, "To learn more about my dowsing skills and to protact those I can."

Jessie raise her glass, "To find every cook's dream, the All Blue!"

"To reborn the Shiba's style of weapenly and to be know throw out the world as the best shot in the world." Ken said as he raise his glass.

Roy raise his glass in the air, "To become skillful warrior, who can take on anything and anyone, and to be with my family.", he then glare at Malchior who was chuckle to himself.

Gwen raise her glass and grin, "To find the sea's secrets and treasures."

Kardra raise her glass as she shut her eyes, "To become a stronger doctor, that can take care of any sickness." _As well as to repant for past mistakes._

Ayame look at them and the raise her glass, "To find someone that was tooking away from me, and to return my homeland's song."

Malchior nod and he was about to sip his drank, but stop as he feel everyone staring at him, "What?"

"Tell us your dream?", Karai said as she pulled a kunai knife and spin it in her hand.

"Fine.", Malchior mutter as he turned around, "But you all going to think I'm crazy."

"You're a bit to late on that.", Jessie mutter, making Draco glance at he and rolled his eyes.

"Just tell us already.", Roy said as Malchior begin to walk over to the figurehead.

"My dream is very simply, but also a very hard dream." He replied as he stand on the raven's head, "I want to be the next Dragon of the Grand Line."

"WHAT!?"

_-on Warship Island-_

"Well, their they go.", Aisa said as she watch Azarath sails away from her island and sigh.

"It's a shame they didn't stay or at less say good bye.", the old man said as he was setting next to her, "It would be a smart think to do if I was a parite."

"I guess so, Grandpa.", Aisa said as she stay stile and smile sadly, "Grandpa Bokuden, what name should we give the zoo?"

The old man rubbed his beard and think "A name that show valor, bravely, command for respect, and represent a true hero. We'll called it the Great Komadori Zoo."

_-Somewhere in Omashu-_

"Damn straight.", Komadori said out load in the bar as both his cheeks were red from dranking too much.

"Ok...", everyone said out loud, looking at him and then he start to laugh nonstop.

"Don't mind him.", Sutakasai mutter as she slide her fingers throw her hair, "He's just our idiot mayor."

"Damn straight.", He said again and begin to spin around on the stool, laughing like a mad man, but stop as the red head grabbed a hold of his head and bang it against the bar.

"Baka."

* * *

**Malchior**: Well, that it. I finally finish on what I started so long ago.-start laugh out loud as he begin to spin in his chair- They said it could never be done. Well look want happen now. -stop spinning as he lean back, letting his eyes go around-

Jack: Ummm...Mal...-Jack said as he landed on his shoulder- I think it's time you explain what you did with this chapter.

**Malchior**: Fine. -he mutter as he look at the camra and grin- First thing I have to say is, yes the lock is a riddle and it's very spiecal. The question is, can any of my readers answer the riddle?

Jack: Of couse the answer will be on in the next couple of chapters in his series.

**Malchior**: Now about the song Draco was singing...Well, it's called 'Blind Ambition', and it's one of my favorite songs. I can't really tell you why like it...I just do. -rubbed the back of his neck as he smile weakly-

Jack: -glare at the author-Yugioh Addistion.

**Malchior**: Ero-bird! -growl some as he narrow his eyes-

Malchior: Hey! -walk over to the two and smack them on the head- We have better things to do then to fight.

**Malchior**: He's right. -reach out and pulled out a grey cube that was setting on his desk and push the big red botton, then many color balloons fall from above and the penguins run in carried food and dranks for everyone- Let's get this party started!

Malchior: Not so fast. -grab author before he jump out of the chair- You're not done, yet.

**Malchior**: Oh...yeah...I forgot the big surpise.-grin weakly as he tip something on the keybroad and a huge screem came from the floor, behind them- It's show time.

_The screem come on showing nothing but nine figures as the sound Kill Bill theme _

_**"You thought it was over you"**_

_The camra move closer to the figures_

_**"You thought they will never come back"**_

_The camra move close to show it was Draco's Crew_

_**"You were wrong"**_

_"You got that right!" Mal yelled out loud but the a eight fists hit his jaw, just sending him in the air._

_**"Their back"**_

_Malchior hit the ground hard as a green and purple burl move by_

_**"And their bring a friend or two"**_

_The burl stop in front on Malchior, to show a green haired boy with pointing ears, and look down, "What's up, Dude?"_

_"...oro...", Malchior mutter as his eyes swirl around._

_**"And they face new enemies"**_

_Four figures was standing behind the two. One seem to be a well-built man cover in bandages and have a katana over his left shoulder; another figure was a gaint of a man, who have sharp fangs like teeth; another was somewhat fit man with a bald haed, and the finally figure was large then the gaint, have long cover horns coming from his forehead, glowing red eyes, and flaming beard and eyebrows._

_Malchior look behind him and sweatdropped as he mutter, "Why can't I catch a break?"_

_**"The question is...can the crew handle the Grand Line..."**_

_The screem goes black but in golden letter slower appear_

_**"One Piece: The Path of War and Love"**_

**Malchior**: That's weird...-he mutter as he type one his keybroad-

Jack: What? -he ask as he lean against a wall, watching the author-

**Malchior**: I swear that there was more to this little preview then that. -he mutter as he check on all the files from the past, but something came out of the corner that no one seen. It was a Benny the penguin, wearing a red beret and holding up a disk in it's flipper, then break it in it's beak, quickly rush off before anyone notice- I just wish I know what happen to it...

Jack: Who really cares. -the bird said as he pitching on the desk and look up at the two- We get a few days off and you finally finish it.

Malchior: Well, you have a point...-he said as he rubbed his chin, then mutter- Thought I never say that.

Jack: So shouldn't you have some sort of speech, before we party and pick up chicks?

Malchior & **Malchior**: Oi...-smach their forehead and sigh-

**Malchior**: I guess I should say a few words. -Took hold of the parrot, like an Oscars, and raise Jack in the air- I couldn't do it with out two my closest friends, AyameKitsune and Venessa112, for letting me used their oc in my fic, my reviewer, who tell me what I need to do and what they like in the story, and of course I can't forget about my fellow authors, Super Hurricane, Crazyfishie, Luda59, Go'XTRM, The Dude Of Doom, supernanny and last, but not less, kilnorc. All of these authors have help me in one way or another and if I ever meet them, I would buy them a drank. So I thank you all for reading this fic and don't forget to review.. -everything goes dark as 'Blind Ambition' was play in the background-

_-few minutes later-_

Jack: Mal...When I said "pick up chicks", -look at the table they were setting, at their cast party, staring at bbq chicken- I didn't mean like this.

**Malchior**: Shut it. -he mutter as he ripped apart the body and ate most of it, leaving behind a leg-

Jack: Man...why did you havn't to eat the breast. -he mutter as he pick up the leg and sigh, then bite into it, chewing on it slowly- I know I should of order pizza...

* * *

**Attacks**:

**Oushi Kujiku**(Ox Crush): He place both his fists on his hips and then quickly thrust both his arms as he twist his fists, and hit the opponent stomach, with his proximal interphalangeal joints then his knuckles, causing great pain, forces, broking bones, or death.


End file.
